El Precio de la Sal (adaptación Faberry)
by Dorconsay
Summary: Rachel, una joven escenógrafa que trabaja accidentalmente como vendedora, y Quinn, la elegante y sofisticada mujer, recién divorciada, que entra a comprar una muñeca para su hija y cambia para siempre el curso de la vida de la joven vendedora. Adaptación Faberry de la novela homónima de Patricia Highsmith publicada en 1952.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada, decirles que es una historia bastante lenta pero valedera, así que deberán meterse un poco en la época para entender las reacciones de los personajes y la manera en cómo se dan las cosas. No pensaba subir el prólogo porque pierde un poco de sentido debido a que esto es una adaptación. Así que lo voy a subir tal y como está en la obra para que entiendan un poco todo y aprecien a la increíble autora de la misma.**

 **Por último solo les recomiendo un montón ver la película, es MUY genial, y la verdad no es tal cual el libro, pero puedo decirles que ambas son unas obras de arte. Acá van a ver que las cosas pasan muy diferentes con la relación entre las protagonistas debido a que la película está basada en el libro, no es una adaptación. Pero bueno, siendo Faberry shipper me pareció interesante mirar la relación Belivaird (Belivet y Aird) con las figuras de Rachel y Quinn.**

 **Pues nada, apreciaría un montón si dejan rw demostrándome que apoyan la historia y quieren que la siga adaptando, saben que cada rw suyo es un regalo e incentivo siempre.**

 **No tengo nada más para decir, disfruten (:**

 **Disclaimer: La historia y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, al igual que Glee y sus correspondientes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

La inspiración para este libro me surgió a finales de 1948, cuando vivía en Nueva York. Había acabado de escribir _Extraños en un tren_ , pero no se publicaría hasta fines de 1949. Se acercaban las Navidades y yo estaba un tanto deprimida y bastante escasa de dinero, así que para ganar algo acepté un trabajo de dependienta en unos grandes almacenes de Manhattan, durante lo que se conoce como las aglomeraciones de Navidad, que duran más o menos un mes. Creo que aguanté dos semanas y media.

En los almacenes me asignaron a la sección de juguetes y concretamente al mostrador de muñecas. Había muchas clases de muñecas, caras y baratas, con pelo de verdad y pelo artificial, y el tamaño y la ropa eran importantísimos. Los niños, cuyas narices apenas alcanzaban el expositor de cristal del mostrador, se apretaban contra su madre, su padre o ambos, deslumbrados por el despliegue de flamantes muñecas nuevas que lloraban, abrían y cerraban los ojos y se tenían de pie y, por supuesto, les encantaban los vestiditos de repuesto. Aquello era una auténtica aglomeración y, desde las ocho y media de la mañana hasta el descanso del almuerzo, ni yo ni las cuatro o cinco jóvenes con las que trabajaba tras el largo mostrador teníamos un momento para sentarnos. Y a veces ni siquiera eso. Por la tarde era exactamente igual.

Una mañana, en aquel caos de ruido y compras apareció una mujer rubia con un abrigo de piel. Se acercó al mostrador de muñecas con una mirada de incertidumbre —¿debía comprar una muñeca u otra cosa?— y creo recordar que se golpeaba la mano con un par de guantes, con aire ausente. Quizá me fijé en ella porque iba sola, o porque un abrigo de visón no era algo habitual porque era rubia y parecía irradiar luz. Con el mismo aire pensativo compró una muñeca, una de las dos o tres que le enseñé y yo apunté su nombre y dirección en el impreso porque la muñeca debía entregarse en una localidad cercana. Era una transacción rutinaria, la mujer pagó y se marchó. Pero yo me sentí extraña y mareada, casi a punto de desmayarme, y al mismo tiempo exaltada, como si hubiera tenido una visión.

Como de costumbre, después de trabajar me fui a mi apartamento, donde vivía sola. Aquella noche concebí una idea, una trama, una historia sobre la mujer rubia y elegante del abrigo de piel. Escribí unas ocho páginas a mano en mi cuaderno de notas de entonces. Era toda la historia de _The Price of Salt_ (El precio de la sal), como se llamó originariamente _Carol_. Nutrió de mi pluma como de la nada: el principio, el núcleo y el final. Tardé dos horas, quizá menos.

A la mañana siguiente me sentí aún más extraña y me di cuenta de que tenía fiebre. Debía de ser domingo, porque recuerdo haber cogido el metro para ir a una cita por la mañana y en aquella época se trabajaba también los sábados por la mañana, y durante las aglomeraciones de Navidad, el sábado entero. Recuerdo que estuve a punto de desmayarme mientras me agarraba a la barra del metro. El amigo con el que había quedado tenía ciertas nociones de medicina. Le conté que me encontraba mal y que aquella mañana, mientras me duchaba, me había descubierto una ampollita en la piel, sobre el abdomen. Mi amigo le echó una ojeada a la ampolla y dijo: «Varicela». Desgraciadamente, yo no había tenido esa enfermedad de pequeña, aunque había pasado todas las demás. La varicela no es agradable para un adulto: la fiebre sube a cuarenta grados durante un par de días y, lo que es peor, la cara, el torso, los antebrazos e incluso las orejas y la nariz se cubren de pústulas que pican y escuecen. Uno no debe rascárselas mientras duerme porque entonces quedan cicatrices y hoyuelos. Durante un mes uno va por ahí lleno de ostensibles manchas sangrantes, en plena cara, como si hubiera recibido una descarga de perdigones.

El lunes tuve que notificar a los almacenes que no podría volver al trabajo. Uno de aquellos niños de nariz goteante debía de haberme contagiado el germen, pero también era el germen de un libro: la fiebre estimula la imaginación. No empecé a escribirlo inmediatamente. Prefiero dejar que las ideas bullan durante semanas. Y además, cuando se publicó _Extraños en un tren_ y poco después la compró Alfred Hitchcock para hacer una película, mis editores y mi agente me aconsejaron «Escriba otro libro del mismo género y así reforzará su reputación como…». ¿Como qué? _Extraños en un tren_ se había publicado como «Una novela Harper de suspense», en Harper  & Bros —como se llamaba entonces la editorial— y de la noche a la mañana yo me había convertido en una escritora de «suspense». Aunque, en mi opinión, _Extraños en un tren_ no era una novela de género, sino simplemente una novela con una historia interesante. Si escribía una novela sobre relaciones lesbianas, ¿me etiquetarían entonces como escritora de libros de lesbianismo? Era una posibilidad, aunque también era posible que nunca más tuviera la inspiración para escribir un libro así en toda mi vida. Así que decidí presentar el libro con otro nombre. En 1951 ya lo había escrito. No podía dejarlo en segundo plano y ponerme a escribir otra cosa por el simple hecho de que las razones comerciales aconsejaran escribir otro libro de «suspense».

Harper & Bros rechazó _The Price of Salt_ , y me vi obligada a buscar otro editor estadounidense. Lo hice a mi pesar, pues me molesta mucho cambiar de editor. En 1952, cuando se publicó en tapa dura, _The Price of Salt_ obtuvo algunas críticas serias y respetables. Pero el verdadero éxito llegó un año después, con la edición de bolsillo, que vendió cerca de un millón de ejemplares y seguro que fue leída por mucha más gente. Las cartas de los admiradores iban dirigidas a la editorial que había publicado la edición de bolsillo, a la atención de Claire Morgan. Recuerdo que, durante meses y meses, un par de veces por semana me entregaban un sobre con diez o quince cartas. Contesté muchas de ellas, pero no podía contestarlas todas sin elaborar una carta modelo, y nunca me decidí a hacerla.

Mi joven protagonista, Therese, puede parecer ahora demasiado timorata, pero en aquellos tiempos los bares gays eran sitios secretos y recónditos de alguna parte de Manhattan, y la gente que quería ir cogía el metro y bajaba en una estación antes o una después, para no aparecer como sospechosa de homosexualidad. El atractivo de _The Price of Salt_ era que tenía un final feliz para sus dos personajes principales, o al menos que al final las dos intentaban compartir un futuro juntas. Antes de este libro, en las novelas estadounidenses, los hombres y las mujeres homosexuales tenían que pagar por su desviación cortándose las venas, ahogándose en una piscina, abandonando su homosexualidad (al menos, así lo afirmaban), o cayendo en una depresión infernal. Muchas de las cartas que me llegaron incluían mensajes como «¡El suyo es el primer libro de esta especie con un final feliz! No todos nosotros nos suicidamos y a muchos nos va muy bien». Otras decían: «Gracias por escribir una historia así. Es un poco como mi propia historia…» Y: «Tengo dieciocho años y vivo en una ciudad pequeña. Me siento solo porque no puedo hablar con nadie…» A veces les contestaba sugiriéndoles que fuesen a una ciudad más grande, donde tendrían la oportunidad de conocer a más gente. Según recuerdo, había tantas cartas de hombres como de mujeres, lo que consideré un buen augurio para mi libro. El augurio se confirmó. Las cartas fueron llegando durante años, e incluso ahora llegan una o dos cartas de lectores al año. Nunca he vuelto a escribir un libro como éste. Mi siguiente libro fue _The Blunderer_. Me gusta evitar las etiquetas, pero, desgraciadamente, a los editores estadounidenses les encantan.

24 de mayo de 1989


	2. Capítulo 1

**I**

 **1**

Era la hora del almuerzo y la cafetería de los trabajadores de Frankenberg estaba de bote en bote.

No quedaba ni un sitio libre en las largas mesas, y cada vez llegaba más gente y tenían que esperar detrás de las barandas de madera que había junto a la caja registradora. Los que ya habían conseguido llenar sus bandejas de comida vagaban entre las mesas en busca de un hueco donde meterse o esperando que alguien se levantara, pero no había sitio. El estrépito de platos, sillas y voces, el arrastrar de pies y el zumbido de los molinillos entre aquellas paredes desnudas sonaba como el estruendo de una sola y gigantesca máquina.

Rachel comía nerviosa, con el folleto de «Bienvenido a Frankenberg» apoyado sobre una azucarera frente a ella. Se había leído el grueso folleto durante la semana anterior, el primer día de prácticas, pero no tenía nada más que leer, y en aquella cafetería sentía la necesidad de concentrarse en algo. Por eso volvió a leer lo de las vacaciones extra, las tres semanas que se concedían a los que llevaban quince años trabajando en Frankenberg, y comió el plato caliente del día, una grasienta loncha de rosbif con una bola de puré de patatas cubierta de una salsa parduzca, un montoncito de guisantes y una tacita de papel llena de rábano picante. Intentó imaginarse cómo sería haber trabajado quince años en Frankenberg, pero se sintió incapaz. Los que llevaban veinticinco años tenían derecho a cuatro semanas de vacaciones, según decía el folleto. Frankenberg también proporcionaba residencia para las vacaciones de verano e invierno. Pensó que seguro también tenían una iglesia, y una maternidad. Los almacenes estaban organizados como una cárcel. A veces la asustaba darse cuenta de que formaba parte de aquello.

Volvió rápidamente la página y vio escrito en grandes letras negras y a doble página: «¿Forma _usted_ parte de Frankenberg?»

Miró al otro lado de la estancia, hacia las ventanas, e intentó pensar en otra cosa. En el precioso jersey noruego rojo y negro que había visto en Saks y que le podía comprar a Finn para Navidad, si no encontraba una cartera más bonita que la que había visto por veinte dólares. O en la posibilidad de ir en coche a West Point con los Kelly el domingo siguiente a ver un partido de hockey. Al otro lado de la sala, el ventanal cuadriculado parecía un cuadro de, ¿cómo se llamaba?, Mondrian. En una de las esquinas de la ventana, un cuadrante abierto mostraba un trozo de cielo blanco. No había ningún pájaro dentro ni fuera. ¿Qué tipo de escenografía habría que montar para una obra que se desarrollara en unos grandes almacenes? Ya había vuelto otra vez a la realidad.

«Pero lo tuyo es muy distinto, Rach», le había dicho Finn. «Estás convencida de que dentro de una semana estarás fuera y en cambio las demás no». Finn le dijo que el verano siguiente quizá estuviera en Francia. Quizá. Finn quería que ella le acompañara y en realidad no había nada que le impidiera hacerlo. Y Sam Evans, el amigo de Finn, le había escrito para decirle que el mes siguiente podía conseguirle trabajo con un grupo de teatro. Rachel todavía no conocía a Sam, pero no confiaba en que le consiguiera trabajo. Llevaba desde septiembre pateándose Nueva York, una y otra vez y vuelta a empezar. No había encontrado nada. ¿Quién iba a darle trabajo en pleno invierno a una aprendiza de escenógrafa en los inicios de su aprendizaje? La idea de ir a Europa con Finn el verano siguiente tampoco parecía muy real. Sentarse con él en las terrazas de los cafés, pasear con él por Arles, descubrir los lugares que había pintado Van Gogh. Finn y ella parándose en las ciudades para pintar. Y en aquellos últimos días, desde que había empezado a trabajar en los grandes almacenes, aún le parecía menos real.

Ella sabía muy bien qué era lo que más le molestaba de los almacenes. Era algo que no podía explicarle a Finn. En los almacenes se intensificaban las cosas que, según ella recordaba, siempre le habían molestado. Los actos vacíos, los trabajos sin sentido que parecían alejarla de lo que ella quería hacer o de lo que podría haber hecho… Y ahí entraban los complicados procedimientos con los monederos, el registro de abrigos y los horarios que impedían incluso que los empicados pudieran realizar su trabajo en los almacenes en la medida de sus capacidades. La sensación de que todo el mundo estaba incomunicado con los demás y de estar viviendo en un nivel totalmente equivocado, de manera que el sentido, el mensaje, el amor o lo que contuviera cada vida, nunca encontraba su expresión verdadera. Le recordaba conversaciones alrededor de mesas o en sofás con gente cuyas palabras parecían revolotear sobre cosas muertas e inmóviles, incapaces de pulsar una sola nota con vida. Y cuando uno intentaba tocar una cuerda viva, lo hacía mirando con la misma expresión convencional de cada día y sus comentarios eran tan banales que era imposible creer que fuese siquiera un subterfugio. Y la soledad aumentaba con el hecho de que, día tras día, en los almacenes siempre se veían las mismas caras. Unas pocas caras con las que se podía haber hablado, pero con las que nunca se llegaba a hablar o no se podía. No era igual que aquellas caras del autobús, que parecían hablar fugazmente a su paso, que veía una sola vez y luego se desvanecían para siempre.

Todas las mañanas, mientras hacía cola en el sótano para fichar, sus ojos saltaban inconscientemente de los empleados habituales a los temporales. Se preguntaba cómo había aterrizado allí —por supuesto había contestado un anuncio, pero eso no servía para justificar el destino—, y qué vendría a continuación en vez del deseado trabajo como escenógrafa. Su vida era una serie de zigzags. A los diecinueve años estaba llena de ansiedad.

«Tienes que aprender a confiar en la gente, Rachel, recuérdalo», le había dicho la hermana Alicia. Y muchas, muchas veces, Rachel había intentado hacerle caso.

—Hermana Alicia —susurró Rachel con cuidado, sintiéndose reconfortada por las suaves sílabas.

Rachel vio que el chico de la limpieza venía en su dirección, así que se enderezó y volvió a coger el tenedor.

Todavía recordáis la cara de la hermana Alicia, angulosa y rojiza como una piedra rosada iluminada por el sol, y la aureola azul de su pechera almidonada. La figura huesuda de la hermana Alicia apareciendo por una esquina del salón, o entre las mesas esmaltadas de blanco del refectorio. La hermana Alicia en miles de lugares, con aquellos ojillos azules que la encontraban siempre a ella entre todas las demás chicas y la miraban de un modo distinto. Rachel lo sabía. Aunque los finos y rosados labios siguieran siempre igual de firmes. Todavía recordaba a la hermana Alicia en el día de su octavo cumpleaños, dándole sin sonreír los guantes de lana verde envueltos en un papel de seda, ofreciéndoselos directamente, sin apenas una palabra. La hermana Alicia diciéndole con los mismos labios firmes que tenía que aprobar aritmética. ¿A quién más le importaba que ella aprobase aritmética? Durante años, Rachel había conservado los guantes verdes en el fondo de su armarito metálico del colegio, mucho después de que la hermana Alicia se fuera a California. El papel de seda se había quedado lacio y quebradizo como un trapo viejo y ella no había llegado a ponerse los guantes. Al final, se le quedaron pequeños.

Alguien movió la azucarera y el folleto se cayó.

Rachel miró las manos que tenía enfrente, unas manos de mujer, regordetas y envejecidas, sujetando temblorosas el café, partiendo un panecillo con trémula ansiedad y mojando glotonamente la mitad del mismo en la salsa parduzca del plato, idéntica a la de Rachel. Eran unas manos agrietadas, con las arrugas de los nudillos negruzcas, pero la derecha lucía un llamativo anillo de plata de fantasía, con una piedra verde claro, y la izquierda, una alianza de oro. En las uñas había restos de esmalte. Rachel vio cómo la mano se llevaba hacia arriba un tenedor cargado de guisantes y no tuvo que mirar para saber cómo sería la cara. Sería igual que todas las caras de las cincuentonas que trabajaban en Frankenberg, afligidas con una expresión de perenne cansancio y de terror, los ojos distorsionados tras unas gafas que los agrandaban o empequeñecían, las mejillas cubiertas de un colorete que no lograba iluminar el tono gris de debajo. Rachel se sintió incapaz de mirarla.

—Eres nueva, ¿verdad? —La voz era aguda y clara en medio del estrépito general. Era una voz casi dulce.

—Sí —dijo Rachel levantando la vista. Entonces recordó aquella cara. Era la cara cuyo cansancio le había hecho imaginar todas las demás caras. Era la mujer a la que Rachel había visto una tarde, hacia las seis y media, cuando los almacenes estaban casi vacíos, bajando pesadamente las escaleras de mármol desde el entresuelo, deslizando sus manos por la amplia balaustrada de mármol, intentando aliviar sus encallecidos pies de una parte del peso. Aquel día Rachel pensó: «No está enferma ni es una pordiosera. Simplemente trabaja aquí».

—¿Qué tal te va todo?

Y allí estaba la mujer, sonriéndole, con las mismas y terribles arrugas bajo los ojos y en torno a la boca. En realidad, en ese momento sus ojos parecían más vivos y afectuosos.

—¿Qué tal te va todo? —volvió a repetir la mujer porque a su alrededor había una gran confusión de voces y vasos.

Rachel se humedeció los labios.

—Bien, gracias.

—¿Te gusta estar aquí?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Ha terminado? —Un hombre joven con delantal blanco agarró el plato de la mujer con ademán imperativo.

La mujer hizo un gesto trémulo y desmayado. Atrajo hacia sí el plato de melocotón en almíbar. Los melocotones, como viscosos pececillos anaranjados, resbalaban bajo el canto de la cuchara cada vez que intentaba hacerse con ellos, hasta que al fin logró coger uno y comérselo.

—Estoy en la tercera planta, en la sección de artículos de punto. Si necesitas algo… —dijo la mujer con nerviosa incertidumbre, como intentando pasarle un mensaje antes de que las interrumpieran o separaran—. Sube alguna vez a hablar conmigo. Me llamo señora Robichek, señora Ruby Robichek, quinientos cuarenta y cuatro.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Rachel. Y, de pronto, la fealdad de la mujer se desvaneció, detrás de las gafas sus ojos castaños y enrojecidos parecían amables e interesados en ella. Rachel sintió que el corazón le latía, como si de repente cobrara vida. Miró cómo la mujer se levantaba de la mesa y su corta y gruesa figura se alejaba hasta perderse entre la multitud, que esperaba detrás de la barandilla.

Rachel no fue a ver a la señora Robichek, pero la buscaba cada mañana cuando los empleados entraban en el edificio hacia las nueve menos cuarto, y la buscaba en los ascensores y en la cafetería. No volvió a verla, pero era agradable tener a alguien a quien buscar en los almacenes. Hacía que todo fuese muy distinto.

Casi todas las mañanas, cuando llegaba a su trabajo en la séptima planta, Rachel se detenía un momento a mirar un tren eléctrico. El tren funcionaba sobre una mesa, junto a los ascensores. No era un tren tan fantástico como aquel otro que había al fondo de aquella misma planta, en la sección de juguetes. Pero había una especie de furia en sus pequeños pistones que los trenes más grandes no tenían. Recorría aquella pista oval con un aire furioso y frustrado que hechizaba a Rachel.

Rugía y se precipitaba ciegamente en un túnel de cartón piedra, y al salir aullaba.

El trenecito siempre estaba en marcha por las mañanas, cuando ella salía del ascensor, y también por las tardes, cuando terminaba su trabajo. Le daba la sensación de que el tren maldecía la mano que lo ponía en marcha cada día. En la sacudida de su morro al describir las curvas, en sus bruscos arranques por los tramos rectos de la vía, ella veía el frenético y fútil propósito de un tiránico maestro. El tren arrastraba tres coches Pullman en cuyas ventanillas asomaban diminutas figurillas humanas mostrando sus perfiles inflexibles. Detrás de ellos iba un vagón de carga abierto que llevaba madera auténtica en miniatura, un vagón de carga con carbón de mentira y un vagón de cola que crujía en las curvas y que se colgaba del tren volante como un niño agarrado a la falda de su madre. Era como alguien que hubiera enloquecido en la cárcel, algo muerto que nunca se gastara, como los deliciosos y flexibles zorros del zoo de Central Park, que repetían siempre los mismos pasos dando vueltas en sus jaulas.

Aquella mañana Rachel se apartó rápidamente del tren y se fue a la sección de muñecas, donde trabajaba.

A las nueve y cinco, la gran zona cuadrangular que ocupaba la sección de juguetes empezaba a cobrar vida. Las telas verdes eran retiradas de los largos mostradores. Los juguetes mecánicos empezaban a lanzar bolas al aire para volverlas a coger, las barracas de tiro se ponían en marcha y los blancos empezaban a girar. El mostrador de los animales de granja empezaba a graznar, cacarear y rebuznar. Detrás de Rachel, se iniciaba un cansino _ra-ta-ta-tá_. Eran los tambores de un gigantesco soldado de hojalata que miraba marcialmente hacia los ascensores tamborileando durante todo el día. El mostrador de manualidades desprendía un olor a arcilla de modelar. Era una reminiscencia de su infancia: el aula de manualidades del colegio. Y también le recordaba a una especie de construcción que había en el terreno del colegio y que, según se rumoreaba, era una tumba auténtica, junto a cuyos barrotes de hierro ella solía pegar la nariz.

La señora Hendrickson, la encargada de la sección de muñecas, cogía las muñecas de las estanterías del almacén y las colocaba sentadas, con las piernas extendidas, sobre los mostradores de cristal.

Rachel saludó a la señorita Martucci, que estaba junto al mostrador, tan concentrada contando los billetes y monedas de su billetero que sólo pudo dedicarle a Rachel una inclinación un poco más acentuada. Rachel contó veintiocho dólares y medio de su propio monedero, lo anotó en un trozo de papel blanco para el sobre de recibos de ventas, y pasó el dinero en bonos de caja a su compartimiento de la caja registradora.

En aquel momento, los primeros clientes salían de los ascensores, dudando un instante, con la expresión confusa y un tanto sobresaltada que siempre tenía la gente al entrar en la sección de juguetes. Luego recuperaban la marcha a oleadas.

—¿Tienen esas muñecas que hacen pipí? —le preguntó una mujer.

—Me gustaría esta muñeca, pero con un vestido amarillo —dijo otra, atrayendo una muñeca hacia sí. Rachel se dio la vuelta y cogió la muñeca de la estantería.

La mujer tenía la boca y las mejillas como las de su madre, pensó Rachel, las mejillas ligeramente picadas de viruela bajo un colorete rosa oscuro y separadas por unos labios rojos llenos de arrugas verticales.

—¿Todas las muñecas que beben y hacen pipí son de este tamaño?

No hacía falta utilizar argucias de vendedor. La gente quería comprar una muñeca, cualquier muñeca, para regalarla en Navidad. Era cuestión de agacharse y sacar cajas en busca de una muñeca de ojos castaños en vez de azules, de llamar a la señora Hendrickson para pedirle que abriera con su llave una vitrina de cristal, cosa que ella hacía a regañadientes, como si estuviera convencida de que no quedaba ninguna muñeca como la que le pedían. Había que deslizarse tras el mostrador y depositar una muñeca más en la montaña de cajas del mostrador de envolver, una montaña que no paraba de crecer y tambalearse, por más que los chicos del almacén vinieran a llevarse los paquetes. Casi ningún niño se acercaba al mostrador. Se suponía que Santa Claus era quien traía las muñecas, un Santa Claus representado por caras frenéticas y ávidas manos. Sin embargo, pensó Rachel, debía de haber en ellas algo de buena voluntad, incluso tras aquellas frías y empolvadas caras de las mujeres envueltas en abrigos de visón o de mana, que solían ser las más arrogantes y que compraban presurosas las muñecas más grandes y más caras, muñecas con pelo de verdad y vestiditos de repuesto. Seguro que había amor en la gente pobre, que esperaba su turno y preguntaba débilmente cuánto costaba tal muñeca, meneaba la cabeza apesadumbrado y se daba la vuelta. Trece dólares y cincuenta centavos por una muñeca que sólo medía veinticinco centímetros de altura.

«Cójala», hubiera querido decirles Rachel. «La verdad es que es muy cara, pero yo se la regalo. Frankenberg no la echará de menos».

Pero las mujeres de los abrigos baratos y los tímidos hombres encogidos bajos sus raídas bufandas se marcharían hacia los ascensores, mirando anhelantes otros mostradores. Si venían a buscar una muñeca, no querían otra cosa. Una muñeca era una clase especial de regalo de Navidad, algo prácticamente vivo, lo más parecido a un bebé.

Casi nunca había niños, pero de vez en cuando alguno se acercaba, generalmente una niñita —pocas veces un niño— agarrada firmemente de la mano de su padre o su madre. Rachel les enseñaba las muñecas que pensaba que podían gustarles. Era muy paciente. Y por fin, una muñeca producía la metamorfosis en la cara de la niña, la reacción a todo un montaje comercial, y casi siempre la niña se marchaba con aquella muñeca.

Una tarde, después del trabajo, Rachel vio a la señora Robichek en la cafetería que había al otro lado de la calle. Muchas veces Rachel se paraba allí a tomar un café antes de regresar a casa. La señora Robichek estaba al fondo del establecimiento, al final de un largo y curvado mostrador, mojando un donut en su tazón de café.

Rachel se abrió paso hacia ella entre la multitud de chicas, tazones de café y donuts. Al llegar junto al codo de la señora Robichek, jadeó:

—Hola. —Y se volvió hacia la barra, como si la taza de café fuera su único objetivo.

—Hola —le dijo la señora Robichek, de un modo tan indiferente que Rachel se quedó hecha polvo.

Rachel no se atrevió a mirar otra vez a la señora Robichek y, sin embargo, casi se rozaban con el codo. Rachel ya estaba a punto de terminar su café cuando la señora Robichek le dijo, aburrida:

—Yo voy a coger el metro en lndependent. Me pregunto si alguna vez podremos salir de aquí.

Tenía una voz triste. Era evidente que no se había pasado el día en la cafetería. En aquel momento, era como la vieja jorobada a la que Rachel había visto arrastrarse por la escalera.

—Saldremos de aquí —dijo Rachel confiada.

Rachel abrió paso para las dos hasta la puerta. Ella también cogía el metro en lndependent. La señora Robichek y ella pasaron junto a la multitud ociosa que había a la entrada del metro y fueron absorbidas gradual e inevitablemente escaleras abajo, como pedacitos de desechos por una alcantarilla. Descubrieron que las dos bajaban en la parada de la avenida Lexington, aunque la señora Robichek vivía en la calle Cincuenta y cinco, justo al este de la Tercera Avenida. Rachel acompañó a la señora Robichek a una charcutería a comprarse algo para cenar. Rachel también podía haberse comprado alguna cosa para ella, pero, por alguna razón, no podía hacerlo en presencia de la señora Robichek.

—¿Tienes comida en casa?

—No, pero luego compraré algo.

—¿Por qué no vienes a cenar conmigo? Estoy completamente sola. Ven. —La señora Robichek acabó encogiéndose de hombros, como si le costara menos hacer eso que sonreír.

El impulso de Rachel de protestar cortésmente duró sólo un momento.

—Gracias, me encantaría.

Luego vio un bizcocho envuelto en papel celofán sobre el mostrador, un pastel de frutas que parecía un enorme ladrillo marrón, adornado con guindas rojas, y lo compró para regalárselo a la señora Robichek.

Era un edificio corriente, como el de la casa de Rachel, oscuro y sombrío. No había luz permanente en los rellanos y cuando la señora Robichek encendió la del tercer rellano, Rachel vio que la casa no estaba muy limpia. La habitación de la señora Robichek tampoco, y la cama estaba sin hacer. Rachel se preguntó si se levantaría tan cansada como cuando se acostaba. Se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación mientras la señora Robichek arrastraba los pies hacia la cocina, con la bolsa de víveres que le había quitado de las manos a Rachel. Rachel tuvo la sensación de que ahora que estaba en casa, donde nadie podía verla, la señora Robichek se permitía mostrarse tan cansada como realmente se sentía.

Rachel no recordaba cómo había empezado. No recordaba la conversación anterior, cosa que por otro lado tampoco importaba. Lo que sucedió fue que la señora Robichek pasó junto a ella de una forma extraña, como si estuviera en trance, murmurando en vez de hablar, y se echó boca arriba en la cama sin hacer. Fue el continuado murmullo, la débil sonrisa de disculpa y la terrible y chocante fealdad del cuerpo corto y pesado, con el abultado abdomen y la cabeza inclinada a modo de excusa, mirándola todavía cortésmente, lo que la obligó a escucharla.

—Yo tenía una tienda de ropa en Queens. Ah, una tienda bastante buena —dijo la señora Robichek, y Rachel observó cierto tono de orgullo, y escuchó a su pesar, aborreciéndolo—. ¿Conoces los vestidos con la V en la cintura y unos botoncitos subiendo hasta arriba? ¿Te acuerdas? Son de hace cuatro o cinco años. —La señora Robichek extendió sus rígidas manos y las dejó tiesas sobre su cintura. Eran tan pequeñas que no cubrían siquiera la parte delantera de su tronco. Parecía muy vieja a la débil luz de la lámpara, que le dibujaba sombras bajo los ojos negros—. Los llamaban vestidos Caterina. ¿Te acuerdas? Los diseñé yo. Salieron de mi tienda de Queens. Eran muy famosos, ¡ya lo creo!

La señora Robichek se levantó de la cama y se acercó a un baúl que había contra la pared. Lo abrió, sin dejar de hablar, y empezó a sacar vestidos hechos de una tela oscura y gruesa, dejándolos caer en el suelo. Sostuvo en alto un vestido de terciopelo granate, con el cuello blanco y botoncitos blancos que terminaban en una V, en la cintura del estrecho corpiño.

—Míralos. Son míos, los hice yo. Otras tiendas me los copiaron. —Por encima del cuello blanco del vestido, que ella sostenía con la mejilla, se inclinaba la fea cabeza de la señora Robichek—. ¿Te gusta éste? Te lo regalo. Acércate, acércate, pruébatelo.

A Rachel le repelía la idea de probárselo. Deseó que la señora Robichek se volviera a echar y descansara, pero se levantó obediente, como si no tuviera voluntad, y se acercó a ella.

La señora Robichek apretó un vestido de terciopelo negro sobre el cuerpo de Rachel con manos trémulas e insistentes. Y, de pronto, Rachel adivinó cómo debía de atender a la gente en la tienda, ofreciendo jerséis a troche y moche, porque no podía haber hecho aquel gesto de otra manera. Rachel recordó que la señora Robichek le había dicho que llevaba cuatro años trabajando en Frankenberg.

—¿Te gusta más el verde? Pruébatelo. —Y mientras Rachel dudaba un instante, lo apartó y cogió otro, el granate—. Les he vendido cinco a chicas de los almacenes, pero a ti te lo regalo. Aunque sean restos, todavía están de moda. ¿O prefieres éste?

Rachel prefería el granate. Le gustaba mucho el rojo, especialmente el granate, y le encantaba el terciopelo de ese color. La señora Robichek la empujó hacia un rincón donde podía desnudarse y dejar la ropa en un sillón. Pero ella no quería el vestido, no quería que se lo diera. Le recordaba cuando le daban ropa en el hospicio, ropa usada, porque ella era considerada prácticamente una huérfana, le pagaban la mitad del colegio y nunca recibía paquetes del exterior. Rachel se quitó el jersey y se sintió completamente desnuda, se abrazó por encima de los codos y notó la piel fría e insensible.

—Los cosí yo —dijo la señora Robichek extasiada, como para sí—. ¡Me pasaba todo el día cosiendo, de la mañana a la noche! Contraté a cuatro chicas, pero los ojos me empezaron a fallar y ahora no veo por uno, por éste. Ponte el vestido. —Y le contó a Rachel lo de la operación en el ojo. No había perdido la vista del todo, sólo parcialmente. Pero le había dolido mucho. Era un glaucoma. Todavía le producía dolores. Eso y la espalda. Y tenía juanetes en los pies.

Rachel se dio cuenta de que le contaba todos sus problemas y le hablaba de su mala suerte para que ella, Rachel, comprendiera por qué había caído tan bajo como para llegar a trabajar en unos grandes almacenes.

—¿Qué tal te queda? —le preguntó la señora Robichek confiada.

Rachel se miró en el espejo del armario. El espejo mostraba una larga y delgada figura con la cabeza alargada que parecía en llamas, fuego amarillo brillante que bajaba hasta el contorno rojo grana de los hombros. El vestido caía en pliegues rectos y drapeados y le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos. Era un vestido de princesa de cuento de hadas, de un rojo más intenso que la sangre. Rachel retrocedió y recogió la tela sobrante del vestido tras de sí, para ajustárselo a la cintura. Luego volvió a mirar sus ojos marrones en el espejo. Se encontró consigo misma. Aquélla era ella, no la chica vestida con la vulgar falda escocesa y el jersey beige, no la chica que trabajaba en la sección de muñecas de Frankenberg.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó la señora Robichek.

Rachel estudió su boca, sorprendentemente tranquila. Veía los contornos con nitidez, pese a que no llevaba más lápiz de labios que el que queda después de un beso. Deseó poder besar a la chica que había en el espejo y darle vida y, sin embargo, se quedó perfectamente quieta, como si fuera un cuadro.

—Si te gusta, quédatelo —la apremió impaciente la señora Robichek, mirándola desde lejos, acechando desde el guardarropa como las dependientas cuando las dientas se prueban abrigos y vestidos frente a los espejos de los grandes almacenes.

Pero Rachel sabía que aquello no iba a durar mucho: en cuanto se moviera, se desvanecería. Se iría aunque ella se quedara con el vestido porque era algo que formaba parte de un instante, de aquel instante. Ella no quería el vestido. Intentó imaginárselo en el armario de su casa, entre otras prendas, pero no pudo. Empezó a desabrocharse el cuello.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —preguntó la señora Robichek, tan confiada como siempre.

—Sí —reconoció Rachel con firmeza.

No pudo desabrocharse el botón de la nuca. La señora Robichek tenía que ayudarla porque ella no podía esperar más. Era como si la estuvieran estrangulando. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Por qué se había puesto aquel vestido? De pronto, la señora Robichek y su apartamento eran una especie de horrible sueño y ella acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba soñando. La señora Robichek era el guardián jorobado de la mazmorra, y a ella la habían conducido allí para tentarla.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te pincha un alfiler?

Rachel abrió la boca para hablar, pero su mente estaba demasiado lejos. Su mente estaba en un punto muy distante, en un lejano torbellino que se abría al escenario de la terrible habitación, tenuemente iluminada, donde las dos parecían resistir en una lucha denodada. Y en aquel punto de la vorágine en que se hallaba su mente la desesperanza era lo que más la aterraba. Era la desesperanza del dolorido cuerpo de la señora Robichek, de su fealdad, de su trabajo en los almacenes, de la pila de vestidos del baúl, la desesperanza que impregnaba completamente el final de su vida. Y la desesperanza que había en la propia Rachel de no llegar a ser nunca la persona que quería ser ni hacer las cosas que quería hacer. ¿Acaso toda su vida había sido sólo un sueño y _aquello_ era la realidad? Era el terror de aquella desesperanza lo que la hizo desear quitarse el vestido y huir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que las cadenas cayeran sobre ella y se cerraran.

Quizá ya fuese demasiado tarde. Como en una pesadilla, Rachel permaneció en la habitación con su ropa interior blanca, temblando, incapaz de moverse.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes frío? Si hace calor…

Hacía calor. La estufa siseaba. La habitación olía a ajo y a la ranciedad típica de la vejez, a medicinas y al peculiar olor metálico de la propia señora Robichek. Rachel quería desplomarse en la butaca donde estaban su jersey y su falda. Quizá si se echaba sobre su ropa, pensó, ya no importaría todo aquello. Pero no debía echarse, si lo hacía estaba perdida. Las cadenas se cerrarían en torno a ella y se fundiría con la jorobada.

Rachel temblaba violentamente. De pronto había perdido el control. Era un escalofrío, no era sólo el miedo y el cansancio.

—Siéntate —dijo la voz de la señora Robichek indiferente, con una calma y un aburrimiento inauditos, como si estuviera acostumbrada a que las chicas se sintieran al borde del desmayo en su habitación. Y también con indiferencia sus toscas manos presionaron los brazos de Rachel.

Rachel luchó contra la idea de sentarse, sabiendo que estaba a punto de sucumbir e incluso que la idea la atraía precisamente por eso. Se dejó caer en la butaca, sintió cómo la señora Robichek tiraba de su falda para sacársela, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse. Y, sin embargo, seguía en el mismo nivel de conciencia, aún podía pensar libremente, aunque los oscuros brazos de la butaca ya la hubieran rodeado.

La señora Robichek le decía:

—Has estado demasiadas horas de pie en los almacenes. Las Navidades son muy duras. Yo ya he pasado cuatro Navidades allí. Al final aprendes a cuidarte un poco.

Arrastrándose escalera abajo agarrada a la barandilla. Almorzando en la cafetería. Descalzándose los encallecidos pies al igual que la hilera de mujeres que había sentadas en los radiadores del lavabo de señoras, peleándose por un trozo de radiador sobre el que poner un periódico y poder sentarse cinco minutos.

La mente de Rachel funcionaba con claridad. Era sorprendente la claridad con que pensaba, aunque sabía que simplemente contemplaba el espacio que tenía enfrente y que aunque hubiera querido no habría podido moverse.

—Sólo estás cansada, chiquilla —dijo la señora Robichek, poniéndole una manta de lana sobre los hombros—. Necesitas descansar después de estar todo el día de pie.

Rachel recordó una frase de Eliot que Finn citaba. _No es eso lo que quería decir. No es eso en absoluto_. Quería decirla en voz alta, pero no conseguía mover los labios. Había algo dulce y ardiente en su boca. La señora Robichek estaba de pie frente a ella, echando un líquido de una botella en una cuchara y luego poniéndole la cuchara entre los labios. Rachel se lo tragó obediente, sin preocuparse de si podía ser venenoso. En ese momento podría haber movido los labios, podría haberse levantado de la butaca, pero ya no quería moverse. Finalmente, se recostó y dejó que la señora Robichek la cubriera con la manta. Fingió adormecerse, pero siguió contemplando la figura encorvada que se movía por la habitación, quitando las cosas de la mesa y desnudándose para acostarse. Vio a la señora Robichek quitarse un gran corsé de encaje y luego unos tirantes que cayeron por sus hombros y luego por su espalda. Rachel cerró los ojos con horror, los mantuvo cerrados con fuerza hasta que el crujido de un muelle y un largo suspiro jadeante le indicaron que la señora Robichek estaba ya en la cama. Pero eso no fue todo. La señora Robichek alcanzó el despertador y le dio cuerda y, sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada, tanteó con el reloj buscando la banqueta que había junto a la cama. En la penumbra, Rachel apenas distinguía su brazo subiendo y bajando al menos cuatro veces hasta que el reloj encontró la silla.

«Esperaré un cuarto de hora hasta que se duerma y luego me iré», pensó Rachel.

Y como estaba cansada, tuvo que ponerse en tensión para vencer aquel espasmo, aquel ataque repentino que era como una caída, que le sobrevenía cada noche mucho antes de dormir, como un anuncio del sueño. Esa vez no llegó. Al cabo de lo que le parecieron quince minutos, Rachel se vistió y salió silenciosamente. Era fácil, después de todo, abrir simplemente la puerta y escapar. Era fácil, pensó, porque en realidad no se estaba escapando, en absoluto.


	3. Capítulo 2

**2**

—Rach, ¿te acuerdas de aquel tío que te dije, Sam Evans? El de la compañía de teatro. Pues está en la ciudad y dice que dentro de quince días tendrás trabajo.

—¿Un trabajo de verdad? ¿Dónde?

—Una obra en el Village. Sam quiere que quedemos esta noche. Te lo contaré cuando nos veamos. Estaré allí en veinte minutos. Ahora mismo salgo de clase.

Rachel subió corriendo los tres tramos de escalera hasta su habitación. Estaba a medio lavarse y el jabón se le había secado en la cara. Bajó la vista hacia la palangana anaranjada que había en la pila.

«¡Un trabajo!», susurró para sí. La palabra mágica.

Se puso un vestido y en el cuello una cadena de plata con una medalla de san Cristóbal, un regalo de cumpleaños de Finn, y se peinó el pelo con un poco de agua para que pareciera más limpio. Luego cogió varios bocetos y maquetas de cartulina y los metió en un armario para tenerlos a mano en caso de que Sam Evans quisiera verlos. «No, no tengo mucha experiencia», tendría que decirle, y sintió una punzada de desánimo. Ni siquiera había conseguido un trabajo de ayudante, excepto aquel trabajo de dos días en Montclair, en el que montó una escenografía para un grupo de aficionados que finalmente utilizaron. Si es que a eso podía llamársele trabajo. Había hecho dos cursos de diseño escenográfico en Nueva York y había leído un montón de libros. Casi podía oír a Sam Evans —probablemente un joven muy nervioso y ocupadísimo, un tanto molesto por haber tenido que verla para nada—, diciéndole que lo sentía mucho, pero que ella no podría ocupar esa plaza. Pero con Finn delante, pensó Rachel, no sería tan terrible como si estuviera sola. Finn había abandonado o le habían echado de unos cinco trabajos desde que ella le conocía. Nada molestaba menos a Finn que perder y encontrar trabajos. Rachel recordó que la habían despedido del Pelican Press hacía un mes y dio un respingo. Ni siquiera se lo habían comunicado con antelación y suponía que la única razón para despedirla había sido el que su particular encargo de investigación había terminado. Cuando había ido a hablar con el director, el señor Nussbaum, para preguntarle por qué no le habían dado un preaviso, él no entendió o fingió no entender lo que significaba el término. «¿Preaviso?… ¿Qué es eso?», había dicho indiferente con su peculiar acento, y ella había salido huyendo para no echarse a llorar en su despacho. Para Finn era más fácil, viviendo en casa con una familia que le animaba. Para él también era más fácil ahorrar. En un período de dos años en la Marina había ahorrado unos dos mil dólares, y mil más en el año siguiente. ¿Y cuánto tardaría ella en ahorrar los mil quinientos dólares que había que pagar para ser miembro júnior del sindicato de escenógrafos? Después de casi dos años en Nueva York, sólo había reunido unos quinientos dólares.

—Ruega por mí —le dijo a la Virgen de madera que había en la estantería. Era la única cosa bonita del apartamento, la virgen de madera que había comprado el primer mes de su estancia en Nueva York. Le hubiera gustado tener un sitio mejor para ponerla que aquella estantería tan fea. La estantería consistía en una montaña de cajas de fruta apiladas y pintadas de rojo. Le hubiera gustado tener una estantería de madera, suave al tacto y encerada.

Bajó a la charcutería y compró seis latas de cerveza y un poco de queso azul. Cuando subió otra vez, recordó la propuesta original de que ella fuese a la tienda y comprase algo para comer. Finn y ella habían planeado cenar allí aquella noche. Ahora quizá cambiaran de planes, pero a ella no le gustaba tomar la iniciativa y alterar los planes que afectaran a Finn. Estaba a punto de volver a bajar a comprar cena cuando Finn llamó a la puerta. Ella apretó el botón del portero automático para abrir.

Finn subió las escaleras corriendo, sonriente.

—¿Ha llamado Sam?

—No —dijo ella.

—Muy bien. Eso significa que viene hacia aquí.

—¿Cuándo?

—Supongo que dentro de unos minutos. No creo que se quede mucho rato.

—¿De verdad parece un trabajo seguro?

—Eso dice Sam.

—¿Sabes qué tipo de obra es?

—No sé nada, salvo que necesitan a alguien para los decorados, ¿y por qué no tú? —Finn la contempló críticamente, sonriendo—. Esta noche estás muy guapa. No te pongas nerviosa. Es sólo una compañía pequeña que actúa en el Village y seguramente tú tienes más talento que todos ellos juntos.

Ella cogió el abrigo que él había dejado en una silla y lo colgó en el armario. Debajo del abrigo había enrollado un dibujo a carboncillo que él había traído de la escuela de Bellas Artes.

—¿Has hecho algo bueno hoy? —le preguntó ella.

—Así así. Hay un dibujo que quiero seguir en casa —dijo él despreocupadamente—. Hoy teníamos a aquella modelo pelirroja que me gusta.

Rachel quería ver su boceto, pero sabía que a Finn no le parecería lo bastante bueno. Algunos de sus primeros dibujos eran buenos, como aquel faro pintado en azules y negros que colgaba encima de su cama y que él había hecho cuando estaba en la Marina y empezó a dedicarse a la pintura. Pero todavía no sabía dibujar muy bien con modelos al natural y Rachel dudaba de que nunca lo consiguiera. Tenía una mancha de carboncillo en la rodilla de sus pantalones de algodón color canela. Llevaba camiseta debajo de la camisa de cuadros roja y negra, y mocasines de ante que le daban a sus enormes pies aspecto de pezuñas de oso. Rachel pensó que parecía un leñador o un deportista profesional más que cualquier otra cosa. Podía imaginárselo mucho mejor con un hacha en la mano que con un pincel. Una vez le había visto con un hacha, cortando leña en el jardín trasero de su casa de Brooklyn. Si no le demostraba a su familia que estaba haciendo progresos con la pintura, probablemente aquel mismo verano tendría que ingresar en la compañía envasadora de gas de su padre, y abrir la sucursal de Long Island que éste tenía prevista.

—¿Trabajas este sábado? —le preguntó, todavía con miedo de hablar del trabajo.

—Espero que no. ¿Y tú?

Ella recordó de pronto que sí.

—Sí —suspiró con resignación—. El sábado es el último día.

Finn sonrió.

—Es una conspiración. —Le cogió las manos y la hizo rodearle la cintura, dejando de rondar incansablemente por la habitación—. Quizá el domingo, ¿no? Mi familia preguntaba si podrías ir a comer, pero no tendremos que estar mucho rato con ellos. Puedo pedir prestado un camión y por la tarde nos vamos a alguna parte.

—Muy bien.

A ella le gustaba y a Finn también. Se sentaba en la cabina del camión cisterna vacío y conducían hacia donde fuera, libres como si volaran sobre las alas de una mariposa. Ella apartó las manos de la cintura de Finn porque esa postura la hacía sentirse tímida y tonta, como si estuviera abrazando el tronco de un árbol.

—Había comprado unos bistecs para esta noche, pero me los han robado en los almacenes.

—¿Te los han robado? ¿Cómo?

—De la estantería donde dejamos los bolsos. La gente que contratan por Navidades no tiene armarios. —En ese momento sonrió, pero aquella tarde había estado a punto de echarse a llorar. «Víboras, puñado de víboras, robar una maldita bolsa de comida», había pensado. Les había preguntado a todas las chicas si la habían visto y todas lo habían negado. La señora Hendrickson le había dicho indignada que no estaba permitido llevar comida a la tienda. Pero ¿qué iba a hacer si no, si a las seis de la tarde todas las tiendas de comida estaban cerradas?

Finn se echó en el sofá-cama. Tenía los labios delgados y de contornos desiguales, inclinados hacia abajo, lo que le daba una expresión ambigua, a veces cómica y otras amarga, una contradicción que sus francos ojos marrones más bien inexpresivos no contribuían a clarificar.

—¿Fuiste a Objetos Perdidos? —le preguntó despacio, en tono burlón—. He perdido un kilo de carne. Responde al nombre de Albóndiga.

Rachel sonrió mirando por encima de las estanterías de su reducida cocina.

—Tú lo dirás en broma, pero la señora Hendrickson me sugirió que bajara a Objetos Perdidos.

Finn soltó una sonora carcajada y se levantó.

—Aquí hay una lata de maíz y he comprado una lechuga para hacer una ensalada. También hay pan y mantequilla. ¿Quieres que baje a comprar unas chuletas de cerdo congeladas?

Finn extendió uno de sus largos brazos por encima de su hombro y cogió el pan negro que había en el estante.

—¿A esto le llamas pan? Si tiene hongos… Míralo, está tan azul como el culo de un mandril. ¿Por qué no te comes el pan cuando lo compras?

—Lo uso para ver en la oscuridad. Pero si a ti no te gusta… —Lo cogió y lo tiró a la basura—. De todos modos, no me refería a ese pan.

—Enséñame el pan al que te referías.

El timbre de la puerta sonó justo al lado de la nevera y ella saltó hacia el botón.

—Son ellos —dijo Finn.

Había dos chicos jóvenes. Finn los presentó como Sam Evans y su hermano Brody. Sam no era en absoluto como esperaba Rachel. No parecía ni profundo, ni serio, ni particularmente inteligente, y apenas la miró cuando les presentaron.

Brody se quedó allí de pie con el abrigo en la mano hasta que Rachel se lo cogió. No encontró otra percha para el abrigo de Sam, y Sam volvió a cogerlo y lo dejó en el respaldo de una silla, de manera que parte de él arrastraba por el suelo. Era un viejo abrigo cruzado, de pelo de camello. Rachel sacó la cerveza, el queso y galletitas, escuchando atentamente para ver si Sam y Finn cambiaban de conversación y hablaban del trabajo. Pero todo el rato hablaban de las cosas que les habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron en Kingston, Nueva York. El verano anterior, Finn había pasado dos semanas trabajando en unos murales de un parador en el que Sam había trabajado de camarero.

—¿Tú también estás en el teatro? —le preguntó ella a Brody.

—No, yo no —dijo Brody. Parecía avergonzado, o quizá estaba aburrido e impaciente, y quería marcharse. Era mayor que Sam y un poco más corpulento. Sus ojos claros se movían pensativos por el cuarto, de objeto en objeto.

—Por ahora sólo tienen al director y tres actores —dijo Sam a Finn, recostándose en el sofá—. El director es un tipo con el que trabajé una vez en Filadelfia, Raymond Cortes. Si te recomiendo, seguro que te cogerá —añadió mirando a Rachel—. Me prometió el papel de segundo hermano. La obra se titula _Llovizna_.

—¿Es una comedia? —preguntó Rachel.

—Una comedia de tres actos. ¿Alguna vez has hecho decorados para algo así?

—¿Cuántos cuadros habrá? —preguntó Finn justo cuando ella iba a contestar.

—Dos, como máximo, y lo más probable es que pasen con uno. Le han dado el primer papel a Georgia Halloran. ¿Viste el Sartre que hicieron en otoño? Actuaba ella.

—¿Georgia? —sonrió Finn—. ¿Qué pasó entre ella y Rudy?

Decepcionada, Rachel tuvo que escuchar cómo la conversación giraba en torno a Georgia y Rudy y otra gente que no conocía. Supuso que Georgia era una de las chicas con las que había estado liado Finn. En una ocasión le había mencionado hasta cinco, pero ella no recordaba los nombres, excepto uno, Celia.

—¿Ese es uno de tus decorados? —le preguntó Brody mirando la escenografía de cartón que estaba colgada en la pared, y cuando ella asintió con la cabeza él se levantó y se acercó a mirarla.

Finn y Sam estaban hablando de un hombre que le debía dinero a Finn. Sam dijo que lo había visto la noche anterior en el bar San Remo. Rachel pensó que Sam tenía el rostro alargado y el pelo ondulado como los personajes de El Greco, y en cambio, en su hermano, los mismos rasgos parecían los de un indio norteamericano. La manera de hablar de Sam destruía completamente la ilusión de El Greco. Hablaba como la gente que uno se encuentra en los bares del Village, gente joven que son supuestamente escritores o actores y que en general no hacen nada de nada.

—Es muy bonito —dijo Brody, contemplando una de las figuras suspendidas.

—Era para _Petrushka_. La escena de las hadas —dijo ella, preguntándose si él conocería el ballet. Podía ser abogado, pensó, o incluso médico. Tenía manchas amarillas en los dedos, pero no eran las típicas manchas de tabaco.

Finn dijo algo acerca de que tenía hambre, y Sam dijo que él se moría de hambre, pero ninguno de los dos había probado el queso que tenían delante.

—Hemos quedado dentro de media hora, Sam —dijo Brody.

Un momento después estaban todos de pie, poniéndose los abrigos.

—Comamos algo en algún sitio, Rach —dijo Finn—. ¿Qué te parece ese sitio checo que hay en la Segunda?

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, intentando ser complaciente. Supuso que ya se había acabado todo y que no había nada definitivo. Tuvo el impulso de preguntarle a Sam algo crucial, pero no lo hizo.

En la calle, echaron a andar hacia abajo en vez de hacia arriba. Finn iba con Sam y sólo miró atrás una o dos veces, como intentando comprobar que ella seguía allí. Brody la cogía del brazo cuando llegaban a un bordillo, así como en los sitios donde el suelo estaba sucio y resbaladizo, aunque ya no había nieve ni hielo, sino sólo los restos de una nevada de hacía tres semanas.

—¿Eres médico? —le preguntó a Brody.

—Físico —contestó él—. Estoy haciendo el curso para graduados en la Universidad de Nueva York —le sonrió, y la conversación se detuvo durante un rato.

Más tarde, él añadió:

—Hay que recorrer un largo camino para ser escenógrafo, ¿no?

—Bastante largo —asintió ella. Iba a preguntarle si pensaba hacer algún trabajo relacionado con la bomba atómica, pero no lo hizo porque en realidad le daba igual. ¿Qué hubiera cambiado eso?—. ¿Sabes adónde vamos? —le preguntó.

Él sonrió ampliamente, mostrando una blanca dentadura.

—Sí. Al metro. Pero Sam primero quiere tomar algo en algún sitio.

Iban bajando por la Tercera Avenida. Finn le estaba contando a Sam que ellos pensaban ir a Europa el verano siguiente. Ella sintió un pálpito de vergüenza mientras andaba detrás de Finn, como si fuera un apéndice suyo. Porque, naturalmente, Sam y Brody pensarían que ella era la amante de Finn. Ella no era su amante. Y Finn tampoco podía esperar que lo fuera en Europa. Ella se daba cuenta de que la suya era una relación muy extraña, ¿pero quién se lo habría creído? Por lo que había visto en Nueva York, todo el mundo se acostaba con todo el mundo y todos salían con dos o tres personas a la vez. Y las dos personas con las que había salido antes de Finn, Jesse y Harry, la habían dejado al descubrir que no quería tener ningún lío con ellos. El año que conoció a Finn había intentado liarse con él tres o cuatro veces, aunque con resultados negativos. Finn decía que prefería esperar hasta que ella estuviera más interesada en él. Quería casarse con ella y decía que era la primera chica a la que se lo había propuesto. Ella sabía que se lo volvería a pedir antes de que salieran para Europa, pero no le quería lo bastante como para casarse con él. Y, sin embargo, pensaba aceptar que él le pagara casi todo el viaje, pensó, con un sentimiento de culpabilidad que le era familiar. Luego se le apareció la imagen de la señora Hudson, la madre de Finn, sonriéndoles aprobadoramente ante la idea de su boda. Y Rachel, involuntariamente, sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Brody.

—Nada.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No, en absoluto.

Pero él le apretó el brazo con más fuerza. Ella tenía frío, y se sentía bastante desgraciada. Sabía que la culpa era de aquella relación con Finn, inconexa y sin cimentar. Cada vez se conocían más, pero no por ello estaban más cerca. Después de diez meses, aún no estaba enamorada de él y quizá nunca lo estuviera. Y eso pese a que le gustaba más que ningún otro hombre que hubiera conocido. A veces pensaba que estaba enamorada de él. Se despertaba por la mañana mirando al techo, con los ojos en blanco, recordando de pronto que le conocía, recordando repentinamente su rostro iluminado cuando tenía hacia él algún gesto de afecto. Antes de que el vacío de su sueño pudiera llenarse con la conciencia de la hora que era, del día, de lo que tenía que hacer, de esa sólida sustancia que estructura la vida de alguien. Pero esa sensación no guardaba el menor parecido con lo que había leído sobre el amor. Se suponía que el amor era una especie de bendita locura, pero Finn tampoco se comportaba como si estuviera felizmente loco.

—¡Ah! ¡Allí todo se llama Saint-Germain-des-Prés! —gritó Sam haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Te daré algunas direcciones antes de que os vayáis. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensáis quedaros?

Un camión con ruidosas cadenas giró frente a ellos y Rachel no pudo oír la respuesta de Finn. Sam entró en la tienda Riker's, en la esquina de la calle Cincuenta y tres.

—No vamos a comer aquí. Sam sólo quiere entrar un momento —le dijo Finn abrazándola mientras cruzaban el umbral—. Hoy es un gran día, ¿no, Rach? ¿No te parece? ¡Tu primer trabajo de verdad!

Finn estaba convencido y Rachel intentó con toda su alma convencerse de que podía ser un gran momento. Pero ni siquiera pudo recobrar la confianza que había sentido hacía unas horas, después de la llamada de Finn, mientras contemplaba la toalla y la palangana anaranjada. Se apoyó en el taburete que había junto al de Sam. Finn se quedó de pie junto a ella y siguió hablando con Sam. La luz blanca fluorescente sobre la pared de azulejos blancos y el suelo parecía aún más brillante que la luz del sol, allí no había sombras. Ella veía brillar cada uno de los pelos castaños de las cejas de Sam y las rugosidades y las vetas de la pipa apagada que Brody sostenía en la mano. Veía hasta los más mínimos detalles de la mano de Finn, que colgaba desmañada de la manga de la chaqueta, y una vez más aquella mano le pareció incongruente con el robusto y rígido cuerpo. Tenía las manos delgadas, incluso huesudas, y lo raro es que las movía de manera inarticulada, como un ciego cogiendo un salero o el asa de una maleta. O como si le acariciara el pelo, pensó. Las palmas eran extremadamente suaves, como las de una chica, y algo húmedas. Pero lo peor era que en general se olvidaba de limpiarse las uñas, incluso cuando se tomaba la molestia de arreglarse. Rachel se lo había dicho un par de veces, pero se daba cuenta de que ya no podía decírselo más sin hacerle enfadar.

Brody la estaba mirando. Durante un instante ella sostuvo sus ojos pensativos, pero luego bajó la vista. De repente, supo por qué no podía recobrar la sensación que había experimentado antes: simplemente, no creía que la recomendación de Sam Evans bastara para conseguirle un trabajo.

—¿Estás preocupada por lo del trabajo? —le dijo Brody, que se hallaba a su lado.

—No.

—No tienes por qué estarlo. Sam te puede echar una mano. —Se puso la boquilla de la pipa entre los labios y parecía a punto de decir algo, pero se dio la vuelta.

Ella escuchaba a medias la conversación de Sam con Finn. Hablaban de reservas de billetes de barco.

Brody dijo:

—Por cierto, el Black Cat Theater está a sólo un par de manzanas de mi casa, en la calle Morton. Sam vive conmigo. Puedes venir a comer alguna vez con nosotros. ¿Vendrás?

—Muchas gracias, me encantaría. —Probablemente no iría, pensó, pero había sido amable por su parte el ofrecérselo.

—¿Tú que piensas, Rach? —le dijo Finn—. ¿Te parece que marzo será muy pronto para ir a Europa? Es mejor ir pronto para no encontrarnos demasiada gente.

—Marzo me parece bien —dijo ella.

—No hay nada que nos retenga. No me importa perderme el trimestre de invierno de la escuela.

—No, no hay nada que nos retenga —repitió. Era fácil decirlo. Era muy fácil creérselo todo. Pero también era muy fácil no creer nada en absoluto. Si todo fuera real, la obra tuviera éxito y ella pudiera ir a Francia al menos con un solo éxito tras de sí… De repente, Rachel buscó el brazo de Finn y bajó la mano hacia sus dedos. Finn se quedó muy sorprendido y se detuvo a mitad de una frase.

A la tarde siguiente, Rachel llamó al número de Watkins que Sam le había dado. Contestó una chica que parecía muy eficiente. El señor Cortes no estaba, pero Sam Evans les había hablado de ella. El puesto era suyo y empezaría el 28 de diciembre a cincuenta dólares por semana. Si quería, podía ir antes a enseñarle al señor Cortes alguna cosa suya, pero no era necesario. Sobre todo, porque el señor Evans la había recomendado de manera muy efusiva.

Rachel llamó a Sam para darle las gracias, pero nadie contestó. Le escribió una nota y la dejó en el Black Cat Theater.


	4. Capítulo 3

**3**

Marley Rose, la empleada temporal más joven de la sección de juguetes, en medio de las prisas de media mañana se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para susurrarle a Rachel:

—¡Si no vendemos hoy esa maleta de veinticuatro dólares noventa y cinco, el lunes la tendrán que rebajar y la sección perderá dos dólares! —Marley señaló la maleta de cartón que había en el mostrador, dejó su carga de cajas grises en manos de la señorita Martucci y salió corriendo.

Al final del largo pasillo, Rachel vio cómo las vendedoras le abrían paso a Marley. Ella volaba arriba y abajo por los mostradores, de un rincón a otro de la planta, desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde. Rachel había oído que Marley quería otro ascenso. Usaba gafas arlequinescas color rojo y, a diferencia de las otras chicas, siempre llevaba las mangas de la bata subidas por encima de los codos. Rachel la vio volar al otro lado de un pasillo y detenerse ante la señora Hendrickson con un excitado mensaje que transmitió con gestos. La señora Hendrickson asintió de acuerdo y Marley le tocó el hombro con familiaridad. Rachel sintió una leve punzada de celos. Celos, aunque a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo la señora Hendrickson, y ni siquiera le gustaba.

—¿Tienen una muñeca de trapo que llore?

Rachel no recordaba haber visto muñecas así en el almacén, pero la mujer estaba segura de que se vendían en Frankenberg, porque las había visto anunciadas. Rachel sacó otra caja del último montón que le quedaba por mirar, pero allí tampoco había.

—¿Qué buscas? —le preguntó la señorita Santini con voz nasal. Estaba constipada.

—Una muñeca de trapo que llore —contestó Rachel. Últimamente, la señorita Santini había sido muy amable con ella. Rachel se acordó de cuando le habían robado la carne. Pero esta vez la señorita Santini se limitó a enarcar las cejas, avanzó el labio inferior, rojo brillante, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

—¿De trapo? ¿Con trenzas? —La señorita Martucci, una italiana flaca y de pelo alborotado, miró a Rachel—. Que no se entere Marley —dijo la señorita Martucci, echando un vistazo a su alrededor—. Que nadie se entere, pero esas muñecas están en el sótano.

—¡Oh!

La sección de juguetes de arriba estaba en guerra con la sección de juguetes del sótano. La táctica era forzar al cliente a comprar en la séptima planta, en la que todo era más caro. Rachel le dijo a la mujer que aquellas muñecas se vendían en el sótano.

—Intenta vender esto hoy —le dijo la señorita Davis cautelosa, y tamborileó con sus uñas rojas sobre la gastada maleta, imitación de piel de cocodrilo.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Tienen muñecas con las piernas rígidas? Una que se sostiene de pie…

Rachel miró a la mujer de mediana edad, cuyas muletas le empujaban los hombros hacia arriba. Tenía una cara distinta de todas las demás caras que había al otro lado del mostrador. Parecía amable, con una expresión de seguridad en los ojos, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

—Esta es un poco grande comparada con la que yo buscaba —dijo la mujer cuando Rachel le enseñó una muñeca—. Lo siento. ¿No tiene una más pequeña?

—Creo que sí.

Rachel se alejó un poco más por el pasillo y se dio cuenta de que la mujer la seguía con sus muletas, evitando la presión de la gente que había junto al mostrador, como para ayudar a Rachel cuando volviera con la muñeca. De pronto, Rachel quería tomarse todas las molestias, quería encontrar exactamente la muñeca que la mujer estaba buscando. Pero la siguiente muñeca tampoco era la apropiada. No tenía el pelo de verdad. Rachel buscó en otra parte y encontró la misma muñeca con pelo de verdad. Incluso lloraba al inclinarla. Era exactamente lo que quería aquella mujer. Rachel recostó cuidadosamente la muñeca sobre el papel de seda de una caja nueva.

—Es perfecta —repetía la mujer—. Se la voy a mandar a una amiga mía que es enfermera en Australia. Se graduó conmigo en la escuela de enfermería y he hecho un pequeño uniforme como el nuestro para vestir a la muñeca. Muchísimas gracias. ¡Le deseo una feliz Navidad!

—¡Feliz Navidad! —contestó Rachel sonriendo. Era la primera vez que oía a un cliente felicitarle la Navidad.

—¿Ha hecho ya su turno de descanso, señorita Berry? —le preguntó la señora Hendrickson, con un tono tan agudo que casi parecía un reproche.

Rachel no había descansado aún. Cogió su agenda y la novela que estaba leyendo del estante que había bajo el mostrador de envolver. La novela era el _Retrato del artista adolescente_ , de Joyce, porque Finn estaba ansioso por que lo leyera. ¿Cómo podía alguien leer a Gertrude Stein sin haber leído algo de Joyce?, decía Finn, él no lo entendía. Ella se sentía un tanto inferior cuando Finn le hablaba de libros. Había hojeado todos los de las estanterías del colegio, y ahora se daba cuenta de que la biblioteca reunida por la Orden de Santa Margarita distaba mucho de ser católica, e incluía escritores tan inesperados como Gertrude Stein.

El vestíbulo de la habitación de descanso de los empleados estaba bloqueado por enormes carros de reparto con montones altísimos de cajas. Rachel esperó para pasar.

—¡Muñeca! —le gritó uno de los mozos de reparto.

Rachel sonrió levemente porque era una tontería. Incluso abajo, en el guardarropa del sótano, le gritaban «¡Muñeca!» cuando pasaba por allí por la mañana o por la noche.

—Muñeca, ¿me esperas a mí? —bramó de nuevo la voz ruda y nerviosa, por encima del estrépito y los golpes de los carros.

Ella se abrió paso y esquivó un carro que se precipitaba hacia ella con un empleado delante.

—¡Aquí no se fuma! —exclamó una voz masculina, una voz gruñona digna de un ejecutivo, y las chicas que había delante de Rachel y que habían encendido cigarrillos echaron el humo ostentosamente y corearon en voz alta, justo antes de refugiarse en la sala de mujeres:

—¿Quién se cree que es _él_? ¿El señor Frankenberg?

—¡Yu-hu! ¡Muñeca!

—¡Muñeca, que me pierdes!

Un carro de reparto se deslizó frente a ella, y su pierna chocó contra el borde metálico. Siguió andando sin mirársela, aunque ya sentía el dolor fluyendo como una lenta explosión. Pasó por entre distintos y caóticos sonidos de voces femeninas mezcladas, siluetas de mujeres y olor a desinfectante. La sangre le resbalaba hasta el zapato y se le había hecho un desgarrón en la media. Se alisó la piel levantada y, al sentirse mareada, se apoyó contra la pared y se agarró a una tubería. Se quedó allí unos segundos, escuchando la confusión de voces entre las chicas que había frente al espejo. Luego humedeció papel higiénico y se limpió hasta que la mancha roja desapareció de su media, pero la sangre seguía fluyendo.

—Estoy bien, gracias —le dijo a una chica que se inclinó un momento hacia ella, y la chica se alejó.

Lo único que podía hacer era comprar una compresa en la máquina expendedora. Cogió un poco del algodón que llevaba dentro y se lo sujetó a la pierna con la gasa. Ya era hora de volver al mostrador.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el mismo instante, cuando Rachel levantó la vista de la caja que estaba abriendo y la mujer volvió la cabeza, mirando directamente hacia Rachel. Era alta y rubia, y su esbelta y grácil figura iba envuelta en un amplio abrigo de piel que mantenía abierto con una mano puesta en la cintura. Tenía los ojos verdes, indefinidos pero dominantes como la luz o el fuego. Atrapada por aquellos ojos, Rachel no podía apartar la mirada. Oyó que el cliente que tenía enfrente le repetía una pregunta, pero ella siguió muda. La mujer también miraba a Rachel, con expresión preocupada. Parecía que una parte de su mente estuviera pensando en lo que iba a comprar allí, y aunque hubiera muchas otras empleadas, Rachel sabía que se dirigiría a ella. Luego la vio avanzar lentamente hacia el mostrador y el corazón le dio un vuelco recuperando el ritmo. Sintió cómo le ardía la cara mientras la mujer se acercaba más y más.

—¿Puede enseñarme una de esas maletas? —le preguntó la mujer, inclinándose sobre el mostrador y mirando a través de la superficie acristalada.

La deteriorada maleta estaba sólo a unos centímetros. Rachel se dio la vuelta y cogió una caja del final de una pila, una caja que nunca se había abierto. Cuando se levantó, la mujer la estaba mirando con serenos ojos avellana. Rachel no lograba apartar la vista de ellos, pero tampoco podía mirarlos abiertamente.

—Esa es la que me gusta, pero supongo que no puedo comprarla, ¿o sí? —dijo, señalando la maleta marrón que había en el escaparate, detrás de Rachel.

Tenía las cejas rubias, y subrayaban la curva de su frente. Rachel pensó que su boca era tan sagaz como sus ojos, que su voz era como su abrigo, rica y suave, y que, de algún modo, parecía llena de secretos.

—Sí —contestó Rachel.

Volvió al almacén a buscar la llave. Estaba colgada de un clavo que había detrás de la puerta, y sólo la señora Hendrickson estaba autorizada a cogerla.

La señorita Davis la vio y se quedó boquiabierta, pero Rachel le dijo:

—La necesito. —Y salió.

Abrió el escaparate, sacó la maleta y la puso sobre el mostrador.

—¿Me vende la que está en exposición? —Sonrió como si lo entendiera—. Les dará un ataque, ¿no? —añadió con indiferencia, apoyando los codos en el mostrador para estudiar el contenido de la maleta.

—Da igual —dijo Rachel.

—Está bien, ésta me gusta. Pagaré contra reembolso. ¿Y los vestidos? ¿Van con la maleta?

En la tapa de la maleta había unos vestiditos envueltos en celofán y llevaban la etiqueta del precio pegada encima.

—No. Van aparte —dijo Rachel—. Si quiere vestidos de muñeca, son mucho mejores los de la sección de vestuario de muñecas que hay al otro lado del pasillo.

—Ah. ¿Podrá llegar esto a Nueva Jersey antes de Navidad?

—Sí. Llegará el lunes. —Si no llegaba, pensó Rachel, lo entregaría ella personalmente.

—Señora N. F. Fabray —dijo la suave y nítida voz, y Rachel empezó a anotarlo en el impreso verde de pago contra reembolso.

Como un secreto que nunca olvidaría, fueron apareciendo bajo la punta del bolígrafo el nombre, la dirección y la ciudad, algo que quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre.

—No habrá ningún error, ¿verdad? —preguntó la mujer.

Rachel percibió su perfume por primera vez y, en lugar de contestar, se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Bajó la vista hacia la hoja en la que añadía concienzudamente las cifras necesarias y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la mujer continuara hablando y le dijera: «¿Te alegras de haberme conocido? ¿Por qué no volvemos a vernos? ¿Por qué no comemos juntas hoy?» Su voz era tan indiferente que podría haberlo dicho sin el menor problema. Pero no hubo nada después del «¿verdad?». Nada que aliviara la vergüenza de haber sido reconocida como una vendedora novata, contratada para las aglomeraciones de Navidad, inexperta y susceptible de cometer errores. Rachel le pasó la nota para que la firmara.

La mujer cogió sus guantes del mostrador, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse lentamente. Rachel vio cómo la distancia se hacía cada vez más grande. Por debajo del abrigo de piel, asomaban sus tobillos blancos y delgados. Llevaba unos sencillos zapatos de piel, de tacón alto.

—¿Es un pago contra reembolso?

Rachel miró la fea e inexpresiva cara de la señora Hendrickson.

—Sí, señora Hendrickson.

—¿No sabe que tiene que entregarle al cliente el recorte inferior de la hoja? ¿Cómo cree que podrían reclamar la compra? ¿Dónde está su cliente? ¿Puede ir a buscarla?

—Sí.

Estaba sólo a un par de metros, al otro lado del pasillo, en la sección de vestidos de muñecas. Rachel dudó un momento, con el impreso verde en la mano. Luego rodeó el mostrador y se obligó a avanzar llevando la hoja extendida, porque de pronto se sentía avergonzada de su aspecto, con la vieja falda azul, la camisa de algodón —el que repartía las batas verdes se había olvidado de ella—, y los zapatos humillantemente bajos. Y aquella horrible venda que ya debía de estar totalmente llena de sangre.

—Tenía que haberle entregado esto —dijo, dejando el mísero trozo de papel junto a la mano de la mujer, y luego se dio la vuelta.

Otra vez tras su mostrador, Rachel miró las cajas apiladas y se puso a revolverlas como si estuviera buscando algo. Esperó a que la mujer acabase en el otro mostrador y se fuera. Era consciente con horror de los momentos que pasaban, como si formaran parte de un tiempo irrevocable, una felicidad irrevocable, porque en aquellos últimos segundos ella podía volverse y ver una vez más la cara que nunca volvería a ver. También tenía una vaga conciencia, sintiendo un horror muy distinto, de las viejas e incesantes voces de los clientes, que reclamaban atención en el mostrador, llamándola, y del bajo y murmurare zumbido del trenecito, del torbellino que se acercaba y la separaba de la mujer.

Pero cuando al fin se volvió miró directamente a los ojos avellana. La mujer se acercaba a ella, como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido, y se inclinaba otra vez sobre el mostrador, señalaba una muñeca y pedía que se la enseñara.

Rachel cogió la muñeca y la dejó brusca y ruidosamente sobre el mostrador de cristal. La mujer la miró.

—Parece irrompible —dijo.

Rachel sonrió.

—También me la llevo —dijo con su tranquila y pausada voz, que creaba un remanso de silencio entre el tumulto que las rodeaba. Volvió a darle su nombre y su dirección y Rachel lo apuntó lentamente mientras lo leía en sus labios, como si no se lo supiera de memoria—. ¿Seguro que llegará antes de Navidad?

—Llegará el lunes como muy tarde, dos días antes de Navidad.

—Muy bien. No quiero ponerla nerviosa.

Rachel apretó el nudo del cordel con el que había rodeado la caja de la muñeca. Misteriosamente el nudo se deshizo.

—Oh, no —dijo, con una vergüenza tal que la hizo sentirse indefensa, y volvió a atarlo bajo la mirada de la mujer.

—Es un trabajo horrible, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Rachel dobló el impreso de pago contra reembolso y lo grapó sobre el cordel blanco.

—Perdone mis quejas.

Rachel la miró y otra vez le volvió a dar la sensación de que la conocía de algo, de que la mujer estaba a punto de darse a conocer y que las dos se reirían y comprenderían.

—Tampoco se ha quejado tanto… pero no se preocupe, llegará a tiempo. —Rachel miró al otro lado del pasillo, hacia el sitio donde la mujer había estado antes, y vio que el trozo de papel verde seguía sobre el mostrador—. Pero en serio, tiene que conservar el resguardo.

Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar con la sonrisa, resplandeciendo con un fuego verde e indefinido que Rachel casi conocía y podía identificar.

—Siempre los pierdo, pero siempre consigo recoger las cosas igualmente. —Se inclinó para firmar el segundo resguardo.

Rachel la observó mientras se alejaba con un paso tan lento como al acercarse, la vio mirar otro mostrador y golpearse dos o tres veces la palma de la mano con los guantes negros. Luego desapareció en uno de los ascensores.

Rachel se volvió hacia el siguiente cliente. Trabajaba con paciencia infinita, pero las cifras que anotaba en las hojas de ventas vacilaban en los extremos, el bolígrafo le temblaba espasmódicamente. Fue al despacho del señor Logan y le pareció que tardaba siglos, pero al mirar el reloj vio que sólo habían pasado quince minutos. Ya era la hora de lavarse las manos para ir a comer. Se quedó allí de pie, rígida, secándose las manos en la toalla, sintiéndose ajena a todo y a todos, aislada. El señor Logan le preguntó si quería seguir después de Navidades porque tenían un puesto para ella en el piso de abajo, en el departamento de perfumería, y ella le contestó que no.

A media tarde bajó a la primera planta y compró una tarjeta de Navidad en la sección de tarjetas de felicitación. No era muy especial, pero al menos era sencilla, en sobrio azul y dorado. Se quedó con la pluma pegada a la tarjeta pensando qué escribir: «Usted es magnífica» o incluso «La quiero», y por fin escribió muy deprisa algo dolorosamente torpe e impersonal: «Con un recuerdo muy especial de Frankenberg», y en lugar de firma puso su número, 645-A. Después bajó a la oficina de correos, que estaba en el sótano, y dudó ante el buzón. Cuando tenía la carta aún sujeta pero ya dentro de la ranura, se puso nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría? De todas maneras iba a dejar los almacenes al cabo de unos días. ¿Qué le importaría a la señora N. F. Fabray? Sus cejas rubias se enarcarían quizá levemente, miraría la tarjeta un momento y luego la olvidaría. Rachel la dejó caer dentro del buzón.

Camino de casa, se le ocurrió una idea para una escenografía, el interior de una casa más profunda que ancha, con una especie de núcleo en el centro de cuyos lados saldrían habitaciones. Quería empezar a hacer la maqueta aquella misma noche, pero al final sólo hizo un esbozo a lápiz. Quería ver a alguien que no fuera Finn, ni Jack o Alice Kelly, la vecina de abajo, quizá a Stella, Stella Overton, la escenógrafa a la que había conocido cuando llegó a Nueva York. Se dio cuenta de que no la había visto desde la fiesta que diera antes de dejar el otro apartamento. Stella era una de las personas cuyo paradero ignoraba. Rachel iba a bajar al vestíbulo a llamar por teléfono cuando oyó unos timbrazos cortos y rápidos que significaban que había una llamada para ella.

—Gracias —le dijo Rachel a la señora Osborne.

Era la habitual llamada de Finn alrededor de las nueve. Quería saber si la noche siguiente le gustaría ir al cine. Era una película que ponían en el Sutton y aún no habían visto. Rachel le dijo que no tenía nada planeado pero que quería acabar una funda de almohadón. Alice Kelly le había dicho que esa noche podría pasar por su casa y usar la máquina de coser. Y además, tenía que lavarse el pelo.

—Lávatelo esta noche y queda mañana conmigo —le propuso Finn.

—Es muy tarde. No puedo dormir con el pelo mojado.

—Yo te lo lavaré mañana por la noche. No usaremos la bañera, sólo un par de cubos.

—Será mejor que no —dijo ella sonriendo. Una vez que Finn le lavó el pelo ella se cayó dentro de la bañera. Finn había empezado a imitar el grifo de la bañera con gorgoritos y contorsiones y ella se rió tanto que perdió pie y se cayó.

—Bueno, entonces ¿qué te parece ir el sábado a ver una exposición?

—Pero el sábado es el día que trabajo hasta las nueve. No puedo salir hasta las nueve y media.

—Ah, bueno. Me quedaré por la escuela y nos encontraremos en la esquina hacia las nueve y media. Cuarenta y cuatro y Quinta. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—¿Alguna novedad hoy?

—No. ¿Y tú?

—No. Mañana iré a ver lo de las reservas de los billetes de barco. Te llamaré mañana por la noche.

Al final, Rachel no llamó a Stella.

Al día siguiente era viernes, el último viernes antes de Navidad, y el día más ajetreado para Rachel desde que trabajaba en Frankenberg, aunque todo el mundo comentaba que el día siguiente sería aún peor. La gente se apretaba peligrosamente contra los mostradores acristalados. Los clientes que había empezado a atender eran arrastrados y se perdían en la corriente pegajosa que llenaba el pasillo. Era imposible imaginar que cupiera nadie más en la planta, pero los ascensores seguían subiendo a más y más gente.

—¡No entiendo por qué no cierran las puertas de abajo! —le comentó Rachel a la señorita Martucci mientras ambas se inclinaban junto a un estante del almacén.

—¿Qué? —contestó la señorita Martucci, incapaz de oír.

—¡Señorita Berry! —gritó alguien, y sopló en un silbato.

Era la señora Hendrickson. Aquel día utilizaba un silbato para atraer la atención. Rachel se abrió camino hacia ella entre las empleadas y las cajas vacías que se amontonaban en el suelo.

—La llaman al teléfono —le dijo la señora Hendrickson, señalando el aparato que había sobre el mostrador de envolver.

Rachel hizo un gesto de impotencia que la señora Hendrickson no pudo ver. En aquel momento era imposible oír nada por un teléfono. Y sabía que probablemente sería Finn en plan gracioso. Ya la había llamado una vez.

—¿Diga? —contestó.

—Hola, ¿es usted la empleada seiscientos cuarenta y cinco A, Rachel Berry? —dijo la voz de la operadora entre chasquidos y zumbidos—. Hable.

—¿Diga? —repitió, y apenas oyó la respuesta. Se llevó el teléfono hacia el pequeño almacén que había a unos pocos metros. El cable no llegaba y tuvo que agacharse—. ¿Diga?

—Hola —dijo la voz—. Bueno, quería darle las gracias por su tarjeta de Navidad.

—Ah, usted es…

—La señora Fabray —dijo ella—. ¿La envió usted o no?

—Sí —dijo Rachel, súbitamente rígida por la culpa, como si la hubieran descubierto cometiendo un crimen. Cerró los ojos y retorció el cable. Veía aquellos ojos risueños e inteligentes como los había visto el día anterior—. Siento haberla molestado —dijo mecánicamente, en el tono con el que solía hablar a los clientes.

La mujer se echó a reír.

—Es muy divertido —dijo con soltura, y Rachel percibió en su voz la misma nota que había escuchado el día antes y que tanto le había gustado, y sonrió.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

—Usted debe ser la chica de la sección de juguetes.

—Sí.

—Fue muy amable por su parte enviarme la tarjeta —dijo la mujer cortésmente.

Entonces Rachel lo comprendió. Ella había pensado que quizá la tarjeta fuera de un hombre, algún otro empleado que la había atendido.

—Fue muy agradable atenderla —dijo Rachel.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué? —dijo. Tal vez se estuviera burlando de Rachel—. Bueno, como es Navidad, ¿por qué no quedamos al menos para tomar un café? O beber algo.

Se abrió la puerta, una chica irrumpió en la habitación y se quedó de pie frente a ella. Rachel retrocedió.

—Sí, me encantaría.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó la mujer—. Yo iré a Nueva York mañana por la mañana. ¿Por qué no quedamos para comer? ¿Mañana tiene tiempo?

—Claro. Tengo una hora, de doce a una —dijo Rachel, mirándole los pies a la chica que tenía delante, con unos mocasines dados de sí. Le veía los gruesos tobillos y las pantorrillas envueltos en calcetines escoceses, moviéndose como patas de elefante.

—¿Quedamos abajo, en la puerta de la calle Treinta y cuatro, a las doce?

—De acuerdo. Yo… —Rachel recordó de pronto que el día siguiente debía entrar a la una en punto. Tenía toda la mañana libre. Levantó el brazo para protegerse de la avalancha de cajas que la chica de enfrente había tirado de la estantería, y la propia chica también trastabilló hacia ella—. ¿Oiga? —gritó por encima del ruido de las cajas que caían.

—¡Perdón! —gritó irritada la señora Zabriskie, y cerró la puerta.

—¿Oiga? —repitió Rachel.

La comunicación se había cortado.


	5. Capítulo 4

**4**

—Hola —dijo la mujer sonriendo.

—Hola.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —contestó. Por lo menos, la mujer la había reconocido, pensó Rachel.

—¿Tienes algún restaurante favorito? —le preguntó la mujer en la acera.

—No. Me gustaría uno tranquilo, pero no lo encontraremos en este barrio.

—¿Te da tiempo a ir a zona Este? No, no te da tiempo, sólo tienes una hora. Creo que conozco un sitio que está en esta calle a un par de manzanas hacia el oeste. ¿Crees que te dará tiempo?

—Sí, seguro. —Ya eran las doce y cuarto. Rachel sabía que llegaría muy tarde, pero no le importó.

No se molestaron en hablar por el camino. De vez en cuando, la multitud las separaba. En una ocasión, la mujer miró a Rachel, sonriendo desde el otro lado de una carretilla de mano llena de vestidos. Entraron en un restaurante con vigas de madera y manteles blancos. Estaba prodigiosamente tranquilo y medio vacío. Se sentaron en un gran reservado de madera y la mujer pidió un Oíd Fashioned sin azúcar, e invitó a Rachel a beber uno, o un jerez, y como Rachel dudaba, pidió ella y despidió al camarero.

Se quitó el sombrero y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Miró a Rachel.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió la fantástica idea de mandarme una tarjeta de Navidad?

—Me acordaba de usted —dijo Rachel. Miró los pequeños pendientes de perlas que no parecían más claros que el pelo, o sus ojos. Rachel pensó que era hermosa, aunque en aquel momento su rostro era sólo un borrón, porque no se atrevía a mirarla directamente. La mujer sacó algo de su bolso, un lápiz de labios y una polvera. Rachel miró la funda del lápiz de labios, dorada como una joya y en forma de cofre. Le hubiera gustado mirarle la boca, pero aquellos ojos verdes que resplandecían como fuego la hicieron desistir.

—No llevas mucho tiempo trabajando allí, ¿verdad?

—No, sólo dos semanas.

—Y probablemente no te quedará mucho tiempo. —Le ofreció un cigarrillo a Rachel.

Rachel aceptó.

—No. Me van a dar otro trabajo. —Se inclinó hacia el mechero que le tendía la delgada y delicada mano con las uñas rojas y ovales.

—¿Y mandas postales a menudo?

—¿Postales?

—Bueno, tarjetas de Navidad —sonrió.

—Claro que no —dijo Rachel.

—Bueno, por Navidad. —Hizo chocar el vaso de Rachel con el suyo y bebió—. ¿Dónde vives? ¿En Manhattan?

Rachel se lo dijo. En la calle Sesenta y tres. Le explicó que sus padres habían muerto. Ella llevaba dos años viviendo en Nueva York, y antes había ido al colegio en Nueva Jersey. Rachel no le dijo que el colegio era medio religioso, episcopalista. No mencionó a la hermana Alice, a la que adoraba y en la que pensaba a menudo, con sus pálidos ojos azules, su horrible nariz y su firmeza. Porque desde la mañana del día anterior su mente había proyectado muy lejos a la hermana Alice, a kilómetros de la mujer que se sentaba frente a ella.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas en tu tiempo libre? —La lámpara que había en la mesa volvía sus ojos dorados, de un fulgor acuoso. Incluso la perla que pendía del lóbulo de su oreja parecía algo vivo, como una gota de agua capaz de desvanecerse con un leve roce.

—Bueno… —¿Debía decirle que solía trabajar en maquetas de escenografías? A veces dibujaba y pintaba pequeñas esculturas como cabezas de gato y figuritas que colocaba en sus decorados de ballets, pero lo que más le gustaba era dar largos paseos hacia ninguna parte, lo que más le gustaba era soñar. ¿Debía hablarle de todo aquello? Rachel sintió que no hacía falta que se lo dijera. Sintió que los ojos de la mujer no podían mirar sin comprenderlo todo. Tomó un poco más de su bebida y le gustó. Pensó que era como si se estuviera bebiendo a aquella mujer, fuerte y maravillosa.

La mujer hizo un gesto al camarero y les sirvieron otras dos bebidas.

—Me gusta.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Rachel.

—Me gusta que alguien me envíe una tarjeta de Navidad, alguien que no conozco. Así deberían ser las cosas en Navidad. Y este año me gusta aún más.

—Me alegro —dijo Rachel, preguntándose si hablaría en serio.

—Eres una chica muy guapa —dijo—. Y muy sensible, ¿verdad?

Rachel pensó que le había dicho que era guapa con tanta soltura como si estuviera refiriéndose a una muñeca.

—Yo creo que es usted magnífica —le dijo Rachel con el valor que le daba la segunda copa, sin importarle cómo sonaría, porque sabía que de todas maneras aquella mujer acabaría sabiéndolo.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Su risa era un sonido más hermoso que la música. Le dibujaba leves arrugas en los extremos de los ojos mientras fruncía los labios rojos para aspirar el humo de su cigarrillo. Contempló un momento a Rachel, con los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla apoyada en la mano que sostenía el cigarrillo. La distancia que separaba la cintura de su traje negro y ajustado y sus anchos hombros era larga. Y luego, su rubia cabeza con el fino y rebelde pelo peinado hacia atrás. Tendría unos treinta o treinta y dos años, pensó Rachel, y su hija, a la que le había comprado la maleta y la muñeca, tendría quizá seis u ocho años. Rachel podía imaginarse a la niña, con el pelo rubio, el rostro dorado y feliz, el cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado, y siempre jugando. Pero el rostro de la niña, a diferencia del de la mujer, de delgadas mejillas, con una forma compacta que parecía casi nórdica, se le aparecía vago e indefinido. ¿Y el marido? Rachel ni siquiera podía imaginárselo.

—Estoy segura de que pensó que había sido un hombre el que le había mandado la tarjeta de Navidad —dijo Rachel.

—Pues sí —contestó ella con una sonrisa—. Pensé que podía haber sido un empleado de la sección de esquí.

—Lo siento.

—Pero si estoy encantada. —Se recostó en el asiento del reservado—. Dudo mucho que me hubiera ido a comer con él. De verdad, estoy encantada.

Otra vez le llegó a Rachel el levemente dulce olor de su perfume, un olor que le sugería una seda verde oscuro, que parecía propio de ella, como el aroma de una flor especial. Rachel se inclinó para acercarse más al olor, con la vista baja posada en su vaso. Le hubiera gustado apartar la mesa y echarse en sus brazos, enterrar la nariz en el pañuelo verde y oro que rodeaba su cuello. Una vez, sus manos se rozaron por el dorso en la mesa y Rachel sintió que aquella parte de su piel revivía y casi ardía. Rachel no comprendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero era así. La miró, ella había vuelto el rostro ligeramente, y otra vez tuvo la sensación de conocerla de algo. Y también supo que no podía tomar en serio aquella sensación. Nunca había visto a aquella mujer. Si la hubiera visto, ¿habría podido olvidarla? En el silencio, Rachel sintió que las dos esperaban a que la otra hablase, aunque el silencio aún no era embarazoso. Llegaron sus platos. Era una humeante crema de espinacas con un huevo encima, y olía a mantequilla.

—¿Cómo es que vives sola? —le preguntó la mujer, y antes de darse cuenta Rachel ya le había contado su vida.

Pero sin caer en aburridos detalles. En seis frases, como si le importase tan poco como una historia que hubiera leído en alguna parte. ¿Y qué importaban los hechos después de todo? ¿Qué importaba si su madre era francesa, inglesa o húngara, o si su padre había sido un pintor irlandés o un abogado judío, si había tenido éxito o no, o si su madre la había presentado al colegio de la Orden de Santa Margarita como una criatura difícil y llorona, o como una niña de ocho años igualmente difícil y melancólica? ¿Qué importaba si había sido feliz allí? Porque en ese momento era feliz, su vida empezaba aquel día. No necesitaba padres ni pasado.

—¿Hay algo más aburrido que la historia del pasado? —dijo Rachel sonriendo.

—Quizá un futuro sin historia.

Rachel no se paró a pensarlo. Era verdad. Todavía sonreía, como si acabara de aprender a sonreír y no supiera cómo parar. La mujer sonrió también, divertida. Rachel pensó que quizá se estuviera riendo de ella.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es Berry? —le preguntó.

—Es judío. Transformado —explicó Rachel con torpeza—. Originalmente…

—Es muy original.

—¿Y usted cómo se llama? —preguntó Rachel—. Su nombre de pila.

—¿Mi nombre? Quinn. Por favor, no me llames nunca Quinnie.

—Y a mí nunca me llame Rachelle —dijo Rachel, pronunciando la «ch» exageradamente.

—¿Cómo te gusta pronunciarlo?

—Como usted lo dice —contestó. Quinn pronunciaba su nombre a la francesa, Reishel. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran al menos de doce maneras distintas, incluso ella misma, a veces, lo decía de modo diferente. Le gustaba cómo lo pronunciaba Quinn y le gustaba ver sus labios diciéndolo. Un anhelo indefinido, que antes sólo había sentido de manera vagamente consciente, se convertía en ese momento en un deseo reconocido. Un deseo tan absurdo y embarazoso que Rachel lo apartó de su mente.

—¿Qué haces los domingos? —preguntó Quinn.

—No lo sé. Nada en especial. ¿Y usted?

—Últimamente, nada. Si alguna vez te apetece venir a verme, serás bienvenida. Donde yo vivo, al menos hay un poco de campo. ¿Te gustaría venir este domingo? —Esta vez los ojos avellana la miraban fijamente y, por primera vez, Rachel se atrevió a mirarlos. Vio que había en ellos cierto matiz de humor. ¿Y qué más? También curiosidad y desafío.

—Sí —contestó.

—Eres una chica extraña.

—¿Por qué?

—Pareces caída del cielo —dijo Quinn.


	6. Capítulo 5

**5**

Finn la estaba esperando en la esquina, balanceándose alternativamente sobre los pies para soportar el frío. Aquella noche ella no tenía frío, se dio cuenta de repente, aunque la gente iba por la calle arrebujada en sus abrigos. Cogió el brazo de Finn y se lo apretó afectuosamente.

—¿Has entrado ya? —le preguntó. Llegaba diez minutos tarde.

—Claro que no. Te estaba esperando. —Apretó sus fríos labios y su nariz contra la mejilla de ella—. ¿Has tenido un día muy malo?

—No.

La noche era muy oscura a pesar de las luces de Navidad. Miró la cara de Finn a la luz de una cerilla que él había encendido. La lisa superficie de su frente sobresalía por encima de sus ojos pequeños. «Fuerte como la frente de una ballena», pensó Rachel, «tan fuerte como para romper algo de un golpe». Su cara parecía esculpida en madera, lisa y sin adornos. Ella vio sus ojos abrirse como inesperados puntos brillantes en la oscuridad.

—Estás de buen humor esta noche —le sonrió él—. ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta a la manzana? Dentro no se puede fumar. ¿Quieres un cigarrillo?

—No, gracias.

Echaron a andar. La galería quedaba justo al lado, estaba en la primera planta de un gran edificio y se veía la hilera de ventanas iluminadas, cada una con una guirnalda de Navidad. Al día siguiente vería a Quinn, pensó Rachel, al día siguiente a las once de la mañana. La vería sólo doce horas más tarde y a sólo unas diez manzanas de allí. Volvió a coger del brazo a Finn y de repente se sintió tímida. Un poco más hacia el este, por la calle Cuarenta y tres, vio la constelación de Orión extendiéndose en el cielo, entre los edificios. Solía mirarla desde las ventanas del colegio y también por la ventana de su primer apartamento neoyorquino.

—Hoy he reservado los billetes —dijo Finn—. El _President Taylor_ sale el siete de marzo. He hablado con el de los billetes y creo que nos puede conseguir camarotes exteriores si le doy la lata.

—¿El siete de marzo? —Advirtió que en su voz había cierta excitación, aunque ella no deseaba ir a Europa en absoluto.

—Quedan dos meses y medio —dijo Finn, cogiéndole la mano.

—Si yo no pudiera ir, ¿podrías anular la reserva? —preguntó. Pensó que podría haberle dicho perfectamente que no quería ir, pero él se habría puesto a discutir, como hacía siempre que ella dudaba.

—¡Claro que sí, Rach! —Y se echó a reír.

Finn balanceaba la mano de Rachel mientras paseaban. Como si fueran amantes, pensó Rachel. Lo que ella sentía por Quinn era casi amor, pero Quinn era una mujer. No es que fuera una locura, era felicidad. Una palabra tonta, ¿pero cómo era posible ser más feliz de lo que ella lo era ahora, desde el jueves anterior?

—Me encantaría que compartiéramos uno —dijo Finn.

—¿Compartir qué?

—¡Un camarote! —exclamó Finn riéndose, y Rachel se fijó en que dos personas que había en la acera se volvían a mirarles—. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar una copa para celebrarlo? Podemos ir al Mansfield, que está a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Es que aún no me apetece sentarme. Un poco más tarde.

Entraron en la galería y pagaron la mitad, porque llevaban pases de la escuela de Bellas Artes de Finn. La galería se componía de una serie de salas de techos altos, lujosamente alfombradas, un ambiente de opulencia para los anuncios, dibujos, biografías e ilustraciones, o cualquier cosa que colgara de las paredes en apretada hilera. Finn estudió larga y detenidamente algunos cuadros, pero a Rachel le parecieron un tanto deprimentes.

—¿Has visto éste? —le preguntó Finn, señalando un complicado dibujo de un empleado de la compañía de teléfonos reparando un cable. Rachel lo había visto antes en alguna parte. Verlo aquella noche le causó cierta desazón.

—Sí —contestó. Estaba pensando en otra cosa. Si dejaba de escatimar y ahorrar para ir a Europa, lo que había sido una estupidez, porque de todos modos no iba a ir, se podía comprar un abrigo nuevo. Habría rebajas justo después de Navidad. El abrigo que tenía era cruzado, de pelo de camello, pero con él se sentía desaliñada.

—No sientes demasiado respeto por la técnica, pequeña —le dijo Finn, apretándole el brazo.

Ella le hizo una mueca burlona y volvió a cogerse de él. De repente se sintió muy cercana, tan contenta y encariñada con él como la noche que le conociera, en la fiesta de la calle Chistopher, a la que la había llevado Francés Cotter. Finn se había emborrachado un poco, como nunca había vuelto a hacer estando con ella, y le habló de libros, de política y de la gente de manera mucho más positiva de lo que era habitual en él. Se había pasado toda la noche hablando con ella, y a ella le había encantado él por su entusiasmo, sus ambiciones, sus gustos y sus manías. Y también porque había sido su primera fiesta de verdad y gracias a él había sido un éxito.

—No miras los cuadros —le dijo Finn.

—Es agotador. Cuando quieras lo dejamos.

Cerca de la puerta se encontraron a algunos conocidos de Finn, dos jóvenes, uno de ellos negro, y una chica. Finn les presentó a Rachel. A Rachel le pareció que no eran amigos íntimos de Finn, pero él les anunció que en marzo se irían a Europa.

Todos parecían envidiarles.

Fuera, la Quinta Avenida parecía vacía y expectante, como el decorado de una obra de teatro. Rachel avanzó deprisa junto a Finn, con las manos en los bolsillos. Aquel día había perdido los guantes en algún sitio. Pensaba en su cita del día siguiente, a las once de la mañana. Se preguntó si a aquella misma hora de la noche estaría todavía con Quinn.

—¿Qué haces mañana? —le preguntó Finn.

—¿Mañana?

—Ya sabes. Mi familia preguntaba si vendrías a comer con nosotros este domingo.

Rachel se acordó y dudó. Había visitado a los Hudson cuatro o cinco domingos. Hacían una gran comida a las dos, y luego el señor Hudson, un hombre bajo y calvo, se empeñaba en bailar con ella polcas y música folklórica rusa.

—¿Sabes que mamá te quiere hacer un vestido? —continuó Finn—. Ya ha comprado la tela. Quiere tomarte las medidas.

—Un vestido… Eso es mucho trabajo. —Rachel recordó las blusas de la señora Hudson, blusas blancas laboriosamente bordadas. La señora Hudson estaba orgullosa de sus aptitudes para la costura. Rachel no quería aceptar que se esforzara tanto por ella.

—A ella le encanta —dijo Finn—. Bueno, ¿en qué quedamos mañana? ¿Quieres venir hacia el mediodía?

—Creo que prefiero no quedar este domingo. No han hecho muchos planes, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó Finn decepcionado—. ¿Quieres trabajar o hacer algo mañana?

—Sí, preferiría —contestó. No quería que Finn supiera lo de Quinn ni que llegase a conocerla.

—¿Ni siquiera que demos un paseo en coche a alguna parte?

—No, gracias.

A Rachel no le gustaba que él siguiera reteniéndole la mano. La de Finn estaba húmeda y helada.

—¿No cambiarás de opinión?

—No —dijo Rachel negando con la cabeza. Podría haberle dicho algo que suavizara las cosas, haberle dado alguna excusa, pero tampoco quería mentirle sobre aquel día más de lo que ya le había mentido. Le oyó suspirar y luego avanzaron en silencio durante un rato.

—Mamá te quiere hacer un vestido blanco con ribetes de encaje. Está totalmente frustrada por el hecho de que Esther sea la única chica de la familia.

Esther era prima política de Finn y Rachel sólo la había visto un par de veces.

—¿Cómo está Esther?

—Como siempre.

Rachel separó sus dedos de los de Finn. De pronto se sintió hambrienta. Se había pasado su hora de la comida escribiendo una especie de carta a Quinn que no había echado ni pensaba echar. Cogieron el autobús hacia el norte en la Tercera Avenida y luego fueron andando hasta casa de Rachel. A Rachel no le apetecía invitar a Finn a subir, pero le invitó igualmente.

—No, gracias, ya me marcho —dijo Finn. Puso un pie en el primer escalón—. Estás muy rara esta noche. Estás a kilómetros de aquí.

—No es verdad —dijo ella. Se sintió inexpresiva y le molestaba.

—Ahora estás lejísimos, se nota enseguida que…

—¿Qué? —le interrumpió ella.

—No hemos llegado muy lejos, ¿verdad? —dijo él repentinamente serio—. Si ni siquiera quieres pasar un domingo conmigo, ¿cómo vamos a pasar meses juntos en Europa?

—Bueno, Finn, si quieres que cortemos todo esto…

—Rach, yo te quiero. —Se frotó el pelo con la palma de la mano, exasperado—. Claro que no quiero romper, pero… —volvió a interrumpirse.

Ella sabía lo que él quería decirle, que ella no le daba casi nada en lo referente al afecto. Pero no lo diría, porque sabía que ella no estaba enamorada de él y, por tanto, ¿cómo iba a esperar afecto? El mero hecho de no estar enamorada de él la hacía sentirse culpable, culpable por no aceptar nada de él, un regalo de cumpleaños, una invitación a comer con su familia, ni siquiera que él le dedicara su tiempo. Rachel apretó las puntas de los dedos con fuerza contra la baranda de piedra.

—De acuerdo, ya lo sé. No estoy enamorada de ti —dijo.

—No me refiero a eso, Rach.

—Si quieres que lo dejemos del todo, ya sabes, que dejemos de vernos, pues muy bien —le dijo. Tampoco era la primera vez que se lo decía.

—Rach, ya sabes que preferiría estar contigo antes que con nadie en el mundo. Eso es lo malo.

—Bueno, si es tan malo…

—¿Pero tú me quieres, Rach? ¿Cómo me quieres?

«Si tú supieras», pensó ella.

—No te quiero, pero me gustas —le dijo—. Esta noche, hace unos minutos —añadió bruscamente, tal como sonaba, porque era verdad—, me he sentido más cerca de ti que nunca.

Finn la miró un tanto incrédulo.

—¿De verdad? —Empezó a subir poco a poco los escalones, sonriendo, y se detuvo justo frente a ella—. Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas quedarme contigo esta noche, Rach? Sólo déjame intentarlo, ¿quieres?

Desde que dio el primer paso hacia ella, Rachel imaginó lo que Finn iba a proponerle. Se sintió triste y avergonzada, sintió lástima por los dos, porque era totalmente imposible, y lo más embarazoso era que ella no lo deseaba. Siempre surgía aquel muro tremendo porque ella no quería siquiera intentarlo, y cada vez que él se lo pedía, todo se reducía a una sensación incómoda y desdichada. Recordó la primera noche que le había dejado quedarse y se estremeció. Había sentido de todo menos placer, y en medio de la situación había preguntado: «¿Así es como tiene que ser?» ¿Cómo podía ser así, tan desagradable?, había pensado. Y Finn se había echado a reír tanto, tan fuerte y con tantas ganas que ella se había enfadado. La segunda vez había sido quizá peor, probablemente porque Finn pensaba que ya no habría dificultades. Le dolía tanto que se le saltaban las lágrimas, y Finn le había pedido perdón diciéndole que le hacía sentirse como un bruto. Ella había protestado y le había respondido que no lo era. Sabía muy bien que no lo era y que incluso resultaba angelical comparado con lo que habría hecho Jesse St. James, por ejemplo, si ella hubiera accedido a acostarse con él aquella noche, cuando él le hizo la misma pregunta en aquellos mismos escalones.

—Rach, cariño…

—No —dijo Rachel, recuperando al fin el habla—. Esta noche no puedo y tampoco podré ir contigo a Europa —acabó, con una horrible y desesperada franqueza.

Los labios de Finn se abrieron con expresión atónita. Rachel no soportaba mirar el ceño que se dibujaba en su frente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… Porque no puedo —dijo ella, y cada palabra era una agonía—. Porque no quiero acostarme contigo.

—¡Oh, Rach! —se rió Finn—. Siento habértelo preguntado. Olvídalo, ¿quieres, cariño? Y en Europa también.

Rachel miró a otra parte, volvió a ver Orion, ladeada con un ángulo ligeramente distinto, y volvió a mirar a Finn. «No puedo», pensó. «A veces tengo que pensarlo porque tú también lo piensas». Le parecía como si estuviera pronunciando las palabras y las veía tan sólidas como bloques de madera flotando entre los dos, aunque no oía nada. Había pronunciado aquellas palabras una vez ante él, arriba, en su habitación, y otra vez en Prospect Park, sujetando el cordón de una cometa. Pero él no había hecho caso, ¿y qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Repetírselas?

—De todas maneras, ¿quieres subir un rato? —le preguntó, torturándose, tan avergonzada que no podía soportarlo.

—No —dijo Finn con una risa suave que la avergonzó más aún por su tolerancia y su comprensión—. No, me marcho. Buenas noches, cariño. Te quiero, Rach. —Y con una última mirada hacia ella, se fue.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Gracias por sus reviews, me insentivan a seguir adaptando. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **6**

Rachel salió y miró a su alrededor, pero las calles estaban vacías, como todas las mañanas de domingo. El viento se agitaba en torno a la alta esquina de cemento del edificio de Frankenberg, como furioso por no encontrar ni una sola figura humana que se le opusiera. Sólo ella, pensó Rachel, y sonrió para sí. Podría haber pensado en un sitio más agradable donde quedar. El viento era como hielo contra sus dientes. Quinn llevaba un cuarto de hora de retraso. Si no llegaba, ella seguiría esperándola durante todo el día y toda la noche. Una silueta emergió de la boca del metro, la figura presurosa y delgada como un palillo de una mujer con un largo abrigo negro, bajo el cual sus pies se movían tan deprisa como si fueran cuatro y girasen en una rueda.

Entonces Rachel se volvió y vio a Quinn en un coche que se acercaba al bordillo de la acera. Rachel se acercó a ella.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Quinn, y se inclinó para abrirle la puerta.

—Hola. Pensaba que no vendrías.

—Siento muchísimo llegar tarde. ¿Estás helada?

—No. —Rachel entró y cerró la puerta. Dentro del coche la temperatura era cálida. Era un coche verde oscuro tapizado de piel verde oscuro. Quinn se dirigió despacio hacia el oeste.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa en el campo? ¿Adónde te gustaría ir?

—Me da igual —dijo Rachel. Veía la semi perfecta nariz de Quinn. Su pelo corto y rubio, que a Rachel le sugería un frasco de perfume colocado a la luz, estaba recogido hacia atrás con el pañuelo verde y oro que le rodeaba la cabeza en forma de banda.

—Vayamos a casa. Es un sitio muy bonito.

Se dirigieron a la parte alta de la ciudad. Era como cabalgar dentro de una montaña rodante que podía barrerlo todo a su paso, pero que obedecía totalmente a Quinn.

—¿Te gusta conducir? —le preguntó Quinn sin mirarla. Tenía un cigarrillo en la boca. Apoyaba las manos suavemente sobre el volante, como si no significara nada para ella, como si estuviera sentada cómodamente en una silla cualquiera, fumando—. ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

Entraron en el túnel Lincoln. Una salvaje e inexplicable excitación invadió a Rachel mientras miraba por la ventanilla. Deseó que el túnel se derrumbara y las matara, que sus cuerpos se arrastraran juntos. De vez en cuando, sentía la mirada de Quinn posarse sobre ella.

—¿Has desayunado?

—No —contestó Rachel. Supuso que estaría pálida. Había empezado a desayunar, pero se le había caído la botella de leche al fregadero y lo había dejado.

—Toma un poco de café. Está ahí, en el termo.

Habían salido del túnel. Quinn detuvo el coche en el arcén.

—Ahí —dijo señalando hacia un termo que había en el asiento. Cogió el termo y echó en la taza un poco de café, marrón brillante y todavía humeante.

Rachel miró el café con gratitud.

—¿De dónde es este café?

—¿Siempre quieres saber de dónde vienen las cosas? —sonrió Quinn.

El café era fuerte y un poco dulce. Le dio fuerzas. Cuando la taza estaba ya medio vacía, Quinn puso el coche en marcha. Rachel permanecía en silencio. ¿De qué iba a hablar? ¿Del trébol dorado de cuatro hojas con el nombre y la dirección de Quinn que pendía del llavero del salpicadero? ¿De los puestos de árboles de Navidad que se alineaban junto a la carretera? ¿Del pájaro que volaba solo por un campo de aspecto pantanoso? No. Sólo quería decirle las cosas que le había escrito en la carta que no había echado y eso era imposible.

—¿Te gusta el campo? —le preguntó Quinn mientras giraban por una carretera más estrecha.

Acababan de pasar por un pueblecito. En ese punto el camino trazaba una curva semicircular y se acercaba a una casa blanca de dos plantas, con dos alas proyectándose hacia los lados, como las zarpas de un león echado.

Había una esterilla metálica, un enorme buzón de latón muy brillante y un perro que ladraba sordamente a un lado de la casa, cerca del blanco garaje oculto por los árboles. A Rachel le pareció que la casa olía a una especia, mezclada con otro olor, un olor que tampoco era el perfume de Quinn. La puerta se cerró tras ella con un ruido repetido y ligero. Rachel se volvió y vio a Quinn mirándola desconcertada, con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa y pensó que un segundo después Quinn le preguntaría «¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?», como si se le hubiera olvidado o en realidad no quisiera llevarla a su casa.

—No hay nadie, excepto la doncella, que está bastante lejos —dijo Quinn, como contestando a una pregunta de Rachel.

—Es una casa muy bonita —dijo Rachel, y observó la sonrisa teñida de impaciencia de Quinn.

—Quítate el abrigo. —Quinn se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el pelo—. ¿Te gustaría desayunar algo? Es casi mediodía.

—No, gracias.

Quinn echó una mirada a la sala y otra vez su rostro se inundó de la misma expresión insatisfecha.

—Vamos arriba, es más cómodo.

Rachel siguió a Quinn por la amplia escalera de madera y pasaron ante un cuadro que representaba a una niñita pintada al óleo, con el pelo rubio y una barbilla cuadrada como la de Quinn. También pasaron junto a una ventana, en la que por un momento apareció un jardín, con un sendero en forma de ese, y una fuente con una estatua azul verdosa, y luego desapareció. Arriba había un pequeño vestíbulo que daba a cuatro o cinco habitaciones. Quinn se dirigió a una habitación alfombrada y tapizada de verde y cogió un cigarrillo de una caja que había sobre una mesa. Miró a Rachel mientras lo encendía, Rachel no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, y sentía que Quinn esperaba que hiciera o dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Observó la habitación, la alfombra verde oscuro y el banco largo forrado de almohadones que había frente a una pared. En el centro había una sobria mesa de madera clara. «Un cuarto de juego», pensó Rachel, aunque parecía más bien un estudio por los libros, los discos y la ausencia de cuadros.

—Es mi habitación favorita —dijo Quinn saliendo—, pero mi dormitorio está allí.

Rachel miró el interior de la habitación que había enfrente. Estaba tapizada de algodón estampado de flores y había una mesa sencilla de madera clara como en la otra habitación. También había un sencillo espejo sobre un tocador. En todas partes la sensación era de luminosidad, aunque no entraba la luz del día. La cama era de matrimonio. Sobre la cómoda, al fondo de la habitación, había unos cepillos con el sello del ejército. Rachel buscó en vano una foto de él. Había una foto de Quinn en el vestidor, con una niñita rubia en brazos. Y en un marco de plata había una foto de una mujer de pelo oscuro y rizado que sonreía abiertamente.

—Tienes una hija pequeña, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rachel.

Quinn abrió un panel de la pared del vestíbulo.

—Sí —contestó—. ¿Quieres una Coca-Cola?

El zumbido de la nevera se hizo más intenso. En toda la casa no se oía otra cosa que los ruidos que ellas hacían. A Rachel no le apetecía una bebida fría, pero cogió la botella y la llevó escalera abajo siguiendo a Quinn y luego por la cocina, hasta llegar al jardín trasero que había visto desde la ventana. Más allá de la fuente había un montón de plantas, algunas de más de medio metro, agrupadas y envueltas en sacos de arpillera. A Rachel le recordaron algo, pero no sabía qué. Quinn tensó una cuerda que se había aflojado con el viento. Agachada, con la gruesa falda de lana y la rebeca azul, su figura parecía sólida y fuerte, como su rostro, contrastando con sus finos tobillos. Durante unos minutos pareció olvidarse de Rachel, paseando despacio por allí, pisando con fuerza el suelo con sus mocasines, como si en aquel frío jardín sin flores se sintiera por fin a gusto. Era bastante desagradable estar allí sin abrigo, pero como Quinn no parecía notarlo, Rachel intentó imitarla.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —le preguntó Quinn—. ¿Quieres pasear, oír música?

—Estoy muy contenta —le dijo Rachel.

Pensó que Quinn estaba preocupada por algo y que se arrepentía de haberla invitado a la casa. Volvieron hacia la puerta que había al final del camino.

—¿Te gusta tu trabajo? —le preguntó Quinn en la cocina, aún con su aire ausente, mientras miraba en el interior de la gran nevera. Sacó dos platos cubiertos con papel de estraza—. No me importaría comer algo, ¿y a ti?

Rachel había intentado hablarle de su trabajo en el Black Cat Theater. Eso era algo, pensó, era lo único importante que podía contar de sí misma. Pero aquél no era el momento. Le contestó despacio, intentando parecer tan distante como ella, aunque notaba su propio embarazo al hablar.

—Supongo que es algo educacional. Aprendí a ser ladrona, mentirosa y poeta al mismo tiempo. —Rachel recostó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla para que le llegara la luz del sol. Le hubiera gustado decir que también había aprendido a amar. Antes de Quinn no había querido a nadie, ni siquiera a la hermana Alicia.

—¿Cómo te convertiste en poeta? —Quinn la miró.

—Supongo que sintiendo demasiado las cosas —le contestó Rachel muy consciente.

—¿Y cómo te convertiste en ladrona? —Quinn se chupó el pulgar y frunció el ceño—. ¿No te apetece un poco de pudin de caramelo?

—No, gracias. Todavía no he robado, pero supongo que es fácil. Hay carteras por todas partes. Sólo hay que cogerlas. A una le roban hasta la carne… —Rachel se rió. Una podía reírse de eso con Quinn, una podía reírse de cualquier cosa con Quinn.

Comieron pollo frío troceado, salsa de cangrejo, aceitunas verdes y crujiente apio blanco. Pero después de la comida Quinn la dejó y se fue al salón. Volvió con un vaso de whisky y le añadió agua del grifo. Rachel la observaba. Luego, durante un largo momento, se miraron la una a la otra, Quinn de pie en el umbral de la puerta y Rachel en la mesa, mirando por encima del hombro, sin comer.

—¿Conoces a mucha gente así, desde el otro lado del mostrador? ¿No te importa hablar con cualquiera? —le preguntó Quinn con calma.

—Claro que sí —sonrió Rachel.

—¿Te vas a comer con el primero que pasa? —Los ojos de Quinn centellearon—. Podrías encontrarte con un secuestrador. —Le dio vueltas a la bebida en el vaso sin hielo y luego se lo bebió. Sus finas pulseras de plata tintineaban contra el cristal—. Bueno, dime, ¿has conocido a mucha gente así?

—No —dijo Rachel.

—¿No muchos? ¿Sólo tres o cuatro?

—¿Como a ti? —Rachel sostuvo firmemente su mirada.

Quinn la miró fijamente a su vez, como si exigiera otra palabra, otra frase de Rachel. Luego dejó el vaso sobre la estufa y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Sabes tocar el piano?

—Un poco.

—Ven y toca algo. —Y cuando Rachel esbozó una negativa, le dijo imperiosamente—: No me importa cómo toques. Simplemente toca algo.

Rachel tocó algo de Scarlatti que había aprendido en el orfanato. Quinn la escuchaba sentada en una silla que había al otro lado de la habitación, relajada e inmóvil, sin probar siquiera su segundo whisky con agua. Rachel tocó la _Sonata en do mayor_ , que era lenta y bastante sencilla, llena de octavas quebradas, pero le pareció súbitamente torpe y pretenciosa en las partes más vibrantes, y se detuvo. De pronto era demasiado para ella, sus manos en un teclado que sabía que Quinn tocaba, Quinn escuchándola con los ojos entornados, la casa de Quinn envolviéndola, y la música que la hacía abandonarse, sentirse indefensa. Con un suspiro, bajó las manos.

—¿Estás cansada? —le preguntó Quinn con calma.

La pregunta no parecía referirse a aquel momento sino a siempre.

—Sí.

Quinn se colocó detrás de ella y le puso las manos en los hombros. Rachel se imaginó sus manos, fuertes y flexibles, con los delicados tendones marcándose mientras le presionaba los hombros. Pareció que pasaba mucho tiempo mientras sus manos se movían hacia su cuello y bajo su barbilla, un tiempo tan intensamente tumultuoso que empañaba el placer de sentir los dedos de Quinn inclinándole la cabeza hacia atrás y besándola suavemente en el nacimiento del pelo. Rachel apenas pudo sentir el beso.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo Quinn.

Volvió a subir la escalera con Quinn. Al apoyarse en la baranda, se acordó súbitamente de la señora Robichek.

—No te vendría mal una siesta —dijo Quinn, apartando la colcha floreada y la manta.

—Gracias, pero tampoco…

—Quítate los zapatos —dijo Quinn suavemente, pero en un tono que exigía obediencia.

Rachel miró la cama. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior.

—Creo que no podré dormir, aunque si me duermo…

—Yo te despertaré dentro de media hora.

Cuando se metió en la cama, Quinn le echó la manta por encima.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Quinn se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Rachel la miró, incapaz de soportar su mirada pero resistiendo. No le hubiera importado morir estrangulada a manos de Quinn, postrada y vulnerable, una intrusa en la cama de Quinn.

—Diecinueve. —Qué vieja parecía. Más de noventa y uno.

Quinn frunció el ceño sonriendo levemente. Rachel sintió que Quinn pensaba algo con tanta intensidad que el aire que las separaba podía palparse. Luego Quinn le deslizó las manos bajo los hombros e inclinó su cabeza hacia la garganta de Rachel. Rachel sintió que la tensión salía del cuerpo de Quinn con un suspiro que le hacía arder el cuello, transportando el perfume del pelo de Quinn.

—Eres una niña —le dijo, como en un reproche. Le levantó la cabeza—. ¿Quieres algo?

Rachel se acordó de lo que había pensado en el restaurante y apretó los dientes, avergonzada.

—¿Qué te gustaría? —le repitió Quinn.

—Nada, gracias.

Quinn se levantó, se acercó al tocador y encendió un cigarrillo. Rachel la contempló con los párpados entornados, preocupada por el desasosiego de Quinn, aunque adoraba verla fumar.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?

Rachel sabía que quería decir agua. Lo sabía por la ternura y el interés que había en su voz, como si fuera una niña enferma con fiebre.

—Creo que me gustaría un poco de leche caliente —dijo Rachel.

—Un poco de leche caliente —la imitó. Levantó un ángulo de la boca sonriendo. Luego salió de la habitación.

Rachel se sumió en un limbo de ansiedad y ensoñación hasta que Quinn reapareció con una taza blanca sobre un platillo, sosteniendo éste y el asa de la taza mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie.

—La he dejado hervir y le ha salido nata —dijo, molesta—. Lo siento.

Pero a Rachel le encantó porque se imaginó que eso le debía de pasar siempre. Se quedaba pensando en algo y la leche hervía.

—¿Te gusta así? ¿Sin nada?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

—Puf —dijo Quinn sentándose en el brazo de un sillón, y se quedó contemplándola.

Rachel estaba apoyada en un codo. La leche estaba tan caliente que al principio apenas podía mojarse los labios. Luego los pequeños sorbos se fueron extendiendo dentro de su boca liberando una mezcla de sabores orgánicos. La leche le sabía a sangre y a huesos, a carne fresca, a pelo, insípida y harinosa, pero viva como un embrión creciente. Estaba ardiendo y Rachel se la bebió de un trago, como los personajes de los cuentos de hadas cuando beben la poción que les transformará, o como los guerreros inocentes cuando beben la copa que les llevará a la muerte. Quinn se acercó y cogió la taza, y Rachel, soñolienta, se dio cuenta de que Quinn le hacía tres preguntas, una tenía que ver con la felicidad, otra con los almacenes y la última con el futuro. Rachel se oyó a sí misma contestar, oyó su voz alzarse súbitamente en un balbuceo, como un resorte incontrolado, y se dio cuenta de que estaba bañada en lágrimas. Le estaba hablando a Quinn de todo lo que temía y le disgustaba, de su soledad, de Finn y de sus peores desengaños. Y de sus padres. Su madre no había muerto, pero Rachel no había vuelto a verla desde que tenía catorce años.

Quinn la interrogaba y ella le contestaba, aunque no quería hablar de su madre. Su madre no era tan importante, no formaba parte de sus desengaños. Su padre sí. Su padre era muy diferente. Había muerto cuando ella tenía seis años. Era abogado, de ascendencia judía, y toda su vida había querido dedicarse a la pintura. Se había portado de manera muy distinta, había sido amable, comprensivo y jamás le había levantado la voz a su mujer, que le reprochaba que nunca hubiera sido un buen abogado ni un buen pintor. Él no era muy fuerte y, aunque había muerto de neumonía, para Rachel había sido su madre la que lo había matado. Quinn preguntó y preguntó, y Rachel le contó que su madre la había llevado al colegio de Montclair a los ocho años. Le habló de las pocas visitas que más tarde le hizo, porque siempre estaba viajando por el país. Su madre era pianista, no de primera fila, eso era imposible, pero siempre tenía trabajo porque era muy tenaz. Cuando Rachel tenía diez años, su madre se había vuelto a casar. Durante las vacaciones de Navidad, fue a casa de su madre, en Long Island, y ellos le pidieron que se quedase a vivir allí, pero también le dieron a entender que preferían que se fuera. A Rachel no le gustó Nick, el marido de su madre, porque era exactamente igual que ella. Grande, de pelo oscuro, voz chillona, gestos violentos y apasionados. Rachel estaba segura de que su matrimonio funcionaría a la perfección. Su madre incluso había vuelto a quedar embarazada, así que ya tendría dos hijos. Después de pasar una semana con ellos, Rachel volvió al orfanato. Más tarde debió de haber tres o cuatro visitas más de su madre, que siempre le llevaba algún regalo, una blusa, un libro. En una ocasión le llevó un estuche de maquillaje que a Rachel le horrorizó, porque le recordaba las quebradizas y pintadas pestañas de ella. Eran regalos que su madre le ofrecía tímidamente, como hipócritas ofrendas de paz. Una vez, su madre llevó al niñito, su hermanastro, y entonces Rachel se dio cuenta de que ella había sido marginada. Su madre nunca había querido a su padre, había preferido dejarla a ella en el orfanato a los ocho años, entonces, ¿por qué se molestaba en visitarla o en reclamar su atención? Ella hubiera sido más feliz sin tener padres, como la mitad de las niñas de la escuela. Por fin, le dijo a su madre que prefería que no volviese a verla, y no volvió. Lo último que recordaba de su madre era una expresión resentida y avergonzada, la mirada esquiva de sus ojos castaños, una sonrisa crispada y el silencio. Luego había cumplido quince años. Las hermanas se habían enterado de que su madre ya no le escribía y se habían puesto en contacto con ella pidiéndole que escribiera. Así lo había hecho, pero Rachel no le había contestado. Después llegó el momento de su graduación, a los diecisiete años, y la escuela le había pedido a la madre doscientos dólares. Rachel no quería aceptar dinero de su madre y pensaba que ella tampoco iba a dárselo, pero la madre pagó y Rachel acabó por aceptarlo.

—Siento habérmelo quedado. Nunca le había contado esto a nadie. Algún día se lo devolveré.

—Qué tontería —dijo Quinn suavemente. Estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano y los ojos fijos en Rachel, sonriendo—. Aún eres una niña. Cuando olvides esa idea de devolverle el dinero, entonces serás adulta.

Rachel no contestó.

—¿No crees que quizá un día querrás volver a verla? A lo mejor dentro de unos años…

Rachel negó con la cabeza. Sonrió, pero las lágrimas aún fluían de sus ojos.

—No quiero hablar más del tema.

—¿Finn sabe todo esto?

—No. Él sólo sabe que mi madre vive. ¿Pero qué importa? No es eso lo que importa. —Sentía que si lloraba lo suficiente podría liberarse de su soledad y su desengaño, como si pudieran salir con las propias lágrimas. Y se alegró de ver que Quinn iba a dejarla sola. Quinn estaba de pie junto al tocador, dándole la espalda. Rachel yacía rígidamente en la cama, apoyada en el codo, agobiada por los sollozos contenidos.

—No volveré a llorar —dijo.

—Claro que volverás a llorar —contestó Quinn, y una cerilla estalló al encenderse.

Rachel cogió otro pañuelo de la mesita de noche y se sonó.

—¿Quién más hay en tu vida, aparte de Finn? —le preguntó Quinn.

Había huido de todos ellos. Había tenido a Lily, y al señor y la señora Anderson, en la primera casa donde vivió al llegar a Nueva York. Francés Cotter y Tim en la Pelican Press. Lois Vavrica, una chica que también había estado interna en Montclair. Y ahora, ¿quién le quedaba? Los Kelly, que vivían en el segundo piso de la casa de la señora Osborne. Y Finn.

—El mes pasado, cuando me despidieron de aquel trabajo, me dio vergüenza y me fui… —se detuvo.

—¿Te fuiste, adónde?

—No se lo dije a nadie, excepto a Finn. Simplemente desaparecí. Supongo que era mi manera de empezar una nueva vida, pero sobre todo fue porque me daba vergüenza. No quería que nadie supiera dónde estaba.

—¡Desapareciste! —sonrió Quinn—. Me gusta esa idea. Y qué suerte tienes de haber podido hacerlo. Eres libre. ¿Te das cuenta?

Rachel no respondió.

—No —contestó Quinn por ella—. No te das cuenta.

Junto a Quinn, sobre el tocador, un reloj cuadrado y gris emitía un débil tictac y, como tantas veces había hecho en los almacenes, Rachel leyó la hora y le atribuyó un significado. Eran algo más de las cuatro y cuarto, y de pronto temió haberse quedado allí echada demasiado tiempo, temió que Quinn esperase a alguien.

Entonces sonó el teléfono, con un timbrazo largo y repentino, como el grito de una mujer histérica en el vestíbulo, y cada una de ellas vio sobresaltarse a la otra.

Quinn se levantó y se palmeó la mano dos veces con algo, como había hecho con los guantes en los almacenes. El teléfono volvió a sonar y Rachel estaba segura de que Quinn iba a tirar lo que tenía en la mano, que iba a arrojarlo contra la pared. Pero se limitó a volverse, lo dejó suavemente allí encima y salió de la habitación.

Rachel oyó la voz de Quinn en el vestíbulo. No quería oír lo que decía. Se levantó y se puso la falda y los zapatos. Entonces vio lo que Quinn había tenido en la mano, era un calzador de madera oscura. «Cualquier otro lo hubiera tirado», pensó Rachel. Entonces se le ocurrió una palabra que resumía su sentimiento respecto a Quinn: orgullo. Oyó la voz de Quinn repitiendo los mismos tonos y luego, al abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación, distinguió las palabras: «No estoy sola en casa», presentada como una barrera por tercera vez. «Me parece una buena razón. No sé qué otra cosa iba a… ¿Y por qué no mañana? Si tú…»

Luego no oyó nada más hasta el primer paso de Quinn por la escalera y Rachel adivinó que fuera quien fuese el que estuviera hablando con ella, le había colgado el teléfono. «Quién se atrevía», se preguntó Rachel.

—¿Es mejor que me vaya? —preguntó Rachel.

Quinn la miró de la misma manera que cuando habían entrado en la casa.

—No, a menos que quieras irte. Si quieres, luego daremos un paseo en coche.

Sabía que Quinn no quería dar otro paseo. Rachel empezó a hacer la cama.

—Deja la cama. —Quinn la estaba mirando desde el vestíbulo—. Simplemente cierra la puerta.

—¿Quién viene?

Quinn se volvió y se dirigió a la habitación verde.

—Mi marido —dijo—. Noah.

Entonces sonó dos veces el timbre de la puerta y al mismo tiempo se oyó golpear la aldaba.

—Vaya puntualidad —murmuró Quinn—. Vamos abajo, Rachel.

Rachel se sintió súbitamente asustada, no del hombre, sino del disgusto de Quinn ante su llegada.

Él estaba subiendo la escalera. Cuando vio a Rachel, disminuyó el paso y una débil sorpresa invadió su rostro, luego miró a Quinn.

—Noah, te presento a la señorita Berry —dijo Quinn—. El señor Fabray.

—¿Cómo está usted? —dijo Rachel.

Noah sólo miró un momento a Rachel, pero sus nerviosos ojos marrones la inspeccionaron de la cabeza a los pies. Era un hombre de constitución recia y cara macilenta. Tenía una ceja más alta que la otra, enarcada en el centro en señal de alerta, como si una cicatriz se la hubiera deformado.

—¿Qué tal? —dijo, y luego se dirigió a Quinn—. Siento molestarte. Sólo quería coger un par de cosas. —Pasó junto a ella y abrió una habitación que Rachel no había visto—. Cosas para Beth —añadió.

—¿Los cuadros de la pared? —preguntó Quinn.

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio.

Quinn y Rachel bajaron la escalera. En la sala, Quinn se sentó, pero Rachel se quedó de pie.

—Toca algo más si quieres —dijo Quinn.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

—Toca algo —le dijo Quinn con firmeza.

Rachel estaba asustada por la repentina y leve ira que había en sus ojos.

—No puedo —contestó, terca como una mula.

Y Quinn se serenó e incluso sonrió.

Oyeron los rápidos pasos de Noah atravesando el vestíbulo y luego parándose y bajando la escalera despacio. Rachel vio aparecer su oscura y arropada figura y luego su oscura cabeza castaña.

—No encuentro la caja de acuarelas. Pensaba que estaba en mi habitación —dijo en son de queja.

—Yo sé dónde está. —Quinn se levantó y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

—Supongo que querrás que le lleve algo de tu parte por Navidad —dijo Noah.

—Gracias, ya se lo daré yo. —Quinn subió la escalera.

«Acaban de divorciarse», pensó Rachel, «o bien se están divorciando».

Noah miró a Rachel, estuvo a punto de ofrecerle un cigarrillo de su paquete, pero al final no lo hizo. Tenía una expresión intensa, una curiosa mezcla de ansiedad y aburrimiento. La piel que le rodeaba la boca era firme y gruesa y parecía no tener labios. Encendió un cigarrillo.

—¿Es usted de Nueva York? —le preguntó.

Rachel percibió el desdén y la descortesía de la pregunta como una bofetada en la cara.

—Sí, de Nueva York —contestó.

Él estaba a punto de hacerle otra pregunta cuando Quinn bajó. Rachel se había endurecido para resistir sola con él durante aquellos minutos. Ahora se estremeció y se relajó, y se dio cuenta de que él lo advertía.

—Gracias —dijo Noah, cogiendo la caja de manos de Quinn. Se dirigió hacia su gabardina, que Rachel había visto en el sofá, y la abrió, con los brazos extendidos como si luchara para tomar posesión de la casa—. Adiós —le dijo. Se puso la gabardina mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. ¿Amiga de Santana? —le preguntó a Quinn en un murmullo.

—Amiga mía —contestó Quinn.

—¿Cuándo vas a llevarle los regalos a Beth?

—¿Y qué pasa si no le regalo nada, Noah?

—Quinn. —Se detuvo en el porche y Rachel le oyó vagamente decir algo sobre no hacer las cosas aún más desagradables. Luego escuchó—: Ahora me voy a ver a Cynthia. ¿Puedo pasar por aquí a la vuelta? Será antes de las ocho.

—¿Para qué, Noah? —dijo Quinn cansinamente—. Sobre todo, si eres tan desagradable.

—Porque es algo que concierne a Beth. —Luego su voz bajó y se hizo ininteligible.

Un instante después, Quinn entró sola y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó contra la puerta con las manos en la espalda y entonces se oyó el coche alejándose. «Quinn debe de haber aceptado verle esta noche», pensó Rachel.

—Me voy —dijo Rachel. Quinn no dijo nada. Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre las dos y Rachel se sintió aún peor—. Es mejor que me vaya, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Lo siento. Siento lo de Noah. No suele ser tan maleducado. Ha sido un error decirle que no estaba sola en casa.

—No importa.

Quinn arrugó la frente y dijo con dificultad:

—¿Te importa si te acompaño al tren en vez de llevarte en coche hasta tu casa?

—No —contestó. No hubiera soportado que Quinn la llevara en coche a su casa y que luego tuviera que volver sola en la oscuridad.

En el coche siguieron en silencio. En cuanto Quinn se detuvo en la estación, Rachel abrió la puerta.

—Hay un tren dentro de unos cuatro minutos —dijo Quinn.

—¿Volveré a verte? —espetó bruscamente Rachel.

Quinn sólo sonrió, con cierto reproche, mientras la ventanilla se cerraba entre las dos.

— _Au revoir_ —le dijo.

¡Claro, claro que volvería a verla!, pensó Rachel. ¡Qué absurda pregunta!

El coche se alejó rápidamente y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Rachel empezó a desear que llegara el lunes para ir a los almacenes, porque tal vez Quinn volviera el lunes. Pero no era probable. El martes era Nochebuena. Claro que podía llamar a Quinn el martes, aunque sólo fuese para desearle feliz Navidad.

Pero ni un solo momento dejó de ver a Quinn en su mente y le pareció que todo lo que veía lo veía a través de Quinn. Las oscuras y lisas calles de Nueva York aquella tarde, la mañana siguiente de trabajo, la botella de leche que había dejado caer y se había roto en el fregadero, nada tenía importancia. Se echó en la cama y, con un papel y un lápiz, dibujó una línea. Y otra y otra, cuidadosamente. Nacía un mundo ante ella, como un bosque radiante con miles de hojas trémulas.


	8. Capítulo 7

**7**

El hombre miró el objeto, sosteniéndolo sin el menor cuidado entre el índice y el pulgar. Era calvo, excepto por las largas hebras de pelo negro que le crecían por encima de la frente, y se le pegaban sudorosas al cráneo desnudo. Tenía el labio inferior hacia fuera, con una expresión de desdén y rechazo que había aparecido en cuanto Rachel se había acercado al mostrador y le había hablado.

—No —le dijo finalmente.

—¿No puede darme nada por él? —preguntó Rachel.

El labio avanzó aún más.

—Quizá cincuenta centavos. —Y lo empujó otra vez hacia ella, sobre el mostrador.

Los dedos de Rachel lo agarraron posesivamente.

—¿Y qué me dice de esto? —Del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó la cadena de plata con la medalla de san Cristóbal.

Otra vez, el índice y el pulgar expresaron claramente el desdén, volviendo la medalla como si fuera una porquería.

—Dos cincuenta.

Rachel empezó a decir que por lo menos valía veinte dólares, pero se contuvo, eso lo hubiera dicho cualquiera.

—Gracias —dijo. Cogió la cadena y salió.

¿Quién sería toda aquella gente afortunada, se preguntó, que había conseguido vender sus viejas navajas, sus relojes de pulsera estropeados y sus cepillos de carpintero, que en ese momento se veían en el escaparate principal? No pudo resistir volverse a mirar a través del cristal y vio la cara del hombre bajo la hilera de cuchillos de caza. El hombre también la estaba mirando y le sonreía. Sintió que él entendía cada uno de sus movimientos y se apresuró por la acera.

Al cabo de diez minutos había vuelto. Empeñó la medalla de plata por dos dólares y cincuenta centavos.

Se dirigió hacia el oeste deprisa, atravesó la avenida Lexington, luego Park, y después bajó por Madison. Apretaba la cajita en el interior del bolsillo hasta tal punto que las aristas le cortaban la piel de los dedos. Se la había regalado la hermana Beatriz. Era de madera oscura con marquetería de madreperlas haciendo una cenefa cuadrada. Ignoraba cuánto dinero valía, pero hasta ese momento había estado segura de que era algo muy valioso. Ahora sabía que no era así. Entró en una tienda de objetos de piel.

—Me gustaría ver el bolso negro del escaparate, el de la correa y las hebillas doradas —le dijo a la dependienta.

Era el bolso que había visto el sábado por la mañana, cuando acudía a su cita con Quinn para comer. Con sólo mirarlo se veía que tenía el mismo estilo que Quinn. Había pensado que aunque Quinn no acudiera a la cita de aquel día y nunca volviera a verla, ella tenía que comprar el bolso y mandárselo.

—Me lo llevo —dijo Rachel.

—Son setenta y un dólares con dieciocho centavos, impuestos incluidos —dijo la dependienta—. ¿Quiere que se lo envuelva para regalo?

—Sí, por favor. —Rachel contó seis crujientes billetes de diez dólares sobre el mostrador y luego el resto en monedas—. ¿Puedo dejarlo aquí hasta las seis y media de esta tarde?

Salió de la tienda con la factura en su cartera. No era cuestión de arriesgarse a llevar el bolso a los almacenes. Eran capaces de robárselo, aunque fuese Nochebuena. Rachel sonrió. Era su último día de trabajo en la tienda. Y al cabo de cuatro días tendría el trabajo del Black Cat. Phil le iba a llevar una copia del guión el día después de Navidad.

Pasó junto a Brentano's. El escaparate estaba lleno de cintas de raso, libros encuadernados en piel y cuadros de caballeros con armaduras. Rachel se volvió y entró en la tienda, no a comprar sino a mirar si había allí algo más bonito que el bolso.

Una ilustración en uno de los mostradores atrajo su atención. Era de un joven caballero montado en un caballo blanco, cabalgando a través de un frondoso bosquecillo, seguido por una hilera de pajes, el último de los cuales llevaba un almohadón con un anillo de oro. Rachel cogió el libro encuadernado en piel. El precio que ponía dentro era de veinticinco dólares. Si iba al banco y sacaba veinticinco dólares podría comprarlo. ¿Qué eran veinticinco dólares? No hubiera necesitado empeñar la medalla de plata. Sabía que la había empeñado sólo porque era un regalo de Finn, y ya no lo quería conservar. Cerró el libro y miró los cantos dorados de las hojas. ¿Pero a Quinn le gustaría realmente un libro de poemas de amor medievales? No lo sabía. No podía recordar ni la más pequeña pista sobre los gustos literarios de Quinn. Dejó el libro en su sitio rápidamente y salió.

Arriba, en la sección de muñecas, la señorita Santini iba andando por detrás del mostrador, con una gran caja, ofreciéndole dulces a todo el mundo.

—Coge un par —le dijo a Rachel—. Los han enviado de la sección de confitería.

—Me encantaría —contestó. «Increíble», pensó mientras mordía un trozo de turrón, «el espíritu navideño ha llegado a la sección de confitería». Aquel día, en los almacenes reinaba una atmósfera extraña. En primer lugar, todo se hallaba insólitamente tranquilo. Estaba lleno de clientes, pero no parecían tener prisa, aunque fuese Nochebuena. Rachel miró hacia los ascensores buscando a Quinn. Si Quinn no venía, y eso era lo más probable, Rachel la llamaría a las seis y media para desearle feliz Navidad. Sabía su número de teléfono, lo había visto escrito en el teléfono de la casa.

—¡Señorita Berry! —llamó la voz de la señora Hendrickson, y Rachel se volvió sobresaltada. Pero la señora Hendrickson le hacía señas de que atendiera al mensajero de Telégrafos, que dejó un telegrama frente a ella.

Rachel garabateó su firma y rasgó el papel para abrirlo. Decía: «TE ESPERO ABAJO A LAS 5. QUINN».

Rachel lo arrugó en la mano. Lo apretó fuerte con el pulgar hacia la palma y observó al mensajero, que era un hombre mayor, alejándose hacia los ascensores. Andaba fatigosamente, con una manera de encorvarse que le hacía adelantar mucho las rodillas, y llevaba las polainas sueltas, colgando.

—Pareces contenta —le dijo la señora Zabriskie melancólicamente cuando pasó junto a ella.

—Lo estoy —sonrió Rachel.

La señora Zabriskie tenía un bebé de dos meses, según le había contado a Rachel, y su marido estaba en paro. Rachel se preguntó si la señora Zabriskie y su marido estarían enamorados y si serían felices. Quizá lo fueran, pero no había nada en el inexpresivo rostro de la señora Zabriskie ni en su fatigoso andar que sugiriera felicidad. Quizá la señora Zabriskie hubiera sido alguna vez tan feliz como ella lo era en ese momento. Quizá su felicidad hubiera quedado atrás. Se acordó de haber leído —hasta Finn lo había dicho una vez— que el amor suele morir dos años después de la boda. Eso era cruel, una trampa. Intentó imaginarse el rostro de Quinn, el olor de su perfume, convirtiéndose en algo sin sentido. Pero, en primer lugar, ¿podía ella decir que estaba enamorada de Quinn? Había llegado a una pregunta que no sabía responder.

A las cinco menos cuarto, Rachel fue a ver a la señora Hendrickson y le pidió permiso para salir media hora antes. Tal vez la señora Hendrickson pensara que el telegrama tenía algo que ver, pero el caso es que dejó ir a Rachel sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada de reproche, y eso incrementó su sensación de que aquél era un día extraño.

Quinn la estaba esperando en el mismo vestíbulo donde se encontraron la vez anterior.

—¡Hola! —dijo Rachel—. Ya he acabado.

—¿Acabado de qué?

—De trabajar. Aquí —contestó. Pero Quinn parecía deprimida y enseguida apagó su entusiasmo. De todos modos le dijo—: Me he puesto muy contenta al recibir el telegrama.

—No sabía si estarías libre. ¿Estás libre esta noche?

—Desde luego.

Y echaron a andar despacio, en medio de los empujones de la muchedumbre. Quinn con sus delicados zapatos de ante que la hacían unos cinco centímetros más alta que Rachel. Había empezado a nevar hacía una hora, pero ya estaba parando. La nieve era sólo una fina película bajo los pies, como una delgada lana blanca que cubriera la calzada y las aceras.

—Esta noche podríamos haber quedado con Santana, pero ella tiene cosas que hacer —dijo Quinn—. De todas maneras, si quieres podemos dar un paseo en coche. Me alegro de verte. Eres un encanto por estar libre esta noche, ¿lo sabes?

—No —dijo Rachel, aún feliz a pesar de sí misma, aunque el ánimo de Quinn era inquietante. Adivinó que había pasado algo.

—¿Crees que habrá algún sitio cerca de aquí donde tomar un café?

—Sí, un poco más hacia el este.

Rachel estaba pensando en una de las sandwicherías que había entre la Quinta Avenida y Madison, pero Quinn eligió un pequeño bar con marquesina. Al principio, el camarero parecía reacio, aduciendo que era la hora de los cócteles, pero cuando Quinn se dispuso a salir, él se alejó en busca del café. Rachel estaba ansiosa por recoger el bolso. No quería hacerlo mientras Quinn permaneciera con ella, aunque ya estuviera envuelto.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó.

—Algo demasiado largo de contar. —Quinn le sonrió, pero su sonrisa era cansada y luego siguió en silencio, un silencio vacío como si viajaran por el espacio, muy lejos la una de la otra.

Probablemente, Quinn había tenido que romper un compromiso que tenía, pensó Rachel. Seguro que Quinn tenía cosas que hacer en Nochebuena.

—Espero no estar estorbándote para algo que tuvieras que hacer —dijo Quinn.

Rachel sintió que se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

—Tengo que recoger un paquete en la avenida Madison. No está lejos. Puedo ir ahora, si me esperas.

—De acuerdo.

Rachel se levantó.

—En taxi tardaré tres minutos. Pero no me creo que me esperes. ¿Lo harás?

Quinn sonrió y le cogió la mano. Casi al mismo tiempo, se la apretó y la soltó.

—Sí, te espero.

El tono monótono de la voz de Quinn estaba aún en sus oídos cuando se sentó en el borde del asiento del taxi. Al volver, el tráfico iba tan lento que se bajó una manzana antes y recorrió el último tramo a pie.

Quinn aún estaba allí y sólo se había tomado media taza de café.

—No me apetece el café —dijo Rachel, porque Quinn parecía dispuesta a marcharse.

—Tengo el coche en el centro. Cojamos un taxi.

Fueron a la zona de negocios, no lejos del Battery Park. El coche de Quinn estaba en un aparcamiento subterráneo. Quinn condujo hacia el oeste, hacia la autopista.

—Esto está mucho mejor. —Quinn se quitó el abrigo mientras conducía—. Déjamelo ahí atrás, por favor.

Siguieron en silencio. Quinn aceleró la marcha, cambiando de carril para adelantar, como si tuvieran un destino concreto. Rachel intentaba encontrar algo que decir, cualquier cosa, cuando llegaron al puente George Washington. De pronto se le ocurrió que si Quinn y su marido se estaban divorciando, Quinn habría ido al centro a ver a un abogado. Aquel barrio estaba lleno de despachos de abogados. Y algo le había salido mal. ¿Por qué se divorciaban? ¿Tendría Noah un asunto con aquella mujer llamada Cynthia? Rachel tenía frío. Quinn había bajado la ventanilla de su lado y cada vez que el coche aceleraba la marcha, el viento entraba y la envolvía con sus brazos helados.

—Ahí vive Santana —dijo Quinn, señalando al otro lado del río.

Rachel no vio ninguna luz especial.

—¿Quién es Santana?

—¿Santana? Mi mejor amiga. —Quinn la miró—. ¿No tienes frío con esta ventanilla abierta?

—No.

—Seguro que tienes frío. —Se detuvieron en un semáforo rojo y Quinn subió la ventanilla. La miró como si la viera por primera vez, y bajó los ojos, que recorrieron a Rachel desde la cara a las manos apoyadas en el regazo. Rachel se sintió como un cachorro que Quinn hubiera comprado en una perrera de la carretera y como si de pronto Quinn acabara de recordar que la llevaba a su lado en el coche.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Quinn? ¿Te estás divorciando?

—Sí —suspiró Quinn—, me estoy divorciando. —Lo dijo con calma y luego puso el coche en marcha.

—¿Y él se queda con la niña?

—Sólo esta noche.

Rachel iba a hacerle otra pregunta, cuando Quinn dijo:

—Hablemos de otra cosa.

Pasó un coche con la radio encendida. Sonaban villancicos y dentro del coche todos cantaban.

Quinn y ella siguieron en silencio. Pasaron Yonkers, y a Rachel le pareció que en algún lugar de la carretera había perdido toda oportunidad de hablar con Quinn. Quinn insistió de pronto en que tenía que comer algo porque ya eran casi las ocho, así que se pararon en un pequeño restaurante que había a un lado de la carretera, un sitio donde vendían bocadillos de almejas rebozadas. Se sentaron junto a la barra y pidieron café y bocadillos, pero Quinn no comió. Le hizo preguntas sobre Finn, no de la misma manera preocupada del domingo por la tarde, sino como para impedir que Rachel la interrogara sobre sí misma. Eran preguntas personales, pero Rachel contestó de manera mecánica e impersonal. La voz suave de Quinn siguió insistiendo, mucho más baja que la voz del camarero, que hablaba con alguien tres metros más allá.

—¿Te acuestas con él? —le preguntó Quinn.

—Me he acostado con él dos o tres veces. —Rachel le contó cómo había sido la primera vez y las tres siguientes. No le avergonzaba hablar de ello. Nunca le había parecido un tema tan aburrido y sin importancia. Sintió que Quinn podía imaginarse cada minuto de aquellas tardes. Sintió el objetivo de Quinn, su mirada apreciativa, y pensó que Quinn iba a decir que ella no parecía particularmente fría ni tampoco con una gran carencia afectiva. Pero Quinn permanecía en silencio y Rachel miró incómoda la lista de canciones de la máquina de discos que tenía enfrente. Recordó que alguien le había dicho una vez que tenía una boca sensual, pero no pudo recordar quién.

—A veces se tarda tiempo —dijo Quinn—. ¿No crees que hay que darle a la gente otra oportunidad?

—¿Pero por qué? No es agradable, y tampoco estoy enamorada de él.

—¿Pero crees que podrías estarlo si eso funcionara?

—¿Es ésa la manera de enamorarse?

Quinn levantó la mirada hacia la cabeza de ciervo que había en la pared, detrás de la barra.

—No —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Finn?

—Bueno, es… —se interrumpió. No estaba segura de que la palabra fuera sinceridad. Pensaba que no era sincero respecto a su ambición de dedicarse a la pintura—. Tiene una actitud mejor que la mayoría de los hombres. Me trata como a una persona y no sólo como a una chica con la que se puede propasar o no. Me gusta su familia, bueno, la idea de que tenga una familia.

—Pero hay mucha gente que tiene familia.

Rachel volvió a intentarlo.

—Es flexible, cambia de opinión. No es como el resto de los hombres, a los que una podría etiquetar de médicos o de vendedores de seguros.

—Me parece que lo conoces mejor que yo a Noah después de meses de casados. Por lo menos, tú no vas a cometer el mismo error que yo. Casarme porque eso era lo que hacía la gente que yo conocía al cumplir los veinte años.

—¿O sea que no estabas enamorada?

—Sí, mucho. Y Noah también. Es el tipo de hombre que podría conquistarte en menos de una semana y metérsete en el bolsillo. ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Rachel?

Esperó hasta que la palabra llegada de ninguna parte, falsa, culpable, movió sus labios:

—No.

—¿Pero te gustaría? —Quinn sonreía.

—¿Noah sigue enamorado de ti?

Quinn bajó la vista hacia su regazo, impaciente. Rachel pensó que quizá la había herido su brusquedad, pero cuando habló, su voz seguía siendo la misma.

—No lo sé. En cierta manera, emocionalmente, es como siempre. Sólo que ahora puedo darme cuenta de cómo es en realidad. Me decía que yo era la primera mujer de la que se había enamorado. Supongo que es verdad, pero no creo que estuviera enamorado de mí en el sentido habitual de la palabra más que unos meses. Aunque también es verdad que nunca se ha interesado por nadie más. A lo mejor parecería más humano si no fuese así, yo podría entenderlo y perdonarlo.

—¿Le gusta Beth?

—La adora. —Quinn la miró sonriendo—. Si de alguien está enamorado, es de Beth.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

—Bethany. Se lo puso Noah. Él quería un hijo, pero creo que ahora está más contento con una niña. Yo quería una niña. Hubiera querido tener dos o tres hijos.

—¿Y Noah no quería?

—Yo no quise. —Volvió a mirar a Rachel—. ¿Te parece la conversación más apropiada para la Nochebuena? —Quinn buscó un cigarrillo y aceptó el Philip Morris que le ofrecía Rachel.

—Me gusta saberlo todo de ti —dijo Rachel.

—No quise tener más hijos porque nuestro matrimonio se estaba yendo a pique ya con Beth. ¿Y tú quieres enamorarte? Pues te enamorarás pronto y, si es así, disfrútalo, porque luego es muy duro.

—¿Querer a alguien?

—Enamorarse. O incluso desear hacer el amor. Creo que el sexo fluye de manera mucho más ociosa en todos nosotros de lo que queremos creer, especialmente de lo que los hombres quieren creer. Las primeras aventuras no suelen ser más que una manera de satisfacer la curiosidad, y después de eso una intenta repetir las mismas cosas, tratando de encontrar ¿qué?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rachel.

—No sé si hay una palabra que lo defina. Un amigo, un compañero o quizá alguien con quien compartir algo. ¿De qué sirven las palabras? Quiero decir que la gente a veces intenta encontrar a través del sexo cosas que son más fáciles de encontrar de otras maneras.

Ella sabía que Quinn tenía razón en lo que había dicho sobre la curiosidad.

—¿Qué otras maneras? —le preguntó.

Quinn la miró.

—Creo que cada persona tiene que encontrar su propia manera. Me pregunto si aquí me servirían una copa.

Pero en el restaurante sólo servían cerveza y vino, así que se marcharon. Quinn no se paró a comprar ninguna bebida mientras conducía hacia Nueva York. Le preguntó si quería irse a casa o ir un rato a la suya, y Rachel dijo que prefería ir a casa de Quinn. Recordó que los Kelly la habían invitado a ir a la celebración con vino y tarta de frutas que hacían esa noche, y ella había prometido ir, pero pensó que tampoco la echarían de menos.

—Vaya mierda de ratos que te hago pasar —dijo Quinn súbitamente—. Primero el domingo y ahora esto. No soy la mejor compañía para esta noche. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Te gustaría ir a un restaurante en Newark con luces navideñas y villancicos? No es un _night club_ y allí se puede cenar muy bien.

—A mí me da igual ir a cualquier sitio, por mí no lo hagas.

—Te has pasado todo el día en esos horribles almacenes y no hemos celebrado tu liberación.

—Yo sólo quiero estar aquí contigo —dijo Rachel, y sonrió al darse cuenta del tono de aclaración que tenían sus palabras.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza sin mirarla.

—Niña, niña, ¿adónde vas tan sola?

Un poco más adelante, en la autopista de Nueva Jersey, Quinn dijo:

—Ya lo sé. —Giró hacia una explanada con grava y se detuvo—. Ven conmigo.

Estaban enfrente de un puesto iluminado y lleno de árboles de Navidad. Quinn le dijo que escogiera un árbol que no fuese demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño. Luego puso el árbol en la parte trasera del coche y Rachel se sentó delante junto a Quinn, con los brazos llenos de acebo y ramas de abeto. Rachel hundió la cara entre las ramas y aspiró la intensidad verde oscuro de su olor, su aroma limpio que era como un bosque salvaje y como todos los adornos navideños: las bolas para el árbol, regalos, nieve artificial, villancicos, vacaciones. Había terminado al fin con los almacenes y estaba con Quinn. Disfrutaba con el ronroneo del motor del coche y con las agujas de las ramas de abeto que podía tocar con los dedos. «Soy feliz, soy feliz», pensó Rachel.

—Pongamos el árbol ahora mismo —dijo Quinn en cuanto entraron en casa.

En la sala, Quinn encendió la radio y preparó una copa para cada una. En la radio cantaban villancicos y las campanas tañían sonoras, como si estuvieran en el interior de una gran iglesia. Quinn colocó una capa de algodón blanco para simular nieve alrededor del árbol y Rachel lo roció de azúcar para que brillara. Recortó un estilizado ángel de una cinta dorada y lo pegó en la copa del árbol, luego plegó papel de seda y recortó una hilera de ángeles para desplegarlos sobre las ramas.

—Lo haces muy bien —le dijo Quinn, contemplando el árbol desde la chimenea—. Es precioso. Lo tenemos todo menos regalos.

El regalo de Quinn estaba en el sofá, junto al abrigo de Rachel. Pero la tarjeta que había hecho para el regalo estaba en su casa y no quería dárselo sin ella. Rachel miró el árbol.

—¿Qué más necesitamos?

—Nada. ¿Sabes qué hora es?

La radio había finalizado la emisión. Rachel vio el reloj de la repisa. Era más de la una.

—Es Navidad —dijo.

—Será mejor que pases la noche aquí.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana?

—Nada.

Quinn cogió su vaso de encima de la radio.

—¿No has quedado con Finn?

Había quedado con Finn a las doce del mediodía. Iba a pasar el día en su casa. Pero podía inventarse una excusa.

—No. Le dije que quizá nos veríamos, pero no era nada especial.

—Te puedo llevar en coche temprano.

—¿Tienes cosas que hacer mañana?

Quinn apuró el vaso.

—Sí —dijo.

Rachel empezó a recoger lo que había desordenado, los trozos de papel de seda y de cinta. Odiaba tener que recoger después de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Tu amigo Finn parece el típico hombre que necesita una mujer cerca por la que esforzarse, tanto si se casa con ella como si no —dijo Quinn—. ¿No es verdad?

«Para qué hablar de Finn ahora», pensó Rachel irritada. Pensó que a Quinn tal vez le gustara Finn —y ella tenía la culpa—, unos celos remotos la aguijonearon, agudos como pinchos.

—En realidad, admiro más eso que los hombres que viven solos o que creen que viven solos y al final acaban cometiendo los errores más estúpidos con las mujeres.

Rachel contempló el paquete de cigarrillos de Quinn, que estaba sobre la mesita de té. No tenía absolutamente nada que decir sobre el tema. Percibía el rastro del perfume de Quinn como un hilillo a través del fuerte olor a siemprevivas, y quería seguirlo, rodear a Quinn con sus brazos.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con que la gente se case, ¿verdad?

—¿El qué? —Rachel miró a Quinn y vio que sonreía ligeramente.

—Noah es el tipo de hombre que no deja que una mujer entre en su vida. Y, por otra parte, tu amigo Finn podría no casarse nunca. Pero al menos él siente el placer de pensar que quiere casarse. —Quinn miró a Rachel de la cabeza a los pies—. Con la chica equivocada —añadió—. ¿Bailas, Rachel? ¿Te gusta bailar?

Quinn parecía súbitamente fría y amarga y Rachel se hubiera echado a llorar.

—No —dijo. «Nunca le tendría que haber hablado de Finn», pensó; pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Estás cansada. Vamos a la cama.

Quinn la llevó a la habitación donde había entrado Noah el domingo y abrió una de las dos camas gemelas. Debía de haber sido la habitación de Noah, pensó Rachel. No había nada que hiciera pensar en la habitación de una niña. Pensó en las cosas de Beth que Noah había sacado de aquella habitación, y se imaginó a Noah trasladándose del dormitorio que había compartido con Quinn y luego dejándole a Beth que llevara sus cosas a aquella habitación, guardándolas allí y alejándose los dos de Quinn.

Quinn puso un pijama en el borde de la cama.

—Buenas noches —dijo, ya en el umbral de la puerta—. Feliz Navidad. ¿Qué quieres que te regale?

—Nada. —Rachel sonrió suavemente.

Aquella noche soñó con unos pájaros, pájaros rojo brillante como flamencos, deslizándose rápidamente por un bosque sombrío, describiendo ondulantes cenefas, arcos rojos que se curvaban como sus gritos. Luego abrió los ojos y oyó realmente un suave silbido que oscilaba, subía y bajaba con una nota extra al final, y por debajo, un piar de pájaros más débil. La ventana tenía un color gris intenso. El silbido empezó de nuevo, justo debajo de la ventana, y Rachel se levantó de la cama. Había un gran coche descapotable en el camino y una mujer de pie en el asiento, silbando. Era como mirar en un sueño, una escena sin color y de contornos imprecisos.

Luego oyó el susurro de Quinn, tan claro como si las tres estuvieran en la misma habitación.

—¿Te vas a la cama o te levantas?

La mujer que estaba de pie en el asiento del coche contestó quedamente.

—Las dos cosas.

Rachel oyó el temblor de la risa contenida en aquellas palabras e, instantáneamente, la mujer le gustó.

—¿Vamos a dar un paseo? —preguntó la mujer. Estaba mirando a la ventana de Quinn con una gran sonrisa que Rachel distinguió en aquel momento.

—¡Boba! —susurró Quinn.

—¿Estás sola?

—No.

—¡Oooh!

—Bueno, ¿quieres entrar?

La mujer salió del coche.

Rachel fue a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió. Quinn salía al vestíbulo en aquel momento, atándose el cinturón de la bata.

—Perdona, te he despertado —le dijo—. Vuelve a la cama.

—No me importa. ¿Puedo bajar?

—¡Claro! —Quinn sonrió de pronto—. Coge una bata del armario.

Rachel encontró una bata, probablemente un batín de Noah, pensó, y bajó las escaleras.

—¿Quién ha montado el árbol de Navidad? —preguntaba la mujer.

Las dos estaban en la sala.

—Ella. —Quinn se volvió a Rachel—. Te presento a Santana. Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry.

—Hola —dijo Santana.

—¿Cómo estás? —Rachel se había imaginado que sería Santana. En ese momento Santana la miraba con la misma expresión divertida, radiante y de ojos saltones que Rachel le había visto cuando estaba de pie en el coche.

—El árbol te ha quedado precioso —le dijo Santana.

—¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar en voz baja? —sugirió Quinn.

—¿Tienes café, Quinn? —preguntó Santana frotándose las manos y siguiendo a Quinn a la cocina.

Rachel se quedó de pie junto a la mesa de la cocina mirándolas, sintiéndose cómoda porque Santana no le prestaba especial atención, sino que se quitó el abrigo y empezó a ayudar a Quinn con el café. Era delgada y no tenía mal cuerpo, su cintura y sus caderas lo demostraban, bajo el vestido de punto color púrpura. Pero tenía las manos un poco desmañadas, se fijó Rachel, y sus pies no tenían la gracia de los de Quinn. Parecía mayor que Quinn incluso, y cuando se reía, sus cejas se enarcaban y le aparecían dos notables marcas en las comisuras de la boca. Quinn y ella se estaban riendo mientras hacían café y zumos de naranja, hablando con frases a medias, de nada en particular o de nada que mereciera la pena escuchar.

Hasta que súbitamente Santana, colando el último vaso de zumo de naranja y secándose los dedos en el vestido con descuido, dijo:

—Bueno. ¿Cómo está el viejo Noah?

—Igual que siempre —dijo Quinn. Estaba buscando algo en la nevera y, al mirarla, Rachel se perdió lo que Santana dijo a continuación. O quizá era otra de aquellas frases a medias que sólo Quinn podía entender. Pero Quinn se enderezó y se echó a reír muy fuerte, cambiando totalmente la expresión de su rostro. Rachel pensó con súbita envidia que ella no podía lograr que Quinn se riese así, y en cambio Santana sí podía.

—Pienso decírselo —dijo Quinn—. No me voy a aguantar.

Era algo sobre una insignia de boy scout para Noah.

—Y cuéntale de dónde ha salido la idea —dijo Santana mirando a Rachel y sonriendo ampliamente, como si ella también pudiera compartir la broma—. ¿De dónde eres? —le preguntó a Rachel mientras se sentaban a la mesa, al fondo de la cocina.

—Es de Nueva York —contestó Quinn por ella. Rachel pensó que Santana iba a contestar qué raro o alguna estupidez así, pero Santana no dijo nada. Sólo miró a Rachel con una sonrisa expectante, como si esperara algo que le diera pie para la siguiente broma.

Después de tanto preparativo para el desayuno, sólo había zumo de naranja, café y unas tostadas sin mantequilla que nadie probó. Santana encendió un cigarrillo antes de empezar.

—¿Tienes edad suficiente para fumar? —le preguntó a Rachel ofreciéndole una cajetilla roja que decía Craven A.

Quinn dejó la cucharilla en la mesa.

—¿Santana, qué es esto? —le preguntó con un aire de embarazo que Rachel nunca le había visto.

—Sí, quiero uno, gracias —dijo Rachel cogiéndolo.

Santana apoyó los codos en la mesa.

—¿Qué es qué? —le preguntó a Quinn.

—Sospecho que estás un poco trompa —dijo Quinn.

—Y por eso llevo horas conduciendo. Salí de New Rochelle a las dos. Llegué a casa, encontré tu mensaje y aquí estoy.

Rachel pensó que, probablemente, Santana tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y que durante el día hacía lo que le daba la gana.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Santana.

—Pues bien, he perdido el primer asalto —contestó Quinn.

Santana aspiró el humo de su cigarrillo sin mostrar sorpresa.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo?

—Tres meses.

—¿A partir de…?

—A partir de ya. En realidad desde anoche. —Quinn miró a Rachel y luego volvió a mirar su taza de café. Rachel adivinó que Quinn no diría nada más delante de ella.

—Pero ese no es el arreglo definitivo, ¿no? —preguntó Santana.

—Me temo que sí —contestó Quinn, como de pasada y con cierto tono de duda—. Es sólo un acuerdo verbal, pero se mantendrá. ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? Tarde.

—Tampoco pronto tengo nada que hacer. Hoy como a las dos.

—Llámame en algún momento.

—Claro.

Quinn mantuvo la vista baja, puesta en el zumo de naranja que tenía en la mano, y Rachel vio un rictus de tristeza en su boca. No era una tristeza impregnada de sabiduría, sino de derrota.

—Yo me iría de viaje —dijo Santana—. Vete a algún sitio. —Santana miró a Rachel, con otra de sus miradas brillantes, inoportunas, amistosas, como si quisiera incluirla en algo imposible. De todas maneras, Rachel se había puesto en guardia con la idea de que Quinn pudiera hacer un viaje y alejarse de ella.

—No estoy de humor —dijo Quinn. Pero Rachel advirtió duda en su tono.

Santana se revolvió un poco en su asiento y miró a su alrededor.

—Este sitio es tan tétrico como una mina de carbón al amanecer. ¿A que sí?

Rachel sonrió. «¿Una mina de carbón con el sol iluminando el alféizar de la ventana y con el arbusto de siemprevivas al fondo?», pensó.

Quinn miró a Santana afectuosamente mientras encendía uno de los cigarrillos de su amiga. Qué bien debían de conocerse mutuamente, pensó Rachel, tanto que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera cualquiera de ellas podía sorprender o ser malentendido por la otra.

—¿Qué tal la fiesta? —le preguntó Quinn.

—Bah —dijo Santana indiferente—. ¿Conoces a Bob Haversham?

—No.

—Estaba en la fiesta de anoche. Yo le conocía de algún sitio de Nueva York. Fue muy divertido porque me contó que iba a empezar a trabajar con Rattner & Fabray, en el departamento de inversiones.

—¿De verdad?

—No le conté que conocía a uno de los jefes.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Quinn al cabo de un momento.

Santana miró su reloj, un reloj pequeñito insertado en una pirámide de paredes de oro.

—Más o menos las siete y media. ¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres dormir más, Rachel?

—No. Estoy bien.

—Te llevaré a tu casa cuando quieras —le dijo Quinn.

Al final, fue Santana la que la acompañó en el coche hacia las diez, porque dijo que no tenía nada que hacer y que estaría encantada de llevarla.

Mientras iban por la autopista a toda velocidad, Rachel pensó que a Santana también debía de gustarle el aire frío. ¿A quién se le ocurría ir sin capota en pleno diciembre?

—¿Dónde conociste a Quinn? —le gritó Santana.

Rachel tuvo la sensación de que podía contarle toda la verdad a Santana.

—¡En unos almacenes! —gritó a su vez.

—¡Ah! —dijo Santana conduciendo caprichosamente, haciendo patinar el coche en las curvas y acelerando donde no había que acelerar—. ¿Te gusta?

—¡Claro! —¡Vaya pregunta! Era como preguntarle si creía en Dios.

Cuando entraron en su calle, Rachel le indicó cuál era su casa.

—¿Te importaría hacerme un favor? —le preguntó Rachel—. ¿Podrías esperar un minuto? Quiero darte algo para Quinn.

—Naturalmente —dijo Santana.

Rachel subió la escalera, cogió la carta y la deslizó bajo la cinta del regalo de Quinn. Se lo bajó a Santana.

—Vas a verla esta noche, ¿verdad?

Santana asintió despacio con la cabeza y Rachel notó el fantasma de un desafío en los curiosos ojos negros de Santana. Ella iba a ver a Quinn y Rachel no. ¿Pero qué podía hacer para evitarlo?

—Ah, y gracias por traerme.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve a ningún otro sitio? —sonrió Santana.

—No, gracias —dijo Rachel, también sonriendo. Sabía que a Santana le hubiera encantado llevarla bien lejos, incluso hasta Brooklyn Heights.

Rachel subió los escalones del portal de su casa y abrió el buzón. Había dos o tres cartas, tarjetas de Navidad, y una era de Frankenberg. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia la calle, el enorme coche color crema había desaparecido. Como si todo hubiera sido imaginación suya, como uno de aquellos pájaros de sus sueños.


	9. Capítulo 8

**8**

—Y ahora piensa un deseo —dijo Finn.

Rachel lo pensó. Pensó en Quinn.

Finn tenía las manos apoyadas en los brazos de Rachel. Estaban de pie, bajo algo que parecía una luna en cuarto creciente y llena de adornos, o un trozo de estrella de mar, y que colgaba del techo de la entrada. Era horrorosa, pero la familia Hudson le atribuía unos poderes casi mágicos y la colgaban allí en ocasiones especiales. El abuelo de Finn la había traído de Rusia.

—¿Qué has pedido? —Le sonreía de manera posesiva. Aquélla era su casa y él acababa de besarla, aunque la puerta que daba al salón estaba abierta y el salón lleno de gente.

—No se puede decir —dijo Rachel.

—En Rusia, sí.

—Pero no estamos en Rusia.

De repente, la radio subió de volumen. Unas voces entonaban un villancico. Rachel se bebió el resto de ponche rosado que le quedaba en el vaso.

—Me gustaría subir a tu habitación —le dijo.

Finn la cogió de la mano y empezaron a subir la escalera.

—¡Finn!

Su tía, que fumaba en boquilla, le llamó desde la puerta del salón.

Finn dijo algo que Rachel no entendió y le hizo una seña a su tía con la mano. Aun en el primer piso, la casa temblaba con el loco baile de abajo, un baile que no seguía en absoluto el ritmo de la música. Rachel oyó caer otro vaso y se imaginó el rosado y espumoso ponche esparciéndose por el suelo. Finn le dijo que aquello era muy moderado comparado con las auténticas Navidades rusas que celebraban durante la primera semana de enero. Le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

—Me gusta mucho el jersey —dijo.

—Me alegro. —Rachel se recogió la falda y se sentó en el borde de la cama de él. El grueso jersey noruego que le había regalado a Finn estaba detrás de ella, junto al envoltorio de papel de seda. Finn le había regalado una falda de una tienda hindú, una falda larga y bordada, con bandas verdes y doradas. Era preciosa, pero Rachel no sabía cuándo iba a poder ponérsela.

—¿Te apetece un trago de verdad? Lo que beben abajo es repugnante. —Finn sacó una botella de whisky de la parte de abajo del armario.

—No, gracias —dijo Rachel negando con la cabeza.

—Te sentaría bien.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza. Miró el cuarto de techos altos, casi cuadrado, el papel de la pared estampado con descoloridas rosas, y las dos tranquilas ventanas, cubiertas con unas cortinas de muselina blanca que amarilleaban un poco. Desde la puerta, había dos pálidos rastros sobre la alfombra verde, uno hacia el escritorio y otro hacia la mesa de la esquina. El bote con los pinceles y la carpeta que había en el suelo, junto a la mesa, eran los dos únicos signos de que Finn pintaba. Como en su mente, la pintura sólo ocupaba un rincón, pensó Rachel, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo seguiría adelante con ello hasta que se cansara y lo abandonara por otra cosa. Y se preguntó, como muchas otras veces, si a Finn le gustaba ella sólo porque mostraba más simpatía hacia sus ambiciones que nadie que hubiese conocido hasta entonces, y porque sentía que sus críticas le servían de ayuda. Rachel se levantó inquieta y fue hacia la ventana. Le encantaba la habitación —porque siempre estaba igual y en el mismo sitio—, aunque aquel día sentía el impulso de salir corriendo. Ella era una persona distinta de la que había estado allí mismo hacía tres semanas. Aquella mañana se había despertado en casa de Quinn. Quinn era como un secreto que la invadía e invadía también su casa, como una luz invisible para todo el mundo excepto para ella.

—Hoy estás distinta —dijo Finn tan bruscamente que Rachel se estremeció sintiendo el peligro.

—Quizá sea el vestido —dijo ella.

Llevaba un vestido de tafetán azul que tenía Dios sabe cuántos años. No se lo había puesto desde sus primeros meses en Nueva York. Volvió a sentarse en la cama y miró a Finn, que estaba en medio de la habitación con el vaso de whisky en la mano, con los ojos castaño claro recorriéndola de arriba abajo, hasta sus zapatos azules de tacón alto y luego otra vez hasta su rostro.

—Rach. —Finn le cogió las manos de encima de la cama. Sus suaves y finos labios bajaron hasta ellas firmemente, con la lengua asomando entre ellos y el aroma de whisky—. Rach, eres un ángel —dijo la profunda voz de Finn, y ella se imaginó a Quinn diciéndole aquellas mismas palabras.

Le observó recoger el vasito del suelo y guardarlo en el armario junto a la botella. De pronto se sintió infinitamente superior a él y a toda la gente que había abajo. Era más feliz que cualquiera de ellos. La felicidad era un poco como volar, pensó, como ser una cometa. Dependía de cuánta cuerda se le soltara…

—¿Es bonita? —preguntó Finn.

—¡Es una maravilla! —Rachel se sentó.

—La acabé anoche. Pensé que si hacía buen día podíamos ir al parque y hacerla volar. —Finn se reía como un niño, orgulloso de su trabajo manual—. Mírala por detrás.

Era una cometa rusa, rectangular y abombada como un escudo, con su delgado marco cortado y atado en las esquinas. En la parte frontal, Finn había pintado una catedral con cúpulas en espiral sobre un cielo rojizo.

—Vamos a hacerla volar ahora —dijo Rachel.

Llevaron la cometa abajo. Todo el mundo les vio y salieron al recibidor, tíos, tías y primos, hasta que el lugar se llenó de estrépito y Finn tuvo que sostener la cometa en el aire para protegerla. A Rachel le irritaba el ruido, pero a Finn le encantaba.

—¡Quédate a tomar el champán, Finn! —exclamó una de sus tías, que tenía un abdomen colgante como un segundo trasero bajo su vestido de satén.

—No puedo —dijo Finn, y añadió algo en ruso. Rachel tuvo la misma sensación que otras muchas veces tenía al ver a Finn con su familia, la sensación de que debía de haber un error, que Finn debía de ser un niño huérfano, abandonado en la puerta y educado como si hubiera sido realmente de la familia. Pero su hermano Stephen estaba de pie en el umbral, con los mismos ojos castaños de Finn, aunque Stephen era más bajo y delgado.

—¿Qué azotea? —preguntó la madre de Finn con voz chillona—. ¿En esta casa?

Alguien había preguntado si iban a hacer volar la cometa en la azotea, y como la casa no tenía azotea, la madre de Finn se echó a reír a carcajadas. El perro empezó a ladrar.

—¡Te voy a hacer el vestido! —le dijo la madre de Finn a Rachel, moviendo el dedo en señal de advertencia—. Ahora ya tengo tus medidas.

La habían medido con una cinta en el salón, en medio de todas aquellas canciones y aquella recepción, y dos de los hombres habían intentado ayudar. La señora Hudson le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y, de pronto, Rachel la abrazó y la besó firmemente en la mejilla. Sus labios se apretaron contra la empolvada mejilla y en aquel instante le transmitió, a través del beso y del convulsivo apretón de su brazo, el afecto que realmente sentía hacia ella y que Rachel volvería a ocultar como si no existiera, al cabo de un instante, cuando se soltaran.

Luego Finn y ella se quedaron solos y libres y echaron a andar por la acera de enfrente. No hubiera sido muy distinto si hubieran estado casados, pensó Rachel, y hubieran visitado a la familia el día de Navidad. Finn haría volar sus cometas incluso cuando fuese viejo, como su abuelo, que según le había contado Finn había hecho volar cometas en Prospect Park hasta el año en que murió.

Cogieron el metro hacia el parque y anduvieron por la colina sin árboles, un lugar que habían visitado montones de veces. Rachel miró a su alrededor. Había algunos chicos jugando a rugby en el prado bordeado de árboles, pero, por lo demás, el parque estaba quieto y silencioso. No hacía mucho viento, no hacía bastante viento, dijo Finn, y el cielo era de un blanco opaco, como si fuese a nevar.

Finn se quejó, volvía a fallar. Estaba intentando levantar la cometa corriendo.

Rachel, sentada en la hierba con las manos abrazándose las rodillas, le observó levantar la cabeza y mirar en todas direcciones como si hubiera perdido algo en el aire.

—¡Ahí está! —Ella se levantó señalando.

—Sí, pero no se mantiene.

Finn corrió con la cometa, aflojó su larga cuerda y luego dio un brusco tirón, como si algo la hubiera levantado. La cometa describió un gran arco y luego empezó a subir en otra dirección.

—¡Ha encontrado su propio viento! —exclamó Rachel.

—Sí, pero va despacio.

—¡Vaya ventolera más triste! ¿Puedo sujetar la cometa?

—Espera, que la haré subir más.

Finn la agitó con largas oscilaciones de sus brazos, pero la cometa siguió en el mismo sitio, en aquel aire frío e indolente. Las doradas cúpulas de la catedral ondeaban de un lado a otro, como si toda la cometa sacudiera su cabeza diciendo que no, y la larga y flexible cola la seguía alocada, repitiendo la misma negación.

—Es lo máximo que podemos conseguir —dijo Finn—. No puedo darle más cordel.

Rachel no apartaba los ojos de la cometa, que de pronto se puso firme y se detuvo, como un cuadro de la catedral colgado en el cielo blanco opaco. Probablemente, a Quinn no le gustarían las cometas, pensó Rachel. No la divertirían. Miraría una cometa y diría que era una estupidez.

—¿Quieres cogerla?

Finn le puso el grueso cordel en las manos y ella se levantó. Pensó que Finn había estado trabajando en la cometa la noche anterior, mientras ella estaba con Quinn, por eso no la había llamado y no se había enterado de que no estaba en casa. Si la hubiera llamado, lo habría mencionado. Pronto tendría que mentirle por primera vez.

Súbitamente, la cometa desclavó su anclaje en el cielo y tiró fuertemente para alejarse. Rachel dejó que el carrete girara rápidamente en sus manos, tanto como se atrevía a hacer bajo la mirada de Finn, porque la cometa todavía estaba baja. Y otra vez se detuvo, firmemente inmóvil.

—¡Tira! —Exclamó Finn—. Sigue subiéndola.

Ella le obedeció. Era como jugar con una larga cinta elástica. Pero la cuerda ya era tan larga y estaba tan floja que lo único que podía hacer era agitar la cometa. Tiró y tiró. Finn se acercó y la cogió, y Rachel dejó caer los brazos. Su respiración se hizo más rápida y en sus brazos temblaban pequeños músculos. Se sentó en la hierba. No le había ganado a la cometa. No había conseguido que hiciera lo que ella quería.

—Quizá el cordel pesa demasiado —dijo. Era un cordel nuevo, suave, blanco y grueso como un gusano.

—El cordel es muy ligero. Mira ahora. ¡Ahora sí que funciona!

Estaba subiendo con movimientos cortos hacia adelante, como si de pronto hubiera adquirido voluntad propia y tuviera ganas de escapar.

—¡Dale más cordel! —exclamó ella.

Se levantó. Un pájaro volaba bajo la cometa. Ella miró al rectángulo que se empequeñecía más y más, tirando hacia atrás como la abombada vela de un barco que retrocediera. Sintió que la cometa significaba algo, aquella cometa, en aquel preciso momento.

—¡Finn!

—¿Qué?

Le veía con el rabillo del ojo, agachado, con los brazos ex tendidos frente a él, como si estuviera en una tabla de surf.

—¿Cuántas veces te has enamorado? —le preguntó.

—Nunca, hasta que te conocí a ti —dijo Finn con una carcajada corta y ronca.

—No es verdad. Tú me hablaste de dos veces.

—Si cuento ésas, tendría que contar otras doce —dijo Finn rápidamente, con aire preocupado.

La cometa empezaba a bajar describiendo arcos.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de otro chico? —preguntó Rachel, sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

—¿Un chico? —repitió Finn sorprendido.

—Sí.

Quizá pasaron cinco segundos antes de que contestara, en tono categórico:

—No.

Al menos le había costado contestar, pensó Rachel. Tuvo el impulso de preguntarle «¿Qué harías si te pasara?», pero tampoco iba a servirle de mucho. Mantuvo los ojos puestos en la cometa. Los dos miraban la misma cometa, pero qué diferentes eran sus pensamientos.

—¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de eso? —le preguntó.

—¿Hablar de eso? ¿Te refieres a gente de ésa? Sí, claro. —Finn estaba erguido en ese momento, y enrollaba el cordel haciendo describir ochos al palo.

Rachel habló con cuidado, porque él la escuchaba:

—No me refiero a gente de ésa. Quiero decir gente que de pronto se enamoran unos de otros, de la noche a la mañana. Por ejemplo, dos hombres, o dos chicas.

—¿Si conozco alguno? —La cara de Finn tenía la misma expresión que si estuvieran hablando de política—. No.

Rachel esperó hasta que él volvió a concentrarse en la cometa, intentando hacer que se elevara. Entonces comentó:

—Pero supongo que puede pasarle a cualquiera, ¿no?

—Pero esas cosas no pasan así. Siempre hay alguna razón para eso en el pasado —continuó él, ondeando la cometa.

—Sí —dijo ella complaciente. Empezó a adentrarse mentalmente en el pasado. Lo más parecido que podía recordar a estar «enamorada» era lo que había sentido por un chico al que había visto unas pocas veces en la ciudad de Montclair, cuando iba en el autobús del colegio. Tenía el pelo negro y rizado y una expresión seria, era guapo y tendría unos doce años, más de los que ella tenía entonces. Recordó un corto periodo en el que cada día pensaba en él. Pero aquello no era nada, nada comparado con lo que sentía por Quinn. ¿Era amor o no era amor lo que sentía por Quinn? Y qué absurdo era que ella misma no lo supiese. Había oído hablar de chicas que se enamoraban las unas de las otras y sabía qué tipo de gente eran y el aspecto que tenían. Ni Quinn ni ella eran así. Pero sus sentimientos hacia Quinn coincidían con todas las descripciones—. ¿Tú crees que a mí me podría pasar? —preguntó Rachel simplemente, sin pensar si se atrevía a preguntarlo.

—¿Qué? —Finn sonrió—. ¿Enamorarte de una chica? ¡Claro que no! ¡Por Dios! No te habrá pasado, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo Rachel en un tono extraño, poco seguro, pero Finn no pareció advertir el tono.

—Ya va otra vez. ¡Mira, Rach!

La cometa se bamboleaba directa hacia arriba, cada vez más deprisa, y el palo giraba en las manos de Finn. De todos modos, pensó Rachel, era más feliz que nunca. ¿Por qué preocuparse por definirlo todo?

—¡Eh! —Finn echó a correr detrás del palo, que saltaba alocadamente por el suelo, como si también intentara dejar atrás la tierra—. ¿Quieres sujetarla? —le preguntó, agarrándolo—. ¡Prácticamente te hace volar!

Rachel cogió el palo. No quedaba mucho cordel y ahora la cometa se veía muy bien. Cuando dejó que sus brazos se levantaran sintió como si todo su cuerpo fuera izado levemente, con fuerza y de una manera deliciosa, como si la cometa pudiera llevarla realmente arriba si hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Déjala ir! —exclamó Finn, ondeando las manos. Tenía la boca abierta y dos manchas rojas en la mejilla—. ¡Suéltala!

—¡No hay más cordel!

—¡Voy a cortarlo!

Rachel no podía creer lo que había oído, pero miró a Finn y le vio buscando su navaja en el abrigo.

—¡No lo hagas! —le dijo.

Finn se acercó corriendo y riéndose.

—¡No lo hagas! —le dijo ella enfadada—. ¿Estás loco? —Tenía las manos cansadas, pero se agarró al palo lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¡Déjame cortarlo! ¡Es más divertido! —Y Finn chocó contra ella bruscamente, porque iba mirando al cielo.

Rachel tiró del palo hacia un lado, poniéndolo fuera de su alcance, muda por la sorpresa y la irritación. Tuvo un instante de miedo en el que pensó que Finn había perdido realmente la cabeza, y luego se tambaleó hacia atrás, ya sin el cordel, con el palo vacío en la mano.

—¡Estás loco! —le gritó—. ¡Estás enfermo!

—¡Es sólo una cometa! —se rió Finn, estirando el cuello hacia el vacío.

Rachel buscó en vano, buscó incluso el cordel que colgara.

—¿Pero por qué lo has hecho? —Su voz se hizo más aguda por las lágrimas contenidas—. ¡Era una cometa tan bonita!

—¡Era sólo una cometa! —Repitió Finn—. ¡Puedo hacer otra!


	10. Capítulo 9

**9**

Rachel empezó a vestirse y luego cambió de opinión. Todavía estaba en bata, leyendo el guión de _Llovizna_ que Sam le había llevado hacía un rato y que en ese momento se encontraba extendido en el sofá. Quinn le había dicho que estaba en la esquina de la Cuarenta y cinco y Madison. Llegaría allí en diez minutos. Miró la habitación, se miró la cara en el espejo y decidió dejarlo todo así.

Cogió unos ceniceros, los llevó al fregadero y los lavó, y colocó el guión ordenadamente en su mesa de trabajo. Se preguntó si Quinn llevaría consigo su bolso nuevo. Quinn la había llamado la noche anterior desde algún sitio de Nueva Jersey donde estaba con Santana, le había dicho que el bolso le parecía precioso, pero que era un regalo excesivo. Rachel sonrió, recordando la sugerencia de Quinn de devolverlo. Por lo menos, a Quinn le había gustado.

Sonaron tres rápidos timbrazos en la puerta.

Rachel miró escalera abajo y vio a Quinn, que llevaba algo en la mano. Bajó.

—Está vacía. Es para ti —dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Era una maleta, envuelta en papel. Quinn la soltó y dejó que Rachel la llevara. Esta la puso sobre el sofá de su habitación y rompió cuidadosamente el papel marrón. La maleta era de cuero marrón claro, totalmente lisa.

—¡Es fantástica! —dijo Rachel.

—¿Te gusta? Ni siquiera sabía si necesitabas una maleta.

—Claro que me gusta —contestó. Era la maleta perfecta para ella, exactamente como le gustaba. Sus iniciales estaban grabadas en oro, en pequeño, R. B. B. Recordó que Quinn le había preguntado su nombre completo el día de Nochebuena.

—Ábrela con la combinación y mira a ver si te gusta por dentro.

—También me gusta el olor —dijo Rachel mientras la abría.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? Si estás ocupada me voy.

—No. Siéntate. No estaba haciendo nada especial, sólo leía el guión de una obra.

—¿Qué obra?

—Una obra para la que tengo que hacer los decorados —dijo, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que nunca le había mencionado a Quinn que diseñaba decorados.

—¿Decorados para una obra?

—Sí. Soy escenógrafa. —Cogió el abrigo de Quinn.

Quinn sonrió atónita.

—¿Por qué demonios no me lo habías dicho? —le preguntó con calma—. ¿Cuántos otros conejitos te vas a sacar del sombrero?

—Es mi primer trabajo de verdad. Y no es una obra de Broadway. La representan en el Village. Es una comedia. Todavía no estoy sindicada. Para eso tengo que esperar a trabajar en una obra de Broadway.

Quinn le preguntó sobre el sindicato, la condición de miembro júnior y de miembro sénior, que costaban mil quinientos y dos mil dólares respectivamente. Le preguntó si había ahorrado ya todo aquel dinero.

—No, sólo unos cientos. Pero si consigo trabajo, me dejarán pagar a plazos.

Quinn estaba sentada en la silla donde solía sentarse Finn, mirándola, y Rachel advirtió en la expresión de Quinn que había subido mucho en su estimación, y que Quinn no entendía por qué no le había contado antes que era escenógrafa y que ya tenía trabajo.

—Bueno —dijo Quinn—, si a partir de esta obra, sale otro trabajo de Broadway, ¿aceptarías que yo te prestara el resto del dinero? Considéralo un préstamo de negocios.

—Gracias, pero…

—Me gustaría hacerlo por ti. A tu edad no es justo que tengas que pagar dos mil dólares.

—Gracias. Pero no estaré preparada para ese trabajo hasta que pasen un par de años más.

Quinn levantó la cabeza y echó el humo en una delgada columna.

—Ellos no se ocupan de los aprendizajes, ¿verdad?

—No —sonrió Rachel—. Claro que no. ¿Te gustaría beber algo? He comprado una botella de whisky de centeno.

—Qué amable, me encantaría, Rachel. —Quinn se levantó y miró las estanterías de su pequeña cocina mientras Rachel preparaba dos whiskies—. ¿Eres una buena cocinera?

—Sí. Soy mejor cuando tengo alguien a comer. Hago unas tortillas muy buenas. ¿Te gustan las tortillas?

—No —dijo Quinn rotundamente, y Rachel se echó a reír—. ¿Por qué no me enseñas trabajos tuyos?

Rachel bajó una carpeta del armario. Quinn se sentó en el sofá y empezó a mirarlo todo con gran atención, pero, por sus comentarios y sus preguntas, Rachel pensó que todo le parecía demasiado extravagante como para poder utilizarlo, y quizá tampoco muy bueno. Lo que más le gustó a Quinn fue el decorado de _Petrushka_ que pendía de la pared.

—Es lo mismo —dijo Rachel—. Lo mismo que los dibujos, sólo que recortado como una maqueta.

—Bueno, quizá son tus dibujos. Son muy reales. Es lo que me gusta de ellos. —Quinn cogió su vaso del suelo y se recostó otra vez en el sofá—. No sé si he cometido un error contigo, ¿verdad?

—¿Un error con qué?

—Contigo.

Rachel no entendía qué le estaba diciendo. Quinn sonreía a través del humo de su cigarrillo y eso la desconcertó.

—¿Tú crees que te has equivocado?

—No —dijo Quinn—. ¿Cuánto pagas por un apartamento como éste?

—Cincuenta al mes.

—Entonces no te queda gran cosa de tu sueldo, ¿no? —dijo Quinn chasqueando la lengua.

—No —dijo Rachel, inclinándose sobre la carpeta y atándola—. Pero pronto ganaré más. Y tampoco me quedaré siempre a vivir aquí.

—Claro que no. Viajarás, igual que lo haces en tu imaginación. Verás una casa en Italia y te enamorarás de ella. O quizá te guste Francia. O California. O Arizona.

La chica sonrió. Probablemente tampoco tendría el dinero para comprarlas cuando eso ocurriera.

—¿La gente siempre se enamora de cosas que no puede comprar?

—Siempre —dijo Quinn sonriendo también. Se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Creo que al final sí que me iré de viaje.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Un mes o así.

—¿Cuándo te irás? —preguntó Rachel, guardando la carpeta en el armario.

—Enseguida. Supongo que en cuanto lo arregle todo, y tampoco hay mucho que arreglar.

Rachel se dio la vuelta. Quinn estaba apagando el resto del cigarrillo en el cenicero. Para ella no significaba nada que no pudieran verse en un mes, pensó Rachel.

—¿Por qué no te vas con Santana a algún sitio?

Quinn la miró y luego miró al techo.

—En primer lugar, porque no creo que ella pueda.

Rachel se la quedó mirando. Al mencionar a Santana había tocado alguna tecla. Pero al cabo de un momento la cara de Quinn era otra vez inexpresiva.

—Eres muy simpática dejándome verte tan a menudo —dijo Quinn—. No me apetece ver a la gente de siempre. Y la verdad es que tampoco puedo. Parece que todo hay que hacerlo en pareja.

Rachel pensó que Quinn era muy frágil, tan distinta del primer día que fueron a comer… Quinn se levantó como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, y cuando pasó junto a ella, tan cerca que sus brazos casi se rozaron, Rachel percibió un alarde de orgullo en su cabeza erguida y en su sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no hacemos algo esta noche? —Le preguntó Rachel—. Si quieres, quédate aquí. Yo terminaré de leer la obra. Podemos pasar la velada juntas.

Quinn no contestó. Estaba mirando las macetas que había en la estantería.

—¿Qué plantas son éstas?

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

Eran todas distintas, un cactus de hojas gruesas que apenas había crecido desde que lo comprara hacía un año, una especie de palmera en miniatura, y una planta fláccida y verde rojizo que estaba atada a un palo.

—Son plantas.

Quinn se volvió hacia ella sonriendo.

—Son plantas —repitió.

—¿Qué te parece lo de esta noche?

—Muy bien. Pero no me quedaré. Sólo son las tres. Te llamaré a eso de las seis. —Quinn guardó el encendedor en su bolso. No era el bolso que le había regalado Rachel—. Esta tarde me apetece ir a ver muebles.

—¿Muebles? ¿Tiendas de muebles?

—En tiendas o en el Parke-Bernet. Ver muebles me sienta muy bien.

Quinn cogió el abrigo del armario y, una vez más, Rachel observó la larga línea que iba desde sus hombros hasta el ancho cinturón de cuero, y que luego continuaba por sus piernas. Era muy hermosa, como un acorde musical o un ballet. Era muy hermosa y Rachel se preguntó por qué ahora sus días estaban tan vacíos. Ella había nacido para vivir rodeada de gente que la quisiera, para pasear por una casa hermosa, por hermosas ciudades, por playas de horizonte ilimitado y cielo azul que sirvieran de telón de fondo a su presencia.

—Adiós —dijo Quinn, y con el mismo movimiento con que se ponía el abrigo, le puso la mano en la cintura a Rachel. Fue sólo un instante pero a Rachel le resultó demasiado desconcertante sentir el brazo de Quinn a su alrededor como para soltarse o iniciar algún gesto, antes de que en sus oídos sonara el timbre, como el gemido de una plancha de latón. Quinn sonrió—. ¿Quién es?

Rachel notó que la uña del pulgar de Quinn se le clavaba en la cintura justo antes de soltarla.

—Supongo que será Finn.

Sólo podía ser Finn. Conocía su modo de llamar, con timbrazos largos.

—Muy bien. Me encantará conocerle.

Rachel apretó el botón y luego oyó los firmes y saltarines pasos de Finn subiendo la escalera. Abrió la puerta.

—Hola —dijo Finn—. He decidido…

—Finn, te presento a la señora Fabray —dijo Rachel—. Finn Hudson.

—¿Cómo estás? —dijo Quinn.

Finn asintió con una leve inclinación.

—¿Qué tal está? —dijo, con sus ojos marrones muy abiertos.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Finn con una caja cuadrada en la mano como si fuera a ofrecérsela, y Quinn de pie con otro cigarrillo en la mano, sin irse ni quedarse del todo.

—Estaba muy cerca y se me ha ocurrido subir —dijo, y detrás de su explicación Rachel percibió la expresión inconsciente de un derecho, igual que detrás de su mirada inquisitiva había percibido un espontáneo recelo hacia Quinn—. Tenía que llevarle un regalo a un amigo de mamá. Esto es un _lebkuchen_. —Señaló la caja y sonrió, desarmado—. ¿Alguien quiere un poco?

Quinn y Rachel dijeron que no. Quinn observó a Finn mientras él abría la caja con su navaja. «Le gusta su sonrisa», pensó Rachel. «Le gusta él, el joven alto con el pelo castaño y despeinado, los anchos y robustos hombros y los enormes y graciosos pies enfundados en mocasines».

—Siéntate, por favor —le dijo Rachel a Quinn.

—No, ya me voy —contestó ella.

—Rach, te daré la mitad y luego yo también me iré —dijo él.

Rachel miró a Quinn. Quinn sonrió al ver su nerviosismo, y se sentó en una esquina del sofá.

—De todas maneras espero no interrumpiros —dijo Finn, poniendo el trozo de tana con su papel en un estante de la cocina.

—No nos has interrumpido. Tú eres pintor, ¿verdad Finn?

—Sí. —Se llevó a la boca unos trocitos de frutas confitadas y miró a Quinn, sin perder su aplomo porque por nada lo perdía, pensó Rachel, con la mirada franca porque nada tenía que ocultar—. ¿Tú también pintas?

—No —dijo Quinn con otra sonrisa—. Yo no hago nada.

—Eso es lo más difícil de todo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y eres buen pintor?

—Lo seré. Puedo serlo —dijo Finn impertérrito—. ¿Tienes una cerveza, Rach? Tengo una sed horrible.

Rachel fue a la nevera y sacó dos botellas. Finn le preguntó a Quinn si quería, pero Quinn dijo que no. Luego Finn avanzó más allá del sofá mirando la maleta y su envoltorio y Rachel pensó que iba a decir algo sobre ello, pero no lo hizo.

—Pensaba que podíamos ir al cine esta noche, Rach. Me gustaría ver esa que ponen en el Victoria. ¿Te apetece?

—Esta noche no puedo. He quedado con la señora Fabray.

—¡Ah! —Finn miró a Quinn.

Quinn dejó el cigarrillo y se levantó.

—Tengo que irme —le sonrió a Rachel—. Te llamaré hacia las seis. Si cambias de opinión no importa. Adiós, Finn.

—Adiós —dijo Finn.

Quinn le guiñó un ojo mientras bajaba la escalera.

—Sé buena chica —le dijo.

—¿De dónde ha salido esta maleta? —le preguntó Finn cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación.

—Es un regalo.

—¿Qué pasa, Rach?

—Nada.

—¿He interrumpido algo importante? ¿Quién era?

Rachel cogió el vaso vacío de Quinn. Estaba levemente manchado de carmín.

—Es una mujer que conocí en los almacenes.

—¿Te ha regalado ella la maleta?

—Sí.

—Vaya regalo. ¿Tan rica es?

—¿Rica? —Rachel le miró. La aversión de Finn hacia los ricos y los burgueses era automática—. ¿Rica? ¿Lo dices por el abrigo de visón? No lo sé. Yo le hice un favor, encontré una cosa que se le había perdido en los almacenes.

—¡Ah! —dijo él—. ¿Qué era? No me lo habías contado.

Ella lavó y secó el vaso de Quinn y volvió a colocarlo en el fondo del estante.

—Se dejó la cartera en el mostrador y yo la cogí, eso es todo.

—¡Oh! Vaya premio más cojonudo. —Frunció el ceño—. Rach, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Todavía estás enfadada por lo de esa estúpida cometa?

—No, claro que no —dijo ella con impaciencia. Quería que se marchara. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos de la bata y paseó por la habitación. Se quedó de pie donde antes había estado Quinn, mirando las plantas—. Sam me ha traído la obra esta mañana. Ya he empezado a leerla.

—¿Por eso estás preocupada?

—¿Y por qué crees que estoy preocupada? —Se volvió.

—Otra vez estás a kilómetros de aquí.

—No estoy preocupada y tampoco estoy a kilómetros de aquí. —Respiró con fuerza—. Es curioso. Eres tan consciente de algunos estados de ánimo y en cambio de otros ni te enteras.

—De acuerdo, Rach —dijo Finn mirándola y encogiéndose de hombros, como cediendo. Se sentó en la silla y se sirvió el resto de la cerveza en el vaso—. ¿Y esa cita que tienes esta noche con esa mujer?

Rachel entreabrió los labios en una sonrisa mientras se los pintaba con el resto de un lápiz de labios. Por un momento, miró las pinzas de las cejas que había en la pequeña repisa de la puerta del armario.

—Es una especie de fiesta, creo. Una especie de acto benéfico de Navidad en un restaurante —dijo.

—Hmm. ¿Y quieres ir?

—Le he dicho que iría.

Finn se bebió su cerveza frunciendo el ceño por encima del vaso.

—¿Y después? Quizá podría quedarme por aquí y leer el guión mientras tú estás fuera y luego podemos ir a comer algo y al cine.

—Después es mejor que acabe de leer la obra. Tengo que comenzar el sábado y debería empezar a pensar cómo lo haré.

Finn se levantó.

—Vale —dijo con indiferencia, y suspiró.

Rachel le observó pasar junto al sofá y quedarse allí de pie, mirando la copia de la obra. Luego se inclinó, estudiando la portada y las páginas de presentación de los actores. Miró su reloj, y luego a ella.

—¿Puedo leerlo ahora? —le preguntó.

—Adelante —le contestó ella con una brusquedad que Finn no pareció oír o simplemente ignoró. Se quedó en el sofá con el manuscrito en las manos y empezó a leer. Ella cogió una cajita de cerillas de la estantería. Pensó que Finn sólo se enteraba de que estaba «a kilómetros de aquí» cuando se sentía privado de ella por su distancia, pero no se enteraba de nada más. De pronto se le ocurrió pensar en las veces que se había acostado con él, en su sensación de distancia, que contrastaba con lo que la gente decía de sentirse muy cerca en situaciones similares. Suponía que a Finn aquello no le importaba porque como físicamente estaban juntos en la cama… Y mientras le veía allí, completamente absorto en su lectura, con sus dedos delgados y rígidos cogiéndose un mechón de pelo y tirando de él hacia la nariz, igual que se lo había visto hacer miles de veces, se le ocurrió que Finn actuaba como si su posición respecto a ella fuera inamovible, como si sus lazos de unión fueran permanentes y estuvieran más allá de toda cuestión, porque él era el primer hombre con el que ella se había acostado. Rachel tiró la caja de cerillas a la estantería y con el impacto se cayó un bote de algo.

Finn se irguió sonriendo, un poco sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa, Rach?

—Finn, me gustaría estar sola el resto de la tarde. ¿Te importa?

Él se levantó. Aún tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

—No, claro que no. —Volvió a dejar la copia de la obra en el sofá—. De acuerdo, Rach. Posiblemente será lo mejor. Quizá tendrías que leerla ahora, sola —dijo, razonable, como intentando convencerse a sí mismo. Volvió a mirar el reloj—. Probablemente baje a ver a Will y Emma un rato.

Ella se quedó allí, inmóvil, sin pensar en nada excepto en los pocos segundos que quedaban hasta que él se fuera, mientras él se pasaba la mano por el pelo, que aún tenía húmedo, y se inclinaba a besarla. De repente, ella se acordó del libro de Degas que había comprado hacía unos días, un libro que Finn quería y que no había logrado encontrar. Lo sacó del último cajón del escritorio.

—He encontrado esto. El libro de Degas.

—¡Ah, magnífico! Gracias. —Lo cogió con las dos manos. Todavía estaba envuelto—. ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

—En Frankenberg. ¿Dónde iba a ser si no?

—Frankenberg —sonrió Finn—. Vale seis pavos, ¿no?

—Da igual.

Finn había sacado la cartera.

—Pero yo te lo encargué.

—Da igual, de verdad.

Finn protestó, pero ella no aceptó el dinero. Un minuto después, él se había marchado con la promesa de llamarla al día siguiente a las cinco. Le había propuesto que hicieran algo por la noche.

Quinn la llamó a las seis y diez. Le preguntó si le apetecía ir a Chinatown y Rachel dijo que le encantaría.

—Estoy tomando un cóctel con cierta persona en el Saint Regis —dijo Quinn—. ¿Por qué no vienes a buscarme? Estoy en uno de los saloncitos, no en la sala grande. ¡Ah!, escucha, vamos a ver una obra de teatro y ya habíamos quedado, ¿lo has cogido?

—¿Una especie de fiesta benéfica de Navidad?

Quinn se echó a reír.

—Date prisa.

Rachel fue volando.

El amigo de Quinn era un hombre llamado Stanley McVeigh, un hombre alto y muy atractivo, de unos cuarenta y cinco años, con bigote. Llevaba un boxer con correa. Cuando llegó Rachel, Quinn ya estaba lista para marcharse. Stanley las acompañó fuera, las metió en un taxi y le dio al chófer el dinero por la ventanilla.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Rachel.

—Un viejo amigo. Ahora que Noah y yo estamos separados, nos vemos mucho más.

Rachel la miró. Aquella noche, Quinn tenía los ojos risueños y estaba muy guapa.

—¿Te gusta?

—Así así —dijo Quinn—. Oiga, chófer, llévenos a Chinatown en vez de a la dirección que le hemos dicho.

Mientras tomaban algo se puso a llover y Quinn le dijo que siempre que iba a Chinatown llovía. Pero no les importó mucho. Se refugiaban entrando en una tienda tras otra, mirando y comprando cosas. Rachel vio unas sandalias con tacones de plataforma que encontró muy bonitas, pero parecían más persas que chinas. Quería comprárselas a Quinn, pero ella dijo que Beth no las aprobarla. Beth era muy conservadora y no le gustaba que saliera sin medias ni siquiera en verano. Y Quinn se conformaba. En la misma tienda había trajes chinos de una tela negra muy brillante, con pantalones sencillos y chaqueta de cuello alto. Quinn le compró uno a Beth. De todas maneras, mientras Quinn arreglaba lo del traje de Beth para que se lo enviaran, Rachel le compró las sandalias. Sabía su número sólo mirándolas y a Quinn le hizo gracia que se las hubiera comprado. Luego pasaron una hora muy exótica en un teatro chino. El público dormía imperturbable a pesar del gran estrépito. A última hora subieron a cenar a la parte alta, a un restaurante donde tocaban el arpa. Fue una velada gloriosa, una velada realmente magnífica.


	11. Capítulo 10

**10**

El martes, el quinto día de su trabajo, Rachel se sentó en una habitación desnuda, sin techo, en la parte trasera del Black Cat Theater, y esperó a que el señor Donohue, el nuevo director, fuera a ver sus maquetas. El día anterior por la mañana Donohue había sustituido a Cortes como director, había rechazado su primera maqueta y también había eliminado a Sam Evans, que hacía de segundo hermano en la obra. Sam se había ido el día anterior dando bufidos. A Rachel le pareció una gran suerte que no la hubieran despedido a ella también con su maqueta, así que siguió las instrucciones del señor Donohue al pie de la letra. En la nueva maqueta había suprimido la sección móvil que llevaba la primera y que permitía que el escenario del salón se convirtiera en la terraza del último acto. El señor Donohue se mostraba muy obstinado con cualquier cosa que no fuera habitual o muy sencilla. Al desarrollarse toda la obra en el salón, había que cambiar un montón de diálogos del último acto y se habían perdido algunos muy buenos. En su nueva maqueta había una chimenea, amplias puertas acristaladas que daban a una terraza, dos puertas, un sofá, un par de sillones de orejas y una estantería. Cuando estuviera acabado parecería una maqueta de Sloan, la famosa tienda de maquetas, porque era realista hasta el último cenicero.

Rachel se levantó, se estiró y cogió la chaqueta de pana que colgaba detrás de la puerta. La habitación estaba fría como un granero. Seguro que el señor Donohue no aparecía hasta por la tarde, o quizá no fuese en todo el día si ella no se lo recordaba. El escenario no corría prisa. Era el detalle de menor importancia de toda la producción, pero ella se había pasado toda la noche trabajando con entusiasmo en su maqueta.

Salió a esperar entre bastidores. Todos los actores estaban en el escenario con los papeles del guión en la mano. El señor Donohue les hacía interpretar toda la obra para que, según decía, se familiarizasen con ella. Pero, al parecer, aquel día todos estaban como adormecidos. Excepto Tom Harding, los demás parecían languidecer. Tom era un joven rubio y alto que hacía de protagonista masculino y era quizá demasiado enérgico. Georgia Halloran tenía sinusitis y cada hora tenía que parar, echarse gotas y luego tumbarse durante unos minutos. Geoffrey Andrews, un hombre de mediana edad que hacía el papel de padre de la protagonista, gruñía continuamente entre diálogo y diálogo porque no le gustaba Donohue.

—No, no, no —dijo el señor Donohue por décima vez, interrumpiéndolos y haciendo que todos bajaran su guión y se volvieran dócilmente hacia él, entre sorprendidos e irritados—. Empecemos otra vez desde la página veintiocho.

Rachel le observó. Él movía los brazos para dar las entradas, levantaba una mano para acallarlos y bajaba la cabeza como si dirigiera una orquesta. Tom Harding le guiñó un ojo y se colocó la mano debajo de la nariz. Al cabo de un momento, Rachel volvió al cuarto que había detrás de la mampara, donde ella trabajaba y donde se sentía menos inútil. Se sabía la obra casi de memoria. Era una comedia de enredo tipo Sheridan. Dos hermanos que fingían ser mayordomo y señor para impresionar a una rica heredera de la que uno de los dos estaba enamorado. Los diálogos eran divertidos e ingeniosos, pero Rachel esperaba que se pudiera cambiar la ambientación del escenario, aburrida y funcional, que Donohue le había encargado.

El señor Donohue entró en su cuarto un poco después de las doce. Cogió la maqueta y la miró de arriba abajo, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión hostil.

—Sí, está bien. Me gusta mucho. ¿Se da cuenta de que es mucho mejor que aquellas paredes vacías que había hecho antes?

—Sí —dijo Rachel, respirando aliviada.

—El escenario surge de las necesidades de los actores. Usted no está diseñando un escenario de ballet, señorita Berry.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mirando la maqueta e intentando pensar cómo podía mejorarla y hacerla más funcional.

—Los carpinteros vendrán esta tarde, hacia las cuatro. Nos reuniremos y hablaremos de esto —dijo el señor Donohue, y salió del cuarto.

Rachel miró la maqueta del decorado. Por lo menos esta vez lo iban a utilizar. Los carpinteros y ella lo convertirían en algo real. Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera, al cielo gris y luminoso de invierno, a la fachada posterior de unos edificios de cinco pisos con escalera de incendios. Enfrente había una parcela sin edificar con un árbol enano y sin hojas, retorcido como un poste indicador destrozado. Le hubiera gustado llamar a Quinn e invitarla a comer. Pero Quinn estaba a una hora y media de distancia en coche.

—¿Usted se llama Berry?

Rachel se volvió hacia la chica que había en el umbral.

—Berry. ¿Al teléfono?

—El teléfono que hay junto a los focos.

—Gracias. —Rachel fue a toda prisa, esperando que fuera Quinn y pensando que probablemente sería Finn. Quinn todavía no la había llamado.

—Hola, soy Santana.

—¿Santana? —Rachel sonrió—. ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

—Tú me lo dijiste, ¿no te acuerdas? Me gustaría verte. No estoy muy lejos. ¿Has comido?

Quedaron en el Palermo, un restaurante que había a una o dos manzanas del Black Cat.

Rachel se fue silbando una canción, tan contenta como si fuese a ver a Quinn. El restaurante tenía serrín en el suelo y un par de gatitos negros jugaban por debajo de la barra del bar. Santana estaba en una mesa del fondo.

—Hola —la saludó Santana cuando ella se acercó—. Pareces muy contenta. Casi no te reconozco. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—No, gracias —dijo Rachel sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿O sea que no necesitas beber para estar contenta? —le preguntó Santana, y se rió con un cloqueo burlón que no pretendía ser ofensivo.

Rachel aceptó el cigarrillo que Santana le ofrecía. Santana lo sabía, pensó Rachel. Y quizá también ella estuviera enamorada de Quinn. Eso la puso en guardia. Se había creado una rivalidad tácita entre las dos que le producía un curioso regocijo, un sentimiento de cierta superioridad respecto a Santana. Eran emociones que Rachel no había experimentado hasta entonces, que ni siquiera se había atrevido a soñar y, por lo tanto, emociones revolucionarias en sí mismas. Por eso, comer juntas en aquel restaurante se había convertido en algo casi tan importante como encontrarse con Quinn.

—¿Cómo está Quinn? —le preguntó Rachel. Ella no la había visto desde hacía tres días.

—Está muy bien —dijo Santana observándola.

Vino el camarero y Santana le preguntó si le recomendaba los mejillones y los escalopines.

—¡Excelentes, _madame_! —Y se inclinó ante ella como si fuera una clienta especial.

Era el estilo de Santana. Tenía una expresión radiante en la cara, como si aquel día, y cada día, fuera una fiesta especial para ella. A Rachel le gustaba eso. Miró admirativamente el traje de Santana, de un tejido azul y rojo, y sus gemelos en forma de G, como plateados botoncitos de filigrana. Santana le preguntó por su trabajo en el Black Cat. Para Rachel era aburrido, pero Santana parecía impresionada. Rachel pensó que le impresionaba porque ella no hacía nada.

—Conozco a algunos productores de teatro —dijo Santana—. Me encantaría hablarles bien de ti en cualquier ocasión.

—Gracias. —Rachel jugueteó con la tapa del cuenco del queso rallado que tenía frente a sí—. ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Andronich? Creo que es de Filadelfia.

—No —contestó Santana.

El señor Donohue le había dicho que la semana siguiente fuera a Nueva York a ver a Andronich. Estaba produciendo una obra que se estrenaría en Filadelfia en primavera y que después iría a Broadway.

—Prueba los mejillones. —Santana se estaba comiendo los suyos con fruición—. A Quinn también le encantan.

—¿Hace mucho que conoces a Quinn?

—Ajá —asintió Santana, mirándola con unos ojos brillantes que nada revelaban.

—¿Y a su marido también?

Santana asintió otra vez, en silencio.

Rachel sonrió levemente. Santana estaba dispuesta a interrogarla, pero no pensaba revelarle nada de Quinn ni de ella misma.

—¿Tomas vino? ¿Te gusta el Chianti? —Santana llamó al camarero chasqueando los dedos—. Tráiganos una botella de Chianti. Que sea bueno. —Y dirigiéndose a Rachel, añadió—: El vino alimenta el espíritu.

Entonces llegó el plato principal y dos camareros empezaron a rondar la mesa, descorchando el Chianti, sirviendo más agua y trayendo mantequilla fresca. En un rincón sonaba un tango en la radio. Era una radio pequeña como una quesera y con la parte frontal rota, pero la música podía haber procedido de una orquesta de cuerda situada a espaldas de ellas, a petición de Santana. «No me extraña que a Quinn le guste», pensó Rachel. Contrastaba con la solemnidad de Quinn y era capaz de hacerla reír.

—¿Siempre has vivido sola? —le preguntó Santana.

—Sí. Desde que acabé el colegio. —Rachel bebió un sorbo de vino—. ¿Y tú? ¿Vives con tu familia?

—Sí, con mi familia. Pero tengo un ala de la casa para mí.

—¿Y trabajas? —se aventuró Rachel.

—He trabajado dos o tres veces. ¿No te contó Quinn que antes teníamos una tienda de muebles? La teníamos en las afueras de Elizabeth, en la autopista. Comprábamos antigüedades o bien género de segunda mano y lo restaurábamos. Nunca había trabajado tanto en mi vida. —Santana le sonrió alegremente, como si cada una de sus palabras fuese mentira—. Y luego está mi otro trabajo. Yo soy entomóloga. No muy buena, pero lo bastante como para sacar insectos del néctar de las flores del limonero y cosas así. Los lirios de las Bahamas están llenos de insectos.

—Eso he oído —sonrió Rachel.

—Me parece que no me crees.

—Sí que te creo. ¿Todavía trabajas en eso?

—Estoy en la reserva. Sólo trabajo en casos de urgencia. Como, por ejemplo, en Pascua.

Rachel observó el cuchillo de Santana cortando los escalopines en trocitos antes de empezar a comérselos.

—¿Viajas con Quinn a menudo?

—¿A menudo? No, ¿por qué? —le preguntó Santana.

—Creo que tú le vas bien porque Quinn es tan seria…

Rachel quería llevar la conversación al meollo de las cosas, pero ignoraba cuál era el meollo. El vino se extendía lento y cálido por sus venas hasta la punta de sus dedos.

—No siempre —la corrigió Santana, con la risa contenida en su voz, como cuando había empezado a hablar. A Rachel no se le ocurrió qué podía preguntar, porque las preguntas que se le ocurrían eran excesivas—. ¿Cómo conociste a Quinn? —le preguntó Santana.

—¿No te lo ha contado ella?

—Sólo me dijo que te conoció en Frankenberg, y que tú estabas trabajando allí.

—Pues así fue —dijo Rachel, y notó que en su interior crecía un resentimiento contra Santana y se hacía incontrolable.

—¿Empezasteis a hablar así, sin más? —preguntó Santana con una sonrisa, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—Yo la atendí —dijo Rachel, y se detuvo.

Y Santana se quedó esperando una descripción precisa de aquel encuentro. Rachel lo sabía, pero no quería dársela a Santana ni a nadie. Le pertenecía a ella. Seguramente Quinn no se lo había contado a Santana, pensó, no le había contado la absurda historia de la tarjeta de Navidad. Para Quinn no debía de ser tan importante como para contárselo.

—¿Te importaría decirme quién empezó a hablar primero?

De pronto, Rachel se echó a reír. Cogió un cigarrillo y lo encendió, aún sonriendo. No, Quinn no le había contado lo de la tarjeta de Navidad, y la pregunta de Santana le chocó por lo divertida.

—Yo —dijo.

—Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Santana.

Rachel buscó signos de hostilidad en ella. No era hostil, pero estaba celosa.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué te gusta a ti?

—Conozco a Quinn desde que tenía cuatro años —dijo Santana, y sus ojos aún sonreían.

Rachel no dijo palabra.

—Eres muy joven, ¿verdad? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veintiuno?

—No, todavía no.

—¿Sabes que Quinn tiene muchas preocupaciones ahora?

—Sí.

—Y está sola —añadió Santana con ojos escrutadores.

—¿Quieres decir que sale conmigo sólo por eso? —le preguntó Rachel con calma—. ¿Quieres decir que no debería verla?

Los ojos de Santana, que parecían no pestañear nunca, pestañearon dos veces.

—No, en absoluto. Pero no quiero que lo pases mal. Y tampoco quiero que le hagas daño a Quinn.

—Yo nunca le haría daño a Quinn —dijo Rachel—. ¿Crees que lo haría?

Santana seguía mirándola alerta. No había apartado los ojos de ella.

—No, no lo creo —replicó como si acabara de decidirlo. Y sonrió como si algo le gustara.

Pero a Rachel no le gustó la sonrisa ni la pregunta y, al darse cuenta de que su rostro mostraba sus sentimientos, bajó los ojos hacia la mesa. Frente a ella había una copa de zabaglione caliente sobre una bandeja.

—¿Te gustaría venir a una fiesta esta tarde, Rachel? Es en la parte alta, a eso de las seis. No sé si habrá escenógrafos, pero una de las chicas que da la fiesta es actriz.

—¿Irá Quinn? —preguntó Rachel, apagando el cigarrillo.

—No, no irá. Pero es gente muy simpática y no seremos muchos.

—Gracias. No creo que deba ir. Quizá tenga que quedarme trabajando hasta tarde hoy también.

—Ah. Te iba a dar la dirección, pero si no vas a ir…

—No —dijo Rachel.

Cuando salieron del restaurante, Santana quiso dar un paseo. Rachel aceptó, aunque estaba cansada de Santana. Con su engreimiento y sus preguntas directas y rudas, la hacía sentirse en desventaja. Tampoco la había dejado pagar la cuenta.

—Quinn piensa mucho en ti —le dijo Santana—, ya lo sabes. Dice que tienes mucho talento.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Rachel, aunque sólo la creyó a medias—. Nunca me lo ha dicho.

Rachel quería andar más deprisa, pero Santana imponía un ritmo más lento.

—Supongo que ya sabes que piensa mucho en ti; si no, no querría hacer un viaje contigo.

Rachel miró a Santana, que sonreía inocentemente.

—Tampoco me ha mencionado nada de eso —dijo Rachel con calma, aunque el corazón le había empezado a latir con fuerza.

—Estoy segura de que te lo propondrá. Irás con ella, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué tenía que saberlo Santana antes que ella?, se preguntó Rachel. Sintió que se ruborizaba de indignación. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿La odiaba Santana? Si era así, ¿por qué no era más coherente? Pero después, al cabo de un instante, su enfado cedió y se sintió débil, vulnerable, desarmada. Pensó que si Santana la acorralaba contra la pared en aquel momento y le decía: «Desembucha. ¿Qué quieres de Quinn? ¿Hasta qué punto me la quieres quitar?», ella balbucearía: «Quiero estar con ella. Me encanta estar con ella, ¿y qué tiene que ver eso contigo?»

—¿No te parece que eso es asunto de Quinn? ¿Por qué me haces todas estas preguntas? —Rachel se esforzó por parecer indiferente, pero era imposible.

—Lo siento —dijo Santana, deteniéndose y volviéndose hacia ella—. Creo que ahora lo entiendo mejor.

—¿Entiendes el qué?

—Que tú ganas.

—¿Ganar qué?

—Qué —repitió Santana con la cabeza levantada, mirando la esquina del edificio y el cielo, y Rachel se sintió súbitamente furiosa e impaciente.

Quería que Santana se fuera para poder llamar a Quinn. Nada le importaba ya excepto escuchar la voz de Quinn, Sólo le importaba Quinn, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo por un momento?

—No me extraña que Quinn piense tanto en ti —dijo Santana, pero si pretendía ser amable, Rachel no lo aceptó así—. Hasta pronto, Rachel. Seguro que volveremos a vernos. —Le tendió la mano.

—Hasta pronto —dijo Rachel, y le estrechó la mano. La observó alejarse hacia Washington Square, ahora con pasos más rápidos, con su rizado pelo al viento.

Rachel entró en el drugstore que había en la esquina siguiente y llamó a Quinn. Se puso la doncella, y luego Quinn.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Quinn—. Te noto desanimada.

—Nada. El trabajo está muy pesado.

—¿Haces algo esta noche? ¿Te gustaría salir?

Rachel salió del drugstore sonriendo. Quinn iría a recogerla a las cinco y media. Había insistido en ir a buscarla porque en tren era un viaje largo y pesado.

Al otro lado de la calle vio a Brody Evans, que se alejaba a pie. Andaba a grandes zancadas, sin abrigo, y en la mano llevaba una botella de leche sin envolver.

—¡Brody! —le llamó.

Brody se volvió y empezó a acercarse a ella.

—Sube a casa un momento —le pidió.

Rachel empezó a decir que no, pero cuando Brody llegó hasta donde estaba ella, se cogió del brazo de él.

—Sólo un minuto. Ya ha pasado una hora larga de mi descanso para comer.

—¿Qué hora es? —le sonrió Brody—. He estado estudiando hasta quedarme ciego.

—Son más de las dos. —Sintió que el brazo de Brody se tensaba contra el frío. Tenía carne de gallina en el antebrazo—. Estás loco saliendo sin abrigo —le dijo.

—Me ayuda a despejarme —dijo él, sujetándole la puerta de hierro del portal de la casa—. Sam está no sé dónde.

La habitación olía a tabaco de pipa, un poco como a chocolate caliente. Era un semisótano, bastante oscuro, y la lámpara proyectaba un cálido haz de luz sobre el escritorio, que estaba siempre atestado de cosas. Rachel bajó la vista hacia los libros abiertos que había sobre la mesa, páginas y páginas cubiertas de símbolos que ella no podía entender pero que le gustaba mirar. Todo lo que representaban los símbolos era verdadero y probado. Los símbolos eran más fuertes y más claros que las palabras. Imaginó la mente de Brody sumiéndose en ellos, pasando de un hecho a otro, como si trepara por fuertes cadenas, adelantando una mano por encima de la otra a través del espacio. Le observó mientras se hacía un bocadillo, de pie junto a la mesa de la cocina. Parecía muy musculoso y ancho de espaldas bajo la camisa blanca. Los hombros se le movían al poner el salami y las lonchas de queso sobre una gran rebanada de pan de centeno.

—Me gustaría que vinieras más a menudo, Rachel. El miércoles es el único día que no estoy en casa a mediodía. Y aunque Sam esté durmiendo, no le molestaríamos si comiéramos aquí.

—Vendré —dijo Rachel. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio, que estaba vuelta de lado. Había ido a comer una vez, y otra vez había ido después del trabajo. Le gustaba visitar a Brody. Con él no hacía falta hablar de cosas triviales.

Al fondo de la habitación, la cama de Sam estaba deshecha, una maraña de sábanas y mantas. En las ocasiones anteriores la cama también estaba sin hacer, o bien Sam estaba todavía dentro. El largo mueble con estantes para libros situado en ángulo recto respecto al sofá marcaba el límite de la zona de Sam de la habitación, que estaba siempre en desorden, en un frustrado y nervioso desorden que en nada se parecía al desorden de trabajo del escritorio de Brody.

La lata de cerveza de Brody silbó al abrirse. Él se apoyó en la pared con la cerveza y el bocadillo, sonriendo, encantado de tener a Rachel allí.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijiste de que la física no se podía aplicar a la gente?

—Hum, vagamente.

—Bueno, creo que no tenías razón —dijo él mientras daba un mordisco a su bocadillo—. Por ejemplo, con las amistades. Se me ocurren un montón de casos en los que dos personas no tienen nada en común. Creo que hay una razón determinada para cada amistad igual que hay una razón para que ciertos átomos se unan y otros no, en un caso faltan unos factores que en el otro están presentes. ¿Qué opinas tú? Yo creo que las amistades son el resultado de ciertas necesidades que pueden estar completamente ocultas para las dos personas, a veces incluso para siempre.

—Quizá sí. También se me ocurren algunos casos. —Finn y ella misma, por ejemplo. Finn congeniaba con la gente abriéndose camino a través del mundo de una manera que para ella era imposible. Siempre se había sentido atraída por gente tan segura como Finn—. ¿Y qué es lo qué te falta a ti, Brody?

—¿A mí? —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

—Sí. Aunque tú eres de las personas más fuertes que conozco.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que te enumere todos mis defectos?

Ella sonrió mirándole. Era un joven de veinticinco años que sabía lo que quería desde los catorce. Había puesto toda su energía en una sola dirección, justo lo contrario que Finn.

—Tengo una necesidad secreta muy oculta de tener una cocinera —dijo Brody—, y también un profesor de baile y alguien que me recuerde cuándo tengo que llevar las cosas a la lavandería o cortarme el pelo.

—Yo tampoco me acuerdo de llevar mi ropa a la lavandería.

—Oh —dijo él tristemente—. Entonces se acabó. Tenía cierta esperanza. Parecía que el destino lo quisiera. Porque lo que digo de las afinidades es verdad tanto para las amistades como para una ocasional mirada furtiva en la calle. Siempre hay una razón determinada. Creo que incluso los poetas estarían de acuerdo conmigo.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Incluso los poetas? —dijo. Pensó en Quinn y luego en Santana, en la conversación que habían tenido durante la comida, en la que había habido algo más que una mirada furtiva y también mucho menos. Pensó en la serie de emociones que le hacía evocar y se sintió abatida—. Pero hay que ser más tolerante con la perversidad de la gente, con las cosas que no tienen mucho sentido.

—¿Perversidad? Eso es sólo un subterfugio. Es una palabra que sólo usan los poetas.

—Yo pensaba que la usaban los psicólogos —dijo Rachel.

—No, para mí hacer concesiones es algo sin sentido. La vida es una ciencia exacta en todos sus términos. Sólo hay que encontrarlos y definirlos. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—En absoluto. Estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero no tiene importancia —contestó. De repente volvía a estar de mal humor, como le había pasado al pasear con Santana después de la comida.

—¿En qué? —insistió él frunciendo el ceño.

—En la comida que acabo de tener —dijo ella.

—¿Con quién?

—No importa. Si importase te lo contaría. Sólo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, o una pérdida de algo más. O al menos, eso creo. Pero quizá era algo que ni siquiera existía —dijo. Ella había querido caerle bien a Santana porque sabía que a Quinn le gustaba.

—Pero en tu mente sí. Y eso también puede ser una pérdida.

—Sí, pero algunas personas hacen ciertas cosas de las que no puedes salvar nada, porque no tienen nada que ver contigo —dijo. Pero Rachel no quería hablar de aquello, y sí de otra cosa. No quería hablar de Santana ni de Quinn, sino de antes. De algo que tenía una conexión perfecta y un sentido perfecto. Ella amaba a Quinn. Apoyó la frente en la mano.

Brody la miró un momento y luego se apartó de la pared. Se volvió a la cocina y cogió una cerilla del bolsillo de su camisa. Rachel tuvo la sensación de que la conversación quedaría en suspenso para siempre y que nunca se acabaría, dijeran lo que dijeren. Pero también tenía la sensación de que si le contaba a Brody cada una de las palabras que habían intercambiado Santana y ella, él podría eliminar todos los subterfugios con una sola frase, como si pudiera esparcir un producto químico en el aire que evaporase instantáneamente la niebla. ¿O acaso había cosas que quedaban más allá de la lógica? ¿Había algo ilógico tras los celos, las sospechas y la hostilidad en la conversación con Santana, la propia Santana en sí misma?

—Las cosas no son simples combinaciones —añadió Rachel.

—Algunas cosas no reaccionan, pero todo está vivo —dijo él. Se dio la vuelta con una amplia sonrisa, como si en su mente hubiera entrado otro hilo de pensamiento. Tenía la cerilla humeante aún en la mano—. Como esta cerilla. Y no hablo de algo físico, ni de la indestructibilidad del humo. De hecho, hoy me siento bastante inspirado.

—¿Respecto a la cerilla?

—Tengo la sensación de que crece como una planta y de que no desaparece. Tengo la sensación de que a veces, para los poetas, las cosas del mundo deben de tener la textura de una planta. Como esta mesa o mi propia carne. —Tocó el borde de la mesa con la palma de la mano—. Es como la sensación que tuve una vez cuando subía una colina a caballo. Fue en Pennsylvania. Entonces yo no montaba muy bien. Recuerdo que el caballo volvió la cabeza, vio la colina y decidió subirla por su cuenta. Dio un salto sobre las patas traseras antes de lanzarse al galope y de repente íbamos como un rayo, pero yo no tenía miedo. Me sentía en completa armonía con el caballo y la tierra, como si fuera un árbol arrastrado por el viento. Recuerdo que estaba seguro de que no me pasaría nada, aunque otras veces sí he tenido miedo. Y estaba muy contento. Pensaba en toda la gente que tiene miedo y acumula cosas, y pensé que si todo el mundo comprendiera lo que yo había sentido subiendo la colina, entonces habría una economía correcta de uso, de consumo y de vida, ¿entiendes? —Brody había cerrado los puños, pero los ojos le brillaban como si aún se riera de sí mismo—. ¿Nunca te has cansado de un jersey que te encantaba y has acabado deshaciéndote de él?

Ella pensó en los guantes verdes de la hermana Alicia, que nunca se había puesto pero de los cuales tampoco se había deshecho.

—Sí —dijo.

—Pues eso es lo que quiero decir. Como las ovejas, que no se dan cuenta de la lana que pierden cuando las esquilan para hacer el jersey, porque a ellas les vuelve a crecer. Es muy sencillo. —Se volvió hacia la cafetera que había recalentado, y que ya estaba hirviendo.

—Sí —contestó. Ella lo sabía. Era como Finn con la cometa, porque sabía que podía hacer otra. Pensó en Santana con una súbita sensación de vacío, como si todo lo que había pasado durante la comida le hubiera sido arrancado de la memoria. Por un instante, se sintió como si su mente hubiera rebasado los límites y en ese momento flotara por el espacio vacío. Se levantó.

Brody se acercó a ella, le puso las manos en los hombros y aunque ella sintió que era sólo un gesto, un gesto en vez de una palabra, se rompió el encanto. Se sentía incómoda al notar el tacto de él, y su incomodidad se concretó en un punto.

—Tengo que irme —dijo—. Llego tarde.

Él deslizó las manos hasta cogerla por los codos y, de pronto, la besó, apretó sus labios contra los de ella por un momento, y ella sintió su aliento cálido sobre el labio superior antes de que la soltara.

—Muy bien —le dijo, mirándola.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —dijo ella, y se detuvo, porque el beso había sido una mezcla tal de ternura y rudeza que no sabía cómo tomárselo.

—¿Por qué, Rach? —preguntó él, apartándose y sonriendo—. ¿Te ha molestado?

—No —respondió ella.

—¿Le molestaría a Finn?

—Supongo. —Se abrochó el abrigo—. Tengo que irme —repitió, acercándose a la puerta.

Brody le abrió la puerta con su sonrisa de siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Vendrás mañana? Ven a comer.

—No lo creo —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza—. Esta semana estoy ocupada.

—Vale, ven… el lunes, ¿puede ser?

—Vale. —Ella sonrió también y le tendió la mano de forma maquinal. Brody se la estrechó, cortésmente.

Recorrió las dos manzanas que la separaban del Black Cat. Un poco como lo de aquel día a caballo, pensó. Pero no tanto, no tanto como para ser perfecto, y lo que Brody quería decir era perfecto.


	12. Capítulo 11

**11**

—Así es como se entretiene la gente ociosa —dijo Quinn, estirando las piernas ante ella en la mecedora—. Ya es hora de que Santana vuelva a trabajar.

Rachel no dijo nada. No le había contado a Quinn toda la conversación de la comida, pero no quería hablar más de Santana.

—¿Quieres sentarte en una silla más cómoda?

—No —dijo Rachel. Estaba sentada en una banqueta de cuero cerca de la mecedora. Habían acabado de cenar hacía un momento y luego habían subido a aquella habitación que Rachel nunca había visto, una galería acristalada que estaba adosada a la sencilla habitación verde.

—¿Qué más te ha dicho Santana que te molestara? —le preguntó Quinn, todavía mirando sus largas piernas enfundadas en holgados pantalones azul marino.

Quinn parecía cansada. Estaba preocupada por otras cosas, pensó Rachel, mucho más importantes que aquello.

—Nada. ¿Te molesta algo a ti, Quinn?

—¿Molestarme?

—Hoy estás distinta conmigo.

—Imaginaciones tuyas —dijo Quinn mirándola. Y la agradable vibración de su voz se borró otra vez en el silencio.

Rachel pensó que la página que había escrito la noche anterior no tenía nada que ver con aquella Quinn, no iba dirigida a ella. _Siento que estoy enamorada de ti_ , había escrito, _y debería ser primavera. Quiero que el sol caiga sobre mi cabeza como coros musicales. Imagino un sol como Beethoven, un viento como Debussy, y cantos de pájaros como Stravinski. Pero el ritmo es totalmente mío_.

—Creo que a Santana no le caigo bien —observó Rachel—. No creo que quiera que nos veamos.

—Eso no es verdad. Otra vez te imaginas cosas.

—No digo que lo haya dicho. —Rachel intentó aparentar tanta calma como Quinn—. Fue muy simpática. Me invitó a una fiesta.

—¿Qué fiesta?

—No sé. Dijo que era en la parte alta. Dijo que tú no irías, así que no me apetecía especialmente ir.

—¿En qué sitio exactamente?

—No me lo dijo. Sólo dijo que una de las chicas que daba la fiesta era actriz.

Quinn dejó su encendedor sobre la mesa de cristal con un golpecito y Rachel notó su disgusto.

—Así que eso hizo —murmuró, medio para si—. Siéntate aquí, Rachel.

Rachel se levantó y se sentó al pie de la mecedora.

—No tienes que pensar que Santana tiene esos sentimientos hacia ti. Yo la conozco lo suficiente para saber que no es así.

—Muy bien —dijo Rachel.

—Pero a veces Santana es increíblemente torpe hablando.

Rachel prefería olvidar el tema. Quinn seguía estando muy lejos incluso cuando hablaba, incluso cuando la miraba. Una franja de luz procedente de la habitación verde iluminaba la cabeza de Quinn, pero no podía verle la cara.

Quinn la empujó con la punta del pie.

—Muévete, venga.

Pero Rachel se movía despacio y Quinn deslizó sus pies por encima de la cabeza de Rachel y se levantó. Luego Rachel oyó a la doncella que se acercaba. Tenía aspecto irlandés y llevaba un uniforme blanco y gris, y en la mano sostenía una bandeja con el café, haciendo retumbar el suelo de la galería con sus rápidos e impacientes pasitos, que sonaban demasiado impacientes para ser agradables.

—La crema está aquí, señora —dijo Florence, señalando una jarrita que no pertenecía al juego de café. Miró a Rachel con una sonrisa amistosa y redondos ojos negros. Tendría unos cincuenta años y llevaba un moño en la nuca, bajo la cofia blanca y almidonada. Rachel no lograba clasificarla, no lograba determinar su lealtad. La había oído referirse a la señora Fabray como si le fuera muy devota, pero no sabía si era sincera o si sólo era profesional.

—¿Desea algo más, señora? —preguntó Florence—. ¿Apago las luces?

—No, me gustan encendidas. No necesitamos nada más, gracias. ¿Ha llamado la señora Riordan?

—Todavía no, señora.

—Cuando llame, dígale que he salido, por favor.

—Sí, señora. —Florence dudó—. Me preguntaba si habría acabado ese libro nuevo, señora. El de los Alpes.

—Vaya a mi habitación y cójalo si le apetece, Florence. No creo que lo acabe.

—Gracias, señora. Buenas noches, señora. Buenas noches, señorita.

—Buenas noches —dijo Quinn.

Mientras Quinn servía el café, Rachel le preguntó:

—¿Has decidido cuándo te irás?

—Quizá dentro de una semana. —Quinn le tendió la tacita con café y crema—. ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque te voy a echar de menos.

Quinn se quedó inmóvil un momento y luego cogió un cigarrillo, el último, y arrugó el paquete.

—La verdad es que me preguntaba si te gustarla venir conmigo. ¿Qué te parecería? Serían tres semanas más o menos.

«Ya está», pensó Rachel, y se lo había dicho de una manera tan casual como si le propusiera que dieran un paseo juntas.

—Se lo comentaste a Santana, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo Quinn—. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Rachel no podía explicar con palabras por qué le dolía que Quinn se lo hubiera dicho.

—Simplemente, me parece extraño que se lo dijeras a ella antes de decirme nada a mí.

—No se lo dije. Sólo le dije que quizá te lo propusiera. —Quinn se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros—. Mira, no hay ninguna razón para que tengas esos sentimientos hacia Santana, a menos que Santana te haya dicho muchas más cosas en la comida de las que me has contado.

—No —dijo Rachel. No, pero todo era solapado, era peor. Notó cómo Quinn le soltaba los hombros.

—Santana es una vieja amiga —dijo Quinn—. Yo le cuento casi todo.

—Sí —asintió Rachel.

—Bueno, ¿crees que te gustaría hacer ese viaje?

Quinn se había vuelto y le daba la espalda, y de pronto nada tenía sentido por la manera en que le había hecho la pregunta. Era como si a Quinn le diera igual que fuese o no.

—Gracias. Creo que precisamente ahora no puedo.

—No necesitarías mucho dinero. Iríamos en coche. Pero si ya te han ofrecido un trabajo, entonces es muy distinto.

Como si ella no hubiera abandonado un trabajo o una escenografía de un ballet para irse con Quinn, ir con ella a lugares donde nunca había estado, por ríos y montañas, sin saber dónde estarían cuando llegara la noche. Quinn lo sabía y sabía que ella tenía que negarse si se lo preguntaba de aquella manera. De pronto, Rachel se convenció de que Quinn se estaba burlando de ella y enseguida la invadió el amargo resentimiento de sentirse traicionada. Y el resentimiento la llevó a la decisión de no volver a ver a Quinn nunca más. La miró de soslayo. Quinn estaba esperando su respuesta con un desafío mal disimulado por un aire de indiferencia, una expresión que —Rachel lo sabía— no cambiaría si recibía una negativa como respuesta. Rachel se levantó y fue hacia la caja que había en la mesita junto al sofá, en busca de un cigarrillo. En la caja no había nada excepto unas agujas de tocadiscos y una fotografía.

—¿Qué hay ahí? —le preguntó Quinn, mirándola.

Rachel pensó que Quinn había estado adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Es una foto de Beth —dijo.

—¿De Beth? Déjamela ver.

Rachel observó el rostro de Quinn mientras miraba la foto de la niña rubia de expresión seria, con una venda blanca en la rodilla. En la foto, Noah estaba de pie en un bote de remos y cogía a Beth, que saltaba del embarcadero a sus brazos.

—No es una foto muy buena —dijo Quinn, pero su cara había cambiado, se había dulcificado—. Hará unos tres años. ¿Quieres un cigarrillo? Por aquí tiene que haber. Beth se va a quedar con Noah estos tres meses.

Rachel lo había deducido de la conversación que Santana y Quinn habían mantenido en la cocina aquella mañana.

—¿En Nueva Jersey?

—Sí. La familia de Noah vive allí, tienen una casa muy grande. —Quinn se detuvo—. Supongo que nos concederán el divorcio dentro de un mes y, después de marzo, tendré a Beth durante el resto del año.

—Ah. Pero podrás verla antes de marzo, ¿no?

—Pocas veces. Probablemente no mucho.

Rachel miró la mano de Quinn, que sostenía la fotografía junto a ella descuidadamente, sobre el brazo de la mecedora.

—¿No te echará de menos?

—Sí, pero también está muy apegada a su padre.

—¿Más que a ti?

—No, la verdad es que no. Pero ahora él le ha comprado una cabra para que juegue. De camino a su trabajo la lleva al colegio y a las cuatro la recoge. Abandona un tanto sus negocios por ella, ¿qué más se puede esperar de un hombre?

—No la viste el día de Navidad, ¿verdad? —le dijo Rachel.

—No. Por algo que pasó en el despacho del abogado. Era la tarde en que el abogado de Noah quería vernos a los dos, y Noah llevó consigo a Beth. Beth dijo que quería ir a casa de Noah en Navidad. Beth no sabía que este año yo no iba a estar allí con ellos. Tienen un árbol inmenso en el jardín y siempre lo adornan, así que Beth ya había quedado en eso. De rodos modos, eso impresionó al abogado, ya sabes, la niña pidiendo pasar las Navidades con su padre. Y, naturalmente, yo no quería decirle a Beth que yo no iba a ir, porque la habría decepcionado. De todas maneras, tampoco podía decírselo delante del abogado. Las maquinaciones de Noah no tienen límite.

Rachel se quedó allí de pie, apretando entre los dedos el cigarrillo sin encender. La voz de Quinn era serena, como si estuviera hablando con Santana, pensó Rachel. Quinn nunca le había contado tantas cosas.

—¿Pero el abogado entendió lo que pasaba?

—Es el abogado de Noah, no el mío —contestó Quinn encogiéndose de hombros—. Así que de momento acepté el trato de los tres meses porque no quería que ella fuese de un lado para otro. Si yo voy a tenerla nueve meses y Noah tres, podemos empezar ya ahora.

—¿Ni siquiera la visitarás?

Quinn esperó un rato antes de contestar.

—No mucho. La familia no es muy cordial que digamos. Hablo con Beth por teléfono cada día. A veces me llama ella.

—¿Por qué no es cordial la familia?

—Nunca me han querido mucho. Empezaron a quejarse desde que Noah y yo nos conocimos en un baile de debutantes. Siempre han sido muy dados a criticar. A veces me pregunto si alguien queda fuera de sus críticas.

—¿Por qué te criticaban?

—Por tener una tienda de muebles, por ejemplo. Pero eso no duró más de un año. Luego porque no jugaba al bridge, o porque no me gustaba. Ellos son los que eligen cuáles son las diversiones, y siempre son de lo más superficial.

—Parece horrible.

—No son tan horribles. Simplemente, uno tiene que conformarse. Yo sé lo que les gustaría, un vacío que ellos pudieran llenar. Una persona con ideas propias les molesta terriblemente. ¿Ponemos algo de música? ¿Tú oyes la radio alguna vez?

—A veces.

Quinn se inclinó sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

—Y ahora Beth tiene televisión todos los días. _Hopalong Cassidy_. Cómo le gustaría ir al Oeste… Aquélla era la última muñeca que le compraré, Rachel. Sólo la compré porque ella me dijo que quería una, pero ya es muy mayor para muñecas.

Detrás de Quinn, un reflector del aeropuerto hizo un pálido barrido de luz en la noche y luego desapareció. La voz de Quinn pareció titubear en la oscuridad. En su tono más rico, más feliz, Rachel percibía las profundidades de su interior donde habitaba su amor por Beth, más hondo de lo que probablemente pudiera nunca querer a nadie.

—Noah tampoco te lo pone muy fácil para que la veas, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo sabes —le dijo Quinn.

—No entiendo cómo puede estar tan enamorado de ti.

—No es amor. Es un sentimiento compulsivo. Creo que quiere controlarme. Supongo que si yo fuera mucho más loca, pero nunca tuviera otra opinión que la suya…, ¿me entiendes?

—Sí.

—Nunca ha hecho nada que pudiera hacerle daño socialmente, y eso es lo que en realidad le importa. Hay una mujer en el club con la que me gustaría que se casara. Se pasa la vida dando exquisitas fiestas, y luego la tienen que sacar de los bares dando tumbos. Ella ha conseguido que el negocio de publicidad de su marido tuviera un gran éxito, así que él sonríe ante sus pequeños defectos. Noah no sonreiría, pero necesitaría una razón concreta para quejarse. Creo que me eligió como se elige una alfombra para el salón, y cometió un grave error. La verdad es que dudo que sea capaz de querer a nadie. Lo que tiene es una especie de ansia adquisitiva que no es muy ajena a su ambición. Ser incapaz de amar puede convertirse en una enfermedad, ¿no crees? —Miró a Rachel—. Quizá sea el sino de esta época. Si uno se empeña, puede justificar lo que quiera, incluso el suicidio colectivo. El hombre se está poniendo a la altura de sus propias máquinas destructivas.

Rachel no dijo nada. Le recordaba a miles de conversaciones que había tenido con Finn. Finn mezclaba la guerra, las grandes finanzas, las cazas de brujas del Congreso y a cierta gente que conocía en un solo gran enemigo cuya etiqueta colectiva era la del odio. Ahora Quinn también lo hacía. A Rachel le impresionaba en su parte más profunda, donde no había palabras, no había palabras fáciles como muerte o asesinato. Aquellas palabras formaban parte del futuro, y aquello era el presente. Una ansiedad abstracta, un deseo de saber, saber algo con certeza, le había hecho un nudo en la garganta hasta tal punto que por un momento pensó que no podría respirar. «¿Tú crees? ¿Tú crees?», empezó la voz en su interior. «¿Tú crees que las dos moriréis violentamente algún día, que os matarán de pronto?» Pero ni siquiera aquella pregunta era suficientemente clara. Quizá después de todo fuese una declaración: no quiero morir todavía sin conocerte. «¿Sientes lo mismo que yo, Quinn?» Podría haber expresado esta última pregunta, pero no podía explicar todo lo anterior.

—Tú perteneces a la generación joven —dijo Quinn—. ¿Qué tienes que decir? —Se sentó en la mecedora.

—Supongo que lo primero es no tener miedo. —Rachel se volvió y vio la sonrisa de Quinn—. Supongo que sonríes porque piensas que yo tengo miedo.

—Tú eres tan frágil como esta cerilla. —Quinn la sostuvo ardiendo un momento después de encender el cigarrillo—. Pero en las condiciones adecuadas podrías incendiar una casa, ¿verdad?

—O una ciudad.

—Pero te da miedo incluso hacer un pequeño viaje conmigo. Tienes miedo porque piensas que no dispones del dinero suficiente.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Tienes extraños valores, Rachel. Yo te he pedido que vinieras conmigo porque me satisfaría tenerte conmigo. También pienso que te vendría bien y que sería bueno para tu trabajo. Pero tú has tenido que estropearlo por un estúpido orgullo relacionado con el dinero. Como el bolso que me regalaste. Fuera de toda proporción. ¿Por qué no lo devuelves si necesitas el dinero? Yo no necesito el bolso. Supongo que te satisfacía regalármelo. Es lo mismo, no sé si te das cuenta. Yo pienso con sentido común y tú no. —Quinn pasó junto a ella y luego se volvió, balanceándose con un pie hacia adelante y con la cabeza erguida, el corto pelo rubio tan discreto como el pelo de una estatua—. Bueno, ¿te parece divertido?

Rachel estaba sonriendo.

—No me preocupa el dinero —dijo con calma.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Exactamente eso —dijo Rachel—. Tengo dinero para ir. Iré.

Quinn la miró. Rachel vio cómo desaparecía el malhumor de su rostro. Quinn empezó a sonreír también, con sorpresa, un poco incrédula.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Estoy encantada.

—Yo estoy encantada.

—¿A qué se debe este feliz cambio?

«¿De verdad no lo sabe?», pensó Rachel.

—Parecía que te diera igual si iba o no —dijo sencillamente.

—Claro que me importa. Yo te he pedido que vengas, ¿no? —dijo Quinn, aún sonriendo, pero desviando la punta del pie, se volvió de espaldas a Rachel y caminó hacia la habitación verde.

Rachel observó cómo se alejaba, con las manos en los bolsillos y con el ligero taconeo de sus mocasines sobre el suelo. Rachel miró el umbral vacío. Quinn se hubiera alejado exactamente igual si le hubiera dicho que no, que no iría, pensó. Cogió su tacita semivacía y luego la dejó otra vez.

Salió, cruzó el vestíbulo y llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Quinn.

—¿Qué haces?

Quinn estaba inclinada sobre su tocador, escribiendo.

—¿Qué hago?

Se levantó y se guardó un trozo de papel en el bolsillo. Ahora sonreía, los ojos le sonreían de verdad, como aquella vez en la cocina con Santana.

—Una cosa —dijo—. Pongamos un poco de música.

—Muy bien. —Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no te pones el pijama primero? Es muy tarde, ¿lo sabías?

—Siempre se hace tarde contigo.

—¿Es un cumplido?

—Esta noche no me apetece irme a dormir.

Quinn cruzó el pasillo hacia la habitación verde.

—Desvístete. Tienes ojeras.

Rachel se desnudó rápidamente en la habitación de las dos camas. En la otra habitación sonaba una canción en el tocadiscos, _Embraceable You_. Luego sonó el teléfono. Rachel abrió el cajón superior del escritorio. Estaba casi vacío, sólo había un par de pañuelos de hombre, un viejo cepillo de ropa y una llave. Y al fondo había unos pocos papeles. Rachel cogió una tarjeta plastificada. Era un antiguo permiso de conducir de Noah. Noah Foster Fabray. Edad: 37. Altura: 1,83. Peso: 75 kilos. Pelo: castaño oscuro. Ojos: marrones. Ella sabía todos esos datos. Un Oldsmobile de 1950. Color azul oscuro. Rachel lo dejó y cerró el cajón. Fue a la puerta y escuchó.

—Lo siento, Tessie, pero al final me he quedado apalancada aquí —decía Quinn en tono de disculpa, pero su voz era alegre—. ¿Qué tal la fiesta?… Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy vestida y además me siento cansada.

Rachel fue a la mesita de noche y sacó un cigarrillo de la caja. Un Philip Morris. Los debía de haber puesto Quinn y no la doncella, porque Quinn sabía que a ella le gustaban. Desnuda, Rachel se quedó de pie, escuchando la música. Era una canción que no conocía.

¿Otra vez hablaba Quinn por teléfono?

—Bueno, no me gusta nada —oyó decir a Quinn, medio enfadada, medio en broma—. No me gusta un pelo.

… _it's easy to live… when you are in love_ [1]… (… es fácil vivir… cuando estás enamorado…)

—¿Cómo voy a saber qué clase de gente son?… ¡Oooh! ¿De verdad?

Santana. Rachel lo sabía. Echó el humo y olfateó los leves rastros dulzones, recordando el primer cigarrillo que había fumado en su vida, un Philip Morris, en la azotea de un dormitorio del internado, pasándoselo entre cuatro.

—Sí, vamos a ir —dijo Quinn enfáticamente—. Sí, lo estoy. ¿No se nota?

… _For you… maybe I'm a fool but it's fun… People say you rule me with one… wave of your hand… darling, it's grand… they just don't understand_ [2]… (… Por ti… Quizá esté loco pero es divertido… La gente dice que me manejas… con un simple gesto de tu mano… cariño, es fantástico… ellos no lo pueden comprender…)

Era una bonita canción. Rachel cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la puerta entreabierta, escuchando. Detrás de la voz sonaban acordes suaves de piano, dedos recorriendo el teclado. Y una trompeta indolente.

—A nadie le importa, sólo a mí —dijo Quinn—. ¡Eso es absurdo! —Y Rachel sonrió ante su vehemencia.

Rachel cerró la puerta. Sonaba otro disco en el tocadiscos.

—¿Por qué no vienes a saludar a Santana? —le dijo Quinn.

Rachel se había escondido tras la puerta del baño porque estaba desnuda.

—¿Por qué?

—Ven —dijo Quinn. Rachel se puso un batín y fue.

—Hola —dijo Santana—. Me he enterado de que al final vas a ir.

—¿Eso te sorprende?

Santana parecía un poco tonta, como si quisiera seguir hablando toda la noche. Le deseó a Rachel un feliz viaje y le habló de las carreteras de la zona de los maizales, y de lo malas que podían ser en invierno.

—¿Me perdonas por haber sido antipática? —le dijo Santana por segunda vez—. Me caes muy bien, Rachel.

—¡Cuelga, cuelga de una vez! —exclamó Quinn.

—Quiere hablar contigo otra vez —dijo Rachel.

—Dile a Santana que estoy en el baño.

Rachel se lo dijo, colgó y se alejó.

Quinn había llevado una botella y dos vasos a la habitación.

—¿Qué le pasa a Santana? —preguntó Rachel.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que le pasa? —Quinn sirvió un licor pardusco en los dos vasos—. Creo que esta noche tiene pareja.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Pero por qué se ha empeñado en comer conmigo?

—Bueno, yo me imagino un montón de razones. Elige algunas.

—Me parece tan vago…

—¿El qué?

—Todo lo que ha pasado durante esa comida.

—Algunas cosas siempre son vagas, querida —dijo Quinn dándole el vaso.

Era la primera vez que Quinn la llamaba querida.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Rachel. Quería una respuesta, una respuesta concreta.

—Muchas cosas —suspiró Quinn—. Las más importantes. Prueba la bebida.

Rachel dio un sorbo. Era dulce y marrón oscuro, como café, pero con la quemazón del alcohol.

—Está bueno.

—Eso lo dirás tú.

—¿Y por qué lo tomas si no te gusta?

—Porque es distinto. Es por nuestro viaje, así que tiene que ser algo distinto. —Quinn hizo una mueca y apuró el resto de su vaso.

A la luz de la lámpara, Rachel distinguía todos los detalles de un lado de la cara de Quinn. Las rubias, casi blancas, cejas de Quinn se arqueaban como una ola a lo largo de la curva de su frente. Rachel se sintió súbitamente extasiada y feliz.

—¿Qué canción sonaba antes, la de la voz y el piano?

—Tararéala.

Ella silbó un trozo y Quinn sonrió.

— _Easy Living_ (Vida fácil) —dijo Quinn—. Es muy antigua.

—Me gustaría volverla a oír.

—A mí me gustaría que te fueras a la cama. Yo la pondré.

Quinn fue a la habitación verde y se quedó allí mientras sonaba la canción. Rachel se quedó de pie en la puerta de su habitación, escuchando, sonriendo.

… _I'll never regret… the years I'm giving… They're easy to give, when you're in love…_ _I'm happy to do whatever I do fot you_ [3]… (… Nunca lamentaré… los años que te estoy dando… Es fácil dar cuando estás enamorado… Soy feliz de hacer lo que hago por ti…)

Aquélla era su canción. Era todo lo que sentía por Quinn. Fue al cuarto de baño antes de que se acabara y abrió el grifo de la bañera, se metió dentro y dejó que el agua verdosa cayera alrededor de sus pies.

—¡Eh! —la llamó Quinn—. ¿Has estado alguna vez en Wyoming?

—No.

—Pues ya es hora de que conozcas los Estados Unidos.

Rachel levantó la ducha de teléfono y apretó el chorro contra su rodilla. El agua estaba muy alta y sus pechos parecían flotar en la superficie. Ella los observó, intentando olvidar por un momento lo que eran para determinar qué parecían.

—No te vayas a dormir ahí —le dijo Quinn en tono preocupado, y Rachel se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en la cama, mirando un mapa.

—No me dormiré.

—A alguna gente le pasa.

—Háblame más de Noah —le dijo ella cuando se secó—. ¿A qué se dedica?

—A muchas cosas.

—Quiero decir en qué trabaja.

—Inversiones inmobiliarias.

—¿Cómo es? ¿Le gusta ir al teatro? ¿Le gusta la gente?

—Le gusta un grupo muy pequeño de gente con la que juega al golf —dijo Quinn con firmeza. Y luego, en tono más bajo—: ¿Y qué más? Es muy, muy meticuloso con todo. Pero se olvidó su mejor navaja de afeitar. Está en el botiquín, puedes verla si quieres, supongo que la verás. Supongo que tendría que mandársela.

Rachel abrió el botiquín. Vio la navaja.

El botiquín estaba todavía lleno de objetos masculinos, lociones para después del afeitado y brochas de afeitar.

—¿Era ésta su habitación? —le preguntó al salir del lavabo—. ¿En qué cama dormía él?

—En la tuya no —sonrió Quinn.

—¿Puedo tomar un poco más de esto? —preguntó Rachel, mirando la botella de licor.

—Claro.

—¿Puedo darte un beso de buenas noches?

Quinn estaba doblando el mapa de carreteras, con los labios como si fuera a silbar, esperando.

—No —dijo.

—¿Por qué no? —Cualquier cosa parecía posible aquella noche.

—En vez de eso, te daré otra cosa. —Quinn sacó algo del bolsillo.

Era un cheque. Rachel leyó la cantidad, doscientos dólares, y estaba extendido a su nombre.

—¿Para qué es esto?

—Para el viaje. No quiero que te gastes el dinero que necesitas para lo del sindicato. —Quinn cogió un cigarrillo—. Seguramente no necesitarás tanto, pero quería que lo tuvieras por si acaso.

—No lo necesito —dijo Rachel—. Gracias. No me importa gastar lo del sindicato.

—Basta de charla —la interrumpió Quinn—. Me hace ilusión, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Pero yo no lo aceptaré. —Sonó un poco brusco, así que sonrió levemente mientras dejaba el cheque en la mesa junto a la botella de licor. Pero dejó el cheque con firmeza. Le hubiera gustado explicárselo a Quinn. El dinero no importaba, pero como a Quinn le hacía ilusión, a ella le horrorizaba no aceptarlo—. No me gusta la idea —dijo—. Piensa en otra cosa. —Miró a Quinn. Quinn la estaba observando, no iba a discutir con ella y a Rachel le alegró verlo.

—¿Que me haga ilusión? —preguntó Quinn.

—Sí —dijo Rachel, sonriendo aún más abiertamente, y cogió el vasito.

—De acuerdo —dijo Quinn—. Lo pensaré. Buenas noches. —Quinn se había detenido junto a la puerta.

Era una graciosa manera de darse las buenas noches, pensó Rachel, en una noche tan importante.

—Buenas noches —contestó.

Se volvió hacia la mesita y vio el cheque otra vez. Pero era Quinn quien tenía que romperlo. Lo deslizó bajo el borde del tapete de lino azul marino de la mesilla de noche, fuera de la vista.


	13. Capítulo 12

**II**

 **12**

Enero.

Aquel enero hubo de todo. Y hubo algo casi sólido, como una puerta. El frío encerraba la ciudad en una cápsula gris. Enero era todos aquellos momentos, y también era todo un año. Enero dejaba caer los momentos y los congelaba en su memoria: la mujer que a la luz de una cerilla miraba ansiosamente los nombres grabados en una puerta oscura, el hombre que garabateó un mensaje y se lo tendió a su amigo antes de irse juntos por la acera, el hombre que corrió toda una manzana para alcanzar por fin el autobús. Cualquier acto humano parecía desvelar algo mágico. Enero era un mes de dos caras, campanilleando como los cascabeles de un bufón, crujiendo como una capa de nieve, puro como los comienzos y sombrío como un viejo, misteriosamente familiar y desconocido al mismo tiempo, como una palabra que uno está a punto de definir, pero no puede.

Un joven llamado Red Malone y un carpintero calvo trabajaban con ella en el decorado de _Llovizna_. El señor Donohue estaba muy contento de todo. Dijo que le había pedido al señor Baltin que fuera a ver el trabajo de Rachel. El señor Baltin era un graduado de una academia rusa y había diseñado unos cuantos decorados para teatro en Nueva York. Rachel nunca había oído hablar de él. Intentó que el señor Donohue le arreglase una cita con Myron Blanchard o Ivor Harkevy, pero el señor Donohue no le prometió nada. Rachel supuso que le era imposible.

Una tarde apareció el señor Baltin. Era un hombre alto y encorvado, con un sombrero negro y un abrigo raído, y miró resueltamente el trabajo que ella le mostraba. Ella sólo había llevado tres o cuatro maquetas al teatro, las mejores que tenía. El señor Baltin le habló de una obra que iba a empezar a producirse al cabo de un mes y medio. Él estaría encantado de recomendarla como ayudante, y Rachel dijo que le iría muy bien porque de todas maneras iba a estar fuera de la ciudad hasta entonces. En los últimos días, todo estaba saliendo muy bien. El señor Andronich le había prometido un trabajo de dos semanas en Filadelfia a mediados de febrero, que serla justo el momento en que volviera de su viaje con Quinn. Rachel apuntó el nombre y la dirección del hombre que conocía el señor Baltin.

—Está buscando a alguien, así que llámele a principios de semana —dijo el señor Baltin—. Será sólo un trabajo de ayudante, pero su primer ayudante, un alumno mío, ahora trabaja con Harkevy.

—¡Oh! ¿Cree que usted o él podrían conseguirme una cita con el señor Harkevy?

—Nada más fácil. Lo único que tiene que hacer es llamar al estudio de Harkevy y preguntar por Charles, Charles Winant. Dígale que ha hablado conmigo. Déjeme pensar, sí, llámele el viernes. El viernes por la tarde, a eso de las tres.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Faltaba toda una semana para el viernes. Rachel había oído decir que Harkevy era inaccesible y tenía fama de no conceder nunca citas y de no acudir jamás a las que había concedido, porque estaba muy ocupado. Pero tal vez el señor Baltin le conociera mejor.

—Y no se olvide de llamar a Kettering —le dijo el señor Baltin al salir.

Rachel miró otra vez el nombre que él le había dado: Adolph Kettering, Inversiones Teatrales, y una dirección privada.

—Le llamaré el lunes por la mañana. Muchas gracias.

Aquél era el sábado en que había quedado con Finn en el Palermo después del trabajo. Era el diecisiete de enero, once días antes de la fecha en que Quinn y ella tenían planeado irse. Vio a Sam de pie con Finn en el bar.

—¿Qué tal está el viejo Black Cat? —le preguntó Sam, arrastrando una silla para ella—. ¿También trabajáis los sábados?

—Los actores no, sólo mi departamento —dijo ella.

—¿Cuándo es el estreno?

—El veintiuno.

—Mira —dijo Finn, y señaló una mancha verde oscuro en su falda.

—Ya lo sé. Me la hice hace días.

—¿Qué quieres beber? —le preguntó Sam.

—No lo sé. Una cerveza quizá, gracias.

Finn le había vuelto la espalda a Sam, que estaba al otro lado de él, y ella notó que algo iba mal entre ellos.

—¿Has pintado algo hoy? —le preguntó a Finn.

Finn tenía las comisuras de los labios curvadas hacia abajo.

—A un chófer le ha dado un pasmo y he tenido que sustituirle. Me he quedado tirado sin gasolina en medio de Long Island.

—¡Vaya faena! Quizá prefieras pintar en vez de salir mañana.

Habían hablado de ir a Hobokcn al día siguiente, para dar una vuelta y comer en el Clam House. Pero Quinn iba a estar en la ciudad y había prometido llamarla.

—Pintaré si tú posas para mí —dijo Finn.

Rachel dudó, incómoda.

—Estos días no me siento con ánimos de posar.

—Muy bien, no tiene importancia —sonrió—. ¿Pero cómo voy a pintarte si nunca posas?

—¿Y por qué no me pintas de memoria?

Sam sacó la mano del bolsillo y cogió el vaso de Rachel.

—No tomes esto. Tómate algo mejor. Yo estoy tomando un whisky de centeno con agua.

—Vale, probare.

Sam estaba de pie, al otro lado de Rachel. Parecía animado, pero tenía ojeras. Durante la semana anterior, mientras estaba de un humor taciturno, había estado escribiendo una obra. Había leído en voz alta algunas escenas en su fiesta de Año Nuevo. Según él, era una continuación de la _Metamorfosis_ de Kafka. Ella le había dibujado un boceto provisional para la mañana del Año Nuevo y se lo enseñó a Sam cuando fue a visitarle. Y, de pronto, se le ocurrió que Finn estaba enfadado por eso.

—Rach, me gustaría que hicieras una maqueta que se pudiera fotografiar a partir del boceto que me hiciste. Me gustaría tener un decorado para presentarlo con el guión. —Sam empujó su whisky con agua hacia ella y se inclinó hacia la barra acercándosele mucho.

—Sí, se podría hacer —dijo Rachel—. ¿Vas a intentar que te la produzcan?

—¿Por qué no? —Los ojos de Sam la desafiaron por encima de su sonrisa. Chasqueó los dedos hacia el camarero—. ¡La cuenta, por favor!

—Pago yo —dijo Finn.

—No, no, esto es cosa mía. —Sam tenía en la mano su vieja cartera negra.

Nunca le producirían la obra, pensó Rachel, quizá ni siquiera la acabara, porque Sam tenía un humor muy inestable.

—Estaré por ahí —dijo Sam—. Pásate por allí pronto, Rach. Hasta luego, Finn.

Ella le observó salir y subir la pequeña escalera frontal, más andrajoso que nunca con sus sandalias y su raído abrigo cruzado, aunque con una atractiva indiferencia hacia su aspecto. «Como un hombre que se pasea por su casa con su viejo albornoz favorito», pensó Rachel. Le saludó con la mano a través de la ventana.

—He oído que le llevaste cerveza y bocadillos a Sam el día de Año Nuevo —dijo Finn.

—Sí. Llamó y me dijo que tenía resaca.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

—Supongo que se me olvidó, no tenía importancia.

—No tenía importancia. Si tú… —Finn hizo un gesto lento y desesperado con su rígida mano—. ¿No tiene importancia pasarse la mitad del día en el apartamento de un tío y llevarle cerveza y bocadillos…? ¿No se te ocurrió que quizá yo también querría unos bocadillos?

—Si querías, mucha gente te los podría haber llevado. Nos habíamos comido y bebido todo lo que había en casa de Sam, ¿no te acuerdas?

Finn asintió con su larga cabeza, sonriendo aún con la misma sonrisa malhumorada y de soslayo.

—Y estabas a solas con él, los dos solos.

—Oh, Finn. —Ella lo recordó. No tenía la menor importancia. Aquel día Brody no había vuelto de Connecticut. Había pasado el Año Nuevo en casa de uno de sus profesores. Ella esperaba que Brody volviera aquella tarde a la casa que compartía con Sam, pero probablemente Finn nunca hubiera pensado ni sospechado que ella prefería con mucho a Brody.

—Si lo hubiera hecho cualquier otra chica, yo habría sospechado que se estaba cociendo algo y habría acertado —continuó Finn.

—Creo que te estás portando como un tonto.

—Yo creo que tú te estás portando como una ingenua. —Finn la miraba inflexible, resentido, y Rachel pensó que su resentimiento no se debía sólo a eso. Sentía que ella no fuera y nunca pudiera ser la chica que él habría deseado, una chica que le amara apasionadamente y quisiera ir a Europa con él. Una chica tal como era ella, con su cara, sus ambiciones, pero que le adorase—. No eres el tipo de Sam, ¿sabes?

—¿Y quién ha dicho nunca que lo fuera? ¿Sam?

—Ese desgraciado, ese absurdo diletante —murmuró Finn—. Y esta noche ha tenido la jeta de afirmar que tú no darías un centavo por mí.

—No tiene ningún derecho a decir eso. Yo no le hablo de ti.

—Ah, muy buena respuesta. Eso quiere decir que si le hablaras de mí, sabría que no das ni un centavo por mí, ¿no? —Finn lo dijo con calma, pero su voz estaba llena de irritación contenida.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene de pronto Sam contra ti? —preguntó ella.

—¡Ese no es el tema!

—¿Y cuál es el tema? —dijo ella con impaciencia.

—Bueno, Rach, vamos a dejarlo.

—Puedes pensar el tema que quieras —le dijo, pero al verle darse la vuelta y apoyar los codos en la barra, casi como si sus palabras le dolieran físicamente, ella sintió una súbita compasión por él. No había sido ese momento, no había sido aquella semana lo que le había herido, sino toda la futilidad pasada y futura de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Finn aplastó su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

—¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche? —preguntó.

«Cuéntale lo del viaje con Quinn», pensó ella. Dos veces había estado a punto de decírselo y luego lo había dejado.

—¿Quieres que hagamos algo? —dijo Rachel, enfatizando la última palabra.

—Claro —dijo él, deprimido—. ¿Qué te parece cenar y luego llamar a Will y Emma? Quizá podamos subir un rato a verles esta noche.

—Muy bien —dijo. A ella le horrorizaba. Eran dos de las personas más aburridas que había conocido, un dependiente de una zapatería y una secretaria, felizmente casados en la calle Veinte Oeste, y sabía que Finn pretendía mostrárselos como un ideal de vida, para recordarle que ellos también podían vivir juntos algún día. Ella los odiaba y cualquier otra noche habría protestado, pero sentía compasión por Finn y la compasión despertaba un amorfo sentimiento de culpabilidad y una necesidad de conciliación. De pronto, se acordó de una excursión que habían hecho el verano anterior, merendaron junto a la carretera, cerca de Tarrytown, y recordó a Finn echado en la hierba, descorchando muy lentamente la botella, mientras hablaban ¿de qué? Recordó aquel momento tan alegre, aquella convicción de que aquel día compartían algo maravillosamente real y extraño, y se preguntó adonde habría ido a parar, o en qué se habría basado. Ahora su alta y robusta figura de pie junto a ella parecía oprimirla con su peso. Ella intentó contener su resentimiento, pero sólo consiguió intensificarlo en su interior, como si tomara cuerpo. Miró las figuras regordetas de dos trabajadores italianos que había de pie en la barra, y a las dos chicas del fondo del bar, a las que había visto antes. Mientras salían, se fijó en ellas. Llevaban pantalones holgados. Una llevaba el pelo cortado a lo chico. Rachel miró a otra parte, consciente de que las estaba evitando, evitando que la vieran.

—¿Quieres comer aquí? ¿Tienes hambre ya? —le preguntó Finn.

—No. Vamos a cualquier otro sitio.

Se fueron y caminaron en dirección norte, hacia donde vivían Emma y Will.

Rachel ensayó las primeras palabras repitiéndolas mentalmente hasta que perdieron todo su sentido.

—¿Te acuerdas de la señora Fabray, la mujer que conociste aquel día en mi casa?

—Claro.

—Me ha invitado a hacer un viaje con ella, un viaje al Oeste, en coche, durante un par de semanas o así. Me gustaría ir.

—¿Al Oeste? ¿California? —dijo Finn con sorpresa—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—Bueno, ¿la conoces tanto como para eso?

—La he visto unas cuantas veces.

—Ah, pues nunca me lo has contado. —Finn caminaba con los brazos caídos, mirándola—. ¿Las dos solas?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo os iríais?

—Hacia el dieciocho.

—¿De este mes? Entonces no podrás ir al estreno de tu obra.

—No creo que tenga mucha importancia —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Entonces es seguro?

—Sí.

Él se quedó un momento en silencio.

—¿Qué tipo de persona es? No beberá o algo así, supongo.

—No —dijo Rachel—. ¿Tiene aspecto de beber?

—No. La verdad es que tiene muy buen aspecto. Pero es increíble, es sorprendente, nada más.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú cambias de opinión muy pocas veces sobre las cosas, pero probablemente esta vez sí que cambiarás de opinión.

—No lo creo.

—Quizá podríamos quedar los tres un día. ¿Puedes organizado?

—Me ha dicho que mañana estará en la ciudad. No sé si tendrá mucho tiempo o si me llamará.

Finn no continuó y Rachel tampoco. Aquella noche no volvieron a mencionar a Quinn.

Finn pasó el domingo por la mañana pintando, y fue al apartamento de Rachel hacia las dos. Aún estaba allí un rato después, cuando llamó Quinn. Rachel le dijo que Finn estaba con ella y Quinn le dijo: «Tráele». Quinn estaba cerca del Plaza y podían quedar allí, en el Palm Room.

Media hora más tarde, Rachel vio a Quinn mirándoles desde una mesa cerca del centro del salón, y casi como la primera vez, como el eco de un impacto que había sido tremendo, Rachel se estremeció al verla. Quinn iba con el mismo traje negro de las cenefas verde y oro que llevaba el día en que comieron juntas. Pero esta vez Quinn le prestó más atención a Finn que a ella.

Los tres se pusieron hablar de nada en particular y Rachel, observando los calmados ojos verdes de Quinn, que sólo se volvieron a mirarla una vez, y una expresión bastante habitual en el rostro de Finn, sintió una especie de decepción. Finn había hecho el esfuerzo de conocerla, pero Rachel pensó que no era tanto por curiosidad como porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Vio cómo Finn le miraba las manos a Quinn, las uñas pintadas de rojo brillante, vio cómo observaba el zafiro verde claro y la alianza que llevaba en la otra mano. Finn no podía decir que aquéllas fueran unas manos inútiles, unas manos ociosas, a pesar de las largas uñas. Las manos de Quinn eran fuertes y se movían con gran economía de movimientos. Su voz emergía entre el plano murmullo de las voces que les rodeaban, hablando con Finn de nada en particular, y en una ocasión ella se echó a reír.

Quinn la miró.

—¿Le has dicho a Finn que quizá nos vayamos de viaje? —preguntó.

—Sí, se lo dije anoche.

—¿Al Oeste? —preguntó Finn.

—Me gustaría ir hacia el noroeste. Depende de las carreteras.

Rachel se sintió súbitamente impaciente. ¿Por qué tenían que sentarse a conferenciar sobre ello? Ahora estaban hablando del clima y del estado de Washington.

—Washington es mi tierra —dijo Quinn—. Prácticamente.

Unos instantes después, Quinn preguntó si les apetecía dar un paseo por el parque. Finn pagó la cuenta de las cervezas y el café, tras sacar un billete del amasijo de billetes y monedas que llenaba el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Qué indiferente parecía respecto a Quinn, pensó Rachel. Le pareció que Finn no la había visto, igual que a veces, cuando ella se las señalaba, él no conseguía ver figuras en las rocas o en las formaciones nubosas. En ese momento él tenía los ojos bajos puestos en la mesa, con la delgada línea de su boca medio sonriendo, mientras se levantaba y se pasaba la mano rápidamente por el pelo.

Caminaron desde la entrada al parque hasta la calle Cincuenta y nueve, hacia el zoo, y luego a través del zoo, por un camino. Pasaron por debajo del primer puente, donde se curvaba el sendero y empezaba el parque de verdad. El aire era frío y quieto, con un cielo un tanto nublado, y Rachel sintió una inmovilidad general, una quietud sin vida incluso en las figuras que se movían lentamente.

—¿Compro unos cacahuetes? —preguntó Finn.

Quinn se agachó levemente al borde del camino agitando los dedos hacia una ardilla.

—Yo tengo algo —dijo suavemente, y al oír su voz la ardilla se quedó quieta y luego avanzó otra vez, agarró sus dedos nerviosos para sujetarse y clavó los dientes en algo. Luego desapareció. Quinn sonrió, irguiéndose—. Llevaba algo en el bolsillo desde esta mañana.

—¿Das de comer a las ardillas en tu casa? —le preguntó Finn.

—A dos tipos de ardillas, marrones y de rayas —contestó Quinn.

«Qué conversación más aburrida», pensó Rachel.

Se sentaron en un banco y fumaron un cigarrillo, y Rachel, contemplando un sol diminuto que finalmente atravesaba con sus rayos anaranjados las ramas negras de un árbol, deseó que llegara la noche para quedarse sola con Quinn. Empezaron a andar, ya de vuelta. Si Quinn tenía que irse a casa ahora, pensó Rachel, ella haría algo violento. Como saltar del puente de la calle Cincuenta y nueve. O tomarse las tres tabletas de Bencedrina que Finn le había dado la semana anterior.

—¿Queréis que tomemos el té en alguna parte? —preguntó Quinn cuando se acercaron de nuevo al zoo—. ¿Qué os parece aquel sitio ruso que hay cerca del Carnegie Hall?

—Rumpelmayer está aquí mismo —dijo Finn—. ¿Os gusta Rumpelmayer?

Rachel suspiró y Quinn pareció titubear. Pero fueron. Rachel había estado una vez con Jesse y en ese momento lo recordó. No le gustaba aquel sitio. Las luces tan intensas la hacían sentirse desnuda y era molesto no saber si una estaba mirando a una persona real o a su reflejo en el espejo.

—No, no quiero nada, gracias —dijo Quinn, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la gran bandeja de pasteles que llevaba la camarera.

Pero Finn escogió algo, dos pasteles, aunque Rachel había dicho que no quería.

—¿Qué tal está eso, por si cambio de opinión? —le preguntó, y Finn le guiñó un ojo. Rachel advirtió que llevaba las uñas sucias otra vez.

Finn le preguntó a Quinn qué tipo de automóvil tenía y empezaron a discutir las virtudes de varios coches. Rachel vio que Quinn echaba un vistazo a las mesas que tenía enfrente. «A ella tampoco le gusta esto», pensó Rachel. Rachel miró a un hombre en el espejo que estaba colocado detrás de Quinn en diagonal. Le daba la espalda a Rachel y se inclinaba hacia adelante, hablándole animadamente a una mujer, agitando la mano abierta para enfatizar sus palabras. Miró a la delgada mujer de mediana edad que le escuchaba y luego otra vez a él, preguntándose si aquella sensación de familiaridad que le producía era real o era tan ilusoria como el espejo, hasta que un frágil recuerdo apareció en su conciencia, como un cisne en un sueño, y luego emergió a la superficie: era Noah.

Rachel miró a Quinn, pero si Quinn le había visto, pensó, no sabía que se reflejaba en el espejo que había detrás de ella. Un momento después, Rachel miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Noah de perfil, más parecido a las imágenes de la casa que guardaba en su memoria, la nariz respingada, la cara llena, la ondulación del pelo castaño por encima del corte de pelo habitual. Quinn tenía que haberle visto, sólo estaba tres mesas más allá, hacia la izquierda.

Quinn miró a Finn y luego a Rachel.

—Sí —le dijo a ella, sonriendo un poco, y volvió a mirar a Finn continuando con la conversación. Sus maneras eran como antes, pensó Rachel, no se advertía en ellas ningún cambio. Rachel miró a la mujer que acompañaba a Noah. No era joven, ni tampoco muy atractiva. Podía ser pariente suya.

Luego Rachel vio a Quinn aplastar un largo cigarrillo. Finn había dejado de hablar. Se encontraban a punto de irse. Rachel estaba mirando a Noah en el momento en que él vio a Quinn. Después de verla por primera vez, cerró los ojos casi totalmente, como si hiciera un esfuerzo para creer lo que veía, luego le dijo algo a la mujer que le acompañaba y se levantó para acercarse a Quinn.

—Quinn —dijo Noah.

—Hola, Noah. —Se volvió hacia Rachel y Finn—. ¿Me perdonáis un momento?

Observándoles desde el umbral donde estaba de pie con Finn, Rachel intentó verlo todo, ver más allá del orgullo y la agresividad de la figura ansiosa e inclinada de Noah, que no era tan alto como la copa del sombrero de Quinn, intentó ver más allá de los asentimientos de Quinn mientras él le hablaba, intentó adivinar no lo que hablaban en ese momento, sino lo que se habían dicho hacía cinco años, tres años, aquel día de la foto en el bote de remos. Quinn le había querido entonces y ahora era duro recordarlo.

—¿Podemos largarnos ya, Rach? —le preguntó Finn.

Rachel vio a Quinn decir adiós con la cabeza a la mujer que había en la mesa de Noah y luego volverse hacia él. Noah miro más allá de Quinn, a Rachel y a Finn, y sin reconocerla aparentemente volvió a su mesa.

—Lo siento —dijo Quinn cuando se reunió con ellos.

En la acera, Rachel apartó a Finn un momento y le dijo:

—Te doy las buenas noches, Finn. Quinn quiere que visitemos a una amiga suya esta noche.

—Oh. —Finn frunció el ceño—. Yo tenía unas entradas para el concierto aquél, ya sabes.

De pronto, Rachel lo recordó.

—Ah, las de Alex, se me había olvidado, lo siento —dijo Rachel.

—No tiene importancia —dijo él tristemente.

Y no la tenía. Rachel se acordó de que Alex, un amigo de Finn, iba a acompañar a alguien en un concierto de violín, y hacía semanas que le había dado aquellas entradas a Finn.

—Prefieres ir con ella, ¿no? —le preguntó.

Rachel vio que Quinn estaba buscando un taxi. Al cabo de un momento se iría y les dejaría a los dos solos.

—Podías haberme recordado lo del concierto esta mañana, Finn.

—¿Ese era su marido? —Finn contrajo los ojos bajo su ceño—. ¿Qué es esto, Rach?

—¿Qué es qué? —dijo ella—. Yo no conozco a su marido.

Finn esperó un momento y luego desfrunció el ceño. Sonrió, como si reconociera que había sido poco razonable.

—Lo siento. Había dado por sentado que te vería esta noche. —Se acercó a Quinn—. Buenas noches —le dijo.

Parecía que iba a marcharse solo y Quinn le dijo:

—¿Vas hacia el centro? Puedo acercarte.

—Voy andando, gracias.

—Pensaba que vosotros dos habíais quedado —le dijo Quinn a Rachel.

Rachel vio que Finn se rezagaba y se acercó más a Quinn para que él no la oyera:

—No era nada importante, y yo prefiero estar contigo.

Un taxi se había detenido junto a Quinn, ésta puso la mano en la manija de la puerta.

—Bueno, nuestra cita tampoco es importante, así que ¿por qué no sales con Finn esta noche?

Rachel echó un vistazo a Finn y vio que lo había oído.

—Adiós, Rachel —dijo Quinn.

—Buenas noches —dijo Finn.

—Buenas noches —dijo Rachel, y observó a Quinn cerrar la puerta del taxi tras ella.

—Bueno —dijo Finn.

Rachel se volvió hacia él. No quería ir al concierto, ni tampoco quería hacer nada violento, lo sabía, nada excepto ir andando rápidamente hacia su casa y continuar el trabajo del decorado que quería acabar, para enseñárselo a Harkevy el martes. Veía toda la noche por delante, con un fatalismo angustiado y a la vez desafiante. Finn tardó un segundo en acercarse a ella.

—Aun así, no quiero ir al concierto —dijo ella.

Para su sorpresa, Finn retrocedió y exclamó, enfadado:

—¡Muy bien, pues no vayas! —Y se dio la vuelta.

Caminó en dirección oeste por la calle Cincuenta y nueve, con su paso desgarbado y asimétrico que le desnivelaba los hombros, y moviendo las manos arrítmicamente a cada lado. Sólo viéndole andar así hubiera adivinado que estaba enfadado. En un momento desapareció de su vista. De pronto, a Rachel le vino a la mente el rechazo de Kettering del lunes anterior. Miró a la oscuridad por donde Finn había desaparecido. No se sentía culpable por lo de aquella noche. Era otra cosa. Le envidiaba. Le envidiaba por su confianza en que siempre habría un lugar, un hogar, un trabajo, alguien para él. Envidiaba aquella actitud suya. Casi le molestaba que la tuviera.


	14. Capítulo 13

**_Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs, significan un montón. Y gracias a spyireland por estar desde el principio y siempre dejar rw._**

 ** _Como habrán visto, la segunda parte de la historia comenzó en el capítulo anterior, so... No voy a decir nada, disfruten las frases._**

 ** _Enjoy :)_**

* * *

 **13**

Empezó Finn.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

Era una noche en la que ella había anulado una cita con Finn ante la remota posibilidad de que viniera Quinn. Quinn no había ido y, en cambio, había aparecido Finn. Ahora a las once y cinco, en la gran cafetería de paredes rosas que había en la avenida Lexington, ella estaba a punto de empezar a hablar del tema, pero Finn se le había adelantado.

—Me gusta estar con ella, hablar con ella. Siento apego hacia alguien con quien puedo hablar.

Las frases de una carta que le había escrito a Quinn sin llegar a enviársela volvieron a su mente para contestar a Finn. _Siento que estoy en un desierto con las manos extendidas y tú estás lloviendo sobre mí…_

—Estás súper colgada de ella —anunció Finn, en plan explicativo y con resentimiento.

Rachel respiró hondo. ¿Debía ser simple y admitir que sí o debía intentar explicárselo? ¿Qué podía entender él aunque se lo explicara con un millón de palabras?

—¿Lo sabe ella? Claro que lo sabe. —Finn frunció el ceño y aspiró el humo de su cigarrillo—. ¿No te parece una estupidez? Es como un amorío de colegialas.

—Tú no lo entiendes —dijo ella. Se sentía segura de sí misma. _Te acariciaré como música atrapada en las copas de los árboles del bosque_ …

—¿Qué es lo que hay que entender? Ella sí lo entiende. No será indulgente contigo. No debería jugar de esa manera. No es justo para ti.

—¿No es justo para mí?

—¿Qué está haciendo, divirtiéndose a tu costa? Y luego un día se cansará de ti y te echará a patadas.

«Echarme a patadas», pensó ella. ¿Qué había dentro y qué había fuera? ¿Cómo podía uno echar a patadas una emoción? Estaba enfadada, pero no quería discutir. No dijo nada.

—¡Estás en la higuera!

—Estoy perfectamente lúcida. Nunca me he sentido más lúcida. —Cogió el cuchillo de mesa y pasó el pulgar por el lado contrario a la sierra—. ¿Por qué no me dejas sola?

—¿Dejarte sola? —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí.

—¿Te refieres también a lo de Europa?

—Sí —dijo ella.

—Escucha, Rach. —Finn se retorció en su silla y se inclinó hacia adelante, titubeó, cogió otro cigarrillo, lo encendió de mala gana y tiró la cerilla al suelo—. ¡Estás en una especie de trance! Es peor…

—¿Sólo porque no quiero discutir contigo?

—Es peor que estar colgado de amor, porque es totalmente irracional. ¿Lo entiendes?

No, ella no entendía una sola palabra.

—Pero se te pasará en una semana. Espero. ¡Dios mío! —Se estremeció otra vez—. ¡Y pensar que hace un minuto prácticamente te has despedido de mí por ese estúpido amorío!

—Yo no he dicho eso, lo has dicho tú. —Le miró. Su rígido rostro empezaba a enrojecer en medio de sus lisas mejillas—. ¿Por qué tengo que estar contigo si lo único que haces es discutir sobre eso?

Él volvió a reclinarse en la silla.

—El miércoles o el próximo sábado no seguirás pensando así. Todavía no hace tres semanas que la conoces.

Ella miró por encima de las mesas humeantes que la gente iba rodeando, escogiendo esto o aquello, dirigiéndose hacia la curva del mostrador y luego dispersándose.

—Podríamos decirnos adiós —dijo ella—, porque ninguno de los dos será nunca muy distinto de lo que es ahora.

—¡Rachel, eres como esa gente que se vuelve loca y se cree que está más cuerda que nunca!

—¡Venga, déjalo ya!

La mano de Finn, con su hilera de nudillos sobresalientes en la carne blanca y lisa, estaba apoyada en la mesa, inmóvil, como la foto de una mano que tamborileara de un modo imperceptible.

—Te voy a decir una cosa. Creo que tu amiga sabe lo que se hace. Lo que está haciendo contigo es un crimen. No sé si debería decírselo a alguien, pero el problema es que tú ya no eres una niña. Aunque actúas como si lo fueras.

—¿Por qué te lo tomas tan a la tremenda? —le preguntó ella—. Estás casi frenético.

—¡Tú te lo tomas tan a la tremenda como para romper conmigo! ¿Qué es lo que sabes de ella?

—¿Y qué sabes tú de ella?

—¿Alguna vez se ha propasado contigo?

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Rachel. Le hubiera gustado decirlo una docena de veces. Todo se juntaba, su encierro allí…—. Tú no lo entiendes —dijo. Sí lo entendía y por eso estaba tan enfadado. ¿Pero no podía entender que ella habría sentido exactamente lo mismo si Quinn nunca la hubiera tocado? Sí, y si Quinn nunca hubiera vuelto a hablarle tras aquella breve conversación en los almacenes sobre la maleta de juguete, también habría sido lo mismo. Si Quinn nunca le hubiera dirigido la palabra también habría sentido igual, porque todo había empezado en el instante en que vio a Quinn de pie en medio de aquel lugar, observándola. Darse cuenta de que habían pasado tantas cosas desde aquel encuentro la hizo sentirse súbitamente afortunada. Era muy fácil que un hombre y una mujer se encontraran, encontraran a alguien que les presentara, pero, para ella, haber encontrado a Quinn…—. Creo que yo te entiendo mejor de lo que tú me entiendes a mí. Tú tampoco quieres volver a verme porque tú mismo has dicho que yo no soy la misma. Si seguimos viéndonos así, sólo conseguiremos ponernos cada vez más furiosos.

—Rach, olvida por un momento todo lo que yo te haya dicho de que quería que me quisieras o de que yo te quería a ti. Me interesas como persona, eso es lo que quiero decir. Me gustas. Me gustaría…

—A veces me pregunto por qué piensas que te gusto o que te gustaba. Porque ni siquiera me conoces.

—Tú no te conoces.

—Sí que me conozco, y te conozco a ti. Un día dejarás de pintar y también me dejarás a mí. Como cada vez que has dejado algo que habías empezado desde que te conozco, trabajar en la lavandería o en la tienda de coches de segunda mano…

—Eso no es verdad —dijo Finn de mal humor.

—¿Pero por qué te crees que te gusto? ¿Porque yo también pinto un poco y así hablamos de eso? Como novia tuya no te resulto práctica, igual que la pintura es un mal negocio para ti. —Dudó un momento y luego siguió—. De todas maneras, sabes lo suficiente de arte para adivinar que nunca serás un buen pintor. Eres como un niño, y jugarás a hacer el vago mientras puedas, sabiendo muy bien que lo que deberías estar haciendo es trabajar para tu padre, y eso es lo que acabarás haciendo.

Los ojos de Finn se habían vuelto súbitamente fríos. La línea de su boca era ahora recta y muy corta, el delgado labio superior ligeramente curvado.

—No era de eso de lo que estábamos hablando, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí. Es la explicación de por qué tú insistes cuando sabes que ya no hay esperanza, y además sabes que al final acabarás dejándolo correr.

—¡No lo haré!

—¡Finn, esto no tiene sentido!

—Cambiarás de opinión, ya lo verás.

Ella lo entendió. Era como una canción que él le seguía cantando una y otra vez.

Una semana después, Finn estaba de pie en su habitación con la misma expresión de enfado y mal humor en el rostro, hablando en el mismo tono. La había llamado a una hora inusual en él, a las tres de la tarde, y había insistido en verla un momento. Ella estaba haciendo la maleta para pasar el fin de semana en casa de Quinn. Si no la hubiera visto haciendo la maleta, Finn no se habría puesto de tan mal humor, pensó ella, porque la semana anterior le había visto tres veces y había estado más agradable y más considerado con ella que nunca.

—No puedes ordenarme que me marche de tu vida —le dijo, agitando los brazos, pero tenía un tono tan solitario como si ya hubiera tomado el camino que le separaba de ella—. Lo que más me amarga es que te portas como si yo no valiera nada y fuese totalmente inútil. Eso no me parece justo Rach. ¡Yo no puedo competir!

No, pensó ella, claro que no podía.

—No tengo por qué discutir contigo —le dijo—. Eres tú el que elige pelearse por Quinn. Ella no te ha quitado nada porque tú no lo tenías. Pero si no puedes continuar viéndome… —Se detuvo, sabiendo que él podría, y probablemente lo haría, seguir viéndola.

—Vaya lógica —dijo él, frotándose el ojo con el dorso de la mano.

Rachel le observó, invadida por una idea que acababa de ocurrírsele y que de pronto parecía convertirse en un hecho. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido la noche del teatro, hacía unos días? Podría haberlo adivinado durante toda la semana pasada, por centenares de gestos, palabras, miradas. Pero recordaba especialmente la noche del teatro; él la había sorprendido con entradas de una obra que a ella le apetecía ver; la manera como le había cogido la mano aquella noche y su voz al teléfono, sin decirle que quedaban allí o allá, sino preguntándole dulcemente si podía. A ella no le había gustado. No era una manifestación de afecto, sino una manera de congraciarse o de preparar el camino para las repentinas preguntas que esa noche le planteó, como al azar. «¿Qué significa que estás muy apegada a ella?» «¿Quieres acostarte con ella?» Rachel le había contestado: «Si fuera así, ¿crees que te lo diría?», mientras una serie de emociones —humillación, resentimiento, aversión hacia él— la habían dejado sin habla, le habían hecho casi imposible seguir andando junto a él. Y mirándolo, le había visto mirarla con aquella suave y necia sonrisa que en su recuerdo parecía cruel y enfermiza. Y el matiz de enfermiza le habría pasado por alto si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de Finn en convencerla de que ella estaba enferma.

Rachel se volvió y metió en su neceser el cepillo de dientes y el cepillo del pelo, pero entonces recordó que había dejado un cepillo de dientes en casa de Quinn.

—¿Qué quieres exactamente de ella, Rachel? ¿Hasta dónde vais a llegar?

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

Él la miró, y por un momento, bajo su enfado, ella vio la curiosidad que ya había visto antes, como si él estuviera contemplando un espectáculo por el agujero de una cerradura. Pero ella sabía que él no estaba tan distanciado como para eso. Al contrario, sintió que nunca había estado tan atado a ella como en aquel momento, nunca había estado tan determinado a no dejarla en paz. Eso la asustó. Podía imaginarse aquella determinación convertida en odio y violencia.

Finn suspiró y retorció el periódico entre las manos.

—Me interesas tú. No puedes decirme simplemente: «Búscate a otra». Nunca te he tratado como a los demás, nunca he pensado en ti de esa manera.

Ella no contestó.

—¡Mierda! —Finn tiró el periódico contra la estantería y le dio la espalda a Rachel.

El periódico dio contra la Virgen, que rebotó contra la pared como si se hubiera quedado atónita, cayó y rodó por el borde. Finn se lanzó a recogerla y la agarró con ambas manos. Miró a Rachel y sonrió sin querer.

—Gracias. —Rachel la cogió. La levantó para devolverla a su sitio, pero luego bajó las manos rápidamente y estampó la figura contra el suelo.

—¡Rach!

La Virgen yacía rota en tres o cuatro pedazos.

—No importa —dijo ella. El corazón le latía como si estuviera furiosa o peleándose.

—Pero…

—¡A la mierda! —dijo, empujando los pedazos con el pie.

Finn salió un momento después, dando un portazo.

¿Qué era?, se preguntó Rachel, ¿lo de Andronich o Finn? La secretaria del señor Andronich la había llamado hacía una hora y le había dicho que el señor Andronich había decidido contratar a un ayudante de Filadelfia en vez de a ella. Así que al volver del viaje con Quinn estaría sin trabajo. Rachel bajó los ojos hacia la Virgen rota. La madera era bastante bonita por dentro. Se había roto limpiamente por la veta.

Quinn quiso saber con detalle cómo había sido su conversación con Finn. A Rachel le molestó que a Quinn le preocupara tanto si Finn había sufrido o no.

—No estás acostumbrada a pensar en los sentimientos de los demás —le dijo Quinn bruscamente. Estaban en la cocina preparando una cena tardía, porque Quinn le había dado la noche libre a la doncella—. ¿En qué te basas para pensar que no está enamorado de ti? —le preguntó.

—Quizá yo no entiendo del todo cómo funciona. Pero no parece quererme.

Luego, durante la cena, en medio de una conversación sobre el viaje, Quinn dijo de pronto:

—No tendrías que habérselo dicho a Finn.

Era la primera vez que Rachel le contaba a Quinn algo de su conversación en la cafetería.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tendría que haberle mentido?

Quinn no comía. Empujó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó.

—Eres demasiado joven para saber bien tu propia opinión. O de lo que estás hablando. En este caso, había que mentir.

Rachel dejó el tenedor. Miró cómo Quinn cogía un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

—Tenía que despedirme de él y así lo he hecho. Ya no volveré a verle.

Quinn abrió un panel al fondo de la estantería y sacó una botella. Sirvió el líquido en un vaso vacío y cerró el panel.

—¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo ahora? ¿Por qué no hace dos meses o dentro de otros dos? ¿Y por qué le has hablado de mí?

—Sé… creo que esto le fascina.

—Es posible.

—Pero si simplemente no le veo más… —No pudo acabar. Iba a decir que él no era capaz de seguirla ni de espiarla, pero no quería decirle cosas así a Quinn. Y además, estaba el recuerdo de los ojos de Finn—. Creo que renunciará. Dijo que no podía competir.

Quinn se golpeó la frente con la mano.

—No podía competir —repitió. Volvió a la mesa y sirvió un poco de agua en el whisky—. Es verdad. Acábate la cena. Quizá estoy exagerando, no sé.

Pero Rachel no se movió. Había cometido un error. Y en el mejor de los casos, aunque no se hubiera equivocado, no podía hacer feliz a Quinn como Quinn la hacía feliz a ella, pensó, como ya había pensado cientos de veces. Quinn sólo estaba contenta en algunos momentos sueltos, momentos que Rachel percibía y guardaba en su memoria. Uno había sido la noche en que montaron el árbol de Navidad. Quinn había plegado la hilera de ángeles y la había guardado entre las páginas de un libro. «Guardaré esto» había dicho. «Con veintidós ángeles para defenderme no puedo perder». Rachel miró a Quinn, y aunque Quinn la estaba observando, era a través de aquel velo de preocupación, que mantenía a Quinn ausente del mundo, como Rachel veía tan a menudo.

—Frases —dijo Quinn—. No puedo competir. La gente habla de los clásicos. Esas frases son clásicas. Seguramente cien personas distintas dirían las mismas palabras. Hay frases para la madre, para la hija, para el marido y para el amante. Preferiría verte muerta a mis pies. Es la misma obra repetida con un reparto distinto cada vez. ¿Qué hace de una obra un clásico, Rachel?

—Un clásico —su voz sonaba tensa y ahogada—…, una obra clásica es la que contiene una situación humana básica.

Cuando Rachel se despertó, el sol entraba en su habitación. Se quedó echada un momento, mirando las manchas que formaba en el techo gris, que se agitaban como gotas de agua. Intentó escuchar algún sonido que revelase actividad en la casa. Miró su blusa, que colgaba del borde del escritorio. ¿Por qué se volvía tan desordenada en casa de Quinn? A Quinn no le gustaba. El perro, que vivía en alguna parte más allá de los garajes, ladraba intermitentemente, indiferente. Aquella noche había habido un plácido intervalo, la llamada telefónica de Beth. Beth había vuelto de una fiesta de cumpleaños a las nueve y media. ¿Podría dar ella una fiesta de cumpleaños en abril? Quinn le dijo que sí. Después de eso, Quinn había estado distinta. Había hablado de Europa y de veranos pasados en Rapallo.

Rachel se levantó y fue a la ventana, la abrió y se inclinó sobre el alféizar, tensándose contra el frío. En ninguna parte se veían las mañanas como desde aquella ventana. Más allá del camino, el redondo lecho de hierba verde tenía flechas de luz solar, como agujas de oro desparramadas. Había chispas de sol en las húmedas hojas de los setos, y el cielo era de un azul fresco y límpido. Miró al lugar del camino donde Santana se había parado aquella mañana, y al trozo de verja blanca más allá de los setos que marcaba el final del jardín. El campo parecía palpitante y joven, aunque el invierno había oscurecido un poco la hierba. En Montclair, el colegio estaba rodeado de árboles y setos, pero el verde siempre acababa en alguna parte con muros de ladrillo rojo, o un edificio de piedra gris que formaba parte del colegio, una enfermería, un cobertizo donde se guardaban herramientas o un almacén para la leña, y cada primavera el verde parecía más viejo, gastado y dejado en herencia por una generación de niños a la siguiente, como parte de la parafernalia del colegio, igual que los libros de texto y los uniformes.

Se vistió con los holgados pantalones escoceses que había traído de su casa y una de las camisas que se había dejado allí otra vez, y que le habían lavado y planchado. Eran las ocho y veinte. A Quinn le gustaba levantarse hacia las ocho y media, le gustaba que alguien la despertara con una taza de café, aunque Rachel se había dado cuenta de que Florence nunca estaba para hacerlo.

Florence se hallaba en la cocina cuando ella bajó, pero acababa de poner el café.

—Buenos días —dijo Rachel—. ¿Le importa que yo me ocupe del desayuno?

A Florence no le importó las otras dos veces que llegó y se encontró a Rachel haciéndolo.

—Adelante, señorita —dijo Florence—. Sólo me haré mis huevos fritos. Le gusta hacerle las cosas a la señora Fabray usted misma, ¿verdad? —dijo, en tono de constatación.

Rachel estaba sacando dos huevos de la nevera.

—Sí —dijo sonriendo. Echó uno de los huevos al agua, que empezaba a hervir. Su respuesta a Florence sonó bastante sosa, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía contestarle? Cuando se volvió después de ordenar la bandeja del desayuno, vio que Florence había puesto el segundo huevo en el agua. Rachel lo sacó con la mano—. Sólo quiere un huevo —dijo—. Este es para mi tortilla.

—¿Sólo uno? Antes comía dos.

—Bueno, pues ahora ya no —dijo Rachel.

—¿Quiere contar el tiempo del huevo, señorita? —Florence le dedicó su agradable sonrisa profesional—. Ahí está el reloj, encima del horno.

—Queda mejor cuando lo hago a ojo —dijo Rachel, sacudiendo la cabeza. Nunca se había equivocado con el huevo de Quinn. A Quinn le gustaba un poco más hecho de lo que marcaban las normas culinarias. Rachel miró a Florence, que en ese momento estaba concentrada en los dos huevos que tenía en la sartén. El café ya casi había acabado de filtrarse. En silencio, Rachel preparó la taza para llevársela a Quinn.

Más tarde, Rachel ayudó a Quinn a meter en la casa las sillas de hierro blancas y la mecedora del jardín trasero. Hubiera sido más fácil con la ayuda de Florence, dijo Quinn, pero la había enviado a la compra y luego había tenido el súbito capricho de meter los muebles dentro. Noah había querido mantenerlos fuera durante todo el invierno, pero a ella le parecía que tenían un aspecto muy triste allí. Al final, sólo quedaba una silla junto a la fuente redonda, una modesta sillita de metal blanco con el asiento combado y cuatro delicados pies. Rachel la miró y se preguntó quién se habría sentado en ella.

—Me gustaría que hubiera más obras que pasaran en el exterior —dijo Rachel.

—¿Qué es lo primero que piensas cuando te pones a trabajar en una escenografía? —le preguntó Quinn—. ¿Por dónde empiezas?

—Supongo que depende del ambiente de la obra. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Piensas en el tipo de obra que es, o en algo que te gustaría ver?

Una de las observaciones del señor Donohue le vino a la cabeza con una vaga sensación de desagrado. Quinn estaba muy habladora aquella mañana.

—Creo que estás decidida a considerarme una aficionada —dijo Rachel.

—Creo que eres bastante subjetiva. Eso es de aficionada, ¿no?

—No siempre —contestó. Pero sabía lo que Quinn quería decir.

—Tú sabes muy bien ser totalmente subjetiva, ¿no? Por aquellas cosas que me enseñaste, yo, sin saber demasiado de esto, creo que eres demasiado subjetiva.

Rachel cerró los puños dentro de sus bolsillos. Había deseado mucho que a Quinn le gustara su trabajo, de manera incondicional. Le había dolido terriblemente que no le hubieran gustado todos los decorados que le había enseñado. Desde el punto de vista técnico, Quinn no sabía nada del tema, pero podía cargarse un decorado con una simple frase.

—Creo que te irá bien echarle una ojeada al Oeste. ¿Cuándo dijiste que tenías que volver? ¿A mediados de febrero?

—Bueno, ya no. Ayer me enteré.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿El trabajo de Filadelfia ha fallado?

—Me llamaron. Quieren a alguien de Filadelfia.

—Oh, pequeña, lo siento.

—Bueno, son cosas de este trabajo —dijo Rachel. Quinn le había puesto la mano en la nuca y le frotaba detrás de la oreja con el pulgar, como si acariciase a un perro.

—No pensabas decírmelo.

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo?

—Durante el viaje, en algún momento.

—¿Estás muy decepcionada?

—No —dijo Rachel categóricamente.

Recalentaron la última taza de café, se la llevaron fuera, junto a la silla blanca de hierro, y la compartieron.

—¿Comemos en alguna parte? —le preguntó Quinn—. Vayamos al club. Luego tengo que hacer algunas compras en Newark. ¿Qué te parece una chaqueta? ¿Te gustaría una chaqueta de tweed?

Rachel estaba sentada en el borde de la fuente, tapándose la oreja con la mano porque el frío le hacía daño.

—No la necesito especialmente —dijo.

—Pero a mí me encantaría verte con una chaqueta así.

Rachel estaba arriba, cambiándose de ropa, cuando oyó sonar el teléfono. Oyó a Florence decir: «Ah, buenos días, señor Fabray. Sí, ahora mismo la llamo», y Rachel cruzó la habitación y cerró la puerta. Inquieta, empezó a ordenar la habitación, colgando su ropa en el armario, y alisando la cama que ya había hecho. Luego, Quinn llamó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—Noah vendrá dentro de unos minutos. No creo que se quede mucho rato.

Rachel no quería verle.

—¿Quieres que me vaya a dar un paseo?

—No —sonrió Quinn—. Quédate aquí y, si quieres, lee algo.

Rachel cogió el libro que se había comprado el día antes, el _Tratado de versificación inglesa_ , e intentó leer, pero las palabras le parecían aisladas y sin sentido. Tenía la inquietante sensación de estar escondida, así que fue a la puerta y la abrió.

Quinn se acercaba en aquel momento desde su habitación y, por un instante, Rachel vio en su cara la misma indecisión que recordaba del primer momento en que ella había entrado en la casa. Luego dijo:

—Ven, baja.

El coche de Noah llegó cuando ellas entraban en la sala. Quinn se acercó a la puerta, y Rachel les oyó saludarse, Quinn cordialmente, pero Noah muy alegre, y luego Quinn entró con una gran caja de flores en los brazos.

—Noah, ella es la señorita Berry. Creo que ya la viste una vez —dijo Quinn.

Los ojos de Noah se contrajeron un poco y luego se abrieron.

—Ah, sí. Hola.

—Hola.

Entró Florence y Quinn le tendió la caja de flores.

—¿Puede ponerlas en un jarrón? —le pidió.

—Ah, aquí está esta pipa, ya me lo imaginaba —dijo Noah, poniendo la mano detrás de la hiedra, sobre la repisa de la chimenea, y sacó una pipa.

—¿Todo va bien en casa? —le preguntó Quinn mientras se sentaba en un extremo del sofá.

—Sí. Muy bien —contestó él. Su tensa sonrisa no dejaba ver sus dientes, pero su cara y los rápidos gestos de su cabeza irradiaban genio y autosatisfacción. Miró con placer de propietario cómo Florence regresaba con las flores, rosas rojas, en un jarrón, y las colocaba en la mesita de té que había frente al sofá.

Rachel deseó súbitamente haberle llevado flores a Quinn, habérselas llevado en cualquiera de las seis ocasiones en que había ido, y recordó las flores que Brody le había llevado un día en que se presentó de improviso en el teatro. Miró a Noah y él apartó la vista, enarcando aún más la ceja, con los ojos volando de aquí para allá, como si buscara pequeños cambios en la habitación. Pero tal vez su aire alegre fuera fingido, pensó Rachel. Y si se tomaba la molestia de fingir era porque, a su manera, debía de querer a Quinn.

—¿Puedo coger una para Beth? —preguntó Noah.

—Claro. —Quinn se levantó e iba a cortar una flor, pero Noah se adelantó y puso la hoja de un cuchillito contra el tallo y la flor cayó—. Son preciosas. Gracias, Noah.

Noah se llevó la flor a la nariz. Medio para Quinn, medio para Rachel, dijo:

—Es un día precioso. ¿Vas a dar un paseo en coche?

—Sí, vamos a dar una vuelta —dijo Quinn—. Por cierto, me gustaría ir en coche a tu casa una tarde de la semana que viene. Quizá el martes.

Noah lo pensó un momento.

—De acuerdo. Se lo diré a ella —dijo.

—Ya se lo diré yo por teléfono. Quería decir que avisaras a tu familia.

Noah asintió y luego miró a Rachel.

—Sí, me acuerdo de ti. Claro. Estabas aquí hará tres semanas. Antes de Navidad.

—Sí. Un domingo. —Rachel se levantó. Quería dejarles solos—. Me voy arriba —le dijo a Quinn—. Adiós, señor Fabray.

Noah le hizo una leve inclinación.

—Adiós.

Cuando subía por la escalera, oyó decir a Noah:

—Bueno, felicidades, Quinn. Me apetecía decirlo, ¿te importa?

«El cumpleaños de Quinn», pensó Rachel. Por supuesto, Quinn no se lo hubiera dicho.

Cerró la puerta y miró la habitación, se percató de que estaba intentando hallar alguna señal de que había pasado la noche allí. No había ninguna. Se detuvo ante el espejo y se miró un momento, frunciendo el ceño. No estaba tan pálida como aquel día, hacía tres semanas, cuando la vio Noah. Ya no se sentía como la lánguida y asustada personilla que Noah se había encontrado. Cogió su bolso del cajón de la cómoda y sacó el lápiz de labios. Luego oyó a Noah llamar a la puerta y cerró el cajón.

—Pase.

—Perdona. Tengo que coger una cosa —dijo. Atravesó la habitación rápidamente, fue al cuarto de baño y cuando salió, con la cuchilla en la mano, sonreía—. Tú estabas en el restaurante con Quinn el domingo pasado, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo Rachel.

—Me ha dicho Quinn que eres escenógrafa.

—Sí.

Él le miró la cara, luego las manos, después bajó la vista al suelo y volvió a mirarla.

—Espero que te encargues de que Quinn salga —le dijo—. Pareces joven y activa. Convéncela de que salga a pasear.

Atravesó la habitación rápidamente, dejando tras de sí una leve estela de olor a jabón de afeitar. Rachel echó el lápiz de labios sobre la cama y se secó las palmas en un lado del faldón. Se preguntó por qué Noah se molestaba en demostrarle que sabía que Quinn y ella pasaban mucho tiempo juntas.

—¡Rachel! —la llamó Quinn de pronto—. ¡Baja!

Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá fumando un cigarrillo. Noah se había ido. Quinn miró a Rachel con una leve sonrisa. Entonces entró Florence y Quinn le dijo:

—Florence, llévese las flores a otro sitio. Póngalas en el comedor.

—Sí, señora.

Quinn le hizo un guiño a Rachel.

El comedor no se utilizaba y Rachel lo sabía. Quinn prefería comer en cualquier otra parte.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños? —le preguntó Rachel.

—¡Ah! —Quinn se echó a reír—. No es mi cumpleaños, es mi aniversario de boda. Coge tu abrigo y vámonos.

Cuando salían del jardín, Quinn le dijo:

—Si hay algo que no soporto son los hipócritas.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Nada importante. —Quinn seguía sonriendo.

—Pero tú has dicho que era un hipócrita.

—Por excelencia.

—¿Ese buen humor era fingido?

—Bueno, sólo en parte.

—¿Ha dicho algo de mí?

—Ha dicho que parecías buena chica. Eso no es nada nuevo. —Quinn condujo el coche por el estrecho camino que llevaba al pueblo—. Me ha dicho que el divorcio tardaría un mes y medio más de lo que creíamos, por los trámites burocráticos. Eso sí es una novedad. Se le ha ocurrido que entretanto quizá yo cambie de opinión. Eso es hipocresía pura. Creo que le gusta engañarse a sí mismo.

¿Así era la vida? ¿Eran así siempre las relaciones humanas?, se preguntó Rachel. Nada sólido bajo los pies. Siempre como gravilla, un terreno levemente blando, ruidoso, para que todo el mundo se enterara y para que uno pudiera oír siempre los fuertes y bruscos pasos del intruso.

—Quinn, no te he dicho que no me quedé aquel cheque —comentó Rachel de pronto—. Lo dejé debajo del tapete de la mesita de noche.

—¿Por qué ahí?

—No sé. ¿Quieres que lo rompa yo? Iba a hacerlo aquella noche…

—Si insistes… —dijo Quinn.


	15. Capítulo 14

**14**

Rachel bajó la vista hacia la enorme caja de cartón.

—No quiero llevármelo. —Tenía las manos ocupadas—. La señora Osborne se puede quedar con la comida y el resto que se quede aquí.

—Cógelo —dijo Quinn, saliendo. Cargaba las últimas cosas, libros y chaquetas que Rachel había decidido llevarse en el último minuto.

Rachel fue arriba a buscar la caja. Había llegado una hora antes con un mensajero. Eran un montón de bocadillos envueltos en papel de cera, una botella de licor de grosella, un pastel y una caja con el vestido blanco que la señora Hudson le había prometido. Finn no tenía nada que ver con el paquete, ella lo sabía, porque, de lo contrario, habría habido una nota o un libro.

En el sofá yacía un vestido desechado a última hora, y la alfombra estaba doblada por una esquina, pero Rachel estaba impaciente por irse. Cerró la puerta y bajó corriendo la escalera con la caja, pasó la puerta de los Kelly, que estaban fuera, trabajando, y ante la puerta de la señora Osborne. Se había despedido de ella una hora antes, al pagarle el alquiler del mes siguiente.

Cuando cerraba la puerta de abajo, la señora Osborne la llamó desde la escalera.

—¡Al teléfono! —exclamó, y Rachel fue de mala gana, pensando que sería Finn.

Era Sam Evans, que la llamaba para preguntarle por la entrevista que había tenido con Harkevy el día antes. Ella se lo había contado a Brody por la noche, porque habían ido a cenar juntos. Harkevy no le había prometido trabajo, pero había dicho que siguieran en contacto y Rachel pensaba que quería dárselo. Él la había llevado detrás del escenario del teatro donde supervisaba el decorado de _Ciudad de invierno_. Había elegido tres de las maquetas de Rachel y las había mirado con detalle. Criticó una por ser un tanto sosa, otra le pareció poco práctica, y la que más le gustó fue el decorado de un vestíbulo que Rachel había empezado aquella noche en que volvió de la primera visita a casa de Quinn. Él fue la primera persona que tomó en consideración sus decorados menos convencionales. Rachel llamó a Quinn de inmediato y le contó la reunión. Ahora le explicó a Sam cómo había ido la entrevista, pero no le dijo que el trabajo de Andronich había fallado, porque no quería que Finn lo supiera. Rachel le preguntó a Sam para qué obras pensaba hacer los decorados el señor Harkevy, porque él le había dicho que estaba dudando entre dos. Había más posibilidades de que la contratase como ayudante si se decidía por una obra inglesa que si lo hacía por aquella de la que le había hablado el día anterior.

—Todavía no tengo ninguna dirección que darte —le dijo Rachel—. Sé que iremos a Chicago.

Sam le dijo que igual podía mandarle allí una carta a su nombre a lista de correos.

—¿Era Finn? —le preguntó Quinn cuando volvió.

—No, Sam Evans.

—¿Así que no has sabido nada de Finn?

—Estos días, no. Pero esta mañana me ha mandado un telegrama. —Rachel dudaba, pero luego sacó del bolsillo el telegrama y lo leyó. YO NO HE CAMBIADO NI TÚ TAMPOCO. ESCRÍBEME. TE QUIERO. FINN.

—Creo que deberías llamarle —dijo Quinn—. Llámale desde casa.

Iban a pasar la noche en casa de Quinn para salir por la mañana temprano.

—¿Te pondrás ese vestido esta noche? —le preguntó Quinn.

—Me lo probaré. Parece un vestido de novia.

Rachel se puso el vestido justo antes de cenar. Le llegaba por debajo de la pantorrilla y el cinturón iba atado detrás con largas bandas blancas cosidas por delante y bordadas a mano. Bajó a enseñárselo a Quinn. Quinn estaba en el salón, escribiendo una carta.

—Mira —dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Quinn la miró un largo momento, luego se acercó y examinó los bordados de la cintura.

—Es una pieza de museo. Estás preciosa. Te lo pones para esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

—Es tan recargado… —contestó. No quería ponérselo porque le recordaba a Finn.

—¿Qué mierda de estilo es éste, ruso?

Rachel se rió. Le gustaba oír a Quinn hablar mal, siempre de manera casual y cuando nadie la oía.

—¿Lo es o no? —repitió Quinn.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Rachel, que ya subía por la escalera.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa costumbre de no contestar cuando te preguntan? —le preguntó Quinn, con la voz súbitamente endurecida por el enfado.

Quinn tenía en los ojos la misma luz blanca de ira que le había visto cuando ella se negó a tocar el piano. Y esta vez se había enfadado por una tontería.

—Lo siento, Quinn. Supongo que no te he oído.

—Pues venga —dijo Quinn, dándole la espalda—. Vete arriba y quítatelo si quieres.

Debía de ser por Noah, pensó Rachel. Dudó un momento y luego siguió subiendo. Se desató el cinturón y desabrochó las mangas, se miró al espejo y volvió a abrocharse. Si Quinn quería que se lo pusiera, se lo pondría.

Prepararon la cena ellas mismas, porque Florence ya había empezado sus vacaciones de tres semanas. Abrieron botes de cosas especiales que Quinn dijo que había ido guardando, y prepararon cócteles de crema de menta y brandy en la coctelera para después de la cena. Rachel pensó que a Quinn ya se le había pasado el mal humor, pero cuando empezó a servirse el segundo cóctel, Quinn dijo bruscamente:

—No deberías tomar más.

Rachel lo dejó con una sonrisa, pero el mal humor continuó. Nada de lo que Rachel dijera o hiciera podía cambiarlo, y Rachel le echó la culpa a aquel vestido que la inhibía y no dejaba que se le ocurriera qué podía decir para arreglarlo. Después de la cena, tomaron castañas flambeadas con brandy y café en el porche, pero cada vez se decían menos cosas, y en aquella semi penumbra Rachel se sintió un tanto abatida y adormilada.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel encontró una bolsa de papel en la puerta trasera. Dentro había un monito de peluche gris y blanco. Se lo enseñó a Quinn.

—¡Oh! —dijo Quinn suavemente, y sonrió—. Jacopo. —Cogió al monito y le acarició la mejilla blanca un poco sucia con el dedo índice—. Santana y yo solíamos colgarlo en la parte trasera del coche.

—¿Lo habrá traído Santana? ¿Anoche?

—Supongo. —Quinn siguió su camino hacia el coche con el monito y una maleta.

Rachel se acordó de que la noche anterior se había quedado dormida en la mecedora y se había despertado en un silencio absoluto. Quinn estaba sentada mirando ante ella en la oscuridad. Seguro que había oído el coche de Santana.

Rachel ayudó a Quinn a colocar las maletas y la manta de viaje en la parte trasera del coche.

—¿Por qué no entró? —preguntó Rachel.

—Eso es típico de Santana —dijo Quinn con una sonrisa, con la timidez momentánea que siempre sorprendía a Rachel—. ¿Por qué no vas a llamar a Finn?

Rachel suspiró.

—De todas maneras, ahora no estará en casa.

Eran las nueve menos veinte y sus clases empezaban a las nueve.

—Entonces llama a su familia. ¿No les vas a dar las gracias por el paquete que te han mandado?

—Pensaba escribirles una carta.

—Llámales ahora y así no tendrás que escribirles después. Es mucho más amable llamar.

Cogió el teléfono la señora Hudson. Rachel alabó el vestido y los bordados que le había hecho, y le dio las gracias por toda la comida y por el licor de grosella.

—Finn se acaba de marchar —dijo la señora Hudson—. Se va a sentir muy solo. Ya empieza a desanimarse —añadió. Pero se echó a reír, con aquella risa aguda y vigorosa que llenaría la cocina de su casa, donde Rachel imaginó que estaría, una risa que resonaría por toda la casa, que incluso llegaría a la habitación vacía de Finn, en el piso de arriba—. ¿Va todo bien entre Finn y tú? —le preguntó la señora Hudson con leve sospecha, pero Rachel notó que aún sonreía.

Rachel le dijo que sí y le prometió escribir. Después se sintió mejor por haber llamado.

Quinn le preguntó si había cerrado la ventana del cuarto de arriba y Rachel subió otra vez porque no estaba segura. No la había cerrado y tampoco había hecho la cama, pero ya no había tiempo. Florence podría hacerla el lunes cuando volviera a cerrar la casa.

Quinn estaba al teléfono cuando Rachel bajó. La miró con una sonrisa y le acercó el auricular. Rachel adivinó por el tono que era Beth.

—… en casa de eh… el señor Byron. Es una granja. ¿Has estado allí alguna vez, mamá?

—¿Dónde está, cielo? —preguntó Quinn.

—En casa del señor Byron. Tiene caballos, pero no de los que a ti te gustan.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?

—Estos son gordos.

Rachel intentó distinguir algún parecido con Quinn en aquella voz aguda y práctica, pero no pudo.

—Hola —dijo Beth—. Mamá…

—Sí, aquí estoy.

—Ahora tengo que decirte adiós. Papá me está esperando para irnos. —Y tosió.

—¿Estás constipada? —le preguntó Quinn.

—No.

—Pues no tosas al teléfono.

—Me gustaría ir contigo de viaje.

—No puede ser porque tienes que ir al colegio. Pero este verano sí que haremos viajes.

—¿Podrás llamarme?

—¿Durante el viaje? Claro que te llamaré. Cada día. —Quinn cogió el teléfono y se sentó con él, pero durante el minuto o dos en que siguió hablando no dejó de mirar a Rachel.

—Parece muy seria —dijo Rachel.

—Me estaba contado lo bien que lo pasaron ayer. Noah la dejó hacer novillos.

Rachel recordó que Quinn había visto a Beth hacía dos días. Había sido una visita agradable, por lo que Quinn le había contado por teléfono, pero no había mencionado ningún detalle y Rachel tampoco le había preguntado nada.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir, Quinn decidió hacer una última llamada a Santana. Rachel vagó por la cocina porque en el coche hacía demasiado frío.

—No conozco ninguna ciudad pequeña de Illinois —decía Quinn—. ¿Por qué Illinois?… De acuerdo, Rockford… Sí, me acordaré, pensaré en roquefort… Claro que le cuidaré. Me hubiera gustado que entraras, so boba… bueno, pues te equivocaste, te equivocaste totalmente.

Rachel bebió un sorbo del café que Quinn se había dejado en la mesa de la cocina y lo hizo por la parte donde había un resto de carmín.

—Ni una palabra —dijo Quinn pronunciando muy despacio—. A nadie, que yo sepa, ni siquiera a Florence… Bueno, tú haces eso, querida. Hasta pronto.

Cinco minutos después dejaban el pueblo de Quinn e iban por la autopista que estaba marcada en rojo en el estropeado mapa, la autopista que seguirían hasta Chicago. El cielo estaba nublado. Rachel miró a su alrededor, al campo que ahora se le había hecho familiar, la masa de árboles que quedaba a la izquierda de la carretera de Nueva York, la alta bandera que señalizaba el club de Quinn.

Rachel dejó que entrase una rendija de aire por su ventanilla. El aire era frío y el calor en los tobillos resultaba agradable. El reloj del salpicadero marcaba las diez menos cuarto y de pronto pensó en la gente que estaría trabajando en Frankenberg, allí encerrados a las diez menos cuarto de la mañana, aquella mañana, la del día siguiente y la otra, con las manecillas del reloj controlando cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero las manecillas del reloj del salpicadero no significaban nada para Quinn y ella. Podían dormir o no, conducir o parar cuando se les antojara. Pensó en la señora Robichek, que en aquel preciso instante estaría vendiendo jerséis en la tercera planta, empezando un nuevo año allí, su quinto año.

—¿Por qué estás tan callada? —le preguntó Quinn—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —contestó. No quería hablar, pero sentía que había miles de palabras ahogándose en su garganta y quizá sólo la distancia, miles de kilómetros, podría desenmarañarlas. Quizá era la propia sensación de libertad lo que la ahogaba.

En algún lugar de Pennsylvania atravesaron una zona iluminada por un sol pálido, como una grieta en el cielo, pero hacia mediodía empezó a llover. Quinn maldijo, pero el sonido de la lluvia era agradable, repiqueteaba irregularmente sobre el parabrisas y el techo del coche.

—¿Sabes lo que se me ha olvidado? —dijo Quinn—. Un impermeable. Tendré que comprarme uno en algún sitio.

Y, de pronto, Rachel se acordó de que se había olvidado el libro que estaba leyendo. Y dentro había una carta para Quinn, una hoja que sobresalía por los dos extremos del libro. Mierda. Lo había separado de sus demás libros y por eso se le había olvidado en la mesita de noche. Deseó que Florence no decidiera hojearlo. Intentó recordar si había puesto el nombre de Quinn en la carta, pero no estaba segura. Y el cheque. Se le había olvidado romperlo.

—Quinn, ¿tú cogiste el cheque?

—¿Aquel que te di? Dijiste que lo ibas a romper.

—Pues no lo hice. Debe de estar aún debajo del tapete.

—Bueno, no tiene importancia —dijo Quinn.

Cuando se pararon a poner gasolina, Rachel intentó comprar cerveza negra, que a Quinn le gustaba, pero sólo tenían cerveza normal. Compró una sola botella porque a Quinn no le gustaba. Luego cogieron una carretera pequeña para salir de la autopista y se pararon para abrir la caja de bocadillos de la madre de Finn. Había encurtidos al eneldo, mozzarella y un par de huevos duros. A Rachel se le había olvidado pedir un abridor para la cerveza, así que no la pudo abrir, pero en el termo había café. Puso la botella de cerveza en el suelo de la parte trasera del coche.

—Caviar. Qué gente tan amable —dijo Quinn, mirando el interior de un sandwich—. ¿Te gusta el caviar?

—No. Me encantaría que me gustara.

—¿Por qué?

Rachel miró cómo Quinn cogía una parte del sandwich al que le había quitado el pan de encima, el trozo donde había más caviar.

—Porque a la gente le gusta, le encanta.

Quinn sonrió y siguió mordisqueando despacio.

—Es algo que se aprende. Los gustos adquiridos siempre son mucho más placenteros, y es más difícil que se te pasen.

Rachel sirvió más café en la taza que compartían. Ella estaba adquiriendo el gusto por el café solo.

—Qué nerviosa estaba la primera vez que sostuve esta taza en la mano. Aquel día me trajiste café. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Me acuerdo.

—¿Cómo es que le pusiste crema?

—Pensé que te gustaría. ¿Por qué estabas tan nerviosa?

Rachel la miró.

—Estaba tan emocionada contigo… —le dijo, levantando la taza. Volvió a mirar a Quinn y vio una súbita rigidez en su rostro, como un shock. Le había visto poner aquella cara varias veces, cuando le decía algo sobre sus sentimientos, o le hacía un cumplido un poco especial. No sabía si significaba que gustaba o que le molestaba. La observó mientras doblaba el papel de cera sobre la otra mitad del bocadillo.

Había pastel, pero Quinn no quiso probarlo. Era el mismo pastel especiado que Rachel había tomado muchas veces en casa de Finn. Lo guardaron todo en la maleta donde iban los cartones de tabaco y la botella de whisky, con un orden tan concienzudo que a Rachel le hubiera molestado en cualquiera que no fuese Quinn.

—¿Dijiste que Washington era el estado donde naciste? —le preguntó Rachel.

—Nací allí y mi padre aún vive en él. Le he escrito que quizá le visitara, si es que llegamos hasta allí.

—¿Se parece a ti?

—¿Si me parezco a él? Sí, más que a mi madre.

—Es extraño imaginar que tienes una familia —dijo Rachel.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre pienso en ti como alguien aparte. _Sui generis_. —Quinn sonrió, la cabeza alzada al conducir.

—Muy bien. Sigamos adelante —dijo.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —le preguntó Rachel.

—Una hermana. Supongo que querrás saber más, ¿no? Pues se llama Frannie, tiene tres hijos y vive en Virginia. Es mayor que yo, y no sé si te gustaría. Te parecería aburrida.

Sí. Rachel podía imaginársela, como una sombra de Quinn, con sus rasgos más borrosos y diluidos.

Por la tarde, se pararon en un restaurante junto a la carretera, que tenía un pueblo holandés en miniatura en el escaparate principal. Rachel se apoyó en la barra y lo miró. Había un riachuelo que salía de un grifo en un extremo, seguía como un arroyo describiendo un óvalo y rodeaba un molino de viento. Aquí y allá había figurillas vestidas con trajes típicos holandeses, erguidas sobre pedazos de hierba de verdad. Se acordó del tren eléctrico de la sección de juguetes de Frankenberg, y del furioso impulso que lo llevaba por su curso ovalado, de un tamaño similar al del río.

—Nunca te he hablado del tren de Frankenberg —le comentó Rachel a Quinn—. ¿Lo viste cuando…?

—¿Un tren eléctrico? —la interrumpió Quinn.

Rachel estaba sonriendo, pero de pronto algo le encogió el corazón. Era demasiado difícil explicárselo y la conversación se detuvo allí.

Quinn pidió sopa para las dos. Después del viaje estaban frías y entumecidas.

—Me pregunto si de verdad te gustará este viaje —dijo Quinn—. A ti te gustan más las cosas reflejadas en un cristal, ¿no? Tienes tu idea particular de todo. Como ese molino de viento. Para ti, es tan bueno como haber estado en Holanda. Dudo de que alguna vez llegues a ver montañas de verdad o gente de carne y hueso.

Rachel se sintió tan molesta como si Quinn la hubiera acusado de mentir. Intuía que Quinn quería decir que también tenía una idea particular sobre ella, y eso la fastidiaba. ¿Gente de carne y hueso? De pronto pensó en la señora Robichek. Había huido de ella porque era espantosa.

—¿Cómo crees que vas a poder crear algo si todas tus experiencias son de segunda mano? —le preguntó Quinn, en un tono aún más suave y despiadado.

Quinn la hizo sentir que no había hecho nada, que no era nada, que era como una columna de humo. Quinn había vivido como un ser humano, se había casado, había tenido una hija.

El viejo que había tras la barra se acercaba a ellas. Cojeaba. Se quedó de pie junto a la mesa vecina a la de ellas y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Han estado alguna vez en Holanda? —preguntó en tono agradable.

—No —contestó Quinn—. Supongo que usted sí. ¿Hizo usted el pueblecito del escaparate?

—Sí —asintió él—. Me costó cinco años acabarlo.

Rachel miró los huesudos dedos del hombre, los brazos caídos, con las venas púrpura retorciéndose bajo la fina piel. Ella sabía mucho mejor que Quinn cómo se hacía una cosa así, pero no se sentía capaz de decir nada.

—En la puerta de al lado vendemos unos embutidos y un jamón buenísimos —le dijo el hombre a Quinn—, si les gustan al estilo de Pennsylvania. Nosotros criamos nuestros cerdos, y los matamos y curamos aquí mismo.

Entraron en el compartimiento encalado de una tienda al lado del restaurante. Había un delicioso olor a jamón ahumado, mezclado con el olor a leña y especias.

—Compremos algo que no haya que cocinar —dijo Quinn mirando la vitrina del mostrador—. Pónganos unos cuantos de ésos —le dijo al chico que llevaba un gorro con orejeras.

Rachel recordó el día en que fue a una charcutería con la señora Robichek y ella compró finas lonchas de salami y embutido. En la pared había un cartel que decía que sus productos llegaban a todas partes, y se imaginó enviándole a la señora Robichek uno de aquellos grandes embutidos envueltos en tela, e imaginó la cara de alegría de la señora Robichek cuando abriera el paquete con sus manos temblorosas y encontrara un embutido. Pero Rachel se preguntó si debía hacer un gesto probablemente motivado por la piedad, la culpa, o algún sentimiento morboso. Frunció el ceño, navegando en un mar sin rumbo ni gravedad, en el que sólo sabía que tenía que desconfiar de sus propios impulsos.

—Rachel…

Rachel se volvió y la belleza de Quinn la impresionó como si vislumbrara la alada Victoria de Samotracia. Quinn le preguntó si compraban un jamón entero.

El chico deslizó todos los paquetes por encima del mostrador, y cogió el billete de veinte dólares que le tendía Quinn. Rachel pensó en la señora Robichek empujando temblorosa mente su billete de un dólar y cuarto en aquel otro mostrador.

—¿Has visto algo más? —le preguntó Quinn.

—Pensaba si mandarle algo a una persona. Una mujer que trabaja en los almacenes. Es pobre y una vez me pidió que fuese a comer con ella.

—¿Qué mujer? —preguntó Quinn, recogiendo el cambio.

—La verdad es que prefiero no mandar nada —contestó. De pronto sólo quería marcharse.

—Mándalo —dijo Quinn, frunciendo el ceño a través del humo de su cigarrillo.

—No quiero. Vamos, Quinn.

Era otra vez como en aquella pesadilla, no podía liberarse de ella.

—Mándaselo —repitió Quinn—. Cierra la puerta y mándale algo.

Rachel cerró la puerta y escogió un embutido de los de seis dólares, y escribió en una tarjeta de felicitación: «Es de Pennsylvania. Espero que dure al menos unas cuantas mañanas de domingo. Con cariño, Rachel Berry».

Más tarde, en el coche, Quinn le preguntó sobre la señora Robichek, y Rachel contestó como siempre hacía, sucintamente, y con la absoluta e involuntaria sinceridad que luego siempre la dejaba deprimida. La señora Robichek y el mundo en que vivía eran tan diferentes de Quinn que explicárselo era como describir la vida de otras especies animales, de alguna bestia inmunda que viviera en otro planeta. Quinn no hizo ningún comentario sobre la historia, sólo preguntó y preguntó mientras conducía. Cuando ya no quedó nada que preguntar tampoco dijo nada, pero la expresión tensa y pensativa que había adoptado al escuchar permaneció en su cara incluso cuando empezaron a hablar de otras cosas. Rachel se apretó los pulgares entre sus puños. ¿Por qué dejaba que la señora Robichek la acosara? Y ahora que lo había hecho extensible a Quinn, ya no podría volver atrás.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a hablarme de esto, Quinn. Prométemelo.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disfruten, éste es mi favorito :)**

* * *

 **15**

Quinn avanzó descalza, a pasitos cortos, hacia el cuarto de baño que había en la esquina, gimoteando de frío. Llevaba las uñas de los pies pintadas de rojo y su pijama azul le quedaba grande.

—Es culpa tuya, por abrir tanto la ventana —le dijo Rachel.

Quinn apartó la cortina y Rachel oyó correr el agua de la ducha.

—¡Ah, qué delicia, tan caliente! —dijo Quinn—. Mucho mejor que anoche.

Era una lujosa habitación, con una gruesa alfombra y paredes forradas de paneles de madera. Todo estaba envuelto y sellado con papel celofán, desde las zapatillas de tela hasta la televisión.

Rachel se sentó en su cama, envuelta en su batín, mirando un mapa de carreteras y extendiéndolo con la mano. Un palmo y medio suponía un día entero conduciendo, al menos teóricamente, aunque no era probable que lo hicieran así.

—Hoy podríamos hacer todo el camino a través de Ohio —dijo.

—Ohio. Notable por sus ríos, caucho y ciertas carreteras. A la izquierda, el famoso puente levadizo de Chillicothe, donde, antaño, veintiocho indios hurones masacraron a un centenar de… cretinos.

Rachel se rió.

—Y donde acamparon una vez Lewis y Clark —añadió Quinn—. Creo que hoy me pondré pantalones. ¿Quieres mirar a ver si están en esa maleta? Si no, tendré que ir a buscarlos al coche. Los claros no, aquellos de gabardina azul marino.

Rachel fue hacia la gran maleta de Quinn, que estaba al pie de la cama. Estaba llena de jerséis, ropa interior y zapatos, pero no había pantalones. Vio un tubo niquelado asomando dentro de un jersey enrollado. Levantó el jersey. Pesaba. Lo desenvolvió y estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer. Era una pistola con empuñadura blanca.

—¿No? —preguntó Quinn.

—No —dijo Rachel, y envolvió la pistola poniéndola otra vez donde la había encontrado.

—Querida, se me ha olvidado coger la toalla. Creo que está en la silla.

Rachel la cogió y se la llevó, y en su nerviosismo, mientras ponía la toalla en las manos extendidas de Quinn, sus ojos bajaron sin querer desde la cara de Quinn a sus pechos desnudos y más abajo. Vio la rápida sorpresa en la mirada de Quinn mientras se volvía. Rachel cerró los ojos con fuerza y se acercó despacio a la cama, pero a través de sus párpados seguía viendo la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Quinn.

Rachel se duchó y, cuando salió, Quinn estaba ante el espejo, casi vestida.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó.

—Nada.

Quinn se volvió hacia ella, peinándose el pelo oscurecido por el agua. Tenía los labios brillantes del lápiz de labios recién aplicado y entre ellos había un cigarrillo.

—¿Te das cuenta de cuántas veces al día me contestas eso? —le dijo—. ¿No te parece un poco desconsiderado?

Durante el desayuno, Rachel le preguntó:

—¿Por qué llevas esa pistola, Quinn?

—Ah. Así que eso era lo que te molestaba. Es la pistola de Noah, otra cosa que se dejó. —Lo dijo en un tono casual—. Pensé que era mejor cogerla que dejarla.

—¿Está cargada?

—Sí. Noah consiguió una licencia porque una vez entró un ladrón en casa.

—¿Sabes usarla?

—No soy Annie Oakley —sonrió Quinn—. Pero sé usarla. ¿Te preocupa eso? No espero tener que usarla.

Rachel no volvió a hablar del tema, pero si pensaba en ello la molestaba. Volvió a pensarlo la noche siguiente, cuando un mozo dejó la maleta pesadamente sobre la acera. Se preguntó si una pistola podría dispararse con un golpe así.

En Ohio habían hecho algunas fotos, y como se las iban a revelar para el día siguiente por la mañana, se quedaron a pasar la tarde y la noche en una ciudad llamada Defiance. Durante toda la tarde pasearon por las calles, mirando los escaparates, caminando por silenciosos barrios residenciales, donde las luces mostraban el interior de los salones y las casas parecían tan confortables y seguras como nidos de pájaros. Rachel temía que Quinn se aburriera de pasear sin rumbo, pero era Quinn la que proponía seguir una manzana más allá, caminando hacia lo alto de la colina para ver lo que había al otro lado. Quinn le habló de Noah y ella. Rachel intentó sintetizar en una palabra lo que había separado a Quinn y Noah, pero rechazó de un plumazo todas las palabras posibles: aburrimiento, resentimiento, indiferencia. Quinn le contó que, una vez, Noah se había llevado a Beth a una excursión de pesca y no la llamó durante varios días. Era una venganza por la negativa de Quinn a pasar las vacaciones con él en la casa de veraneo que su familia tenía en Massachusetts. Era algo recíproco. Y aquellos incidentes no habían sido el principio.

Quinn se guardó dos de las fotos en su cartera, una de Beth con pantalones de montar y sombrero hongo que había hecho al principio del carrete, y otra de Rachel con un cigarrillo en los labios y el pelo al viento. Había una foto poco favorecedora de Quinn acurrucada dentro de su abrigo y ella dijo que se la mandaría a Santana por lo horrible que era.

Llegaron a Chicago a última hora de la tarde, avanzaron lentamente entre la maraña de tráfico gris e irregular, tras un gran camión de una compañía distribuidora de carne. Rachel acercó la cara al parabrisas. No recordaba nada del viaje que había hecho con su padre a aquella ciudad. Quinn parecía conocer Chicago tan bien como Manhattan. Le enseñó el famoso barrio del Loop, y se pararon un rato a mirar los trenes y el atasco de tráfico de las cinco y media de la tarde. No se podía comparar a la locura que era Nueva York a la misma hora.

En la oficina central de correos, Rachel encontró una postal de Brody, nada de Sam y una carta de Finn. Echó una ojeada a la carta y vio que empezaba y terminaba afectuosamente. Era lo que esperaba, que Finn se enterase por Sam de que se le podía escribir a lista de correos y que le escribiera una carta afectuosa. Se guardó la carta en el bolsillo antes de reunirse con Quinn.

—¿Había algo? —le preguntó Quinn.

—Sólo una postal de Brody. Ya ha terminado los exámenes.

Quinn dirigió el coche al Hotel Drake. Tenía el suelo de cuadros blancos y negros y una fuente en el vestíbulo. A Rachel le pareció suntuoso. Ya en la habitación, Quinn se quitó el abrigo y se echó en una de las camas.

—Conozco a alguna gente de aquí —dijo soñolienta—. ¿Quieres que intentemos ver a alguien?

Pero Quinn se quedó dormida antes de que se decidieran.

Rachel miró por la ventana el lago rodeado de luces y la silueta irregular y poco familiar de los altos edificios contra un cielo todavía gris. Parecía borroso y monótono, como un cuadro de Pissarro. Una comparación que Quinn no apreciaría, pensó. Se apoyó sobre el alféizar mirando la ciudad, observando las luces de un coche lejano que se cortaban en puntos y rayas cuando pasaba tras los árboles. Se sentía feliz.

—¿Por qué no pides unos cócteles? —dijo la voz de Quinn a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

—¿Qué quieres tú?

—Unos martinis.

Quinn dio un silbido.

—Gibsons dobles —la interrumpió mientras llamaba—. Y una bandejita de canapés. Que sean cuatro martinis.

Rachel leyó la carta de Finn mientras Quinn estaba en la ducha. Toda la carta era muy afectuosa. «No eres como las demás chicas», le decía. Él había esperado y seguiría esperando, porque estaba absolutamente convencido de que serían felices juntos. Quería que ella le escribiera cada día, que al menos le enviase una postal. Le contaba que una tarde se había sentado a releer las tres cartas que ella le había enviado a Kingston, Nueva York, el verano anterior. La carta estaba impregnada de un sentimentalismo que a Finn no le iba en absoluto, y la primera sensación de Rachel fue la de que estaba fingiendo. Quizá para sorprenderla después. Su segunda reacción fue de rechazo. Volvió a su antigua decisión de que no escribirle y no decirle nada sería la manera más rápida de terminar.

Llegaron los cócteles y Rachel, en lugar de firmar, los pagó. Nunca podía pagar nada si no era a espaldas de Quinn.

—¿Te vas a poner el traje negro? —le preguntó Rachel a Quinn cuando entró.

—¿Otra vez a revolver el fondo de esa dichosa maleta? —dijo Quinn mirándola y dirigiéndose hacia la maleta—. Cepillar el traje, plancharlo y todo… Tardare al menos media hora.

—Estaremos media hora tomándonos estos cócteles.

—Tus poderes de persuasión son irresistibles —dijo Quinn, se llevó el traje al cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo de la bañera.

Era el traje que llevaba el día que habían comido juntas por primera vez.

—¿Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que bebo algo desde que salimos de Nueva York? —dijo Quinn—. No, claro que no. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque soy feliz.

—Eres muy guapa —dijo Rachel.

Y Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa desdeñosa que a Rachel le encantaba, y se acercó al tocador. Se puso un pañuelo amarillo en el cuello, se lo ató flojo y luego empezó a peinarse. La luz de la lámpara enmarcaba su silueta como en un cuadro, y Rachel tuvo la sensación de que todo aquello ya había ocurrido antes. Se acordó de pronto: la mujer en la ventana cepillándose su largo pelo. Se acordó hasta de los ladrillos de la pared, de la textura de la neblinosa lluvia de aquella mañana.

—¿Un poco de perfume? —preguntó Quinn, acercándose a ella con el frasco. Le tocó la frente con los dedos, en el nacimiento del pelo, donde la había besado aquel día.

—Me recuerdas a una mujer que vi una vez —dijo Rachel—, en alguna parte de Lexington. No tú, sino la luz. Se estaba peinando. —Rachel se detuvo, pero Quinn esperó a que continuase. Quinn siempre esperaba, pero ella nunca sabía exactamente qué quería decir—. Una mañana temprano cuando iba de camino al trabajo, recuerdo que empezaba a llover —continuó a duras penas—. La vi en una ventana —añadió. No podía continuar explicándole que se había quedado allí de pie tres o cuatro minutos, deseando, con una intensidad agotadora, conocer a aquella mujer, ser bienvenida si llamaba a su puerta, deseando entrar en su casa en vez de ir a trabajar a la Pelican Press.

—Mi pequeña huérfana —dijo Quinn.

Rachel sonrió. No había nada lúgubre ni sarcástico en el tono de Quinn.

—¿Cómo era tu madre?

—Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro —dijo Rachel rápidamente—. Físicamente éramos casi idénticas pero luego no se parecía a mí en absoluto. —Rachel siempre se descubría hablando de su madre en pasado, aunque en aquel mismo instante estuviera viva en alguna parte de Connecticut.

—¿De verdad no crees que alguna vez querrá verte?

Quinn estaba de pie ante el espejo.

—No lo creo.

—¿Y la familia de tu padre? ¿No dijiste que tenía un hermano?

—No llegué a conocerle. Era geólogo o algo así y trabajaba para una compañía petrolera. No sé dónde debe de estar.

Era más fácil hablar de un tío al que nunca había conocido.

—¿Cómo se llama tu madre ahora?

—Shelby, señora Nicolás Strully.

El nombre significaba tan poco para ella como cualquier otro que encontrase en una guía de teléfonos. Miró a Quinn, y de pronto se arrepintió de haberle dicho el nombre. Quizá algún día Quinn… La invadió una oleada de sensaciones de pérdida y desesperanza. Después de todo, apenas sabía nada de Quinn.

—Nunca lo mencionaré —le dijo Quinn mirándola—. No volveré a mencionarlo. Si esta segunda copa te va a poner triste, no la tomes. No quiero que estés triste esta noche.

El restaurante donde cenaron también daba al lago. La cena fue una especie de banquete, con champán y brandy. Era la primera vez en su vida que Rachel se emborrachaba un poco, más de lo que hubiera querido delante de Quinn. Siempre se había imaginado el paseo Lake Shore como una gran avenida salpicada de mansiones parecidas a la Casa Blanca de Washington. En su memoria permanecería la voz de Quinn señalándole una y otra casa que ella nunca había visto, con la inquietante conciencia de que aquél había sido el mundo de Quinn durante un tiempo, el marco de todos sus movimientos, al igual que Rapallo, París, y otros lugares que Rachel no conocía.

Aquella noche, Quinn se sentó en el borde de su cama fumando un cigarrillo antes de apagar la luz. Rachel estaba echada en su cama, mirándola soñolienta, intentando descifrar el significado de su mirada inquieta y confusa, Quinn miraba cualquier punto de la habitación y luego apartaba la vista hacia otro sitio. ¿Pensaba en ella, en Noah o en Beth? Quinn había pedido que la despertaran a las siete de la mañana, para telefonear a Beth antes de que se fuese al colegio. Rachel recordó la conversación telefónica que habían tenido en Defiance. Beth se había peleado con alguna otra niña y Quinn se había pasado un cuarto de hora hablando de ello e intentando convencer a Beth de que tomara la iniciativa y se disculpase. Rachel todavía notaba los efectos del alcohol que había bebido, el hormigueo del champán que la acercaba dolorosamente a Quinn. Si se lo pedía, pensó, Quinn la dejaría que esa noche durmiera con ella en su cama. Más aún, quería besarla, sentir sus cuerpos uno junto al otro. Rachel pensó en las dos chicas que había visto en el bar Palermo. Ellas lo hacían, pensó, y aún más que eso. ¿La rechazaría Quinn con disgusto, si sólo le pedía tenerla en sus brazos? ¿Desaparecería en aquel instante todo el afecto que Quinn pudiera sentir hacia ella? Una visión del frío rechazo de Quinn echó por tierra su valor, pero lo recuperó tímidamente para plantearse una humilde pregunta: ¿podía simplemente pedirle que durmieran en la misma cama?

—Quinn, ¿te importaría…?

—Mañana iremos a ver las granjas —dijo Quinn al mismo tiempo, y Rachel se echó a reír a carcajadas—. ¿Qué mierda tiene eso de gracioso? —preguntó Quinn, apagando el cigarrillo, pero ella también sonreía.

—Es muy gracioso —dijo Rachel, riéndose todavía y ahuyentando así todos sus anhelos y sus intenciones de aquella noche.

—Tienes la risa floja por el champán —dijo Quinn mientras apagaba la luz.

Al día siguiente, a última hora de la tarde, dejaron Chicago y se dirigieron a Rockford. Quinn dijo que quizá tuviera allí alguna carta de Santana, aunque no era probable, porque Santana no era muy dada a escribir cartas. Rachel fue a un zapatero a que le arreglaran un mocasín descosido y cuando volvió, Quinn estaba leyendo la carta en el coche.

—¿Qué carretera cogemos? —dijo, y parecía más contenta.

—La veinte, hacia el oeste.

Quinn puso la radio y buscó en el dial hasta encontrar algo de música.

—¿Dónde sería mejor dormir, camino de Minneapolis?

—En Dubuque —dijo Rachel mirando al mapa—. Waterloo parece bastante grande, pero está a unos trescientos veinte kilómetros.

—Podemos llegar.

Cogieron la autopista número veinte hacia Freeport y Galena, que en el mapa estaba indicada como el lugar donde nació Ulysses S. Grant.

—¿Qué decía Santana?

—No mucho. Es sólo una carta agradable.

Quinn casi no le habló en el coche, ni tampoco en la cafetería donde se pararon más tarde a tomar café. Se dirigió hacia una máquina de discos y dejó caer las monedas despacio.

—Te gustaría que viniera Santana, ¿verdad? —dijo Rachel.

—No —dijo Quinn.

—Estás tan distinta desde que has recibido su carta…

—Cariño —dijo Quinn, mirándola desde el otro lado de la mesa—, era sólo una carta tonta. Si quieres puedes leerla. —Y cogió su bolso, pero no sacó la carta.

En algún momento de aquella tarde, Rachel se quedó dormida en el coche y se despertó con las luces de una ciudad dándole en la cara. Quinn tenía los brazos apoyados cansinamente en el volante. Se habían parado ante un semáforo rojo.

—Aquí es donde pasaremos la noche —dijo Quinn.

Rachel seguía adormilada mientras andaban por el vestíbulo del hotel. Subían en el ascensor y ella tenía una intensa conciencia de la proximidad de Quinn, como si estuviera soñando y Quinn fuera la protagonista y único personaje del sueño. En la habitación, cogió su maleta del suelo y la puso en su silla, la abrió y la dejó. Se quedó de pie junto al escritorio, mirando a Quinn. Era como si sus emociones se hubieran quedado en suspenso durante las últimas horas o días y ahora fluyeran mientras miraba a Quinn abriendo su maleta y sacando, como hacía siempre al llegar, su neceser de piel para ponerlo junto a la cama. Miró las manos de Quinn y el mechón de pelo que caía sobre el pañuelo que llevaba atado a la cabeza, y el arañazo que se había hecho en la punta del mocasín días atrás.

—¿Qué haces ahí de pie? —le preguntó Quinn—. Vete a la cama, estás dormida.

—Quinn, te quiero.

Quinn se irguió. Rachel la miró con sus ojos intensos y adormilados. Quinn acabó de sacar su pijama de la maleta y bajó la tapa. Se acercó a Rachel y le puso las manos en los hombros. Se los apretó con fuerza, como si le exigiera una promesa, o quizá intentando averiguar si lo había dicho de verdad. Luego la besó en los labios como si ya se hubieran besado millones de veces.

—¿Tú no sabes que te quiero? —dijo Quinn.

Se llevó el pijama al cuarto de baño y se quedó de pie un momento mirando el lavabo.

—Voy a salir —dijo—. Pero enseguida vuelvo.

Rachel esperó junto a la mesa mientras el tiempo pasaba indefinidamente o quizá no pasaba en absoluto, hasta que la puerta se abrió y entró Quinn otra vez. Puso una bolsa de papel en la mesa y Rachel vio que sólo había ido a buscar una botella de leche, como tantas veces solían hacer por la noche cualquiera de las dos.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —le preguntó Rachel.

—¿No has visto la cama?

Era una cama de matrimonio. Se sentaron en pijama, bebiendo leche y compartiendo una naranja, porque Quinn tenía demasiado sueño para acabársela. Luego Rachel dejó la leche en el suelo y miró a Quinn, que ya se había dormido boca abajo, con un brazo hacia arriba, como siempre se dormía. Rachel apagó la luz. Entonces Quinn le deslizó el brazo alrededor del cuello y sus cuerpos se encontraron como si todo estuviera preparado. La felicidad era como una hiedra verde que se extendía por su piel, alargando delicados zarcillos, llevando flores a través de su cuerpo. Rachel tuvo una visión de una flor blanca, brillando como si la contemplara en la oscuridad o a través del agua. Se preguntó por qué la gente hablaría del cielo.

—Duérmete —le dijo Quinn.

Rachel deseó no dormirse. Pero cuando notó otra vez la mano de Quinn en su hombro, supo que se había dormido. Amanecía. Los dedos de Quinn se tensaron en su pelo, Quinn la besó en los labios y el placer la asaltó otra vez como si fuese una continuación de aquel momento de la noche anterior, en que Quinn le había rodeado el cuello. «Te quiero», quería oír Rachel otra vez, pero las palabras se borraban con el hormigueante y maravilloso placer que se expandía en oleadas desde los labios de Quinn hacia su nuca, sus hombros, que le recorrían súbitamente todo el cuerpo. Sus brazos se cerraban alrededor de Quinn y sólo tenía conciencia de Quinn, de la mano de Quinn que se deslizaba sobre sus costillas, del pelo de Quinn rozándole sus pechos desnudos, y luego su cuerpo también pareció desvanecerse en ondas crecientes que saltaban más y más allá, más allá de lo que el pensamiento podía seguir. Mientras, miles de recuerdos de momentos y palabras, la primera vez que Quinn la llamó «querida», la segunda vez que fue a verla a la tienda, un millón de recuerdos de la cara de Quinn, su voz, momentos de enfado y de risa pasaron volando por su cerebro como la estela de una cometa. Y en ese momento había una distancia y un espacio azul pálido, un espacio creciente en el que ella echó a volar de repente como una larga flecha. La flecha parecía cruzar con facilidad un abismo increíblemente inmenso, parecía arquearse más y más arriba en el espacio y no detenerse. Luego se dio cuenta de que aún estaba abrazada a Quinn, de que temblaba violentamente y de que la flecha era ella misma. Vio el claro pelo de Quinn, su cabeza pegada a la suya. Y no tuvo que preguntarse si aquello había ido bien, nadie tenía que decírselo, porque no podía haber sido mejor o más perfecto. Estrechó a Quinn aún más contra ella y sintió sus labios contra los suyos, que sonreían. Se quedó echaba mirándola, mirándole la cara sólo a unos centímetros de ella, los ojos avellana serenos como nunca los había visto, como si contuvieran todavía algo del espacio del que ella había emergido. Y le pareció extraño que fuese aún la cara de Quinn, sus detalles, las cejas rubias y arqueadas que ella conocía, la boca tan serena como los ojos, como Rachel había visto tantas veces.

—Mi ángel —le dijo Quinn—. Caída del cielo.

Rachel levantó los ojos hacia las molduras de la habitación, que le parecieron más brillantes, y el escritorio con la parte frontal abombada y los tiradores metálicos de los cajones, y el espejo sin marco con el borde biselado, y las cortinas estampadas con cenefas verdes que caían rectas junto a las ventanas, y dos edificios grises que asomaban sobre el alféizar. Recordaría siempre cada detalle de aquella habitación.

—¿Qué ciudad es ésta? —preguntó.

Quinn se echó a reír.

—¿Esta? Es Waterloo. —Cogió un cigarrillo—. No es tan horrible.

Sonriendo, Rachel se incorporó sobre un codo. Quinn le puso un cigarrillo en los labios.

—Hay un par de Waterloos en cada estado —dijo Rachel.


	17. Capítulo 16

**16**

Rachel salió a comprar los periódicos mientras Quinn se arreglaba. Entró en el ascensor y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma en el centro exacto. Se sentía un poco rara, como si todo se hubiera transformado y las distancias no fueran las mismas. Avanzó a través del vestíbulo hacia el puesto de periódicos que había en una esquina.

—El _Courier_ y el _Tribune_ —le dijo al hombre mientras los cogía, y pronunciar las palabras le pareció tan extraño como los nombres de los periódicos que había pedido.

—Ocho centavos —dijo el hombre, y Rachel miró el cambio que le había dado y vio que seguía habiendo la misma diferencia entre ocho centavos y un cuarto de dólar.

Vagó por el vestíbulo, miró a través del cristal de la barbería, donde estaban afeitando a un par de hombres. Un hombre de tez oscura limpiaba zapatos. Un hombre alto con un puro y un sombrero de ala ancha, con zapatos del Oeste, pasó junto a ella. También recordaría aquel vestíbulo para siempre, la gente, los anticuados adornos de la madera del mostrador de recepción y el hombre de abrigo oscuro que la había mirado por encima de su periódico, se había recostado en su asiento y había seguido leyendo junto a la columna de mármol color crema.

Cuando Rachel abrió la puerta de la habitación, la visión de Quinn la atravesó como una espada. Se quedó un momento con la mano en el picaporte.

Quinn la miraba desde el cuarto de baño, sosteniendo el peine inmóvil por encima de su cabeza. La miró de la cabeza a los pies.

—Nunca me mires así en público —le dijo.

Rachel tiró los periódicos sobre la cama y se acercó a ella. Quinn la estrechó súbitamente entre sus brazos y se quedaron así, como si nunca fueran a separarse. Rachel se estremeció y las lágrimas afluyeron a sus ojos. Era difícil hallar palabras, encerrada entre los brazos de Quinn, más cerca que cuando se besaban.

—¿Por qué has esperado tanto? —le preguntó Rachel.

—Porque pensaba que no habría una segunda vez, que no quería que me volviera a pasar. Pero no era verdad.

Rachel pensó en Santana y fue como una fina lanza de amargura cayendo entre las dos. Quinn la soltó.

—Y había algo más, te tenía a ti recordándome a mí misma, conociéndote y sabiendo que sería tan fácil. Lo siento. No he sido justa contigo.

Rachel apretó los dientes. Observó cómo Quinn andaba despacio por la habitación, observó cómo se ensanchaba la distancia entre las dos y recordó la primera vez que la había visto en los almacenes, alejándose lentamente, y había pensado que se iba para siempre. Quinn había querido también a Santana y ahora se lo reprochaba. Se preguntó si algún día Quinn sentiría también haberla querido a ella. Entonces Rachel entendió por qué las semanas de diciembre y enero habían estado llenas de enfado e indecisión, alternando el castigo y la indulgencia. Pero entendió que dijera lo que dijere Quinn en palabras, ahora ya no había indecisión ni barrera alguna. Tampoco había ninguna Santana desde aquella mañana, fuera lo que fuere lo que había habido entre ellas tiempo atrás.

—¿Crees que he sido injusta?

—Tú me has hecho muy feliz desde que te conozco —dijo Rachel.

—No creo que puedas juzgar.

—Puedo juzgar lo de esta mañana.

Quinn no contestó. Sólo le contestó el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse. Quinn la había cerrado y estaban las dos solas, Rachel se acercó a ella y la estrechó en sus brazos.

—Te quiero —le dijo, sólo para escuchar las palabras otra vez—. Te quiero, te quiero.

Pero a lo largo de aquel día Quinn parecía no prestarle atención deliberadamente. Había arrogancia en la inclinación de su cigarrillo, en la manera en que describía una curva con el coche, maldiciendo pero sin bromear. «Qué me cuelguen si meto un centavo en un parquímetro teniendo un campo enfrente», dijo Quinn. Pero cuando Rachel interceptó su mirada, los ojos de Quinn sonreían. Quinn jugaba, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro cuando estaba frente a una máquina de cigarrillos, tocándole los pies por debajo de las mesas. La hacía tensarse y relajarse al mismo tiempo. Pensó en la gente que había visto dándose la mano en las películas, ¿por qué no podían dársela ellas? Pero cuando una vez le tocó el brazo mientras estaban eligiendo un dulce en una pastelería, Quinn murmuró: «No».

Rachel le envió una caja de dulces de la pastelería de Minneapolis a la señora Robichek y otra caja a los Kelly. A la madre de Finn le envió una caja enorme y muy especial, una caja de dos pisos con compartimientos de madera pensando que quizá la usaría después como costurero.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho eso con Santana? —le preguntó Rachel bruscamente en el coche.

Los ojos de Quinn entendieron la pregunta y parpadearon.

—Vaya preguntas haces. Claro.

Claro. Ya se lo imaginaba.

—¿Y ahora?

—Rachel…

Ella preguntó ahogadamente.

—¿Era tan agradable como conmigo?

—No, querida. —Quinn sonrió.

—¿Tú no crees que es más placentero que acostarse con hombres?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—No necesariamente. Depende. ¿Has conocido a alguien aparte de Finn?

—No, a nadie.

—Pues entonces, ¿no crees que podrías probar con otros?

Rachel se quedó muda un momento, pero intentó contestar con indiferencia, tamborileando los dedos en el libro que tenía en el regazo.

—Quiero decir alguna vez, querida. Tienes muchos años por delante.

Rachel no dijo nada. No podía imaginarse que nunca dejase a Quinn. Aquélla era otra terrible pregunta que había surgido en su mente al principio y que ahora le martilleaba el cerebro con dolorosa insistencia, exigiendo una respuesta. ¿La dejaría Quinn alguna vez?

—Quiero decir que acostarse con hombres o mujeres depende mucho de la costumbre —continuó Quinn—. Y tú eres demasiado joven para tomar esa decisión tan radical. O adoptar esa costumbre.

—¿Tú eres sólo una costumbre? —le preguntó sonriendo, pero ella misma percibió el resentimiento que había en su voz—. ¿O sea que según tú no es más que eso?

—Rachel, te pones siempre tan melancólica…

—No me pongo melancólica —protestó, pero otra vez había una fina capa de hielo bajo sus pies, hecha de incertidumbres. ¿O acaso era que ella siempre quería un poco más de lo que tenía, por mucho que tuviera?—. Santana también te quiere, ¿verdad? —dijo impulsivamente.

Quinn se sobresaltó un poco y luego atacó:

—Santana me ha querido prácticamente toda su vida, tanto como tú.

Rachel la miró.

—Algún día te lo contaré. Todo lo que hubo forma parte del pasado. Hace muchos, muchos meses —dijo, tan bajo que Rachel apenas la oyó.

—¿Sólo meses?

—Sí.

—Dime cómo fue.

—Este no es el lugar ni el momento.

—Nunca hay un momento —dijo Rachel—. ¿No dijiste tú que nunca hay un momento adecuado?

—¿Eso dije? ¿Y a qué me refería?

Pero durante un instante ninguna de las dos dijo nada porque una fresca oleada de viento lanzaba la lluvia como un millón de balas contra la capota y el parabrisas, y no hubiesen podido oír otra cosa. No había truenos, como si los truenos, ocultos en alguna parte, más arriba, se contuvieran humildemente para no competir con aquel dios de la lluvia. Se pararon en el dudoso refugio de un montículo que había a un lado de la carretera.

—Puedo contarte lo de en medio —dijo Quinn—, porque es divertido e irónico. El invierno pasado fue cuando tuvimos juntas la tienda de muebles. Pero no puedo empezar sin contarte lo que pasó al principio, y eso fue cuando éramos pequeñas. Nuestras familias vivían muy cerca, en Nueva Jersey, así que nos veíamos durante las vacaciones. Yo creo que Santana siempre había estado ligeramente enamorada de mí, incluso cuando teníamos seis o siete años. Me escribió un par de cartas cuando tenía unos catorce años y había acabado el colegio. Y en aquella época yo empecé a oír hablar de chicas que preferían a las chicas. Pero los libros también decían que eso se pasa con la edad —dijo, haciendo pausas entre las frases como si dejara espacios en blanco.

—¿Ibais juntas al colegio? —preguntó Rachel.

—No. Mi padre me mandó a un colegio distinto, fuera de la ciudad. Luego Santana se fue a Europa cuando tenía dieciséis años y, cuando volvió, yo ya no estaba en casa. La vi una vez en una fiesta en la época en que me casé. Santana parecía muy distinta entonces, ya no era como un marimacho. Luego, Noah y yo vivíamos en otra ciudad y no volví a verla durante años, hasta mucho después de que naciera Beth. Venía de vez en cuando al picadero donde solíamos ir a montar Noah y yo. Unas cuantas veces montamos los tres juntos. Luego, Santana y yo empezamos a jugar al tenis los sábados por la tarde, mientras Noah jugaba al golf. Santana y yo siempre nos divertíamos juntas. No volvió a pasarme por la cabeza que, tiempo atrás, Santana había estado enamorada de mí. Las dos éramos mucho mayores y habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces. Yo tenía la idea de montar una tienda porque quería ver menos a Noah. Pensaba que nos estábamos aburriendo el uno del otro y que eso nos ayudaría. Así que le propuse a Santana que fuésemos socias y empezamos con la tienda de muebles. Al cabo de unas semanas, y para mi sorpresa, sentí que ella me atraía —dijo Quinn en el mismo tono—. No podía entenderlo y estaba un poco asustada porque me acordaba de la antigua Santana y pensaba que quizá ella sintiera lo mismo, que quizá las dos sintiéramos lo mismo. Así que intente que Santana no se diera cuenta y creo que lo conseguí. Pero al final, y ya llegamos a la parte cómica, el invierno pasado, una noche en que yo estaba en casa de Santana las carreteras quedaron cubiertas de nieve y al no poder regresar a mi casa la madre de Santana insistió en que Santana y yo durmiéramos en la misma habitación, simplemente porque en la habitación donde yo solía quedarme no estaba la cama hecha, y ya era muy tarde. Santana dijo que ella podía hacer la cama y las dos protestamos, pero la madre de Santana insistió. —Quinn sonrió un poco y la miró, pero a Rachel le pareció que la miraba sin verla—. Así que me quedé con Santana. No hubiera pasado nada de no haber sido por aquella noche, estoy convencida. Si no hubiera sido por la madre de Santana, y ésa es la ironía, porque ella nunca se enteró. Pero el caso es que pasó y yo sentí un poco lo que tú has sentido, supongo que me sentí tan feliz como te has sentido tú —soltó Quinn al final, aunque su tono seguía siendo monocorde y no expresaba la menor emoción.

Rachel la miró sin saber si eran los celos, la sorpresa o la rabia lo que empezaba a confundirlo todo.

—¿Y después? —le preguntó.

—Después supe que estaba enamorada de Santana. No sé por qué no iba a llamarlo amor, tenía todas sus características. Aunque duró sólo dos meses, como una enfermedad que viene y luego se va. —Y añadió en un tono distinto—: Cariño, no tiene nada que ver contigo y es algo que se terminó. Ya sé que querías saberlo, pero antes no había ninguna razón para contártelo. No tiene importancia.

—Pero tú tenías los mismos sentimientos hacia ella…

—¡Durante dos meses! —dijo Quinn—. Cuando tienes marido y un hijo, las cosas son muy distintas.

Distintas de lo que lo eran para ella, porque no tenía responsabilidades. Eso era lo que quería decir Quinn.

—¿Sí? ¿Puedes empezar y terminar sin más?

—Cuando no has tenido suerte… —contestó Quinn.

La lluvia estaba amainando, pero sólo lo justo como para que las gotas no se les antojaran sólidas laminillas de plata en el cristal.

—No lo creo.

—No tienes elementos de juicio para hablar.

—¿Por qué eres tan cínica?

—¿Cínica? ¿Soy cínica?

Rachel no estaba lo suficientemente segura como para responder. ¿Qué era querer a alguien, qué era exactamente el amor, y cuándo terminaba o no terminaba? Esas eran las verdaderas preguntas y ¿quién podía responderlas?

—Está despejando —dijo Quinn—. ¿Qué te parece si continuamos y buscamos un buen brandy en alguna parte? ¿O está prohibido el alcohol en este estado?

Siguieron hasta la ciudad siguiente y encontraron un bar desierto en el hotel más grande. El brandy estaba delicioso y pidieron dos más.

—Es francés —dijo Quinn—. Algún día iremos a Francia.

Rachel hizo girar la copa de cristal entre sus dedos. Al fondo del bar sonaba el tictac de un reloj. El silbido de un tren a lo lejos. Y Quinn se aclaró la garganta. Sonidos ordinarios para un momento que no era ordinario. No había habido ni un solo momento ordinario desde aquella mañana en Waterloo. Rachel miró la luz marrón brillante de la copa de brandy, y de pronto no le cupo ninguna duda de que Quinn y ella irían a Francia algún día. Luego, por encima del sol castaño que brillaba en la copa, emergió la cara de Noah, su boca, su nariz, sus ojos.

—Noah sabe lo de Santana, ¿verdad? —dijo Rachel.

—Sí. Me preguntó algo de ella hace pocos meses y yo le conté todo de principio a fin.

—Se lo contaste. —Rachel pensó en Finn, se imaginó cómo hubiera reaccionado—. ¿Por eso os estáis divorciando?

—No. No tiene nada que ver con el divorcio. Esa es otra ironía, que yo se lo conté a Noah cuando todo se había terminado. Un esfuerzo de sinceridad totalmente erróneo, porque a Noah y a mí no nos quedaba nada que salvar. Ya habíamos hablado del divorcio. ¡Por favor, no me recuerdes esos errores! —Quinn frunció el ceño.

—Lo que quieres decir es… seguro que debió de ponerse celoso.

—Sí. Porque por más que se lo dijera de un modo u otro, supongo que lo que entendió fue que, durante un período, yo había querido más a Santana de lo que le había querido nunca a él. En un momento dado, incluso con Beth, lo hubiera dejado todo para irme con ella. No sé por qué no lo hice.

—¿Llevándote a Beth contigo?

—No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que en aquel momento fue la existencia de Beth lo que me impidió dejar a Noah.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Quinn negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No. No hubiera durado. No duró, y quizá yo ya sabía que sería así. Con mi matrimonio a punto de fracasar, me sentía demasiado frágil y asustada… —Se detuvo.

—¿Y ahora estás asustada?

Quinn se quedó en silencio.

—Quinn…

—No tengo miedo —dijo obstinada, irguiendo la cabeza y aspirando su cigarrillo.

Rachel contempló su perfil bajo la tenue luz. «¿Qué pasará ahora con Beth?», quiso preguntar. Pero sabía que Quinn estaba a punto de impacientarse y de contestarle cualquier cosa o no contestarle. «Otra vez», pensó Rachel, «ahora no». Podía destruirlo todo, incluso la solidez del cuerpo de Quinn junto a ella, y la curva del cuerpo de Quinn enfundado en su jersey negro parecía la única cosa sólida del mundo. Rachel le pasó el pulgar por un costado, desde debajo del brazo hasta la cintura.

—Me acuerdo de que Noah estaba especialmente molesto por un viaje que hice con Santana a Connecticut. Santana y yo fuimos a comprar algunas cosas para la tienda. Era sólo un viaje de dos días, pero él dijo: «A mis espaldas. Tenías que escaparte». —Quinn lo dijo con amargura. En su tono había autorreproche, no era una mera imitación de Noah.

—¿Alguna vez te ha vuelto a hablar de ello?

—No. No hay de qué hablar. No hay de que enorgullecerse.

—¿Pero hay algo de que avergonzarse?

—Sí. Tú lo sabes, ¿no? —le preguntó Quinn en su tono monocorde e inconfundible—. A ojos del mundo es algo abominable.

Por la manera de decirlo, Rachel no pudo por menos que sonreír.

—Pero tú no lo crees así.

—La gente como la familia de Noah…

—Ellos no son todo el mundo.

—Son bastantes. Y tienes que vivir en el mundo. Lo nuestro no tiene por qué significar nada en tu elección posterior sobre a quién prefieres querer. —Miró a Rachel y al fin Rachel vio una sonrisa asomando levemente en sus ojos, lo que le devolvía a la verdadera Quinn—. Me refiero a las responsabilidades que adquieres en el mundo en el que vive otra gente y que puede no ser el tuyo. Ahora no es así, y por eso yo era justo la persona a la que no tenías que haber conocido en todo Nueva York, porque yo te permito abandonarte y no te dejo que madures.

—¿Y por qué no dejas de hacerlo?

—Lo intento. El problema es que me gusta que te abandones.

—Tú eres exactamente la persona que yo necesitaba conocer —dijo Rachel.

—¿De verdad?

—Supongo —dijo Rachel, ya en la calle— que a Noah no le gustaría saber que nos hemos ido de viaje juntas, ¿verdad?

—No se va a enterar.

—¿Todavía quieres ir a Washington?

—Desde luego, si a ti te da tiempo. ¿Puedes estar fuera durante todo febrero?

—Sí —asintió Rachel—. A menos que en Salt Lake City tenga alguna noticia. Le dije a Sam que me escribiese allí. Pero es una posibilidad remota. —Probablemente Sam no le escribiría, pensó. Pero si había la más mínima posibilidad de trabajo en Nueva York, volvería—. ¿Te irías a Washington sin mí?

—La verdad es que no —dijo Quinn, mirándola con una leve sonrisa.

Aquella tarde, cuando llegaron, en la habitación del hotel la calefacción estaba tan fuerte que tuvieron que abrir todas las ventanas durante un rato. Quinn se apoyó en el alféizar, maldiciendo por el calor, para diversión de Rachel, llamándola a ella salamandra porque podía resistirlo. Luego, Quinn le preguntó bruscamente:

—¿Qué te decía Finn ayer?

Rachel ni siquiera sabía que Quinn se hubiera enterado de lo de la última carta. La carta que había prometido enviarle a Seattle o Minneapolis en su carta anterior, la de Chicago.

—No mucho —dijo Rachel—. Sólo era una página. Sigue insistiendo en que le escriba y yo no pienso hacerlo. Había tirado la carta, pero la recordaba bien:

No he tenido noticias tuyas y he empezado a comprender el increíble conglomerado de contradicciones que eres. Eres sensible y a la vez insensible, imaginativa y sin imaginación… Si te retiene tu extravagante amiga, házmelo saber e iré a buscarte. Eso no durará, Rach. Sé un poco de esas cosas. Vi a Brody y quería saber noticias tuyas, qué estabas haciendo… ¿Te hubiera gustado que se lo dijera? No le dije nada, lo hice por ti, porque creo que un día te avergonzarías de esto. Todavía te quiero, lo reconozco. Iré contigo y te enseñaré cómo son realmente los Estados Unidos si es que te importo lo bastante como para que me escribas y me lo digas…

Era ofensiva hacia Quinn, y Rachel la había roto. Se sentó en la cama abrazándose las rodillas, agarrándose las muñecas por dentro de las mangas del batín. Quinn se había pasado con la ventilación y ahora hacía frío. Los vientos de Minnesota habían invadido la habitación, se llevaban el humo del cigarrillo de Quinn y lo disolvían. Rachel observó cómo Quinn se lavaba los dientes en el lavabo.

—¿Significa eso que no vas a escribirle? ¿Lo has decidido? —preguntó Quinn.

—Sí.

Rachel miró cómo Quinn sacudía el cepillo para quitarle el agua y volvía del lavabo secándose la cara con una toalla. Nada que se refiriera a Finn le importaba tanto como la manera como Quinn se secaba la cara con una toalla.

—No hablemos más de ello —dijo Quinn.

Sabía que Quinn no diría nada más. Sabía que hasta entonces Quinn la había estado empujando hacia él. Y en aquel momento pareció que todo había cambiado, cuando Quinn se volvió y se acercó a ella, y su corazón dio un paso de gigante.

Siguieron hacia el oeste, por Sleepy Eye, Tracy y Pipestone, a veces optando caprichosamente por una autopista indirecta. El Oeste se desplegaba como una alfombra mágica, con los ordenados y apretados grupos de granjas, graneros y silos que divisaban desde media hora antes de llegar junto a ellos. Una vez se detuvieron en una granja para preguntar si podían comprar gasolina suficiente para llegar a la gasolinera siguiente. La casa olía a queso fresco recién hecho. Sus pasos resonaban huecos y solitarios sobre las sólidas maderas del suelo, y Rachel sintió una ferviente oleada de patriotismo. _Estados Unidos_. Había un cuadro de un gallo en la pared, hecho con coloridos retales de tela cosidos sobre un fondo negro, tan bonito que hubiera podido estar en un museo. El granjero las avisó de que había hielo en la carretera que llevaba directamente hacia el oeste, así que cogieron una que se desviaba hacia el sur.

Aquella noche descubrieron un circo de una sola carpa en una ciudad llamada Sioux Falls, junto a una vía de ferrocarril. Los que actuaban no eran muy expertos. Los asientos que ellas ocupaban eran un par de tablones anaranjados en primera fila. Uno de los acróbatas las invitó a la tienda después del espectáculo, e insistió en darle a Quinn una docena de carteles del circo, porque a ella le habían gustado mucho. Quinn le envió algunos a Santana y otros a Beth, y a Beth le envió también un camaleón verde en una caja de cartón. Fue una velada que Rachel nunca olvidaría, y, a diferencia de la mayoría, esta se reveló inolvidable incluso mientras la estaba viviendo. Era el paquete de palomitas que compartían, el circo, y el beso que Quinn le devolvió en algún rincón de la tienda de la compañía circense. Era aquel particular encantamiento que irradiaba Quinn, aunque Quinn asumía que lo pasaban bien juntas con tal naturalidad que lo hacía extensible a todo lo que las rodeaba, y todo salía a la perfección, sin decepciones ni obstáculos, tal como lo deseaban.

Rachel salió del circo con la cabeza baja, abstraída en sus pensamientos.

—Me pregunto si volveré a sentir la necesidad de crear alguna vez —dijo.

—¿Por qué has pensado en eso?

—¿Porque qué quería lograr sino esto? Soy feliz.

Quinn la cogió del brazo y se lo apretó, hundiéndole el pulgar con tanta fuerza que Rachel gritó. Quinn miró una señal indicadora que había en la calle y dijo:

—Quinta y Nebraska. Creo que iremos por ahí.

—¿Qué pasará cuando volvamos a Nueva York? No podrá ser lo mismo, ¿verdad?

—Si —dijo Quinn—. Hasta que te canses de mí.

Rachel se rió. Oyó el suave rumor del pañuelo de Quinn contra el viento.

—Quizá no vivamos juntas, pero será lo mismo.

No podían vivir juntas con Beth, Rachel lo sabía. Era inútil soñar con ello. Pero era más que suficiente que Quinn le prometiera con palabras que todo seguiría siendo igual.

Cerca del límite de Nebraska y Wyoming, se detuvieron a cenar en un gran restaurante construido como un refugio en un bosque de siemprevivas. Eran casi las únicas en el inmenso comedor y eligieron una mesa junto a la chimenea. Desplegaron el mapa de carreteras y decidieron dirigirse directamente a Salt Lake City. Podían quedarse unos días allí, dijo Quinn, porque era un sitio interesante, y ella estaba cansada de conducir.

—Lusk —dijo Rachel mirando el mapa—. Qué nombre tan sensual…

Quinn echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

—¿Dónde está?

—En la carretera.

Quinn cogió su vaso de vino y dijo:

—Cháteau Neuf-du-Pape, en Nebraska. ¿Por qué brindamos?

—Por nosotras.

Había algo parecido a aquella mañana en Waterloo, pensó Rachel, un tiempo demasiado absoluto y fluido como para ser real, aunque era real y no un decorado de teatro: sus copas de brandy sobre la repisa de la chimenea, la hilera de astas de ciervo que había encima, el encendedor de Quinn, el mismo fuego. Pero a veces ella se sentía como una actriz, recordando su identidad sólo de vez en cuando y con una sensación de sorpresa, como si en los últimos días hubiera estado desempeñando el papel de otro, de alguien fabulosa y excesivamente afortunado. Alzó los ojos hacia las ramas de abeto fijadas a las vigas, hacia el hombre y la mujer que hablaban en un tono inaudible en una mesa junto a la pared, hacia el hombre solo en su mesa, que fumaba lentamente. Le recordó al hombre que estaba sentado con su periódico en el hotel de Waterloo. ¿Acaso no tenía los mismos ojos incoloros y las mismas largas arrugas en las comisuras de la boca? ¿O acaso era sólo que ese momento de conciencia era idéntico a aquel otro momento?

Pasaron la noche en Lusk, a ciento cincuenta kilómetros de allí.


	18. Capítulo 17

**17**

—¿La señora N. F. Fabray? —El recepcionista miró a Quinn después de que ella firmase el registro—. ¿Es usted la señora Quinn Fabray?

—Sí.

—Hay un mensaje para usted. —Se dio la vuelta y lo sacó de una casilla—. Un telegrama.

—Gracias. —Quinn miró a Rachel enarcando levemente las cejas antes de abrirlo. Lo leyó, frunciendo el ceño, y luego se volvió al recepcionista—. ¿Dónde está el Hotel Belvedere?

El recepcionista se lo explicó.

—Tengo que ir a recoger otro telegrama —le dijo Quinn a Rachel—. ¿Quieres esperar aquí hasta que vuelva?

—¿De quién es?

—De Santana.

—De acuerdo. ¿Son malas noticias?

—No lo sabré hasta que lo lea —dijo, todavía con el ceño fruncido—. Santana sólo dice que en el Belvedere hay un telegrama para mí.

—¿Hago que suban las maletas?

—Bueno, mejor espera. El coche está aparcado.

—¿Y por qué no voy contigo?

—Claro, si quieres… Vamos andando. Sólo está a un par de manzanas de aquí.

Quinn echó a andar deprisa. Hacía un frío cortante. Rachel miró a su alrededor, a la ciudad de aire uniforme y ordenado, y recordó que Quinn le había dicho que Salt Lake City era la ciudad más limpia de los Estados Unidos. Cuando el Belvedere ya estaba a la vista, Quinn la miró de pronto y dijo:

—Probablemente Santana ha tenido una idea luminosa y ha decidido reunirse con nosotras.

En el Belvedere, Rachel compró un periódico mientras Quinn iba a recepción. Cuando Rachel se volvió hacia ella, Quinn acababa de leer el telegrama. Tenía una expresión atónita. Se acercó despacio hacia Rachel y por la mente de Rachel cruzó la idea de que Santana había muerto, y de que el segundo mensaje era de los padres de Santana.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rachel.

—Nada. Aún no lo sé. —Quinn miró a su alrededor y golpeó el telegrama con los dedos—. Tengo que hacer una llamada. Serán unos minutos. —Miró el reloj.

Eran las dos menos cuarto. El recepcionista dijo que podía comunicar con Nueva Jersey en unos veinte minutos. Mientras, Quinn quería beber algo. Encontraron un bar en el hotel.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Está enferma Santana?

—No —sonrió Quinn—. Luego te lo diré.

—¿Es Beth?

—¡No! —Quinn se acabó el brandy.

Rachel paseó por el vestíbulo mientras Quinn estaba en la cabina telefónica. Vio a Quinn asentir despacio con la cabeza varias veces, la vio buscar torpemente fuego para encender un cigarrillo, pero cuando Rachel consiguió cerillas, Quinn ya tenía y le hizo un gesto para que se alejara. Quinn estuvo hablando durante tres o cuatro minutos, luego salió y pagó la llamada.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Quinn?

Quinn se quedó un momento parada al cruzar el umbral del hotel.

—Ahora vamos al Hotel Temple Square —dijo.

Allí recogieron otro telegrama. Quinn lo abrió y lo miró, y cuando se acercaron a la puerta lo rompió.

—No creo que nos quedemos aquí esta noche —dijo—. Volvamos al coche.

Volvieron al hotel donde Quinn había recogido el primer telegrama. Rachel no le dijo nada, pero intuyó que había pasado algo que obligaba a Quinn a volver inmediatamente. Quinn le dijo al recepcionista que anulase su reserva.

—Me gustaría dejar una dirección por si hubiera más mensajes —dijo—. Es el Brown Palace, de Denver.

—Muy bien.

—Muchas gracias. Esa dirección es válida al menos para la semana próxima.

En el coche, Quinn le preguntó:

—¿Cuál es la próxima ciudad hacia el oeste?

—¿Hacia el oeste? —Rachel consultó el mapa—. Wendover. Es este tramo. A doscientos cinco kilómetros.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó Quinn de pronto. Paró el coche, cogió el mapa y lo miró.

—¿Y Denver? —le preguntó Rachel.

—No quiero ir a Denver. —Quinn dobló el mapa y puso el coche en marcha—. Pero tendremos que ir. Enciéndeme un cigarrillo, ¿quieres, cariño? Y busca un sitio cerca donde comer algo.

Aún no habían comido y eran más de las tres. Habían hablado de aquel tramo la noche anterior, la carretera directa al oeste desde Salt Lake City a través del desierto del Gran Lago Salado. Rachel advirtió que llevaba gasolina a tope, y probablemente aquel lugar no estaría totalmente desierto, pero Quinn estaba cansada. Llevaba conduciendo desde las seis de la mañana. Ahora iba deprisa. De vez en cuando pisaba el pedal y lo mantenía a fondo durante largo rato sin soltarlo. Rachel la miraba con aprensión. Sentía como si estuvieran huyendo de algo.

—¿Hay alguien detrás? —preguntó Quinn.

—No.

En el asiento, entre las dos, Rachel vio un trozo de telegrama asomando del bolso de Quinn. ENTÉRATE, JACOPO fue lo único que pudo leer. Se acordó de que Jacopo era el nombre del monito que llevaban en la parte trasera del coche.

Llegaron a la cafetería de una estación de servicio que se erguía como un hongo en medio del paisaje uniforme. Eran las primeras personas que paraban allí desde hacía días, Quinn la miró a través de la mesa cubierta con un hule blanco y se recostó en la silla. Antes de que pudiera hablar, un hombre mayor con delantal salió de la cocina y se acercó. Les dijo que sólo había jamón y huevos, así que ellas pidieron jamón, huevos y café. Luego Quinn encendió un cigarrillo y se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando la mesa.

—¿Sabes lo que ha pasado? —le dijo—. Noah ha enviado un detective para que nos siguiera desde Chicago.

—¿Un detective? ¿Para qué?

—Puedes imaginártelo —dijo Quinn casi en un susurro.

Rachel se mordió la lengua. Sí, podía imaginárselo. Noah se había enterado de que viajaban juntas.

—¿Te lo ha dicho Santana?

—Santana lo ha descubierto. —A Quinn se le deslizaron los dedos por el cigarrillo y la brasa le quemó. Cuando logró quitarse el cigarrillo de la boca, el labio le sangraba.

Rachel miró a su alrededor. El lugar estaba vacío.

—¿Nos sigue? —preguntó—. ¿Está con nosotras?

—Ahora quizá esté en Salt Lake City. Buscándonos en todos los hoteles. Es un asunto muy sucio, querida. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. —Quinn se echó atrás en su asiento, nerviosa—. Quizá sea mejor que te ponga en un tren y te mande a casa.

—De acuerdo. Si crees que es lo mejor…

—No quiero mezclarte en todo esto. Deja que me sigan hasta Alaska, si quieren. No sé hasta dónde llegarán. No creo que muy lejos.

Rachel se sentó rígidamente en el borde de su silla.

—¿Y qué hace? ¿Toma notas sobre lo que hacemos?

El viejo volvía con los vasos de agua.

—Sí —asintió Quinn—. Y luego está el truco del micrófono —dijo cuando el hombre se alejó—. No sé si habrán llegado a eso. No estoy segura de hasta dónde llegaría Noah. —Le temblaba la comisura de la boca. Bajó la vista hacia una mancha que había en el hule blanco—. Me pregunto si tuvieron tiempo de poner un micrófono en Chicago. Es el único sitio donde nos quedamos más de diez horas. Casi espero que lo hicieran. Es tan absurdo… ¿Te acuerdas de Chicago?

—Claro. —Intentó mantener un tono firme, pero era fingido, como fingir autocontrol cuando alguien que quieres está muerto ante tus ojos. Tendrían que separarse allí—. ¿Y en Waterloo? —dijo, y de pronto recordó al hombre del vestíbulo.

—Llegamos tarde. No hubiera sido fácil.

—Quinn, yo vi a alguien… No estoy segura, pero creo que le vi dos veces.

—¿Dónde?

—La primera vez en el vestíbulo del hotel de Waterloo. Por la mañana. Luego creí ver al mismo hombre en aquel restaurante con chimenea.

Lo del restaurante con chimenea había sido la noche anterior.

Quinn la hizo contárselo todo dos veces y describir al hombre con detalle. Era difícil de describir. Pero se devanó los sesos para recordar hasta el último detalle, incluso el color de los zapatos de aquel hombre. Era extraño y bastante terrible ahondar en algo que quizá fuera fruto de su imaginación y trasladarlo a una situación real. Sintió como si estuviera mintiéndole a Quinn mientras veía cómo sus ojos se volvían más grandes e intensos.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó Rachel.

—¿Qué se puede pensar? Sólo podemos buscarlo por tercera vez.

Rachel dirigió los ojos a su plato. Era imposible comer.

—Es por Beth, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Dejó el tenedor sin tomar siquiera el primer bocado y cogió un cigarrillo—. Noah la quiere sólo para él. Quizá piensa que con esto podrá conseguirlo.

—¿Sólo porque estamos viajando juntas?

—Sí.

—Yo tendría que dejarte.

—Hijo de puta —dijo Quinn con calma, mirando a un rincón de la habitación.

Rachel esperó. ¿Pero qué se podía esperar?

—Puedo coger un autobús en alguna parte y luego coger un tren.

—¿Quieres irte? —le preguntó Quinn.

—Desde luego que no. Pero pienso que es lo mejor.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Miedo? No. —Sintió los ojos de Quinn examinándola tan severamente como en Waterloo, cuando le dijo que la quería.

—Entonces, por qué demonios te vas a ir. Yo te quiero conmigo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Cómete los huevos. Y no seas tonta. —Quinn incluso sonrió un poco—. ¿Vamos a Reno como habíamos planeado?

—A cualquier sitio.

—Tomémoslo con calma.

Momentos después, cuando estaban en la carretera, Rachel dijo:

—No estoy segura de que la segunda vez fuese el mismo hombre, ¿sabes?

—Yo creo que sí estás segura —dijo Quinn. Luego, de pronto, en la larga y recta carretera, detuvo el coche. Se quedó callada un momento, mirando el asfalto. A continuación miró a Rachel—. No puedo ir a Reno. Se me ha ocurrido algo gracioso. Conozco un sitio maravilloso justo al sur de Denver.

—¿Denver?

—Denver —dijo Quinn con firmeza, e hizo que el coche diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Vamonos a Waterloo con Rachel y Quinn ;)**

 **Disfruten**

* * *

 **18**

Por la mañana, se quedaron la una en brazos de la otra hasta mucho después de que el sol entrara en la habitación. El sol les enviaba sus rayos cálidos a través de la ventana del hotel, en la pequeña ciudad de cuyo nombre ni siquiera se habían enterado.

—Habrá nieve en Estes Park —le dijo Quinn.

—¿Qué es Estes Park?

—Te gustará. No es como Yellowstone. Está abierto todo el año.

—Quinn, no estás preocupada, ¿verdad?

Quinn la atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Parezco preocupada?

Rachel no estaba preocupada. El pánico del primer momento se había desvanecido. Estaba alerta, pero no como la tarde anterior, justo después de Salt Lake City. Quinn quería tenerla consigo y, pasara lo que pasase, se enfrentarían a ello sin huir. ¿Cómo era posible estar enamorada y tener miedo?, pensó Rachel. Eran cosas contradictorias. ¿Cómo era posible tener miedo cuando las dos se hacían más fuertes juntas cada día? Y cada noche. Cada noche era distinta, y cada mañana. Juntas eran poseedoras de un milagro.

La carretera hacia Estes Park seguía una pendiente en descenso. Las capas de nieve se apilaban cada vez más altas a ambos lados, y luego las luces, ensartadas entre los abetos, empezaron a arquearse sobre la carretera. Era un pueblo de casas de troncos de madera oscura, tiendas y hoteles. Había música y la gente paseaba por la calle iluminada con las cabezas erguidas, como si estuvieran encantados.

—Sí que me gusta —dijo Rachel.

—Eso no significaba que tengas que abandonar la búsqueda de nuestro hombrecito.

Se llevaron el tocadiscos portátil a la habitación y pusieron algunos discos que habían comprado y otros viejos, de Nueva Jersey. Rachel puso _Easy Living_ un par de veces, y Quinn se sentó al otro lado de la habitación, en el brazo de una butaca, con los brazos cruzados, contemplándola.

—Vaya malos ratos que te hago pasar, ¿verdad?

—Oh, Quinn… —Rachel intentó sonreír. Sólo era un acceso de humor de Quinn, sólo duraba un momento, pero la hizo sentirse desvalida.

Quinn miró por la ventana.

—¿Y por qué no nos fuimos primero a Europa? A Suiza. O por lo menos podríamos haber cogido un avión y haber desaparecido de aquí.

—Eso no me hubiera gustado. —Rachel miró la camisa de ante que Quinn le había comprado y que colgaba del respaldo de una silla. Quinn le había mandado a Beth una verde. Habla comprado unos pendientes de plata, un par de libros y una botella de Triple Sec. Media hora antes habían paseado juntas y felices por las calles—. Es ese último whisky de centeno que te has tomado abajo —dijo—. El whisky te deprime.

—Sí.

—Es peor que el brandy.

—Voy a llevarte al sitio más bonito que conozco a este lado de Sun Valley —dijo.

—¿Qué pasa con Sun Valley? —Sabía que a Quinn le gustaba esquiar.

—No es exactamente en Sun Valley —dijo Quinn muy misteriosa—. Es un sitio que está cerca de Colorado Springs.

En Denver, Quinn se detuvo y vendió su anillo de compromiso en una joyería. A Rachel le inquietó un poco, pero Quinn dijo que el anillo no significaba nada para ella y que de todas maneras odiaba los diamantes. Y era más rápido que telegrafiar a su banco para sacar dinero. Quinn quería pararse en un hotel que estaba a unos kilómetros de Colorado Springs, donde ya había estado antes, pero cambió de opinión en cuanto llegaron allí. Dijo que parecía un lugar de temporada y al final fueron a un hotel que daba la espalda a la ciudad y estaba orientado a las montañas.

Su habitación tenía un gran espacio desde la puerta hasta los ventanales cuadrangulares que daban a un jardín, y más allá se divisaban las montañas rojiblancas. En el jardín había notas blancas, extrañas y pequeñas pirámides de piedra, un banco blanco o una silla. Pero el jardín parecía ridículo comparado con el magnífico paisaje que lo rodeaba, aquella lisa extensión que se erguía en forma de montañas sobre montañas, llenando el horizonte como medio mundo. La habitación tenía muebles de madera clara, de un tono parecido al del pelo de Quinn, y había una estantería tan amplia como ella podía desear, con algunos libros buenos entre los malos. Rachel sabía que mientras estuvieran allí no iba a leer nada. Había un cuadro de una mujer, con un gran sombrero negro y un pañuelo rojo, colgado sobre la librería, y en la pared situada junto a la puerta una piel marrón extendida, no una pieza entera de piel, sino un trozo cortado por alguien de una pieza de gamuza marrón. Encima había un candelabro de latón con una vela. Quinn había alquilado también la habitación contigua, que tenía una puerta de acceso a la suya, aunque no pensaban usarla excepto para dejar las maletas. Pensaban quedarse una semana, o más tiempo si les gustaba.

El segundo día por la mañana Rachel volvió de un recorrido de inspección por los alrededores del hotel y encontró a Quinn inclinada sobre la mesita de noche. Quinn la miró un momento, se dirigió al tocador y miró debajo, y luego miró el interior del armario empotrado que había tras el panel de la pared.

—Ya está —dijo—. Y ahora olvidémoslo.

Rachel sabía lo que estaba buscando.

—No había pensado en eso —dijo—. Tenía la sensación de que habíamos conseguido perderle de vista.

—Pero probablemente hoy habrá llamado a Denver —dijo Quinn con calma. Sonrió, pero torciendo un poco la boca—. Y probablemente se dejará caer por aquí.

Era verdad. También existía la remota posibilidad de que el detective las hubiera visto cuando volvían en coche a través de Salt Lake City y las hubiera seguido. Al no encontrarlas en Salt Lake City podía preguntar en los hoteles. Ella sabía que ese era el motivo de que Quinn hubiera dejado la dirección de Denver, porque no pensaban ir a Denver. Rachel se hundió en el sillón y miró a Quinn. Quinn se tomó la molestia de buscar un micrófono pero su actitud era arrogante. Incluso había provocado el problema yendo allí. Y la explicación, la resolución de aquellos hechos contradictorios, no estaba sino en la propia Quinn, que era un enigma, en sus lentos e inquietos pasos mientras andaba hacia la puerta y volvía, en la manera indiferente de erguir la cabeza, y en la nerviosa línea de sus cejas, que reflejaba irritación en un instante y serenidad al siguiente. Rachel miró la gran habitación, el alto techo, la amplia y lisa cama cuadrangular, una habitación que, con todos sus detalles de modernidad, tenía un curioso aire anticuado y espacioso que ella asociaba al Oeste americano como las enormes sillas de montar que había visto abajo, en los establos. Una especie de nitidez. Pero Quinn seguía buscando el micrófono. Rachel la observó, retrocediendo hacia ella, todavía en pijama y batín. Tuvo el impulso de acercarse a Quinn, cogerla en sus brazos y echarla en la cama, pero el hecho de no hacerlo la hizo ponerse tensa y alerta y luego la invadió una hilaridad contenida y temeraria al mismo tiempo.

Quinn echó el humo hacia arriba.

—Me importa un rábano. Espero que lo descubran los periódicos y le pasen por las narices su propia basura. Espero que se gaste cincuenta mil dólares. ¿Quieres que esta tarde hagamos esa excursión que nos hará odiar la lengua inglesa? ¿Se lo has preguntado a la señora French?

Habían conocido a la señora French la noche anterior en el salón de juego del hotel. Ella no tenía coche y Quinn le había preguntado si le gustaría dar una vuelta con ellas.

—Se lo he preguntado —dijo Rachel—, y me ha dicho que estaría lista justo después de comer.

—Ponte la camisa de ante. —Quinn le cogió la cara a Rachel, le apretó las mejillas y la besó—. Póntela ahora.

Fue una excursión de seis o siete horas a la mina de oro de Cripple Creek, más allá del paso de Ute y bajo una montaña. La señora French fue con ellas sin parar de hablar en todo el rito. Era una mujer de unos setenta años, con un exagerado acento de Maryland y un audífono, dispuesta a salir del coche y a trepar donde fuese, aunque continuamente necesitaba ayuda. Rachel sentía cierta ansiedad hacia ella, aunque le disgustaba incluso tocarla. Pensaba que si la señora French se caía, se rompería en mil pedazos. Quinn y la señora French hablaban sobre el estado de Washington, que la señora French conocía bien, pues había vivido allí durante los últimos años con uno de sus hijos. Quinn le hizo unas pocas preguntas y la señora French le contó los diez años que había pasado viajando hasta la muerte de su marido, y le habló de sus dos hijos, el que vivía en Washington y el que vivía en Hawái, que trabajaba para una compañía exportadora de piñas. Y era evidente que la señora French adoraba a Quinn y que iban a ver mucho a la señora French. Eran casi las once cuando llegaron al hotel. Quinn propuso a la señora French que cenara con ellas en el bar, pero la señora French dijo que estaba demasiado cansada para cenar otra cosa que no fuera sus copos de trigo y su leche caliente, que tomaría en su habitación.

—Me alegro —dijo Rachel cuando se fue—. Prefería estar sola contigo.

—¿De verdad, señorita Berry? ¿Qué quiere usted decir? —le preguntó Quinn abriendo la puerta del bar—. Será mejor que se siente y me hable de ello.

Pero no estuvieron solas en el bar más de cinco minutos. Aparecieron dos hombres, uno llamado Dave y otro cuyo nombre Rachel ignoraba o quiso ignorar, y les preguntaron si podían unirse a ellas. Eran los mismos que habían aparecido la noche anterior en el salón de juego y le habían propuesto a Quinn jugar al _gin rummy_. La noche anterior, Quinn les había dicho que no, pero ahora les dijo: «Desde luego, siéntense». Quinn y Dave iniciaron una conversación que parecía muy interesante, pero Rachel estaba sentada de tal modo que apenas podía participar. Y el hombre que había junto a Rachel quería hablar de otra cosa, de una excursión a caballo que acababa de hacer por Steamboat Springs. Después de cenar, Rachel esperaba que Quinn le hiciera una señal para irse, pero Quinn seguía totalmente enfrascada en la conversación. Rachel había leído sobre el placer que la gente experimenta ante el hecho de que alguien a quien quiere sea atractivo a los ojos de otra gente. Ella no lo sentía. Quinn la miraba de vez en cuando y le hacía un guiño. Y Rachel se quedó allí sentada una hora y media, intentando ser educada porque sabía que era lo que Quinn quería.

La gente que se les unía en el bar y a veces en el comedor no solía aburrirla tanto como la señora French, que iba con ellas a cualquier parte y casi cada día en el coche. Sentía crecer en su interior un furioso y vergonzante resentimiento, porque alguien le impedía estar a solas con Quinn.

—Querida, ¿has pensado alguna vez que un día tú también tendrás setenta y un años?

—No —dijo Rachel.

Pero había otros días en los que se iban solas en coche hacia las montañas y se desviaban por cualquier carretera que encontrasen. Una vez llegaron a un pueblecito que les gustó y pasaron la noche allí, sin pijama ni cepillo de dientes, sin pasado ni futuro, y la noche se convirtió en otra de aquellas islas en medio del tiempo, suspendida en algún lugar del corazón de su memoria, absoluta e intacta. O quizá no era más que felicidad, pensó Rachel, una felicidad completa que debía de ser bastante rara, tan rara que muy poca gente llegaba a conocerla. Pero si era sólo felicidad, entonces había traspasado los límites ordinarios y se había convertido en otra cosa, una especie de presión excesiva, de modo que el peso de una taza de café en la mano, la rapidez de un gato cruzando el jardín, el choque silencioso de dos nubes parecía casi más de lo que podía soportar. Y así como un mes atrás no había comprendido el fenómeno de su felicidad repentina, ahora no comprendía su estado, que parecía consecuencia de lo anterior. A menudo era más doloroso que agradable y por eso temía tener un único y grave defecto. A veces se asustaba como si estuviera andando con la espina dorsal rota. Si alguna vez sentía el impulso de decírselo a Quinn, las palabras se disolvían antes de empezar, por miedo y por su desconfianza habitual hacia sus propias reacciones, la ansiedad de que esas no fueran como las de los demás, y de que ni siquiera Quinn pudiera comprenderlas.

Por las mañanas solían dar un paseo en coche hacia algún lugar de las montañas y aparcaban para poder subir andando algún montículo. Conducían sin rumbo por las carreteras zigzagueantes, que eran como rayas de tiza blanca conectando las montañas. Desde la distancia, se podían ver las nubes apoyándose en los picos y les parecía estar volando por el espacio, más cerca del cielo que de la tierra. El lugar favorito de Rachel estaba en la carretera que iba por encima de Cripple Creek, donde el camino se acercaba súbitamente al borde de una gigantesca depresión. Centenares de metros más abajo yacía el desorden diminuto de la ciudad minera abandonada. Allí los ojos y el cerebro se tendían trampas mutuamente porque era imposible mantener un firme sentido de la proporción de lo que se veía abajo, imposible asociarlo a ninguna escala humana. Su propia mano suspendida frente a ella parecía liliputiense o increíblemente grande. Y la ciudad ocupaba sólo una fracción del gran hoyo de la tierra, como una sola experiencia, un solo acontecimiento trivial colocado en cierto territorio infinito de la mente. Los ojos, nadando en el espacio, volvían a posarse en aquel lugar, que parecía una caja de cerillas atropellada por un coche, la confusión artificial de la pequeña ciudad.

Rachel siempre buscaba al hombre de las arrugas a los lados de la boca, pero Quinn no. Quinn ni siquiera había vuelto a mencionarlo desde el segundo día de llegar a Colorado Springs, y ya llevaban diez días. Como el restaurante del hotel era famoso, cada noche aparecía gente nueva en el gran comedor, y Rachel siempre echaba un vistazo sin esperar verle realmente, sólo como una especie de precaución que se había convertido en hábito. Pero Quinn sólo le prestaba atención a Walter, su camarero, que siempre se acercaba a preguntarles qué tipo de cóctel querrían tomar aquella noche. De todas maneras, mucha gente miraba a Quinn, porque generalmente era la mujer más atractiva de la sala. Y Rachel se sentía encantada de estar con ella, orgullosa de ella, sólo tenía ojos para ella. Mientras leía la carta, Quinn le empujaba suavemente el pie por debajo de la mesa para hacerla sonreír.

—¿Qué te parecería ir a Islandia en verano? —le preguntaba Quinn, porque, si cuando llegaban había silencio, solían ponerse a hablar de viajes.

—¿Por qué escoges sitios tan fríos? ¿Y cuándo trabajaré yo?

—No te desanimes. ¿Debería invitar a la señora French? ¿Crees que necesitará que le echemos una mano?

Una mañana llegaron tres cartas, de Beth, de Santana y de Brody. Era la segunda carta que Quinn recibía de Santana, que hasta entonces no había más noticias, y Rachel advirtió que Quinn abría primero la carta de Beth. Brody le escribía que aún estaba esperando saber el resultado de dos entrevistas de trabajo. Le informaba de que Sam había dicho que en marzo Harkevy iba a hacer los decorados de una obra inglesa titulada _El corazón medroso_.

—Escucha esto —dijo Quinn—. «¿Has visto algún armadillo en Colorado? Puedes mandarme uno porque el camaleón se me ha perdido. Papá y yo lo buscamos por toda la casa. Pero si me mandas el armadillo tiene que ser grande para que no se pierda». Otro párrafo: «He sacado un nueve en lengua, pero sólo un siete en aritmética. Odio la aritmética. Odio al profesor. Bueno, tengo que acabar. Besos para ti y para Santana. Beth». «P. D.: Gracias por la camisa de ante. Papá me ha comprado una bicicleta de dos ruedas y tamaño normal porque en Navidad decía que yo era demasiado pequeña. Yo no soy demasiado pequeña. Es una bicicleta preciosa». Punto. ¿Para qué esforzarme? Noah siempre podrá superarme. —Quinn dejó la carta de Beth y cogió la de Santana.

—¿Por qué dice Beth «besos para ti y para Santana»? —preguntó Rachel—. ¿Se cree que estás con Santana?

—No. —El abridor de cartas de madera de Quinn se había parado a mitad del sobre de Santana—. Supongo que piensa que yo le escribiré a Santana —dijo, y acabó de rasgar el sobre.

—¿No le habrá dicho eso Noah?

—No, querida —dijo Quinn preocupada, leyendo la carta de Santana.

Rachel se levantó, atravesó la habitación y se quedó junto a la ventana, mirando las montañas. Pensó que aquella tarde le escribiría a Harkevy y le preguntaría si había alguna posibilidad de que pudiera trabajar de ayudante en su equipo durante el mes de marzo. Empezó a redactar la carta mentalmente. Las montañas le devolvieron la mirada como majestuosos leones rojos, mirando altivamente. Oyó a Quinn reírse dos veces, pero esta vez no le leyó nada en alta voz.

—¿No hay noticias? —le preguntó Rachel cuando acabó.

—No.

Quinn le enseñó a conducir en las carreteras que había al pie de las montañas, por donde apenas pasaban coches. Rachel aprendía más deprisa de lo que nunca había aprendido nada, y después de un par de días Quinn la dejó conducir por Colorado Springs. En Denver, se examinó y le dieron el permiso. Quinn dijo que, si quería, podía conducir ella la mitad del camino de vuelta a Nueva York.

Una noche, a la hora de cenar, él estaba sentado solo a una mesa, a la izquierda de Quinn y detrás de ella. Rachel se atragantó y dejó caer el tenedor. El corazón le empezó a latir como un martillo que pugnara por salirse de su pecho. ¿Cómo había pasado media comida sin verle? Alzó los ojos hacia Quinn y vio que la observaba, leyendo en ella con sus ojos verde avellana, no tan serenos como un momento antes. Quinn se había interrumpido en la mitad de algo que estaba diciendo.

—Toma un cigarrillo —dijo Quinn ofreciéndoselo, y luego le dio fuego—. Él no se ha dado cuenta de que le reconoces, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Pues no dejes que lo descubra. —Quinn le sonrió, encendió un cigarrillo y miró en la dirección opuesta a donde estaba el detective—. Tómatelo con calma —añadió en el mismo tono.

Era fácil decirlo, fácil pensar que podía mirarle como si nada, pero ¿de qué servía intentarlo si era como si una bala de cañón le diera en plena cara?

—¿No tienen tarta helada esta noche? —dijo Quinn mirando la carta—. Eso me desconsuela. ¿Sabes lo que vamos a tomar? —Llamó al camarero—. ¡Walter!

Walter se acercó sonriendo, ardiendo en deseos de servirlas, como cada noche.

—Sí, madame.

—Dos Remy Martin, por favor, Walter —le dijo Quinn.

La bebida ayudó muy poco. El detective no las miró ni una sola vez. Estaba leyendo un libro que había apoyado en el servilletero metálico, y de nuevo Rachel sintió una duda tan fuerte como en la cafetería de las afueras de Salt Lake City, una incertidumbre que era casi más horrible que la absoluta certeza de que él era el detective.

—¿Tenernos que pasar a su lado, Quinn? —preguntó Rachel. Había una puerta a sus espaldas, que daba al bar.

—Sí. Saldremos por allí. —Quinn enarcó las cejas con una sonrisa, exactamente igual que cualquier otra noche—. No puede hacernos nada. ¿Te crees que va a sacar una pistola?

Rachel la siguió, pasó a unos treinta centímetros del hombre, que tenía la mirada clavada en su libro. Delante de ella vio la figura de Quinn inclinándose graciosamente para saludar a la señora French, que estaba sentada sola a una mesa.

—¿Por qué no viene con nosotras? —dijo Quinn y Rachel se acordó de que las dos mujeres con las que solía sentarse la señora French se habían ido aquel día.

Quinn incluso se quedó unos instantes a hablar con la señora French, y Rachel estaba admirada, pero ella no lo podía resistir, siguió su camino y esperó a Quinn junto a los ascensores.

Arriba, Quinn encontró el pequeño instrumento en un rincón bajo la mesita de noche. Cogió las tijeras y con ambas manos cortó el cable que desaparecía bajo la alfombra.

—¿Crees que los del hotel le habrán dejado entrar aquí? —preguntó Rachel horrorizada.

—Probablemente debe de tener una llave maestra. —Quinn arrancó el objeto suelto de la mesilla y lo tiró a la alfombra. Era una cajita negra con un trozo de cable—. Míralo, como un ratón —dijo—. Un retrato de Noah. —De pronto se ruborizó.

—¿Hasta dónde va?

—Hasta alguna habitación donde se graba. Probablemente al otro lado del pasillo. ¡Suerte de estas moquetas!

Quinn le dio una parada al micrófono, lanzándolo hacia el centro de la habitación.

Rachel miró la cajita rectangular y la imaginó tragándose sus palabras de la noche pasada.

—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo lleva aquí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puede llevar él aquí sin que le hayamos visto?

—Como máximo desde ayer. —Pero mientras lo decía se dio cuenta de que podía equivocarse. No podía controlar todas las caras que había en el hotel.

Y Quinn sacudía la cabeza.

—¿Hubiera tardado dos semanas para seguirnos desde Salt Lake City? No, sólo que esta noche ha decidido cenar con nosotras. —Quinn se volvió de la estantería con una copa de brandy en la mano. El rubor le había desaparecido del rostro. Ni siquiera sonrió a Rachel—. Qué tipo tan chapucero, ¿verdad? —Se sentó en la cama, se puso una almohada detrás y se tumbó—. Bueno, ya hemos estado bastante tiempo aquí, ¿no crees?

—¿Cuándo quieres que nos vayamos?

—Quizá mañana. Haremos el equipaje por la mañana y saldremos después de comer. ¿Qué te parece?

Más tarde, bajaron a dar un paseo en coche en la oscuridad, hacia el oeste. «No iremos más hacia el oeste», pensó Rachel. No podía borrar el pánico que danzaba en su corazón y que le pareció que provenía de algo que ya había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, no de entonces, no de aquello. Estaba incómoda, pero Quinn no. Quinn no fingía calma, de verdad no estaba asustada. Dijo que, después de todo, él no podía hacerles daño, pero que a ella no le gustaba que la espiaran.

—Otra cosa —dijo—. Intenta averiguar qué tipo de coche lleva.

Aquella noche, buscando en el mapa de carreteras la ruta que harían al día siguiente, hablando como si fueran una pareja de extrañas, Rachel pensó que seguramente aquélla no sería la última noche. Pero en la cama, cuando se dieron un beso de buenas noches, Rachel sintió la repentina liberación de las dos, aquella respuesta saltarina en cada una de ellas, como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos de una materia que iba unida al deseo.


	20. Capítulo 19

**19**

Rachel no pudo descubrir qué coche tenía el detective porque los coches estaban en garajes separados, y aunque desde el solárium veía los garajes, él no salió aquella mañana. Ni tampoco le vieron a la hora de comer.

Cuando se enteró de que se iban, la señora French insistió en que fuesen a su habitación a tomar un cordial.

—Tienen que tomarse la copa de la despedida —le dijo la señora French a Quinn—. ¡Si ni siquiera tengo su dirección!

Rachel recordó que las dos se habían prometido intercambiar bulbos de flores. Recordó que la larga conversación que habían tenido en el coche sobre los bulbos había cimentado su amistad. Quinn mostraba una paciencia infinita hasta el final. Una nunca se hubiera imaginado, viendo a Quinn sentada en el sofá de la señora French, con la copita que la señora French le rellenaba una y otra vez, que tenía prisa por marcharse. Cuando al fin se dijeron adiós, la señora French las besó en las mejillas.

Desde Denver, cogieron una autopista que iba por el norte hacia Wyoming. Se pararon a tomar café en el tipo de sitio que siempre preferían, un restaurante corriente con una barra y una máquina de discos. Pusieron monedas en la máquina, pero ya no era lo mismo. Rachel sabía que ya no sería igual durante el resto del viaje, aunque Quinn hablaba de ir a Washington incluso entonces, y quizá a Canadá. Pero Rachel intuía que el objetivo de Quinn era Nueva York.

Pasaron la noche en un camping montado de forma circular, como un campamento indio. Mientras se desnudaban, Quinn miró al techo, donde la tienda acababa en pico, y dijo aburrida:

—Son problemas que sólo se buscan los imbéciles.

Y, por alguna razón, su comentario provocó en Rachel una risa histérica. Se rió hasta que Quinn se hartó y la amenazó con que si no se callaba, le haría beber de un trago un vaso entero de brandy. Rachel seguía sonriendo de pie junto a la ventana con el brandy en la mano, esperando que Quinn saliera de la ducha, cuando vio un coche que se acercaba a la amplia tienda de la oficina del camping y se paraba. Al cabo de un momento, el hombre que había entrado en la oficina salió y miró a su alrededor, al oscuro círculo rodeado de tiendas indias. Fue su andar acechante lo que le llamó la atención. Aunque no le veía la cara ni distinguía claramente su silueta, enseguida se convenció de que era el detective.

—¡Quinn! —la llamó.

Quinn apartó la cortina de la ducha y la miró, dejando de secarse.

—¿Es…?

—No estoy segura, pero creo que sí —dijo, y vio cómo el enfado invadía la cara de Quinn endureciéndole los rasgos. El susto hizo que Rachel recobrara la sobriedad de golpe, como si hubieran insultado a Quinn o a ella.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó Quinn, y tiró la toalla al suelo. Se puso la bata y se ató el cinturón—. ¿Pero qué está haciendo?

—Creo que se ha parado aquí. —Rachel seguía junto a la ventana—. De todas maneras su coche sigue al lado de la oficina. Si apagamos la luz, veré mucho mejor.

—Oh, no —gruñó Quinn—. No lo soporto. Me aburre —dijo en tono de hastío y disgusto.

Rachel sonrió a medias y controló otro insano impulso de echarse a reír, porque Quinn se hubiera puesto furiosa. Luego vio cómo el coche se dirigía a la tienda que servía de garaje y que estaba al otro lado del círculo.

—Sí, se queda. Es un sedán negro de dos puertas.

Quinn se sentó en la cama con un suspiro y le dedicó a Rachel una rápida sonrisa cansada y aburrida, con resignación, impotencia y rabia.

—Dúchate y vuelve a vestirte.

—Pero si no sé seguro si es él…

—Esa es la putada, querida.

Rachel se duchó y, una vez vestida, se tumbó junto Quinn. Quinn había apagado la luz. Fumaba un cigarrillo tras otro en la oscuridad y no decía nada hasta que, al final, le tocó el brazo a Rachel y le dijo:

—Vámonos.

Eran las tres y media de la madrugada cuando salieron del camping. Habían pagado por adelantado. No se veía ninguna luz y, a menos que el detective estuviera vigilándolas con la luz apagada, nadie las observaba.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres que vayamos a dormir a otro sitio? —le preguntó Quinn.

—No. ¿Y tú?

—No. A ver cuántos kilómetros podemos hacer. —Pisó el acelerador a fondo. La carretera era clara y recta, al menos hasta donde llegaban las luces.

Cuando empezaba a amanecer, un coche de la policía las detuvo por exceso de velocidad y Quinn tuvo que pagar una multa de veintidós dólares en un pueblo llamado Central City, en Nebraska. Tuvieron que retroceder cincuenta kilómetros siguiendo al policía de tráfico hasta el pueblecito, pero Quinn no dijo una sola palabra, a diferencia de lo que era habitual en ella, a diferencia de aquella vez en que se había justificado y había procurado halagar a un agente de tráfico de Nueva Jersey para que no la detuvieran por la misma infracción.

—Irritante —dijo al volver al coche, y eso fue lo único que dijo en varias horas.

Rachel se ofreció a conducir, pero Quinn le dijo que prefería seguir ella. La lisa pradera de Nebraska se extendía ante ellas, a trozos amarillenta por los rastrojos húmedos y otras veces marrón de la tierra y la piedra desnudas, con un aspecto engañosamente cálido bajo la blanca luz invernal. Como ahora iban un poco más despacio, Rachel tuvo la aterradora sensación de que no avanzaban, como si fuese la tierra la que pasaba bajo ellas y ellas siguieran inmóviles. Miró carretera atrás, buscando otro coche de policía, el del detective o aquella cosa sin nombre y sin forma que ella sentía que les perseguía desde Colorado Springs. Contempló la tierra y el cielo, buscando los hechos sin significado que su mente pugnaba por desentrañar, el buitre que planeaba lentamente en el cielo, la dirección de una maraña de maleza que brincaba con el viento sobre los campos arados, y si salía o no humo de una chimenea. Hacia las ocho, un sueño irresistible hizo que le pesaran los párpados y se le ensombreciera la cabeza, por eso apenas le sorprendió ver detrás el coche que estaba buscando, un sedán oscuro de dos puertas.

—Hay un coche como el que buscamos detrás del nuestro —dijo—. Tiene matrícula amarilla.

Quinn no dijo nada durante un instante, pero miró por el retrovisor y resopló.

—Lo dudo. Y si es él, es más profesional de lo que yo creía. —Quinn iba disminuyendo la velocidad—. Si le dejo pasar, ¿crees que lo reconocerás?

—Sí —dijo Rachel. ¿Podría reconocerle incluso vislumbrándolo borrosa y fugazmente?

Quinn aminoró la velocidad hasta casi pararse, cogió el mapa de carreteras, lo colocó sobre el volante y se puso a mirarlo. El otro coche se acercó, aquel hombre iba dentro, y siguió adelante.

—Sí —dijo Rachel. El hombre no la había mirado.

Quinn apretó el acelerador.

—Estás segura, ¿verdad?

—Segurísima. —Rachel miró el velocímetro, que subió y pasó de cien—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Hablar con él.

Quinn disminuyó la velocidad a medida que la distancia entre los dos coches se reducía. Puso el coche a la altura del coche del detective y él se volvió a mirarlas. La línea recta de su boca siguió impasible, los ojos como puntos verdes, tan inexpresivos como la boca, Quinn le hizo una seña bajando la mano. El coche del hombre redujo velocidad.

—Baja la ventanilla —le dijo Quinn a Rachel.

El coche del detective se dirigió al arcén arenoso de la carretera y se detuvo.

Quinn detuvo su coche con las ruedas traseras en la autopista y habló por encima de Rachel.

—¿Le gusta nuestra compañía, o qué?

El hombre salió del coche y cerró la puerta. Casi tres metros de tierra separaban ambos coches, recorrió la mitad del espacio y se paró. Sus ojillos mortecinos tenían un borde oscuro alrededor del iris grisáceo, como los ojos fijos e inanimados de una muñeca. No era joven. Parecía tener la cara curtida por los distintos climas que había atravesado, y la sombra de la barba había hecho más profundas las arrugas de las comisuras de la boca.

—Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, señora Fabray —dijo.

—Ya se ve. Un trabajo asqueroso, ¿no?

El detective dio unos golpecitos a un cigarrillo sobre la uña de su pulgar y luego lo encendió bajo el tempestuoso viento, con una lentitud que sugería pose.

—Por lo menos, ya está a punto de terminar.

—¿Entonces por qué no nos deja en paz? —dijo Quinn, con un tono tan tenso como el brazo que apoyaba en el volante.

—Porque tengo órdenes de seguirla durante este viaje. Pero si vuelve a Nueva York, ya no la seguiré. Le aconsejo que vuelva, señora Fabray. ¿Piensa volver?

—No, no pienso.

—Tengo cierta información y yo diría que le interesa volver para arreglar unas cuantas cosas.

—Gracias —le dijo Quinn cínicamente—. Le agradezco que me lo haya dicho, pero todavía no pensaba volver. Pero le puedo dar nuestro itinerario y así puede dejarnos solas y seguir durmiendo.

El detective le dedicó una falsa y vacua sonrisa. No era una sonrisa humana, sino la de una máquina a la que han dado cuerda.

—Creo que volverá usted a Nueva York. Le estoy dando un buen consejo, Es su hija lo que está en juego. Supongo que ya lo sabe, ¿verdad?

—¡Mi hija es mía!

Al hombre se le retorció una de las arrugas de la mejilla.

—Los seres humanos no somos propiedad de nadie, señora Fabray.

—¿Va usted a seguirnos durante el resto del camino? —dijo Quinn alzando la voz.

—¿Va usted a volver a Nueva York?

—No.

—Yo creo que sí volverá —dijo el detective, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió despacio a su coche.

Quinn puso el coche en marcha. Buscó la mano de Rachel y se la apretó un momento para darse confianza, y luego el coche salió disparado hacia adelante. Rachel apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se apretó la frente con las manos, rindiéndose a un impacto y una vergüenza que nunca había sentido y que había tenido que disimular ante el detective.

—¡Quinn!

Quinn estaba llorando en silencio. Rachel miró sus labios curvados hacia abajo. No eran los labios de Quinn, parecía el puchero de una niña. Contempló incrédula la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

—Dame un cigarrillo —dijo Quinn.

Cuando Rachel se lo pasó, encendido, ella ya se había secado la lágrima y el llanto había terminado. Condujo despacio durante un rato, mientras fumaba.

—Coge la pistola de la parte de atrás —dijo Quinn.

Rachel no se movió.

Quinn la miró.

—¿Quieres hacer lo que te he dicho?

Rachel se deslizó ágilmente con sus pantalones holgados en el asiento trasero, cogió la maleta azul marino y la puso sobre el asiento. Abrió las cerraduras y sacó el jersey que envolvía la pistola.

—Dámela —dijo Quinn tranquilamente—. Quiero llevarla encima. —Alargó la mano por encima del hombro y Rachel le dio la pistola por la culata blanca y luego volvió al asiento delantero.

El detective aún las seguía, iba un kilómetro detrás de ellas, detrás del camión de animales de granja que había entrado en la autopista por una sucia carretera lateral. Quinn le tenía cogida la mano a Rachel y conducía con la izquierda. Rachel bajó los ojos hacia los dedos que enterraban sus frías y fuertes yemas en la palma de su propia mano.

—Voy a volver a hablar con él —dijo Quinn, levantando el pie del pedal—. Si no quieres estar delante, te dejo en la próxima gasolinera y luego vuelvo a recogerte.

—No quiero dejarte —dijo Rachel. Quinn iba a pedirle al detective las credenciales y Rachel se imaginó a Quinn herida, y al hombre sacando una pistola rápidamente y disparándole antes de que ella pudiera apretar el gatillo. Pero cosas así no pasaban, no pasarían, pensó Rachel, y sintió escalofríos. Le acarició la mano a Quinn.

—De acuerdo. No te preocupes. Sólo quiero hablar con él. —Se desvió súbitamente por una pequeña carretera que había a la izquierda de la autopista. La carretera atravesaba prados en pendiente y luego giraba y se adentraba en un bosque. Quinn conducía deprisa, aunque la carretera era mala—. Viene, ¿no?

—Sí.

Había una granja en las ondulantes colinas, y luego sólo un paisaje rocoso y cubierto de maleza, y la carretera que desaparecía por las curvas que había ante ellas. En un lugar donde la carretera se pegaba a la ladera de una colina, Quinn giró en una curva y detuvo el coche descuidadamente en medio de la carretera.

Buscó en el bolsillo lateral y sacó la pistola. La abrió y Rachel vio las balas dentro. Después, Quinn miró por el cristal del parabrisas y dejó caer sus manos con la pistola en el regazo.

—Será mejor que no, será mejor que no —dijo rápidamente, y guardó otra vez la pistola en el bolsillo. Luego colocó el coche a un lado, junto a la ladera—. Quédate en el coche —le dijo a Rachel, y salió.

Rachel oyó el automóvil que se acercaba. Quinn avanzó lentamente y después, a la vuelta de la curva, apareció el coche del detective. No iba muy deprisa, pero los frenos chirriaron, y Quinn se echó a un lado de la carretera. Rachel abrió la puerta ligeramente y se apoyó en la ventanilla.

El hombre salió del coche.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo alzando la voz en medio del viento.

—¿Y a usted qué le parece? —dijo Quinn acercándose a él—. Quiero todo lo que tenga sobre mí. Cintas y todo.

El detective apenas enarcó las cejas sobre los desvaídos puntos de sus ojos. Se apoyó en el parachoques delantero, sonriendo presuntuosamente. Miró a Rachel y luego a Quinn.

—Ya lo he mandado todo. Sólo me quedan unas pocas notas, de horas y sitios.

—Muy bien. Me gustaría tenerlas.

—¿Quiere decir que le gustaría comprarlas?

—Yo no he dicho eso, he dicho que me gustaría tenerlas. ¿A usted le gustaría venderlas?

—No podrá sobornarme —dijo él.

—¿Por qué hace esto sino por dinero? —le preguntó Quinn impaciente—. ¿Por qué no ganar un poco más? ¿Cuánto va a ganar por lo que ha conseguido?

Él se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya le he dicho que lo he mandado todo. Sería tirar su dinero.

—No creo que haya podido mandar las cintas de Colorado Springs —dijo Quinn.

—¿No? —preguntó él sarcásticamente.

—No. Le daré por ellas lo que pida.

Él miró a Quinn de arriba abajo, echó una ojeada a Rachel, y su boca se hizo aún más grande.

—Démelas, las cintas, los discos o lo que sean —dijo Quinn, y el hombre se movió.

Se acercó al coche, hacia el maletero. Rachel oyó el tintineo de las llaves mientras se abría. Rachel salió del coche, incapaz de seguir allí sentada por más tiempo. Avanzó hacia Quinn y luego se detuvo. El detective rebuscaba en una gran maleta. Cuando se enderezó, la tapa del maletero levantada le quitó el sombrero. Él dio un paso hacia el arcén para cogerlo y que no se lo llevase el viento. Tenía algo en la mano, demasiado pequeño como para que se distinguiera.

—Estas son dos —dijo—. Supongo que valen quinientos. Valdrían más si no hubiera otras en Nueva York.

—Es usted un buen vendedor. No le creo —dijo Quinn.

¿Por qué? En Nueva York tenían prisa por conseguirlas. —Recogió su sombrero y cerró el maletero—. Pero ahora ya tienen suficiente. Ya le dije que sería mejor que volviera a Nueva York, señora Fabray. —Apagó el cigarrillo en el polvo, pillándolo con el talón—. ¿Piensa volver ahora?

—No he cambiado de idea —dijo Quinn.

—Yo no estoy del lado de nadie —dijo el detective, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuanto antes vuelva usted a Nueva York, antes podré retirarme.

—Podemos hacer que se retire ahora mismo. En cuanto me de eso, puede salir de aquí y seguir en la misma dirección.

El detective había extendido lentamente la mano con el puño cerrado. Como en uno de esos juegos de azar, la mano podía estar vacía.

—¿Está usted segura de que quiere pagar quinientos dólares por éstas? —preguntó.

Quinn miró la mano del hombre y luego abrió su bolso. Sacó la cartera y el talonario.

—Prefiero efectivo —dijo él.

—No tengo.

—De acuerdo. —Se encogió de hombros otra vez—. Aceptaré un cheque.

Quinn lo rellenó apoyándose en el coche del hombre.

Mientras él se inclinaba a observar a Quinn, Rachel vio un pequeño objeto negro en su mano. Se acercó más. El hombre le estaba deletreando su apellido. Cuando Quinn le dio el cheque, él le dio dos cajitas.

—¿Desde cuándo lleva usted grabándolas?

—Escúchelas y lo sabrá.

—¡Yo no he venido aquí a jugar! —dijo Quinn, y su voz se quebró.

—No diga que no la he avisado —sonrió, doblando el cheque—. No le he dado todo. En Nueva York hay mucho más.

Quinn cerró el bolso y se volvió hacia el coche sin mirar a Rachel. Luego se detuvo y volvió a mirar al detective.

—Si usted ya ha hecho lo que le pedían, ya puede retirarse, ¿o no? ¿Tengo su palabra?

El hombre estaba junto al coche, con una mano en la puerta y mirándola.

—Todavía trabajo, señora Fabray, sigo trabajando para mi oficina. A menos que usted coja un avión y vuelva a casa. O hacia algún otro sitio. Ahora deme esquinazo si quiere. Tendré que dar alguna explicación en mi oficina porque ya no tengo nada de los últimos días en Colorado Springs. Tendré que proporcionarles algo más emocionante que esto.

—¡Deje que ellos se inventen algo emocionante!

La sonrisa del detective puso sus dientes al descubierto. Volvió al coche. Encendió el motor y sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla para mirar. Luego enderezó el coche con un giro rápido. Se dirigió hacia la autopista.

El ruido del motor se desvaneció enseguida. Quinn se acercó lentamente hacia el coche, entró y se quedó mirando por el parabrisas hacia la polvareda que se levantaba unos metros delante. Estaba tan pálida como si se hubiera desmayado.

Rachel se hallaba a su lado. Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo. Le apretó la hombrera del abrigo y se sintió tan inútil como si fuera una extraña.

—Supongo que casi todo es mentira —dijo Quinn de repente.

Pero tenía la cara gris. Le habían robado toda la energía de su voz.

Abrió la mano y miró las cajitas redondas.

—Supongo que este sitio es tan bueno como cualquier otro. —Salió del coche y Rachel la siguió. Quinn abrió una de las cajitas y sacó un rollo de cinta que parecía celuloide—. Es pequeña, ¿no? Supongo que arderá. Quemémosla.

Rachel encendió una cerilla en el interior del coche. La cinta ardió rápidamente. Rachel la echó al suelo y el viento apagó las llamas. Quinn le dijo que no se molestara en volver a intentarlo, que luego podían tirarlas a un rio. Estaba sentada en el coche fumando.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Las doce menos veinte. —Rachel volvió a meterse en el coche y Quinn lo puso en marcha inmediatamente. Volvieron hacia la autopista.

—Voy a Omaha a llamar a Santana y después a mi abogado.

Rachel miró el mapa de carreteras. Omaha era la próxima gran ciudad si se desplazaban levemente hacia el sur. Quinn parecía cansada. Rachel sentía su ira aún sin apaciguar en el silencio que reinaba. El coche se sacudió al pasar por un turco y Rachel oyó el golpe de la botella de cerveza que rodaba por algún sitio del coche. Era la cerveza que no había podido abrir el primer día. Tenía hambre, llevaba varias horas sintiendo un hambre atroz.

—¿Quieres que conduzca yo?

—Muy bien —dijo Quinn cansada, relajándose como si se hubiera rendido. Paró el coche.

Rachel se deslizó a su lado junto al volante.

—¿Y si parásemos a desayunar?

—No podría comer nada.

—¿Y beber?

—Pararemos en Omaha.

Rachel aceleró hasta que el velocímetro pasó los ciento cinco y se quedó justo por debajo de ciento diez. Era la autopista número 30. Quedaban, pues, cuatrocientos cuarenta kilómetros hasta Omaha y la carretera no era de primera clase.

—Tú no te crees lo de que haya enviado cintas a Nueva York, ¿no?

—¡No me hables de eso! ¡No puedo más!

Rachel apretó el volante y luego, deliberadamente, lo soltó. Sentía un tremendo pesar cerniéndose sobre ellas ante ellas. Era un pesar que estaba empezando a revelar toda su magnitud, y se dirigían hacia él, inexorablemente. Recordó la cara del detective y la expresión apenas perceptible que ahora comprendía: era malicia. Malicia lo que había en su sonrisa, por mucho que él dijera que no estaba de ningún lado, y ella percibía en él un deseo personal de separarlas, porque él sabía que estaban juntas. Ahora acababa de ver lo que antes sólo intuía, que el mundo entero estaba dispuesto a convertirse en su enemigo, y de pronto lo que Quinn y ella habían encontrado juntas ya no parecía amor ni una cosa feliz, sino un monstruo que se situaba entre las dos y las encerraba en un puño.

—Estaba pensando en aquel cheque —dijo Quinn.

Lo sintió como otra piedra que cayera en su interior.

—¿Crees que irán a la casa? —preguntó Rachel.

—Es posible. Simplemente es posible.

—No creo que lo encuentren. Está muy metido debajo del tapete —dijo Rachel. Pero también estaba la carta dentro del libro. Un extraño orgullo le encendió el ánimo por un momento y luego se desvaneció. Era una carta hermosa y ella casi prefería que la encontraran en vez del cheque, aunque sería tan incriminatoria como el cheque y probablemente la convertiría en algo igualmente sucio. La carta que nunca le había dado y el cheque que ella nunca cobró. Ciertamente, era mucho más probable que encontrasen la carta que el cheque. Rachel no se sentía con fuerzas para contarle a Quinn lo de la carta, aunque no sabía si era mera cobardía o un deseo de evitarle más sufrimientos. Vio un puente ante ellas—. Ahí hay un rio —dijo—. ¿Qué te parece si tiramos las cintas?

—Muy bien —dijo Quinn, y le pasó las dos cajitas. Había vuelto a meter la cinta medio quemada en su caja.

Rachel las cogió y las tiró por encima de la verja metálica, pero no miró dónde caían. Miró al joven vestido con un mono de trabajo que se acercaba andando al otro lado del puente, odiándose a sí misma por el absurdo resentimiento que sintió contra él.

Quinn llamó desde un hotel de Omaha. Santana no estaba en casa y Quinn le dejó un mensaje diciendo que volvería a llamarla a las seis de aquella tarde, que era cuando la esperaban. Dijo que era inútil llamar ahora a su abogado porque habría salido a comer y no volvería hasta después de las dos. Quinn quería lavarse y luego ir a beber algo.

Tomaron un Old Fashioned en el bar del hotel, en completo silencio. Quinn pidió otro y Rachel la imitó, pero Quinn le dijo que ella debía comer algo. El camarero le dijo a Rachel que no servían comida en el bar.

—Ella quiere comer algo —dijo Quinn con firmeza.

—El comedor está al final del vestíbulo, señora, y hay también cafetería…

—Quinn, puedo esperar —dijo Rachel.

—¿Puede traernos la carta? Ella prefiere comer aquí —dijo Quinn mirando al camarero.

El camarero dudó y luego dijo:

—Sí, señora. —Y fue a buscar la carta.

Mientras Rachel comía huevos revueltos con salchichas, Quinn se tomó su tercera copa. Al final, Quinn le dijo en un tono de desesperanza:

—Querida, ¿puedo pedirte que me perdones?

El tono hirió a Rachel más aún que la pregunta.

—Te quiero, Quinn.

—¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que significa?

—Sí —contestó. Y pensó en aquel momento de derrota en el coche, que había sido sólo un momento, como ahora era sólo una situación pasajera—. No veo por qué siempre tendría que significar esto. No veo que esto pueda destruir nada —dijo con sinceridad.

Quinn se apartó la mano de la cara y se recostó en su asiento. A pesar del cansancio, era como siempre la había visto Rachel: los ojos que al analizarla podían ser tiernos y duros al mismo tiempo, los rojos labios, fuertes y suaves, aunque su labio superior temblaba casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó Rachel, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta tan importante como la que Quinn le había planteado sin palabras en la habitación del hotel de Waterloo. De hecho, era la misma pregunta.

—No. Creo que tienes razón —dijo Quinn—. Tú haces que me dé cuenta.

Quinn fue hacia el teléfono. Eran las tres. Rachel pagó la cuenta y luego se quedó sentada, esperando, preguntándose cuándo se acabaría y si la palabra tranquilizadora llegaría del abogado de Quinn o de Santana, o si volvería a empeorar después de mejorar. Quinn llevaba media hora fuera.

—Mi abogado no sabe nada —dijo—. Y yo tampoco le he dicho nada. No puedo. Tendré que escribirle.

—Eso pensaba yo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Dijo Quinn con su primera sonrisa del día—. ¿Qué te parece si cogemos una habitación aquí? No me siento con fuerzas para seguir viajando.

Quinn hizo que le subieran su almuerzo a la habitación. Las dos se echaron a dormir la siesta, pero a las cinco menos cuarto, cuando Rachel se despertó, Quinn se había ido. Miró por la habitación y vio los guantes negros de Quinn sobre el tocador y sus mocasines uno junto al otro al lado del sillón. Rachel suspiró, temblorosa. El sueño no la había descansado. Abrió la ventana y miró abajo. Estaban en la séptima u octava planta, no se acordaba. Un tranvía pasó frente al hotel y, desde la acera, la gente avanzó en ambas direcciones. Por su cabeza cruzó la idea de saltar. Miró el parduzco horizonte de edificios grises y cerró los ojos. Luego dio la vuelta y Quinn estaba en la habitación de pie junto a la puerta, observándola.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó Rachel.

—Escribiendo esa mierda de carta.

Quinn cruzó la habitación y aprisionó a Rachel en sus brazos. Rachel sintió las uñas de Quinn a través de su chaqueta.

Cuando Quinn se fue a llamar, Rachel dejó la habitación y vagó por el pasillo hacia los ascensores. Bajó al vestíbulo y se sentó a leer un artículo sobre los gorgojos en _La Gaceta del Horticultor_ y se preguntó si Santana sabría todo aquello de los gusanos del trigo. Miró el reloj y al cabo de veinticinco minutos volvió a subir.

Quinn estaba echada en la cama fumando. Rachel esperó a que le hablase ella.

—Querida, tengo que ir a Nueva York —dijo Quinn.

Rachel ya lo sabía. Se acercó al pie de la cama.

—¿Qué más sabía Santana?

—Me ha dicho que ha vuelto a ver al tal Bob Haversham —Quinn se incorporó sobre un codo—. Pero él tampoco sabe nada de este tema. Nadie parece saber nada, excepto que se está tramando algo malo. No puede pasar mucho más hasta que yo llegue. Pero tengo que estar allí.

—Desde luego.

Bob Haversham era el amigo de Santana que trabajaba en la empresa de Noah en Newark, no era íntimo amigo de Santana ni de Noah, sino sólo un enlace, un leve enlace entre los dos, la única persona que podía saber algo de lo que estuviera haciendo Noah, siempre que pudiera reconocer a un detective o escuchar parte de una conversación telefónica en la oficina de Noah. Casi no servía de nada, pensó Rachel.

—Santana va a ir a buscar el cheque —dijo Quinn, sentada en la cama y buscando sus mocasines.

—¿Tiene llave?

—Ojalá la tuviera. No. Tendrá que conseguir la de Florence. Pero todo saldrá bien. Le he dicho que le dijese a Florence que yo quería que me enviase un par de cosas.

—¿Podrías decirle que cogiera también una carta? Me dejé una carta dentro de un libro, en mi habitación. Siento no habértelo dicho antes. No sabía que fueras a enviar a Santana allí.

—¿Algo más? —dijo Quinn, con el ceño fruncido.

—No. Siento no habértelo dicho antes.

—Bueno, no te preocupes más —dijo Quinn. Suspiró y se levantó—. Dudo mucho que se molesten en ir a la casa, pero de todas maneras le diré a Santana lo de la carta. ¿Dónde está?

—En el _Libro de versificación inglesa_. Creo que lo dejé sobre el escritorio —contestó. Y observó cómo Quinn miraba por la habitación a todas partes salvo a ella.

—Prefiero que no nos quedemos aquí esta noche —dijo Quinn.

Media hora más tarde estaban en el coche y se dirigían hacia el este. Quinn quería llegar aquella noche a Des Moines. Tras un silencio de más de una hora, Quinn se detuvo súbita mente al borde de la carretera, inclinó la cabeza y exclamó:

—¡Mierda!

A la luz de los coches que pasaban, Rachel vio las ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos de Quinn. La noche anterior apenas había dormido.

—Volvamos al pueblo más cercano —dijo Rachel—. Estamos todavía a ciento veinte kilómetros de Des Moines.

—¿Quieres ir a Arizona? —le preguntó Quinn, como si sólo tuvieran que dar la vuelta.

—Ah, Quinn, ¿para qué hablar de eso? —preguntó. De pronto la invadió un sentimiento de desesperación. Las manos le temblaban mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Le pasó el cigarrillo a Quinn.

—Porque quiero hablar de eso. ¿Podrías estar fuera otras tres semanas?

—Claro —dijo. Claro, claro que podía. Lo único que quería era estar con Quinn, en cualquier parte, de cualquier manera. En marzo era la obra de Harkevy. Harkevy podía encargarle un trabajo en alguna otra parte, pero los trabajos eran inciertos y en cambio Quinn no.

—No tengo por qué estar en Nueva York más de una semana como máximo, porque el divorcio está en trámite. Hoy me lo ha dicho Fred, mi abogado. ¿Por qué no pasamos unas semanas en Arizona? O en Nuevo México. No quiero quedarme en Nueva York durante el resto del invierno —dijo Quinn. Conducía despacio. Tenía los ojos muy distintos, súbitamente vivos, como su voz.

—Claro que me gustaría. A cualquier parte.

—Muy bien. Sigamos. Vamos a Des Moines. ¿Y si conduces tú un rato?

Cambiaron de sitio. Faltaba poco para la medianoche cuando llegaron a Des Moines y encontraron habitación en un hotel.

—¿Por qué tienes que volver a Nueva York? —Le preguntó Quinn—. Podrías quedarte el coche y esperarme en algún sitio, en Tucson o Santa Fe, y yo podría coger el avión.

—¿Y dejarte? —Rachel se volvió. Estaba frente al espejo peinándose.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «dejarme»? —preguntó Quinn sonriendo.

La había cogido por sorpresa y en ese momento vio una expresión en el rostro de Quinn que, pese a que Quinn la miraba resueltamente, le cortó el flujo de sus sentimientos. Era como si Quinn la hubiera empujado a un rincón de la mente para hacer frente a algo más importante.

—Pues dejarte ahora —dijo Rachel, volviéndose rápidamente hacia el espejo—. Bueno, quizá sea buena idea. Será más rápido para ti.

—Pensaba que tal vez preferías quedarte en algún sitio del Oeste. A menos que quieras hacer algo en Nueva York en esos días —dijo Quinn en tono indiferente.

—No —contestó. Temía aquellos helados días de Manhattan en que Quinn estaría tan ocupada que apenas podría verla. Y también pensó en el detective. Si Quinn cogía un avión, no la perseguiría ni acosaría. Intentó imaginarse a Quinn llegando sola al Este, a enfrentarse con algo que aún no conocía, algo para lo que le era imposible prepararse. Se imaginó a sí misma en Santa Fe, esperando una llamada telefónica o una carta de Quinn. Pero no le era fácil imaginarse a más de tres mil kilómetros de Quinn—. ¿Sólo una semana, Quinn? —le preguntó, peinándose otra vez su bonito pelo largo hacia un lado. Había engordado, pero tenía la cara más delgada, se dio cuenta de pronto y le gustó. Parecía mayor.

En el espejo vio a Quinn acercarse por detrás. La respuesta fue el placer de sentir los brazos de Quinn deslizándose en torno a ella, impidiéndole pensar. Y Rachel se volvió antes de lo que pensaba y se quedó de pie junto a la esquina del tocador mirando a Quinn, momentáneamente confundida por la ambigüedad de lo que estaban hablando, el espacio y el tiempo, el metro que ahora las separaba y los tres mil doscientos kilómetros que las separarían luego. Se peinó otra vez.

—¿Sólo una semana?

—Eso es lo que he dicho —replicó Quinn con ojos risueños, pero Rachel advirtió en su tono la misma dureza que en su propia pregunta, como si se estuvieran desafiando mutuamente—. Si no quieres quedarte con el coche, puedo llevármelo al Este.

—No me importa quedármelo.

—Y no te preocupes por el detective. Le pondré un telegrama a Noah diciéndole que voy para allá.

—No me preocupa eso —dijo. ¿Cómo podía Quinn ser tan fría, se preguntó Rachel, pensando en todo lo demás excepto en que iban a separarse? Dejó el cepillo del pelo sobre la mesa.

—Rachel, ¿crees que lo voy a pasar bien con todo esto?

Y Rachel pensó en los detectives, el divorcio, las hostilidades, todas las cosas a las que Quinn tendría que enfrentarse. Quinn le tocó las mejillas, le apretó las palmas contra ellas de manera que su boca se abrió como la de un pez y Rachel tuvo que sonreír. Se quedó de pie junto al tocador, observándola, observando cada movimiento de sus manos y de sus pies, mientras Quinn se quitaba los calcetines y volvía a ponerse los mocasines. No había nada que añadir a aquello. ¿Qué podían tener que explicarse, preguntarse o prometerse con palabras? Ni siquiera necesitaban ver los ojos de la otra. Rachel la vio coger el teléfono y luego se echó en la cama boca abajo mientras Quinn reservaba su billete de avión para el día siguiente. El billete de ida para las once de la mañana siguiente.

—¿Adónde crees que irás? —le preguntó Quinn.

—No lo sé. Podría volver a Sioux Falls.

—¿Al sur de Dakota? —Quinn le sonrió—. ¿No prefieres Santa Fe? Es más cálido.

—Esperaré a verlo contigo.

—¿Y Colorado Springs?

—¡No! —Rachel se rió y se levantó. Cogió su cepillo de dientes y entró en el cuarto de baño—. Quizá pueda coger algún trabajo de una semana.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

—Cualquiera. Sólo para no pensar tanto en ti, ¿sabes?

—Yo quiero que pienses en mí. No cojas un trabajo de dependienta de una tienda.

—No —dijo. Se quedó junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño, mirando cómo Quinn se quitaba la combinación y se ponía el batín.

—¿Te preocupa el dinero?

Rachel deslizó las manos en los bolsillos del batín y cruzó los pies.

—No me preocupa arruinarme. Me preocuparé cuando se me acabe el dinero del todo.

—Mañana te daré doscientos dólares para el coche —dijo Quinn, y le tocó la nariz al pasar—. Y no uses el coche para recoger a desconocidos —añadió. Entró en el cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha.

Rachel entró tras ella.

—Creía que era yo la que iba a entrar en el baño.

—Voy a entrar yo, pero puedes pasar si quieres.

—Ah, gracias —dijo Rachel, y se quitó la bata a la vez que Quinn.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Quinn.

—¿Y bien? —Rachel se metió en la ducha.

—Estoy preparada —dijo Quinn, se metió dentro también y le retorció el brazo a Rachel por detrás, y Rachel se echó a reír.

Rachel quería abrazarla, besarla, pero manoteó con su brazo libre y arrastró la cabeza de Quinn contra ella, bajo el chorro de agua, de modo que Quinn resbaló.

—¡Para! ¡Nos vamos a caer! —Exclamó Quinn—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que dos personas no se pueden duchar tranquilamente?


	21. Capítulo 20

**20**

En Sioux Falls Rachel detuvo el coche frente al hotel donde habían estado antes, el Hotel Warrior. Eran las nueve y media de la noche. Quinn debía de haber llegado a su casa hacía una hora, pensó Rachel. Pensaba llamarla a medianoche.

Cogió una habitación, hizo que le subieran su equipaje y luego salió a dar un paseo por la calle principal. Había un cine y se le ocurrió que nunca había ido al cine con Quinn. Entró. Pero no estaba con ánimo para concentrarse en la película, aunque salía una mujer con una voz que le recordaba un poco la de Quinn, que no era como las demás voces nasales y monocordes que oía a su alrededor. Pensó en Quinn, que en ese momento estaría a miles de kilómetros de allí, pensó en que aquella noche dormiría sola, salió del cine y volvió a vagar por la calle. Había un drugstore donde una mañana Quinn y ella habían comprado toallitas de papel y pasta de dientes. Y la esquina donde Quinn se había parado a leer los nombres de las calles: Quinta y Nebraska. Se compró un paquete de tabaco en el mismo drugstore, volvió andando al hotel y se sentó en el vestíbulo, fumando, saboreando la olvidada sensación de estar sola. Era sólo un estado físico. En realidad, no se sentía sola. Leyó unos periódicos durante un rato, luego cogió las cartas de Brody y Sam que habían llegado en los últimos días de Colorado Springs, las sacó del bolso y les echó un vistazo.

… Vi a Finn hace dos noches solo en el Palmermo [decía la carta de Sam]. Le pregunté por ti y me dijo que ya no te escribía. Me imagino que ha habido una pequeña ruptura, pero tampoco le presioné para que me diera más información. No estaba de humor para hablar. Y últimamente tampoco somos tan amigos, ya sabes… Le estuve hablando de ti a un mecenas teatral llamado Francia Puckett, que va a poner cincuenta mil dólares en cierta obra francesa que se estrena en abril. Te mantendré al corriente porque todavía no tienen director de escena… Brody te manda saludos cariñosos. Dentro de poco se irá a alguna parte, tiene todo el aspecto, y yo tendré que buscar nuevos cuarteles de invierno o encontrar un compañero de habitación… ¿Te llegaron los recortes de prensa que te mandé sobre _Llovizna_?

Con los mejores deseos, Sam

La breve carta de Brody decía así:

Querida Rachel:

Existe la posibilidad de que vaya a la Costa a final de este mes para coger un trabajo en California. Tengo que decidirme entre eso [un trabajo de laboratorio] y una oferta de una empresa química en Maryland. Pero si puedo verte un día en Colorado o donde sea, adelantaré el viaje. Probablemente cogeré el trabajo de California porque creo que ofrece mejores perspectivas. ¿Me avisarás dónde vas a estar? No importa mucho dónde sea; hay muchas maneras de llegar a California. Si a tu amiga no le importa, estaría muy bien pasar unos días contigo donde fuese. De todas maneras, estaré en Nueva York hasta el 28 de febrero.

Besos, Brody

Ella aún no le había contestado. Pensaba enviarle la dirección al día siguiente, en cuanto encontrase una habitación en la ciudad. Pero, respecto al próximo destino, tendría que hablar con Quinn. ¿Y cuándo podría decírselo Quinn? Se preguntó con qué se habría encontrado Quinn aquella noche en Nueva Jersey, y su valor se desvaneció en la melancolía. Cogió un periódico y miró la fecha. Quince de febrero. Veintinueve días desde que había salido de Nueva York con Quinn. ¿Podía ser que hubieran pasado tan pocos días?

Arriba, en su habitación, pidió la conferencia con Quinn, se bañó y se puso el pijama. Entonces sonó el teléfono.

—Hoolaa —dijo Quinn, como si hubiera esperado mucho tiempo—. ¿Cómo se llama ese hotel?

—Es el Warrior. Pero no me voy a quedar aquí.

—No habrás recogido a desconocidos por la carretera, ¿verdad?

Rachel se rió. La voz lenta de Quinn le llegaba tan cerca como si pudiera tocarla.

—¿Qué noticias tienes? —le preguntó.

—¿Esta noche? Nada. La casa está helada y Florence no se puede quedar hasta mañana. Está Santana. ¿Quieres saludarla?

—¿No estará ahí a tu lado?

—Nooo. Arriba, en la habitación verde y con la puerta cerrada.

—La verdad es que ahora no me apetece hablar con ella.

Quinn quería saber todo lo que había hecho, cómo eran las carreteras y si llevaba el pijama amarillo o el azul.

—Me va a costar mucho dormir esta noche sin ti.

—Sí —contestó Rachel. Inmediatamente sintió las lágrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos.

—¿Sólo «sí»?

—Te quiero.

Quinn silbó. Luego, silencio.

—Santana había cogido el cheque, cariño, pero no la carta. No le ha llegado mi telegrama, pero no hay carta alguna por ninguna parte.

—¿Pero has encontrado el libro?

—Sí, hemos encontrado el libro, pero no hay nada dentro.

Rachel dudó si se habría dejado la carta en su propio apartamento. Pero en su mente apareció muy clara la imagen del libro con la carta dentro.

—¿Crees que ha entrado alguien en la casa?

—No, y lo sé por varias razones. No te preocupes por eso, ¿eh?

Un momento después, Rachel se deslizaba dentro de la cama y apagaba la luz. Quinn le había pedido que la llamase otra vez la noche siguiente. Durante un rato, el sonido de la voz de Quinn permaneció en sus oídos. Más tarde empezó a invadirla cierta melancolía. Se echó boca arriba, con los brazos rectos a los lados y una sensación de vacío en torno a ella, como si yaciera muerta, a punto de ser enterrada, y luego se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente encontró una habitación a su gusto en una casa de una de las calles que subían hacia las colinas, una amplia habitación que daba a la fachada principal. La ventana era un mirador, estaba llena de plantas y tenía cortinas blancas. Había una cama con dosel y una alfombra ovalada clavada en el suelo. La mujer le dijo que eran siete dólares a la semana, pero Rachel le dijo que no sabía si se quedaría una semana, así que mejor le pagarla día a día.

—Es lo mismo —dijo la mujer—. ¿De dónde es usted?

—De Nueva York.

—¿Viene a vivir aquí?

—No. Sólo espero a alguien que se reunirá conmigo.

—¿Hombre o mujer?

—Una mujer —sonrió—. ¿Tiene sitio en esos garajes de detrás? He venido en coche.

La mujer le dijo que había dos plazas libres y que ella no cobraba las plazas de garaje a la gente que vivía allí. No era vieja, pero iba un poco encorvada y tenía un cuerpo frágil. Se llamaba Elizabeth Cooper. Llevaba quince años alquilando habitaciones, dijo, y dos de los tres huéspedes con los que había empezado aún seguían allí.

El mismo día conoció a Dutch Huber y su mujer, que regentaban el restaurante que había cerca de la biblioteca pública. Él era un hombre flaco y cincuentón, con curiosos ojillos azules. Edna, su mujer, era gorda y se ocupaba de la cocina. Hablaba mucho menos que él. Dutch había trabajado en Nueva York hacia unos años. Le preguntó por algunos barrios de la ciudad que ella no conocía, y ella mencionó sitios de los que Dutch no había oído hablar o había olvidado y, de alguna manera, la lenta y prolongada conversación les hizo reír a ambos. Dutch le preguntó si le gustaría ir con su mujer y él a las carreras de motos que se celebraban el sábado a unos pocos kilómetros de la ciudad. Rachel aceptó.

Compró cartulina y pegamento y se puso a trabajar en la primera maqueta que pensaba enseñarle a Harkevy cuando volviese a Nueva York. A las once y media, cuando salió llamar a Quinn desde el Warrior, casi la tenía acabada.

Quinn no estaba y no contestó nadie. Rachel siguió probando hasta la una, y luego volvió a casa de la señora Cooper.

La encontró a la mañana siguiente, hacia las diez y media. Quinn le dijo que el día anterior se lo había contado todo a su abogado, pero ni su abogado ni ella podían hacer nada hasta averiguar los siguientes movimientos de Noah. Quinn no se extendió mucho hablando con ella porque había quedado para tomar algo en Nueva York y antes tenía que escribir una carta. Por primera vez, parecía ansiosa por saber qué está haciendo Noah. Había intentado llamarle dos veces, pero no había logrado comunicar con él. Pero lo que más afectó a Rachel fue su brusquedad.

—No habrás cambiado de opinión respecto a nada, ¿no? —le preguntó Rachel.

—Claro que no, querida. Mañana por la noche daré una fiesta. Te echaré de menos.

Rachel atravesó el umbral del hotel, y sintió que la invadía la primera oleada sorda de soledad. ¿Qué haría la noche siguiente? ¿Leer en la biblioteca? Cerraban a las nueve. ¿Trabajar en otro decorado? Repasó los nombres de la gente que Quinn le había dicho que iría a la fiesta: Max y Clara Tibett, la pareja que tenía un invernadero en la autopista, cerca de la casa de Quinn, y a los que Rachel ya había visto en una ocasión, Tessie, una amiga de Quinn que no conocía, y Stanley McVeigh, el hombre con el que Quinn había quedado la noche en que fueron a Chinatown. Quinn no había mencionado a Santana.

Y tampoco le había dicho que la llamase al día siguiente.

Siguió andando y volvió a su mente el último momento en que había visto a Quinn. Era como si la tuviera ante sus Ojos. Quinn saludando con la mano desde la puerta del avión en el aeropuerto de Des Moines, Quinn ya pequeña y lejana, porque Rachel había tenido que quedarse detrás de la verja metálica que rodeaba el campo. Habían quitado la rampa, pero Rachel había pensado que aún quedaban unos segundos hasta que cerraran la puerta y luego Quinn había vuelto a aparecer sólo un segundo en la puerta para verla otra vez y enviarle un beso con la mano. Pero había sido muy mala suerte que hubiera tenido que volver a Nueva York.

El sábado Rachel fue en coche a las carreras de motos y llevó con ella a Dutch y Edna porque el coche de Quinn era más grande que el de ellos. Después, ellos la invitaron a cenar a su casa, pero ella no aceptó. Aquel día no le había llegado carta de Quinn y ella esperaba al menos una nota. El domingo se deprimió y ni siquiera el paseo que dio por la tarde en coche desde Big Sioux a Dell Rapids le sirvió para cambiar la atmósfera de su mente.

El lunes por la mañana se sentó en la biblioteca a leer teatro. Hacia las dos, cuando la aglomeración de mediodía disminuía en el restaurante de Dutch, ella entró a tomar un té, y habló con Dutch mientras ponía en la máquina de discos las canciones que Quinn y ella solían poner. Le había dicho a Dutch que el coche era de la amiga a la que estaba esperando. Y, gradualmente, las preguntas intermitentes de Dutch la llevaron a decirle que Quinn vivía en Nueva Jersey, que probablemente llegaría en avión y que quería ir a Nuevo México.

—¿Quinn quiere ir? —dijo Dutch, volviéndose hacia ella mientras secaba un vaso.

Rachel sintió un extraño resentimiento porque él había pronunciado su nombre, y se propuso no hablar más de Quinn a nadie de aquella ciudad.

El martes llegó carta de Quinn. Era sólo una breve nota, pero decía que Fred estaba más optimista respecto a todo, y parecía que sólo tendría que preocuparse del divorcio y que probablemente podría marcharse hacia el veinticuatro de febrero. Cuando lo leyó, Rachel empezó a sonreír. Quería salir a celebrarlo con alguien, pero nada podía hacer salvo dar un paseo y tomarse una copa sola en el Warrior, pensando en la Quinn de cinco días antes. No había nadie con quien le hubiera gustado estar, excepto quizá Brody. O Stella Overton. Stella era alegre, y aunque no hubiera podido contarle nada de Quinn —¿a quién hubiera podido contárselo?—, habría estado bien verla en aquel momento. Hacía días, había decidido escribirle a Stella, pero aún no lo había hecho.

Aquella noche, tarde, le escribió a Quinn.

La noticia es maravillosa. La he celebrado con un solo daiquiri en el Warrior. No es que sea conservadora, ¿pero sabías que una sola copa produce el efecto de tres cuando estás sola…? Me gusta esta ciudad porque me recuerda a ti. Sé que a ti no te gusta más que otra ciudad cualquiera, pero no es eso. Quiero decir que tú estás aquí presente lo máximo que yo puedo resistir sin que estés realmente…

Quinn escribió:

Nunca me había gustado Florence. Te digo esto como preámbulo. Parece que Florence encontró la nota que me escribiste y se la vendió a Noah. También es ella la responsable de que Noah sepa que las dos —o al menos yo— nos íbamos, ya no me queda la menor duda. No sé qué dejé por la casa o qué oyó, yo pensaba que había guardado silencio, pero si Noah se tomó la molestia de sobornarla —y estoy segura de que lo hizo—, no te quiero contar. De todas maneras, nos encontraron en Chicago. Querida, no tengo ni idea de hasta dónde ha llegado todo esto. Para que tengas una idea del ambiente, te diré que nadie me dice nada, que voy descubriendo las cosas de pronto. Si alguien está en posesión de los hechos, es Noah. He hablado con él por teléfono y se niega a decirme nada, lo cual forma parte de un plan suyo para aterrorizarme y para que ceda terreno antes de que empiece la batalla. No me conocen, ninguno de ellos me conoce si se creen que me voy a rendir. La lucha, por supuesto, es por Beth, y sí, querida, me temo que la habrá y que no podré marcharme el 24. Esta mañana, por teléfono, Noah llegó a revelarme algo de eso cuando se jactó de tener la carta en su poder. Creo que la carta debe de ser su arma más fuerte (creo que el asunto del micrófono sólo funcionó en Colorado S.), por eso me lo ha dicho. Pero me imagino el tipo de carta que es, escrita antes de irnos, y Noah sólo podrá entenderla hasta cierto límite. Noah está simplemente amenazándome —con un peculiar estilo silencioso—, esperando que yo dé marcha atrás completamente en lo que a Beth se refiere. No lo haré, así que habrá una especie de confrontación, y espero que no sea en un juzgado. De todos modos, Fred está preparado para lo que sea. Es maravilloso, la única persona que me habla directamente, pero, por desgracia, él es el que menos sabe.

Me preguntas si te echo de menos. Pienso en tu voz, en tus manos y en tus ojos cuando me miras de frente. Me acuerdo de tu valor, que nunca había sospechado, y eso me da valor a mí. ¿Me llamarás, cariño? No quiero llamarte yo si tu teléfono está en el pasillo. Llámame a cobro revertido, preferiblemente hacia las siete de la tarde, o sea las seis según tu hora.

Y Rachel estaba a punto de llamarla aquel día cuando recibió un telegrama:

NO LLAMES DURANTE ALGÚN TIEMPO. TE EXPLICARÉ MÁS TARDE. QUERIDA. CON TODO MI AMOR. QUINN.

La señora Cooper la encontró en el pasillo.

—¿Es de su amiga? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

—Espero que no sean malas noticias. —La señora Cooper tenía la costumbre de observar a la gente, y Rachel se esforzó por mantener la cabeza levantada.

—No, vendrá. Sólo que se ha retrasado.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Bueno, nos acercamos al final. Luego de éste quedan dos capítulos más el epílogo, el cual es opcional leerlo. De todos modos lo voy a subir el mismo día que suba el último capítulo, y lo haré sin ningún cambio. Aviso esto para que no se decepcionen jaja xd**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **21**

Albert Kennedy, Bert para sus amigos, vivía en una habitación de detrás de la casa, y era uno de los más antiguos inquilinos de la señora Cooper. Tenía cuarenta y cinco años, era nativo de San Francisco y más neoyorquino que nadie que Rachel hubiera conocido en la ciudad. Este hecho inclinó a Rachel a evitarlo. A menudo le pedía a Rachel que fuese al cine con él, pero ella sólo aceptó una vez. Estaba inquieta y prefería vagar sola, casi siempre mirando y pensando, porque los días eran demasiado fríos y ventosos para salir a dibujar fuera. Y los paisajes que le habían gustado al principio se habían desgastado demasiado de tanto mirarlos y esperar. Rachel iba a la biblioteca casi todas las tardes, se sentaba en una de las largas mesas y miraba una media docena de libros, y luego volvía a casa haciendo un recorrido serpenteante.

Volvía a la casa, pero al cabo de un rato salía otra vez a la calle a vagar, tensándose contra el errático viento, o frecuentando calles que aún no conocía. En las ventanas iluminadas veía una chica sentada al piano, o un hombre riéndose, o una mujer cosiendo. Luego se acordaba de que aún no podía llamar a Quinn, se confesaba a sí misma que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo Quinn en aquel momento, y se sentía más vacía que el mismo viento. Intuía que Quinn no se lo contaba todo en las cartas, que no le contaba lo peor.

En la biblioteca, estuvo mirando unos libros de fotografías de Europa, con fuentes de mármol de Sicilia o ruinas griegas bajo la puesta de sol, y se preguntó si Quinn y ella irían realmente allí alguna vez. Había tantas cosas que aún no habían hecho juntas… El primer viaje a través del Atlántico. O simplemente las mañanas en alguna parte, levantar la cabeza de la almohada y ver el rostro de Quinn, saber que el día era suyo y que nada podría separarlas.

En el oscuro escaparate de una tienda de antigüedades de una calle en la que nunca había estado hasta entonces, encontró un objeto tan hermoso que traspasaba a un tiempo los ojos y el corazón. Rachel lo contempló, sintiendo que mitigaba un anhelo olvidado y sin nombre. Casi toda su superficie de porcelana estaba pintada con pequeños rombos de esmalte da color brillante, azul cobalto, rojo intenso y verde, ribeteado de oro forjado que brillaba como encajes de seda incluso bajo la fina capa de polvo. En el borde había un anillo de oro que hacía las veces de asa. Era la base que sujetaba una palmatoria. ¿Quién lo habría hecho?, se preguntó, ¿y para quién?

A la mañana siguiente volvió y lo compró para regalárselo a Quinn.

Aquella mañana había llegado una carta de Finn de vuelta desde Colorado Springs. Rachel se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra que había en la calle de la biblioteca, y la abrió. Tenía el membrete de una empresa: Compañía Envasadora de Gas Hudson. Cocinas, Calefacción, Neveras… El nombre de Finn estaba inscrito arriba como director general de la sucursal de Port Jefferson.

Querida Rachel:

Tengo que agradecerle a Brody que me dijera dónde estabas. Quizá te parezca que esta carta es innecesaria, y quizá lo sea para ti. Quizá aún estés sumida en aquella neblina, como aquella tarde cuando hablamos en la cafetería. Pero para mí es necesario aclarar una cosa y es que ya no siento lo que sentía hace dos semanas, y la última carta que te escribí no era más que una reacción compulsiva. Cuando la escribí ya sabía que era sin esperanza y también sabía que tú no ibas a contestar, ni tampoco lo deseaba realmente. Sé que dejé de quererte entonces, y ahora la máxima emoción que siento por ti es algo que estaba presente desde el principio: disgusto. El que te hayas atado a esa mujer excluyendo a todo el mundo, en esa relación que ahora se habrá vuelto sórdida y patológica —estoy seguro—, es lo que me disgusta. Sé que no durará y lo dije desde el principio. Lo lamentable es que más adelante tú misma lo lamentarás, y tu disgusto estará en proporción a la cantidad de tiempo de tu vida que malgastes con ello. Es algo desarraigado e infantil, como alimentarse de flores de loto o de cualquier dulce enfermizo en vez de con el pan y la carne de la vida. Muchas veces he pensado en aquellas preguntas que me hiciste el día en que hacíamos volar la cometa. Me hubiera gustado actuar entonces, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, porque entonces te quería lo suficiente para intentar rescatarte. Ahora ya no.

La gente aún me pregunta por ti. ¿Qué esperas que les conteste? Pienso decirles la verdad. Sólo así puedo librarme de todo esto, y ya no puedo soportar llevarlo conmigo por más tiempo. Te he enviado a tu apartamento las pocas cosas que tenías en mi casa. El más leve recuerdo o contacto contigo me deprime y no quiero rozarte ni rozar nada tuyo o relacionado contigo. Pero estoy hablando con sentido común y probablemente tú no puedes entender una sola palabra. Excepto quizá una cosa: no quiero saber nada de ti.

Finn

Se imaginó los delgados y suaves labios de Finn en tensión, formando una línea recta mientras escribía la carta, una línea que no escondía la pequeña y tensa curva del labio superior. Por un momento vio su cara con claridad y luego se desvaneció con una leve sacudida que pareció tan apagada y remota como el propio clamor de la carta de Finn. Se levantó, volvió a guardar la carta en el sobre y siguió andando. Esperaba que Finn consiguiera librarse de su recuerdo. Pero sólo podía imaginárselo hablando a otra gente de ella con esa actitud de apasionada participación que había visto en él antes de irse de Nueva York. Se imaginó a Finn una noche contándoselo a Sam, de pie en el bar Parlemo, se lo imaginó contándoselo a los Kelly. No le importaba en absoluto lo que él pudiera decir.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Quinn en aquel momento a las diez, a las once de Nueva Jersey. ¿Escuchando las acusaciones de algún extraño? ¿Pensando en ella, o no tendría tiempo para eso?

Hacía un hermoso día, frío y casi sin viento, con un sol radiante. Podía coger el coche e ir alguna parte. Llevaba tres días sin usarlo. Pero se dio cuenta de que no le apetecía cogerlo. Ahora le parecía muy lejano el día en que había conducido a ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora por la recta carretera que llevaba a Dell Rapids, exultante tras recibir una carta de Quinn.

Cuando llegó a casa de la señora Cooper, el señor Bowen, otro de los inquilinos, se encontraba en el porche delantero. Estaba sentado al sol, con las piernas envueltas en una manta y la gorra sobre los ojos como si dormitara, pero le dijo:

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo está mi chica?

Ella se detuvo y charló un rato con él, le preguntó por su artritis e intentó ser tan educada como Quinn era siempre con la señora French. Se estuvieron riendo de algo y cuando llegó a su habitación aún sonreía. Luego, la visión de los geranios hizo desvanecer su sonrisa.

Regó los geranios y los puso al borde del alféizar, donde les diera el sol durante el máximo tiempo posible. Los bordes de las hojas más pequeñas estaban marrones. Quinn los había comprado para Rachel en Des Moines justo antes de coger el avión. La hiedra de la maceta había muerto ya. El hombre de la tienda la había advertido que era muy delicada, pero Quinn se había empeñado en comprarla, y Rachel dudaba de que los geranios sobrevivieran. En cambio, la colección de plantas multicolores de la señora Cooper florecía en el mirador.

«Paseo y paseo por la ciudad», le escribió a Quinn, «pero me gustaría andar en una dirección —hacia el este— y llegar finalmente junto a ti. ¿Cuándo podrás venir, Quinn? ¿O tendré que ir yo? La verdad es que no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo…»

A la mañana siguiente recibió la respuesta. En el suelo del vestíbulo de la casa de la señora Cooper había una carta de Quinn con un cheque que aleteó al sacarlo. El cheque era de doscientos cincuenta dólares. La carta de Quinn exhibía su larga y ondulada caligrafía más suelta y clara, y los palitos de las tes se alargaban durante toda la palabra. Decía que le era imposible ir antes de dos semanas como mínimo. El cheque era para que cogiera un avión a Nueva York y mandara el coche al Este.

«Me sentiría mejor si cogieras el avión. Ven ahora y no esperes más», decía el último párrafo.

Quinn había escrito la carta a toda prisa, probablemente había tenido que robar tiempo y otras cosas para escribirla, pero había en ella una frialdad que chocó a Rachel. Salió y anduvo confusamente hasta la esquina y echó al buzón la carta que había escrito la noche anterior, una larga carta con tres sellos de avión. Quizá viera a Quinn dentro de doce horas. Pero aquel pensamiento no la hizo sentirse más segura. ¿Debía salir aquella mañana? ¿Aquella tarde? ¿Qué le habían hecho a Quinn? Se preguntó si Quinn se enfadaría si la llamaba, si eso precipitaría alguna crisis que la llevara a una derrota total.

Estaba sentada ante una mesa en alguna parte, con un café y un zumo de naranja, antes de echar un vistazo la otra carta que tenía en la mano. En la esquina superior izquierda apenas se podía descifrar aquella letra desordenada. Era de la señora. R. Robichek.

Querida Rachel:

Muchísimas gracias por el delicioso embutido que llegó el mes pasado. Eres una chica encantadora y me alegro de tener la oportunidad de darte las gracias tantas veces. Fue muy amable por tu parte acordarte de mí durante un viaje tan largo. Me han encantado tus preciosas postales, sobre todo la grande de Sioux Falls. ¿Cómo es Dakota del Sur? ¿Hay montañas y vaqueros? Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de viajar, excepto a Pennsylvania. Eres una chica muy afortunada, joven, guapa y amable. Yo todavía sigo trabajando. Los almacenes son los mismos. Por favor, ven a verme cuando vuelvas. Te haré una cena muy buena y no será comida preparada. Gracias otra vez por el embutido. Me ha durado muchos días, ha sido realmente algo especial y fantástico. Con mis mejores recuerdos. Sinceramente tuya,

Ruby Robichek

Rachel se bajó del taburete, dejó algo de dinero en el mostrador y salió corriendo. Fue todo el camino corriendo hasta el Hotel Warrior, llamó y esperó con el receptor apoyado en la oreja hasta que oyó sonar el teléfono en casa de Quinn. Nadie contestó. Sonó veinte veces y no hubo respuesta Pensó llamar al abogado de Quinn, Fred Haymes. Pero decidió no hacerlo. Tampoco quería llamar a Santana.

Estuvo todo el día lloviendo. Rachel se quedó echada en la cama de su habitación, mirando al techo, esperando que fueran las tres en punto para intentar llamar otra vez. A mediodía, la señora Cooper, pensando que se encontraba mal, le llevó una bandeja con comida. Pero Rachel no pudo comer y no sabía qué hacer con ella.

A las cinco de la tarde seguía intentando localizar a Quinn. Por fin, dejó de sonar la señal y hubo una confusión en la línea. Un par de telefonistas se preguntaron una a otra por la llamada y las primeras palabras que Rachel oyó de Quinn fueron: «¡Si, joder!» Rachel sonrió y dejó de sentir el dolor del brazo.

—¿Diga? —dijo Quinn con brusquedad.

—¡Hola! —contestó. La comunicación era mala—. He recibido la carta, la del cheque. ¿Qué ha pasado, Quinn…? ¿Qué…?

La voz de Quinn sonó irritada, repitiendo insistentemente, en medio de las estridentes interferencias:

— _Creo que están grabando la llamada, Rachel_ … ¿Estás bien? ¿Vas a volver? Ahora no puedo hablar mucho.

Rachel frunció el ceño, enmudecida.

—Sí, supongo que puedo salir hoy. —Y luego espetó—. ¿Qué pasa, Quinn? ¡No puedo soportar esto sin saber nada!

— _¡Rachel!_ —Quinn pronunció su nombre intentando tapar las palabras de Rachel, como si las borrase—. Si vienes, podremos hablar.

A Rachel le pareció oír a Quinn suspirar con impaciencia.

—Pero tengo que saberlo ahora. ¿Podremos vernos cuando vuelva?

—Cuelga, Rachel.

¿Era ésa la manera en que se hablaban? ¿Eran ésas las palabras que utilizaban?

—¿Pero podrás?

—No lo sé —dijo Quinn.

Un escalofrío le subió por el brazo hasta los dedos que sostenían el teléfono. Sintió que Quinn la odiaba. Porque había sido culpa suya, su estúpido error con la carta que había encontrado Florence. Había pasado algo y quizá Quinn no podía ni quería volver a verla.

—¿Ha empezado ya el juicio?

—Ya se ha terminado. Ya te he escrito sobre eso. No puedo seguir hablando. Adiós, Rachel. —Quinn esperó su respuesta—. Tengo que colgar.

Rachel colocó lentamente el receptor en su sitio.

Se quedó allí, en el vestíbulo del hotel, mirando las borrosas figuras que se alineaban junto al mostrador principal. Sacó del bolsillo la carta de Quinn y volvió a leerla, pero la voz de Quinn resonaba aún en sus oídos y le decía impaciente: «Si vienes, podremos hablar». Sacó el cheque y volvió a examinarlo de arriba abajo. Lentamente, lo hizo pedazos y lo tiró a una escupidera de latón.

Pero las lágrimas no aparecieron hasta que volvió a la casa y se encontró de nuevo en su habitación, con aquella cama de matrimonio que se hundía en el medio y el montón de cartas de Quinn en el escritorio. No podía quedarse otra noche en aquella casa.

Iría a pasar la noche a un hotel. Y si la carta que había mencionado Quinn no estaba allí a la mañana siguiente, se iría de todos modos.

Rachel arrastró su maleta desde el armario y la abrió sobre la cama. De uno de los bolsillos sobresalía la esquina doblada de un pañuelo blanco. Rachel lo sacó y se lo acercó a la nariz, recordando la mañana en Des Moines, cuando Quinn lo guardó después de rociarlo de perfume. Recordó el comentario de Quinn, que entonces la había hecho reír. Se quedó de pie, apoyando una mano en el respaldo de una silla y cerrando el puño de la otra, subiéndolo y bajándolo cansinamente. Sus sentimientos eran tan confusos como la visión del escritorio y las cartas. Tuvo que fruncir el ceño para ver con claridad. Luego vio la carta que había apoyada en los libros, al fondo del escritorio, y la cogió. No se había fijado en ella, aunque estaba a la vista. La abrió. Era la carta que había mencionado Quinn. Era una carta larga y estaba escrita con tinta azul claro en unas páginas y tinta más oscura en otras. Algunas palabras estaban tachadas. Leyó la primera hoja y, al terminar, la releyó.

Querida:

Al final ni siquiera habrá juicio. Esta mañana me han informado en privado de las pruebas que Noah había acumulado en mi contra. Sí, tenían unas cuantas conversaciones grabadas, principalmente la de Waterloo, y sería inútil intentar enfrentarse a un tribunal con todo eso. Debería darme vergüenza —no por mí, sino por mi hija—, pero no me decido a decirte que no quiero que aparezcas. Esta mañana todo ha sido muy sencillo. Simplemente, me he rendido. Los abogados han dicho que lo más importante era lo que yo pretendiera hacer en el futuro. Y de eso depende el que yo pueda volver a ver a mi hija o no, porque Noah tiene ahora la custodia total. La pregunta era si dejaría de verte (¡y también a otras como tú, han dicho!), aunque no lo dijeron tan crudamente. Había una docena de caras que abrían la boca y hablaban como jueces en el día del Juicio Final. Recordándome mis deberes, mi posición y mi futuro (¿qué futuro me habrán preparado?, ¿seguirán controlándome dentro de seis meses?). Les he dicho que dejaría de verte. Me pregunto si podrás entenderlo, Rachel, porque eres muy joven y porque has tenido una madre que cuidara de ti desesperadamente. Por esa promesa, ellos me han ofrecido una maravillosa recompensa, el privilegio de ver a mi hija unas pocas semanas al año.

Horas más tarde…

Santana está aquí. Estamos hablando de ti. Te manda su cariño como yo te mando el mío. Santana me recuerda cosas que yo ya sé, que eres muy joven y que me adoras. Ella cree que no tendría que mandarte esto, y que sería mejor decírtelo cuando vengas. Hemos tenido una discusión por eso. Le digo que ella no te conoce a ti tan bien como yo, y creo que en ciertos aspectos tampoco me conoce tan bien como tú me conoces. Esos aspectos son las emociones. No soy muy feliz hoy, amor mío, y estoy bebiendo whisky, ya sé que tú dirás que eso me deprime, pero después de esas semanas contigo no estaba preparada para lo que ha pasado estos días. Fueron unas semanas muy felices, tú lo sabes mejor que yo. Y eso que sólo hemos conocido el principio. Lo que quiero decirte con esta carta es que tú no conoces el resto y que quizá nunca lo conozcas, y a lo mejor no estás destinada a conocerlo. Nunca nos hemos peleado, nunca hemos llegado a descubrir que no había nada más, ningún otro deseo ni en el cielo ni en el infierno que el de estar juntas. No sé si nunca te llegaré a importar tanto. Pero esto forma parte de lo nuestro y lo que hemos conocido es sólo el principio. Ha sido poco tiempo y por lo tanto no debe de haber arraigado profundamente en ti. Dices que me quieres como soy y que te gusta cuando digo palabrotas. Yo te digo que siempre te querré, que te quiero como eres y como serás. Iría a juicio si sirviese para algo con esa gente o si eso sirviera para cambiar las cosas, porque lo que allí se diga no me preocupa. Quiero decir, querida, que te enviaré esta carta y que supongo que entenderás por qué lo hago. Por qué les dije ayer a los abogados que no volvería a verte y por qué tuve que decírselo. Sería subestimarte pensar que tú no podrás entender esto y que hubieras preferido retrasar esta noticia.

Dejó de leer, se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta el escritorio. Sí, entendía por qué Quinn le había mandado la carta. Porque quería más a su hija que a ella. Y por esa razón los abogados habían podido doblegarla y obligarla a hacer lo que ellos querían. Rachel no podía imaginarse a Quinn obligada a hacer algo. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba su carta. Era una rendición y Rachel no podía creer que ella pudiera ser la meta por la que luchaba Quinn. Por un instante tuvo la fantástica revelación de que Quinn sólo le había entregado una pequeña fracción de sí misma y que, de pronto, el mundo entero del último mes, como una tremenda mentira, se hubiera agrietado y casi derrumbado. Pero al instante siguiente Rachel ya no lo creía así. Aunque el hecho esencial permanecía: ella había elegido a la niña. Miró el sobre de Finn que había en la mesa y sintió las palabras que quería decirle, que nunca le había dicho, fluyendo en ella como un torrente. ¿Qué derecho tenía él a hablar de a quién amaba ella o dejaba de amar? ¿Qué sabía él de ella? ¿Qué había sabido nunca?

… exagerado y al mismo tiempo minimizado [leyó en otra página de la carta de Quinn]. Pero entre el placer de un beso y lo que un hombre y una mujer hacen en la cama me parece que sólo hay un paso. Por ejemplo, un beso no debe minimizarse, ni una tercera persona debería juzgar su valor. Me pregunto si esos hombres miden su placer en función de que produzca hijos o no, y si lo consideran más intenso cuando es así. Después de todo, es una cuestión de placer, y qué sentido tendría discutir si da más placer un helado o un partido de fútbol, o un cuarteto de Beethoven contra la _Mona Lisa_. Dejo eso para los filósofos. Pero la actitud de ellos era que yo debía sufrir de una locura parcial o ceguera (en el fondo, tienen una especie de resentimiento por el hecho de que una mujer atractiva sea presumiblemente inaccesible para los hombres). Hubo alguien que aludió a la «estética» en su argumentación, quiero decir contra mí, naturalmente. Les pregunté si de verdad querían discutir eso, provoqué las únicas risas de todo el espectáculo. Pero el punto más importante no lo mencioné y ninguno de ellos lo pensó, y es que la relación entre dos hombres o dos mujeres puede ser absoluta y perfecta, como nunca podría serlo entre hombre y mujer, y quizá alguna gente quiere simplemente eso, como otros prefieren esa relación más cambiante e incierta que se produce entre hombres y mujeres. Ayer se dijo, o se dejó entender, que el camino que he escogido me llevaría a hundirme en las profundidades del vicio y la degeneración humanas. Sí, me he hundido bastante desde que me apartaron de ti. Es verdad, si tuviera que seguir así y me siguieran espiando, atacando, y nunca pudiera poseer a una persona el tiempo suficiente para llegar a conocerla, eso sí sería degeneración. O vivir contra mi propia naturaleza, eso es degeneración por definición.

Querida, te cuento todo esto [las líneas siguientes estaban tachadas]. Seguro que tú manejarás tu futuro mejor que yo. Deja que yo sea un mal ejemplo para ti. Si ahora estás más herida de lo que crees que puedes soportar —hoy o más adelante— y eso te hace odiarme, yo no lo sentiré, y eso es lo que le digo a Santana. Quizá yo haya sido la persona a la que tú estabas destinada a conocer, como tú dices, y la única, de manera que puedas enterrar todo esto tras de ti. Pero si no es así, respecto a todo este fracaso y esta tristeza de ahora, será verdad lo que dijiste aquella tarde: no tiene por qué ser así. Cuando vuelvas, si quieres, me gustaría hablar contigo una sola vez. A menos que pienses que no podrías.

Tus plantas siguen creciendo en el jardín de atrás. Las riego cada día…

Rachel no pudo continuar leyendo. Oyó pasos al otro lado de la puerta, pasos que bajaban la escalera despacio, avanzando confiados a través del vestíbulo. Cuando los pasos se desvanecieron, ella abrió la puerta y se quedó un momento de pie, luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo de la casa y dejarlo todo. Luego bajó al vestíbulo hasta la puerta de la señora Cooper, que estaba en la parte de atrás.

La señora Cooper contestó la llamada y Rachel le repitió las palabras que había ensayado para comunicarle que se iba aquella noche. Observó su cara y se dio cuenta de que no la escuchaba, de que sólo reaccionaba ante su propia expresión. La señora Cooper parecía su reflejo y ella no podía darse la vuelta y esquivarla.

—Bueno, lo siento, señorita Berry. Siento que no le hayan salido bien las cosas —le dijo, pero su rostro expresaba una mezcla de curiosidad y sobresalto.

Después, Rachel volvió a su habitación y empezó a hacer el equipaje, dejando en el fondo de la maleta las maquetas que había doblado y aplanado, y luego sus libros. Al cabo de un momento oyó que la señora Cooper se acercaba despacio a su puerta, como si llevara algo consigo, y Rachel pensó que si le llevaba otra bandeja de comida chillaría. La señora Cooper llamó a la puerta.

—¿Adónde le envío el correo, querida, si es que llegan más cartas? —preguntó.

—Aún no lo sé. Tendré que escribirle y decírselo —contestó. Y al enderezarse, se sintió mareada y enferma.

—No irá a volver a Nueva York esta noche, tan tarde, ¿verdad? —dijo la señora Cooper, que llamaba «noche» a todo lo que pasara de las seis.

—No —dijo Rachel—. Haré el viaje por etapas.

Estaba impaciente por quedarse sola. Miró la mano de la señora Cooper que se ocultaba bajo el cinturón del delantal de cuadros grises, y las agrietadas y suaves zapatillas, gastadas de tanto andar por ese suelo, que habían recorrido aquel espacio desde años antes de que ella llegara y que seguirían sus mismas huellas cuando ella se fuese.

—Bueno, cuídese y hágame saber qué tal le va —le dijo la señora Cooper.

—Sí.

Se fue en coche al hotel, un hotel distinto de aquel desde donde siempre llamaba a Quinn. Luego salió a dar una vuelta, inquieta, evitando todas las calles por donde había pasado con Quinn. Pensó que podía haberse ido a otra ciudad y se paró. Casi estuvo a punto de volver al coche. Pero luego siguió andando, sin importarle realmente dónde estaba. Anduvo hasta que sintió frío, y la biblioteca era el sitio más cercano adonde ir y calentarse. Pasó por el restaurante y miró hacia dentro. Dutch la vio e inclinó la cabeza con aquel gesto suyo ya familiar, como si tuviera que mirar por debajo de algo para verla a través del cristal, luego le sonrió y la saludó con la mano. Ella se despidió automáticamente con la mano, y de pronto se acordó de su habitación de Nueva York, con el vestido todavía en el sofá del estudio, y la esquina de la alfombra doblada. «Si al menos hubiera podido alcanzar la esquina de la alfombra en aquel momento para alisarla», pensó. Se quedó mirando la estrecha avenida de aspecto sólido con sus farolas redondas. Una sola figura paseaba por la acera hacia ella. Rachel subió la escalera de la biblioteca.

La señorita Graham, la bibliotecaria, la saludó como siempre, pero Rachel no entró en la sala principal de lectura. Aquella noche había dos o tres personas, el hombre calvo con las gafas de montura negra que solía estar en la mesa del centro… ¿Cuántas veces se había sentado en aquella sala con una carta de Quinn en el bolsillo? Con Quinn a su lado. Subió al primer piso, pasó la sala de historia y arte, y llegó al segundo piso, donde nunca había estado. Era una habitación simple y de aspecto polvoriento con estanterías acristaladas alrededor de las paredes, unos cuantos óleos y bustos de mármol sobre pedestales.

Rachel se sentó a una de las mesas y su cuerpo se relajó dolorosamente. Enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos, sobre la mesa, súbitamente débil y soñolienta, pero al cabo de un segundo empujó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó. Sintió aguijones de terror en las raíces del pelo. De alguna manera, hasta aquel momento había estado engañándose, imaginándose que Quinn no se había ido, que al regresar a Nueva York volvería a ver a Quinn y todo seguiría, tendría que seguir siendo como antes. Miró alrededor, nerviosa, como buscando una contradicción, una rectificación. Por un momento sintió que el cuerpo se le podía hacer añicos, pensó en arrojarse a través del cristal de los ventanales que atravesaban la sala. Miró el pálido busto de Homero, las cejas enarcadas e inquisitivas, subrayadas débilmente por el polvo. Se volvió hacia la puerta y vio por primera vez el cuadro que colgaba encima del dintel.

Era sólo parecida, pensó, no exacta, no exacta, pero el reconocerla la había conmovido hasta la médula, y mientras miraba el cuadro crecía la sensación. Se dio cuenta de que el cuadro era exactamente el mismo, sólo que mucho más grande, el mismo que había visto tantas veces cuando era pequeña. Estuvo colgado mucho tiempo en el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de la música. Era una mujer sonriente ataviada con el recargado vestido de alguna corte, con la mano apoyada en la garganta y la arrogante cabeza levemente vuelta, como si el pintor la hubiera atrapado en movimiento, de manera que incluso las perlas de sus orejas parecían moverse. Conocía las breves y bien moldeadas mejillas, los carnosos labios de coral que sonreían hacia un lado, los párpados contraídos con un matiz burlón, la frente fuerte y no muy larga que incluso en el cuadro parecía proyectarse un poco por encima de los ojos vivaces, que lo sabían todo de antemano, que sonreían y provocaban simpatía. Era Quinn. En aquel largo momento en que no podía apartar los ojos del cuadro, la boca sonrió y los ojos la miraron burlones, se levantó el último velo y reveló el matiz burlón y malicioso, la espléndida satisfacción de la traición consumada.

Con un estremecimiento, Rachel desapareció bajo el cuadro y bajó la escalera corriendo. En el vestíbulo de abajo, la señorita Graham le dijo algo, una pregunta ansiosa, y Rachel se oyó contestarle con un estúpido balbuceo, porque aún estaba estremecida, sin aliento, y pasó junto a la señorita Graham para salir corriendo del edificio.


	23. Capítulo 22

**22**

A mitad de la manzana, abrió la puerta de una cafetería, pero estaban poniendo una de aquellas canciones que Quinn y ella habían escuchado en muchos sitios. Dejó que la puerta se volviese a cerrar y siguió su camino. La música estaba viva, pero el mundo había muerto. Y la canción también moriría algún día, pensó, ¿pero cómo iba a volver el mundo a la vida?, ¿cómo iba a volver con toda su sal?

Fue andando hasta el hotel. En su habitación, humedeció una toalla con agua fría y se la puso sobre los ojos. La habitación estaba helada, así que se quitó el vestido y los zapatos y se metió en la cama.

Desde fuera, una voz chillona, ahuecada por el espacio vacío gritó: _¡Chicago Sun-Times!_

Luego hubo silencio y ella se esforzó por dormirse mientras el cansancio empezaba a aturdirla desagradablemente, como una borrachera. Se oían voces en el pasillo hablando de un equipaje mal colocado, y la abrumó una sensación de futilidad mientras estaba allí tumbada, con la toalla húmeda sobre los ojos hinchados, oliendo levemente a medicina. Las voces discutían y ella sintió que la abandonaba el valor, y luego la voluntad. Aterrorizada, intentó pensar en el mundo exterior, en Brody, en la señora Robichek, en Frances Cotter, de la Pelican Press, en la señora Osborne y en su propio apartamento de Nueva York. Pero su mente se negó a reconocerlo o a renunciar. En ese momento su mente se encontraba en el mismo estado que su corazón y se negaba a renunciar a Quinn. Los rostros se agitaron en su mente como las voces de fuera. También estaban los rostros de la hermana Alicia y de su madre. Y el último dormitorio que había tenido en el colegio. La mañana en la que se había deslizado fuera del dormitorio, muy temprano, y había corrido por los prados como un joven animalillo enloquecido por la primavera. Y había visto a la hermana Alicia corriendo locamente también campo a través, con sus zapatos blancos destellando como patos sobre la alta hierba. Había tardado unos minutos en darse cuenta de que la hermana Alicia intentaba dar caza a un pollo que se había escapado. También se le apareció la casa de un amigo de su madre, cuando ella intentaba coger un trozo de pastel y se le cayó el plato al suelo. Su madre la abofeteó. Recordó también el cuadro que había a la entrada del colegio, que ahora respiraba y se movía como Quinn, burlándose de ella cruelmente y destruyéndola, como si se hubiera cumplido cierto propósito eterno y demoníaco. Su cuerpo se tensó con horror mientras la conversación seguía y seguía en el vestíbulo del hotel en medio de su inconsciencia, cayendo en sus oídos con la agudeza y la estridencia del hielo al romperse en una charca.

—¿Qué dice que ha hecho…?

—No…

—Si fuera así, la maleta estaría abajo, en el cuarto de equipajes.

—Sí, pero ya le he dicho…

—Muy bien, si usted me hace perder la maleta, usted perderá su trabajo.

Su mente atribuía significado a las frases de una en una, como si fuera un traductor lento y se perdiera el final.

Se sentó en la cama, con los restos de una pesadilla aún en la cabeza. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, con profundas sombras opacas en los rincones. Buscó el interruptor de la lamparita y entrecerró los ojos bajo la luz. Metió un cuarto de dólar en la radio de la pared y subió el volumen cuando encontró la primera emisora. Se oyó la voz de un hombre y luego empezó la música, una composición rítmica oriental que había oído en el colegio, en clase de música, _En un mercado persa_ , recordó automáticamente. Y esta vez, aquel ondulante ritmo que siempre le había sugerido un camello caminando, la llevó de vuelta al cuartito del orfanato, con las ilustraciones de las óperas de Verdi en las paredes por encima de los altos revestimientos. Había oído la pieza alguna vez en Nueva York, pero nunca con Quinn. No la había oído ni había pensado en ella desde que había conocido a Quinn. Ahora la música era como un puente que se remontaba por encima del tiempo, sin entrar en contacto con nada. Cogió el abridor de cartas de Quinn de la mesilla, aquel cuchillo de madera que por alguna razón se había quedado entre sus cosas al hacer el equipaje, apretó la empuñadura y acarició el borde con el pulgar. Pero su realidad parecía negar a Quinn en vez de afirmarla, la evocaba menos que la música, aunque nunca la hubieran oído juntas. Pensó en Quinn con una pizca de resentimiento, Quinn como un punto distante de silencio y quietud.

Se acercó al lavabo para lavarse la cara con agua fría. Si podía, al día siguiente buscaría trabajo. Había decidido quedarse allí a trabajar durante dos semanas más o menos, y no pasarse los días llorando en habitaciones de hotel. Le enviaría a la señora Cooper el nombre del hotel como dirección, simplemente por cortesía. Era otra de las cosas que tenía que hacer, aunque no le apeteciera. Se preguntó si valía la pena esforzarse para volverle a escribir a Harkevy, después de la educada y ambigua nota que él le había mandado a Sioux Falls. «Me encantaría volver a verla cuando regrese a Nueva York, pero me es imposible prometerle algo para esta primavera. Sería buena idea que fuese a ver al señor Ned Bernstein, el codirector de escena. Él puede explicarle mejor que yo lo que está ocurriendo en los estudios de escenografía…» No, no volvería a escribirle.

Abajo, compró una postal del lago Michigan y escribió un mensaje deliberadamente alegre para la señora Robichek. Al escribirlo le pareció muy falso, pero al alejarse del buzón donde lo había echado, sintió una repentina conciencia de la energía de su cuerpo, del vigor de las puntas de sus pies, de la sangre joven que caldeaba sus mejillas mientras andaba más deprisa, y sabía que era libre y afortunada en comparación con la señora Robichek, y que lo que había escrito no era falso, porque podía muy bien alcanzarlo. No estaba oprimida por una ceguera progresiva ni por el dolor. Se paró junto al escaparate de una tienda y se puso lápiz de labios. Una ráfaga de viento la hizo dar un paso para mantener el equilibrio. En la frialdad del viento podía sentir su alma primaveral, como un corazón cálido y joven respirando en su interior. A la mañana siguiente, empezaría a buscar trabajo. Podría vivir con el dinero que le quedaba y ahorrar lo que necesitaba para volver a Nueva York. Claro que podía telegrafiar a su banco para sacar el resto del dinero; pero no era eso lo que quería. Quería pasar dos semanas entre gente desconocida, haciendo un trabajo como el de millones de personas. Quería ponerse en el lugar de otro.

Contestó un anuncio para un puesto de recepcionista para el que pedían ciertos conocimientos de mecanografía, y había que llamar personalmente. Parecían convencidos de darle el puesto y se pasó toda la mañana estudiando los archivos. Uno de los jefes apareció después del almuerzo y dijo que quería una chica que supiese algo de taquigrafía. Rachel no sabía. En el colegio le habían enseñado a escribir a máquina, pero no taquigrafía así que no la cogieron.

Aquella tarde volvió a mirar la sección de empleo. Luego se acordó del cartel que había visto en la verja de la maderería no lejos del hotel. «Se necesita chica para trabajo de oficina y almacén. 40 dólares a la semana». Si no exigían taquigrafía, podía conseguir el puesto. Eran alrededor de las tres cuando llegó a la ventosa calle donde estaba la maderería. Alzó la cabeza y dejó que el viento le apartara el pelo de la cara. Se acordó de Quinn diciéndole: «Me gusta verte andar. Cuando te veo a lo lejos, siento como si anduvieras sobre la palma de mi mano y midieras unos centímetros». Oía la suave voz de Quinn entre el susurro del viento y se tensó, llena de miedo y amargura. Anduvo más deprisa, dio unos pasos corriendo, como si así pudiera escapar de aquel marasmo de amor, odio y resentimiento en el que su mente se había sumergido repentinamente.

Había una construcción de madera que hacía de despacho y estaba a un lado de la maderería. Entró y habló con un tal señor Zambrowski, un hombre calvo que se movía despacio y que llevaba un reloj con cadena de oro que le quedaba pequeña. Antes de que Rachel le preguntase por lo de la taquigrafía, él le dijo que no hacía falta. Le dijo que la probarían durante el resto de aquella tarde y la mañana siguiente. A la mañana siguiente, otras das chicas se presentaron para el trabajo, y el señor Zambrowski apuntó sus nombres, pero antes de mediodía le dijo que el puesto era suyo.

—Si no le importa, venga aquí a las ocho de la mañana —dijo el señor Zambrowski.

—No me importa —dijo. Aquella mañana había llegado a las nueve. Pero si se lo hubieran pedido, habría llegado a las cuatro de la madrugada.

Su horario era desde las ocho hasta las cuatro y media, y sus deberes consistían simplemente en revisar los envíos del taller que llegaban al patio en función de las órdenes recibidas, y en escribir cartas de confirmación. No veía mucha madera desde su mesa del despacho, pero el olor estaba en el aire, fresco como si las sierras acabaran de descubrir la superficie de las tablas de pino blanco, y oía el rebotar y el traqueteo de los camiones al descargar en el centro del patio. Le gustaba el trabajo, el señor Zambrowski le caía bien, y le gustaban los leñadores y los camioneros que entraban en el despacho a calentarse las manos junto al fuego. Uno de los leñadores se llamaba Steve. Era un atractivo joven con una barba dorada y dura, y la invitó un par de veces a almorzar con él en la cafetería que había al final de la calle. Le propuso que quedaran un sábado por la noche, pero Rachel aún no quería pasar toda una velada con él ni con nadie.

Una noche, Santana le telefoneó.

—¿Sabes que he tenido que llamar dos veces a Dakota del Sur para encontrarte? —le dijo Santana irritada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ¿Cuándo piensas volver?

La voz de Santana le acercó el recuerdo de Quinn tanto como si la hubiera oído a ella. Le produjo otra vez aquel nudo en la garganta y, por un momento, se quedó sin poder contestar.

—¡Rachel!

—¿Está Quinn contigo?

—Está en Vermont. Ha estado enferma —dijo la ronca voz de Santana, y no había en su tono ninguna sonrisa—. Está descansando.

—¿Está tan enferma que no puede llamarme? ¿Por qué no me lo dices, Santana? ¿Está mejor o peor?

—Mejor. ¿Porque no has intentado llamar para averiguarlo tú misma?

Rachel apretó el teléfono. Sí, ¿por qué no lo había intentado? Porque había estado pensando en un cuadro en vez de en Quinn.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está…?

—Esa es una buena pregunta. Quinn te escribió contándote lo que había pasado, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué esperas? ¿Que vaya rodando como una pelota de goma? ¿O que te busque por todos los Estados Unidos? ¿Qué te crees que es esto, el juego del escondite?

Toda la conversación de aquella comida con Santana se estrelló contra Rachel. Tal como Santana lo veía, todo había sido culpa suya. La carta que había encontrado Florence era sólo el error final.

—¿Cuándo vuelves? —le preguntó Santana.

—Dentro de unos diez días. A menos que Quinn necesite el coche antes.

—No. No volverá a casa hasta dentro de diez días.

Rachel hizo un esfuerzo para preguntar:

—Aquella carta, la que yo escribí, ¿sabes si la encontraron antes o después?

—¿Antes o después de qué?

—De que los detectives empezaran a seguirnos.

—La encontraron después —dijo Santana suspirando.

Rachel apretó los dientes. Pero no le importaba lo que pensara Santana de ella, sólo le importaba lo que pensara Quinn.

—¿En qué sitio de Vermont está?

—Yo en tu lugar no la llamaría.

—Pero tú no eres yo, y yo quiero llamarla.

—No la llames. Eso sí que puedo decírtelo. Le puedo dar un mensaje, si es algo importante. —Hubo un frío silencio—. Quinn quiere saber si necesitas más dinero y qué pasa con el coche.

—No necesito dinero. El coche está bien —contestó. Tenía que hacerle otra pregunta—. ¿Qué sabe Beth de todo esto?

—Sabe lo que significa la palabra divorcio. Y quiere estar con Quinn. Eso tampoco hace las cosas más fáciles para Quinn.

Muy bien, muy bien, quería decir Rachel. No molestaría a Quinn llamándola, ni escribiéndole, ni enviándole ningún mensaje, a menos que tuviera que decirle alguna cosa sobre el coche. Cuando colgó, estaba temblando. Inmediatamente volvió a descolgar.

—Habitación seiscientos once —dijo—. No quiero recibir más conferencias, ninguna.

Miró el abrecartas de Quinn que estaba en la mesita de noche y que ahora era Quinn, en persona, en carne y hueso, aquella Quinn pálida con un diente ligeramente roto en la punta. ¿Le debía ella algo a Quinn, a Quinn persona? ¿No había estado Quinn jugando con ella, como dijo Finn? Se acordó de las palabras de Quinn: «Cuando tienes un marido y un hijo, las cosas son un poco distintas». Frunció el ceño ante el abrecartas, sin entender por qué de pronto se había convertido en un simple abrecartas, un objeto que le era indiferente guardar o tirar.

Dos días después le llegó una carta de Santana en la que había un cheque personal de ciento cincuenta dólares y Santana le decía que «no te preocupes por esto». Le decía que había hablado con Quinn y que Quinn quería saber de ella, así que le daba la dirección de Quinn. Era una carta bastante fría, pero el gesto del cheque no era frío. No había sido iniciativa de Quinn y Rachel lo sabía.

«Gracias por el cheque», le escribió Rachel. «Es muy amable por tu parte, pero no voy a usarlo, no lo necesito. Me pides que le escriba a Quinn. No creo que pueda ni deba hacerlo».

Una tarde, al volver del trabajo, Brody estaba sentado en el vestíbulo del hotel. Rachel no podía creer que él fuera aquel hombre de ojos azules que se levantó de la silla sonriendo y se acercó despacio hacia ella. Luego, al ver su pelo castaño suelto, un poco más despeinado por el cuello levantado del abrigo, la amplia y simétrica sonrisa, le pareció tan familiar como si le hubiera visto el día anterior.

—¡Hola, Rachel! —le dijo—. ¿Sorprendida?

—¡Bueno, muchísimo! Te daba por perdido. No había vuelto a saber de ti desde hace dos semanas.

Recordó que él había dicho que dejaría Nueva York el veintiocho y aquél era el día en que ella había llegado a Chicago.

—Yo también he estado a punto de darte por perdida —dijo Brody riéndose—. Me quedé un poco más en Nueva York y ahora creo que fue una suerte, porque intenté llamarte y tu casera me dio la dirección. —Brody la cogió firmemente del brazo. Iban andando lentamente hacia los ascensores—. Tienes un aspecto fantástico, Rachel.

—¿De verdad? Estoy encantada de verte —dijo ella. Había un ascensor abierto frente a ellos—. ¿Quieres subir?

—Vayamos a comer algo. ¿O es demasiado pronto? Hoy no he comido nada.

—Entonces no es demasiado pronto.

Fueron a un sitio que Rachel conocía, especializado en asados. Brody incluso pidió cócteles, aunque normalmente no bebía.

—¿Estás sola aquí? —le dijo—. Tu casera de Sioux Falls me dijo que te habías ido sola.

—Al final Quinn no pudo venir.

—Ah. ¿Y tú decidiste quedarte más tiempo?

—Sí.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—Hasta ahora. Pienso volver la semana que viene.

Brody la escuchaba con sus cálidos ojos claros fijos en su rostro, sin manifestar ninguna sorpresa.

—¿Por qué no vas hacia el oeste en vez de hacia el este y pasas un tiempo en California? Tengo un trabajo en Oakland. Tengo que estar allí pasado mañana.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

—Investigación, lo que buscaba. Los exámenes me salieron mejor de lo que pensaba.

—¿Eras el primero de la clase?

—No lo sé. Lo dudo. Tampoco estábamos clasificados así. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta.

—Quiero volver a Nueva York, Brody.

—Ah —sonrió, mirándole el pelo y los labios. Ella pensó que Brody nunca la había visto tan maquillada.

—De pronto pareces mayor —dijo él—. Te has cambiado el peinado, ¿verdad?

—Un poco.

—Ya no pareces asustada. Ni tan seria.

—Eso me gusta. —Se sentía tímida con él y a la vez cercana, con una intimidad cargada de algo que nunca había sentido con Finn. Algo intrigante, que le gustaba. «Un poco de sal», pensó. Miró la mano que Brody tenía en la mesa, el fuerte músculo que abultaba más abajo del pulgar. Recordó aquel día, en su habitación, cuando él le puso las manos en los hombros. El recuerdo era agradable.

—¿Me has echado un poco de menos, Rach?

—Claro.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado que yo te podía importar algo? ¿Tanto como Finn, por ejemplo? —le preguntó con una nota de sorpresa en la voz, como si fuera una pregunta totalmente fantástica.

—No lo sé —contestó ella rápidamente.

—Pero ya no piensas en Finn, ¿verdad?

—Ya sabes que no.

—¿En quién entonces? ¿En Quinn?

Ella se sintió súbitamente desnuda, sentada frente a él.

—Sí. Antes pensaba en Quinn.

—¿Y ahora ya no?

Rachel estaba sorprendida de que él pudiera decírselo sin el menor asombro, sin ninguna actitud prefijada.

—No. Es… No puedo contárselo a nadie, Brody —acabó, y su voz le sonó calmada y profunda, como si fuera la voz de otra persona.

—Y si ya ha pasado, ¿no prefieres olvidarlo?

—No lo sé. No sé qué quieres decir exactamente con eso.

—Quiero decir, ¿lo sientes?

—No. ¿Si volvería a hacer lo mismo? Sí.

—¿Quieres decir con otra persona o con ella?

—Con ella —dijo Rachel, y alzó la comisura de la boca en una sonrisa.

—Pero el final fue un fracaso.

—Sí. Y yo decidí llegar hasta el final.

—¿Todavía estás en ello?

Rachel no contestó.

—¿Vas a volver a verla? ¿Te importa que te haga todas estas preguntas?

—No me importa —dijo ella—. Y no, no voy a volver a verla. No quiero.

—¿Y a otra?

—¿Otra mujer? —Rachel negó con la cabeza—. No.

Brody la miró y sonrió lentamente.

—Eso es lo que importa. O mejor dicho, por eso no importa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eres tan joven, Rachel… Cambiarás. Olvidarás.

Ella no se sentía joven.

—¿Finn te habló de esto? —le preguntó.

—No. Una noche me pareció que quería contármelo, pero le corté antes de que empezara.

Ella sintió que esbozaba una amarga sonrisa, y dio una última calada al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo.

—Espero que encuentre a alguien que le escuche. Necesita público.

—Siente que le han dado calabazas. Su ego sufre. No creas que yo soy como Finn. Yo creo que cada uno debe vivir su vida.

Rachel se acordó de algo que Quinn había dicho una vez: «Todo adulto tiene secretos». Lo había dicho tan al azar como Quinn decía las cosas, y se le había grabado para siempre en la mente, como la dirección que anotó en la hoja de pedido de Frankenberg. Sintió el impulso de contarle a Brody todo lo demás, de hablarle del cuadro que había en la biblioteca y en el colegio. Y de que Quinn no era un cuadro, sino una mujer con una hija y un marido, con cierto hábito de soltar palabrotas, de ponerse melancólica en momentos inesperados, y una mala costumbre de abandonarse a sus debilidades. Una mujer que había soportado algo mucho peor en Nueva York de lo que ella tuvo que sufrir en Dakota del Sur. Miró a Brody a los ojos, miró el hoyuelo de su barbilla. Sabía que hasta aquel momento había estado sumida en un encantamiento que le impedía ver a ninguna persona del mundo que no fuese Quinn.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó él.

—En una cosa que tú dijiste una vez en Nueva York sobre usar las cosas y tirarlas.

—¿Eso ha hecho ella contigo?

—Yo también tendré que hacerlo —dijo ella.

—Pues busca a alguien a quien nunca quieras tirar.

—¿Existe alguien así? —preguntó Rachel.

—¿Me escribirás?

—Claro.

—Escríbeme dentro de tres meses.

—¿Tres meses? —De pronto entendió lo que quería decir.

—¿Antes no?

—No. —Él la miraba con firmeza—. Es un tiempo razonable, ¿no crees?

—Sí. De acuerdo. Te lo prometo.

—Prométeme algo más, que mañana te tomarás el día libre para estar conmigo. Mañana me quedaré hasta las nueve de la noche.

—No puedo, Brody. Hay mucho trabajo y encima tengo que avisarles de que la semana que viene me voy —dijo. Sabía que ésas no eran las razones. Y quizá Brody también lo adivinara al mirarla. No quería pasar el día siguiente con él, sería demasiado intenso, le haría pensar demasiado en sí misma y todavía no estaba preparada.

A mediodía del día siguiente, Brody pasó a buscarla por la maderería. Habían decidido comer juntos, pero se pasaron toda la hora andando por el paseo Lake Shore y hablando. Aquella noche, a las nueve, Brody cogió un avión hacia el oeste.

Ocho días más tarde, ella salió hacia Nueva York. Quería mudarse de casa de la señora Osborne lo antes posible. Quería volver a ver a algunas de las personas de quienes se había alejado desde el otoño anterior. Y habría otra gente, gente nueva. Aquella primavera empezaría a ir a clases nocturnas. Y quería cambiar su guardarropa completamente. Todo lo que tenía ahora, la ropa que guardaba en su armario de Nueva York, le parecía demasiado juvenil, como si fuera de años atrás. En Chicago había mirado los escaparates y anhelado una ropa que aún no podía comprarse. Lo único que podía permitirse por el momento era un corte de pelo distinto.


	24. Capítulo 23

**Y bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Gracias a quienes estuvieron desde el principio y a todos los que dejaron reviews; que a pesar de no haber sido un montón me incentivaron a seguir adaptando la historia y actualizando día por medio sin falta.**

 **May we meet again in Waterloo ;)**

 **23**

Rachel entró en su antigua habitación y lo primero que vio fue que la alfombra estaba bien puesta. También se dio cuenta de lo pequeña y trágica que parecía la habitación. Y, aunque eran suyos, la pequeña radio que había en la estantería y los almohadones del sofá del estudio le parecieron tan personales como una firma que hubiera hecho mucho tiempo atrás y que luego hubiese olvidado. Como las dos o tres maquetas que colgaban de las paredes y que deliberadamente evitó mirar.

Se fue al banco, sacó cien de sus últimos doscientos dólares y se compró un vestido negro y un par de zapatos.

Pensó que al día siguiente llamaría a Santana y quedaría para devolverle el coche de Quinn, pero no ese día.

La misma tarde quedó con Ned Bernstein, el codirector de escena de la comedia inglesa cuyos decorados hacía Harkevy. Cogió tres de las maquetas que había hecho en el Oeste y también las fotografías de _Llovizna_ para enseñárselas. Si conseguía un trabajo de ayudante de Harkevy no ganaría suficiente para vivir, pero de todos modos habría otras fuentes de ingresos, otras que no fueran trabajar de dependienta en ningunos almacenes. Estaba la televisión, por ejemplo.

El señor Bernstein miró su trabajo con indiferencia. Rachel le dijo que aún no había hablado con Harkevy, y le preguntó si él sabía si Harkevy iba a coger ayudantes. El señor Bernstein dijo que eso era cosa de Harkevy, pero, por lo que él sabía, no necesitaba más ayudantes. El señor Bernstein tampoco sabía de ningún otro estudio de decorados que necesitara a alguien en aquel momento. Y Rachel pensó en su vestido de sesenta dólares. Y en los cien dólares que le quedaban. Le había dicho a la señora Osborne que podía enseñar el apartamento todas las veces que quisiera porque ella se marcharía. No tenía ni idea de adonde iría. Se levantó para irse y, de todos modos, le dio las gracias al señor Bernstein por haber visto su trabajo. Lo dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no prueba en televisión? —le preguntó el señor Bernstein—. ¿Lo ha intentado? Es más fácil entrar ahí.

—Esta tarde iré a ver a alguien al Dumont —contestó. El señor Donohue le había dado un par de nombres el pasado enero. El señor Bernstein le dio algunos más.

Luego llamó al estudio de Harkevy. Harkevy le dijo que ya se iba, pero que podía dejar sus maquetas en el estudio y él las vería al día siguiente por la mañana.

—Por cierto, mañana a eso de las cinco hay una fiesta en el Saint Regis en honor de Brittany S. Pierce. Si quiere venir… —dijo Harkevy, con su acento entrecortado, que le daba a su suave voz una precisión matemática—. Al menos así mañana nos veremos seguro. ¿Puede venir?

—Sí, me encantaría. ¿Dónde está el Saint Regis?

Él leyó la dirección de la invitación. Suite D. De las cinco a las siete.

—Estaré allí a las seis.

Colgó el teléfono tan feliz como si Harkevy le hubiera ofrecido asociarse con él. Anduvo las doce manzanas hasta su estudio y le dejó las maquetas a un chico joven, distinto del que había visto en enero. Harkevy cambiaba a menudo de ayudantes. Miró el taller con reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta. Quizá él la dejara ir pronto por allí. Quizá al día siguiente.

Fue a un drugstore de Broadway y llamó a Santana, a Nueva Jersey. La voz de Santana le sonó muy distinta de cómo le había sonado en Chicago. Quinn debía de estar mucho mejor, pensó Rachel. Pero no le preguntó por ella. La llamaba para arreglar el asunto del coche.

—Si quieres, yo puedo ir a buscarlo —dijo Santana—. ¿Pero por qué no llamas a Quinn y le preguntas? Sé que le gustaría saber de ti —dijo. Parecía que Santana estaba dando marcha atrás.

—Bueno… —Rachel no quería llamarla. ¿Pero de qué tenía miedo? ¿De oír su voz? ¿De la propia Quinn?—. De acuerdo, le llevaré yo el coche, a menos que ella no quiera. En ese caso, te volveré a llamar.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Esta tarde?

—Sí. Dentro de un rato.

Rachel fue a la puerta del drugstore y se quedó allí de pie un momento, mirando el anuncio de Camel con la gigantesca cara que exhalaba anillos de humo como donuts gigantes. Miró los largos y sombríos taxis maniobrando como tiburones en el tráfico de la tarde, el batiburrillo familiar de carteles de bares y restaurantes, señales, escaleras principales y ventanas, aquella confusión rojiza y parduzca de la acera que se parecía a otras miles de calles de Nueva York. Se acordó de haber paseado una vez por una calle en la zona de las calles Ochenta Oeste, de las fachadas de los bajos edificios de arenisca, abarrotados de humanidad, de vidas humanas, algunas empezando y otras acabando, y recordó la sensación opresiva que había tenido y cómo había echado a correr para salir a la avenida. Hacía sólo dos o tres meses. Ahora el mismo tipo de calle la llenaba de una tensa excitación, la hacía sumergirse de cabeza en ella, ir por la acera llena de los carteles y las marquesinas de los teatros, deprisa y a empujones. Se volvió y fue otra vez hacia las cabinas de teléfonos.

Un momento después oyó la voz de Quinn.

—¿Cuándo has vuelto, Rachel?

La voz le chocó breve y nerviosamente, pero luego ya no sintió nada.

—Ayer.

—¿Qué tal estás? ¿Igual que siempre? —Quinn parecía contenerse, como si hubiera alguien delante, pero Rachel sabía que no había nadie.

—No exactamente. ¿Y tú?

Quinn esperó.

—Pareces distinta.

—Es verdad.

—¿Voy a verte? ¿O no quieres? Una sola vez —dijo. Era la voz de Quinn pero las palabras no parecían suyas. Eran cautas e inseguras—. ¿Qué te parece esta tarde? ¿Has traído el coche?

—Esta tarde tengo que ver a un par de personas. No me dará tiempo —dijo. ¿Cuándo se había negado ella si Quinn quería verla?— ¿Quieres que te lleve el coche mañana?

—No. Puedo ir yo a buscarlo. No estoy inválida. ¿Qué tal va el coche?

—Está en buena forma —dijo Rachel—. Ni un arañazo.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Quinn, pero Rachel no contestó—. ¿Te veré mañana? ¿Tendrás tiempo por la tarde?

Quedaron en el bar del Ritz Tower, en la calle Cincuenta y siete a las cuatro y media, y colgaron.

Quinn llegó un cuarto de hora tarde. Rachel se sentó a esperarla en una mesa desde donde pudiera ver las puertas de cristal que daban al bar, y al final vio a Quinn empujar una de las dos puertas, y sintió que la tensión surgía en ella como un pequeño y sordo dolor. Quinn llevaba el mismo abrigo de piel, los mismos zapatos de ante negro que calzaba el día en que Rachel la vio por primera vez, pero en esta ocasión lucía un pañuelo rojo sobre su rubio pelo. Le vio la cara, más delgada, alterada por la sorpresa. Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo Rachel.

—Al principio no te reconocía —le dijo, y se quedó de pie un momento junto a la mesa, mirándola, antes de sentarse—. Es muy amable por tu parte aceptar verme.

—No digas eso.

Llegó el camarero y Quinn pidió un té. Rachel pidió lo mismo, mecánicamente.

—¿Me odias, Rachel? —le preguntó Quinn.

—No —dijo. Olía levemente el perfume de Quinn, aquella dulzura familiar que ahora le era extrañamente desconocida, porque ya no evocaba lo mismo que antes. Dejó en la mesa la caja de cerillas que estrujaba entre los dedos—. ¿Cómo iba a odiarte, Quinn?

—Supongo que podrías odiarme. Al menos, me habrás odiado durante un tiempo, ¿no? —dijo Quinn como si confirmara un hecho.

—¿Odiarte? No —contestó. No exactamente, podría haber dicho. Pero sabía que los ojos de Quinn leían en su cara.

—Y ahora, te has hecho mayor, con peinado de mayor y ropa de mayor.

Rachel miró los ojos avellana, ahora más serios, en cierto modo nostálgicos pese a la seguridad de la orgullosa cabeza. Luego bajó la vista, incapaz de ahondar en ellos. Todavía era hermosa, pensó Rachel con una súbita punzada de sentimiento de pérdida.

—He aprendido algunas cosas —dijo Rachel.

—¿Qué?

—Que… —Rachel se detuvo porque la imagen del retrato de Sioux Falls obstruía súbitamente sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes? Tienes muy buen aspecto —le dijo Quinn—. De pronto te has revelado. ¿Será porque te has librado de mí?

—No —dijo Rachel rápidamente. Frunció el ceño ante el té, que no le apetecía. La palabra «revelado» le hacía pensar en nacer y la incomodaba. Sí, había vuelto a nacer desde que dejara a Quinn. Había nacido en el instante en que vio el cuadro en la biblioteca, y su grito ahogado de entonces era como el grito de un bebé, arrastrado al mundo contra su voluntad. Miró a Quinn—. Había un cuadro en la biblioteca de Sioux Falls —le dijo. Y le habló del cuadro simplemente, sin emoción, como si fuera una historia que le hubiera ocurrido a otra persona.

Quinn la escuchó sin apartar los ojos de ella. La observó como si observara a alguien a distancia sin poder evitarlo.

—Es extraño —dijo Quinn—. Y terrible.

—Sí que lo fue —dijo Rachel. Sabía que Quinn lo entendería. Vio simpatía en sus ojos, y sonrió, pero Quinn no le devolvió la sonrisa. Todavía la miraba—. ¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó Rachel.

—¿Qué crees tú? —dijo Quinn cogiendo un cigarrillo—. Pienso en aquel día, en los almacenes.

Rachel volvió a sonreír.

—Fue tan maravilloso cuando te acercaste hasta mí. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Quinn esperó un momento.

—Por una razón tonta. Porque eras la única chica que no estaba ocupada. Y porque no llevabas bata.

Rachel soltó una carcajada, Quinn sonrió levemente, pero de pronto pareció otra vez ella misma, tal como había sido en Colorado Springs antes de que pasase nada. Rachel se acordó de la palmatoria que llevaba en el bolso.

—Te he traído esto —dijo, dándoselo—. Lo compré en Sioux Falls.

Rachel la había envuelto en papel de seda blanco y Quinn lo abrió sobre la mesa.

—Es encantador —dijo Quinn—. Es como tú.

—Gracias. Pensé que te gustaría.

Rachel miró la mano de Quinn, el pulgar y la punta del dedo mediano sobre el fino borde de la palmatoria, como solía pasar los dedos por el borde de los platillos de las tazas cuando estaban en Colorado, Chicago y otros lugares olvidados. Rachel cerró los ojos.

—Te quiero —dijo Quinn.

Rachel abrió los ojos, pero no levantó la vista.

—Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, Rachel. ¿Verdad?

Rachel sintió el impulso de negarlo, pero ¿podía? No sentía lo mismo.

—No lo sé, Quinn.

—Es lo mismo. —Su tono era suave, expectante, esperando una afirmación o una negación.

Rachel miró fijamente los triángulos de pan tostado que había en un plato, entre ellas. Pensó en Beth. Había aplazado el momento de hablar de ella.

—¿Has visto a Beth?

Quinn suspiró. Rachel vio cómo su mano se retiraba de la palmatoria.

—Sí, el domingo pasado la vi una hora o algo así. Me parece que puede venir a visitarme un par de tardes al año. De Pascuas a Ramos. He perdido totalmente.

—Creí que habías dicho unas cuantas semanas al año.

—Bueno, es que hubo algo más en privado entre Noah y yo. Me negué a hacer el montón de promesas que él me pedía y la familia también se metió por medio. Me negué a vivir según una lista de estúpidas promesas que ellos habían confeccionado. Parecía una lista de delitos menores. Aunque eso significara que me iban a apartar de Beth como si yo fuera un ogro. Y así ha sido. Noah les contó a los abogados todo, todo lo que aún no sabían.

—¡Dios! —susurró Rachel. Podía imaginarse lo que significaba que Beth apareciera por la tarde, acompañada de una institutriz vigilante aleccionada contra Quinn, probablemente advertida de que no debía perder de vista a la niña. Seguro que Beth lo entendería todo muy pronto. ¿Qué placer podía haber en visitas así? Rachel no quería ni pronunciar el nombre de Noah—. Hasta los del tribunal han sido más amables, ¿no?

—En realidad, ante el tribunal tampoco prometí nada. Me negué allí también.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír, porque estaba contenta de que Quinn se hubiera negado, de que siguiera siendo tan orgullosa.

—Pero no fue un juicio, sino una discusión, una especie de mesa redonda. ¿Sabes cómo nos grabaron en Waterloo? Clavaron una especie de clavo en la pared, probablemente cuando llegamos.

—¿Un _clavo_?

—Recuerdo haber oído a alguien dando martillazos. Creo que fue al acabar de ducharme. ¿Te acuerdas?

—No.

—Un clavo —sonrió Quinn— que recoge el sonido como un micrófono. Él tenía la habitación contigua a la nuestra.

Rachel no recordaba los martillazos, pero recordó la violencia de todo aquello, destruyendo, haciendo añicos…

—Ya se ha acabado todo —dijo Quinn—. Casi preferiría no ver más a Beth. Si no quiere venir a verme más, yo no lo exigiré. Lo dejaré a su elección.

—No puedo imaginar que no quiera verte.

Quinn enarcó las cejas.

—¿Hay alguna manera de predecir lo que Noah hará con ella?

Rachel se quedó en silencio. Apartó la vista de Quinn y vio un reloj. Eran las cinco y treinta y cinco minutos. Pensó que si se decidía, tenía que llegar a la fiesta antes de las seis. Se había vestido para ir, con su vestido negro y un pañuelo blanco, los zapatos y los guantes negros, todo nuevo. Que poco importante le parecía ahora la ropa. De repente recordó los guantes de lana verde que la hermana Alicia le regalara. ¿Estarían aún envueltos en papel de seda en el fondo de su arcón? Quería deshacerse de ellos.

—Hay que superar las cosas —dijo Quinn.

—Sí.

—Noah y yo vamos a vender la casa y he cogido un apartamento en la avenida Madison. Y también un trabajo, aunque no lo creas. Voy a trabajar para una tienda de muebles de la Cuarta Avenida, me encargaré de las compras. Alguno de mis antepasados debe de haber sido carpintero. —Miró a Rachel—. Bueno, es un trabajo y me gustará. El apartamento es bastante grande para dos. Esperaba que te gustara y que quisieras venir a vivir conmigo, pero supongo que no querrás.

A Rachel le dio un vuelco el corazón. Como el día que Quinn la había llamado a los almacenes. Algo respondió dentro de ella, contra su voluntad, la hizo sentirse muy feliz y orgullosa. Orgullosa de que Quinn tuviera el valor de decir cosas así, de que Quinn no perdiera el coraje. Recordó su osadía al enfrentarse al detective en la carretera comarcal. Rachel tragó saliva, intentando apaciguar los latidos de su corazón. Quinn ni siquiera la había mirado. Estaba aplastando el filtro de su cigarrillo en el cenicero. ¿Vivir con Quinn? Había sido imposible una vez, cuando era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Vivir con ella y compartirlo todo, veranos e inviernos, pasear y leer juntas, viajar juntas. Recordó los días en que estaba enfadada con Quinn y se la imaginaba proponiéndoselo y ella diciéndole que no.

—¿Te gustaría? —Quinn la miró.

Rachel se sintió al borde de un abismo. El resentimiento había desaparecido. Sólo faltaba la decisión. Un hilo fino suspendido en el aire, sin nada que tirase de él en uno u otro extremo. A un lado Quinn, y al otro, un interrogante en el vacío. En el lado de Quinn todo sería distinto, porque las dos eran distintas. Sería un mundo tan desconocido como lo había sido al principio aquel mundo que acababa de vivir. Pero ahora no había obstáculos. Rachel pensó en el perfume de Quinn, que de día no significaba nada. Como hubiera dicho Quinn, un espacio en blanco para llenar.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Quinn sonriendo impaciente.

—No —dijo Rachel—. Creo que no. —«Porque me traicionarías otra vez». Eso era lo que había pensado en Sioux Falls y lo que había intentado escribir o decir. Pero Quinn no la había traicionado. Quinn la quería más que a su hija. Esa era una de las razones por las que no había hecho ninguna promesa. Estaba jugando, como jugaba el día en que intentó sacarle todo al detective, y también entonces perdió. Ahora veía cambiar la expresión de Quinn, con leves signos de sorpresa y contrariedad, pero tan sutiles que quizá sólo ella fuera capaz de percibirlos. Durante un momento, Rachel no pudo pensar.

—¿Es tu última palabra? —dijo Quinn.

—Sí.

Quinn miró su encendedor, que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Muy bien.

Rachel la miró, deseando alargar las manos, tocarle el pelo y acariciárselo con fuerza entre sus dedos. ¿No habría notado Quinn la indecisión de su voz? A Rachel le entraron ganas de echar a correr, de salir por la puerta hasta la acera. Eran las seis menos cuarto.

—Esta tarde tengo que ir a una fiesta. Es importante porqué puedo conseguir un trabajo. Estará Harkevy —dijo. Estaba segura de que Harkevy le iba a dar trabajo, le había llamado a mediodía para hablarle de las maquetas que había dejado en su estudio. A Harkevy le habían gustado todas—. Ayer también me hicieron un encargo para televisión.

Quinn alzó la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Mi pequeña hormiguita. Me da la sensación de que te va a ir bien. Hasta tu voz parece distinta.

—¿De verdad? —Rachel dudaba. Cada vez le parecía más difícil quedarse allí sentada—. Si quieres, puedes venir a la fiesta, Quinn. Es una fiesta enorme que se celebra en una suite de un hotel. Es para darle la bienvenida a la protagonista de la obra de Harkevy. Seguro que no les importa que lleve a alguien —añadió. No sabía muy bien por qué se lo proponía. ¿Por qué iba a querer Quinn ir a una fiesta si antes nunca quería?

—No, gracias, querida —dijo Quinn negando con la cabeza—. Mejor vete sola. La verdad es que he quedado en el Elysée dentro de un minuto.

Rachel recogió sus guantes y su bolso. Miró las manos de Quinn, los detalles de su suave y pálida piel. Ya no llevaba el anillo. Miró también sus ojos. Tenía la sensación de que no volvería a verla. En menos de dos minutos se separarían en la acera.

—El coche está fuera. Saliendo a la izquierda. Aquí tienes las llaves.

—Ya lo sé. Lo he visto antes.

—¿Te quedas? —le preguntó Rachel—. Pago yo.

—No, pago yo —dijo Quinn—. Vete si tienes prisa.

Rachel se levantó. No podía dejar allí a Quinn, sentada a la mesa con las tazas de té y los ceniceros.

—No te quedes. Sal conmigo.

Quinn la miró con sorpresa.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Hay un par de cosas tuyas en casa. ¿Quieres que…?

—Es igual —la interrumpió Rachel.

—Y tus flores, y tus plantas —dijo, pagando la cuenta al camarero—. ¿Qué pasó con las plantas que te regalé?

—Las plantas que me regalaste… se murieron.

Los ojos de Quinn se encontraron con los suyos un instante, y Rachel apartó la vista.

Se separaron en la acera, en la esquina de la avenida Park con la Cincuenta y siete. Rachel corrió por la avenida, adelantándose a las luces que irradiaban tras ella montones de coches, emborronando su visión de Quinn, que se alejaba por la otra acera. Quinn se alejaba despacio, pasó la entrada del Ritz Tower y continuó. Rachel pensó que tenía que ser así, sin un solo apretón de manos y sin mirar hacia atrás. Luego vio cómo Quinn cogía la manija de la puerta del coche y recordó que la botella de cerveza aún seguiría allí, recordó el ruido que hacía mientras subía la rampa del túnel Lincoln al llegar a Nueva York. En aquel momento había pensado que tenía que sacarla antes de devolverle el coche a Quinn, pero luego se le olvidó. Rachel se apresuró hacia el hotel.

La gente ya atravesaba las dos entradas hacia el vestíbulo y un camarero tenía dificultades para arrastrar la mesita con las cubetas del hielo hasta el salón. Había mucho ruido en los salones. Rachel no veía a Harkevy ni a Bernstein por ninguna parte. No conocía absolutamente a nadie, excepto a un hombre, una cara, alguien con quien había hablado hacía meses para un trabajo que no se llegó a concretar. Rachel se dio la vuelta. Un hombre depositó un vaso largo en su mano.

—¿Estaba buscando esto, mademoiselle? —le dijo ceremoniosamente.

—Gracias —dijo. Pero no se quedó con el hombre. Le parecía haber visto al señor Bernstein en un rincón. Mientras se abría camino hasta allí se cruzó con mujeres que llevaban enormes sombreros.

—¿Es usted actriz? —le preguntó el mismo hombre, siguiéndola a través de la multitud.

—No, escenógrafa.

Allí estaba el señor Bernstein, y Rachel se abrió paso entre varios grupos de gente y llegó hasta él. Él le tendió una mano cordial y regordeta, y se levantó del radiador donde estaba sentado.

—¡Señorita Berry! —exclamó—. La señora Crawford, la directora de maquillaje…

—¡No hablemos de trabajo! —chilló la señora Crawford.

—El señor Stevens y el señor Fenelon. —El señor Bernstein siguió y siguió y ella tuvo que saludar a una docena de personas y preguntarles cómo estaban al menos a la mitad—. Y también Ivor, ¡Ivor! —llamó el señor Bernstein.

Allí estaba Harkevy, una figura delgada, con un rostro delgado y un fino bigotillo. Extendió una mano para saludarla.

—Hola —dijo—. Me alegro de volver a verla. Sí, me ha gustado mucho su trabajo. La noto ansiosa. —Se rió un poco.

—¿Le ha gustado lo bastante como para hacerme un hueco?

—Si quiere que se lo diga —dijo él, sonriendo—, pues sí, le haremos un hueco. Venga mañana a mi estudio a eso de las once. ¿Puede?

—Sí.

—Luego me reuniré con usted. Ahora tengo que despedirme de esta gente que se va —dijo, y se marchó.

Rachel dejó su copa al borde de una mesa y buscó un cigarrillo en su bolso. Ya estaba. Miró hacia la puerta. Una mujer rubia, con el pelo peinado hacia arriba e intensos ojos azules, acababa de entrar en la sala y estaba provocando un pequeño remolino de excitación en torno a ella. Se movía con gestos rápidos y decididos, volviéndose a saludar a la gente y a estrechar manos. Rachel se dio cuenta de que era Brittany S. Pierce, la actriz británica que protagonizaría la obra. No parecía la misma de las pocas fotografías de cine que Rachel había visto. Tenía la típica cara que había que ver en movimiento para que resultase atractiva.

—¡Hola! ¡Hola! —le dijo a todo el mundo mientras miraba a su alrededor, y Rachel vio su mirada posarse en ella un instante y le produjo un leve shock, algo parecido a lo que había sentido al ver a Quinn por primera vez. En los ojos azules de aquella mujer vio el mismo relámpago de interés que había habido en los suyos, lo sabía al ver a Quinn. Y esa vez fue Rachel la que siguió mirando y la otra quien apartó la vista y se dio la vuelta.

Rachel miró el vaso que tenía en la mano y sintió un repentino calor en la cara y en las puntas de los dedos, un reflujo interior que no era sólo de sangre ni sólo de pensamiento. Antes de que se la presentaran supo que aquella mujer era como Quinn. Y era hermosa. Y no se parecía al cuadro de la biblioteca. Rachel sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa, un largo sorbo que la ayudase a recobrar sus fuerzas.

—¿Una flor, madame? —le preguntó un camarero, tendiendo hacia ella una bandeja de orquídeas.

—Muchas gracias.

Rachel cogió una. Tenía problemas para prendérsela y alguien —el señor Fenelon o el señor Stevens— la ayudó.

—Gracias —le dijo ella.

Brittany S. Pierce se acercaba a ella con el señor Bernstein detrás. La actriz saludó al hombre que estaba con Rachel como si lo conociera muy bien.

—¿Conoce a la señorita S. Pierce? —preguntó el señor Bernstein a Rachel.

Rachel miró a la mujer.

—Me llamo Rachel Berry —dijo. Y cogió la mano que ella le tendía.

—¿Qué tal está? ¿Así que usted se ocupa de la escenografía?

—No, sólo formo parte del equipo.

Rachel sentía aún el tacto de aquella mano cuando se la soltó.

Se sentía excitada, loca y estúpidamente excitada.

—¿Alguien podría traerme algo de beber? —preguntó la señorita S. Pierce.

El señor Bernstein le hizo el favor, y luego acabó de presentarle a la señorita S. Pierce a la gente que tenía alrededor y que aún no la conocía. Rachel la oyó decirle a alguien que acababa de bajar del avión y que tenía las maletas en el vestíbulo y, mientras hablaba, Rachel la vio mirarla un par de veces por encima del hombro de los que la rodeaban. Rachel sintió una emocionante atracción hacia la nuca de Brittany S. Pierce, hacia el gracioso y descuidado gesto de su nariz respingona, el único rasgo despreocupado de su fino rostro clásico. Tenía los labios bastante delgados. Parecía alerta e imperturbablemente segura. Pero Rachel sintió que aquella Brittany S. Pierce quizá no volviera a hablarle durante la fiesta precisamente porque quería hacerlo.

Rachel se abrió paso hacia un espejo que había en la pared, y miró su reflejo para comprobar que todavía llevaba bien el pelo y los labios.

—Rachel —dijo una voz cerca de ella—. ¿Te gusta el champán?

—Claro. —Rachel se dio la vuelta y vio a Brittany S. Pierce—. Por supuesto.

—Claro. Muy bien, pues dentro de unos minutos sube a la seiscientos diecinueve. Es mi habitación. Tenemos una pequeña fiesta privada allí.

—Me sentiré muy honrada —dijo Rachel.

—No malgastes tu sed con bebidas vulgares. ¿Dónde te has comprado ese vestido tan encantador?

—En Bonwitt. Es una locura.

Brittany S. Pierce se rió. Ella llevaba un traje de punto azul que sí parecía una locura.

—Pareces muy joven. ¿No te importa que te pregunte qué edad tienes?

—Tengo veintiún años.

—Increíble —dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¿Es posible que alguien tenga veintiún años?

La gente miraba a la actriz y Rachel se sentía halagada, terriblemente halagada, y el halago se mezcló con lo que sentía o podía sentir hacia Brittany S. Pierce.

La señorita S. Pierce le ofreció su pitillera.

—Por un momento, había pensado que eras menor.

—¿Y eso es un delito?

La actriz sólo la miraba a ella, sus ojos azules le sonrieron por encima de la llama del encendedor. Pero cuando volvió la cabeza para encenderse su propio cigarrillo, Rachel intuyó repentinamente que Brittany S. Pierce no significaría nada para ella, nada aparte de aquella media hora en la fiesta. Se dio cuenta de que la excitación que sentía en ese momento no continuaría y que no la evocaría más tarde desde otro tiempo u otro lugar. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Rachel contempló la estilizada línea de su ceja rubia mientras el humo empezaba a salir de su cigarrillo, pero allí no encontró la respuesta. Y, de pronto, Rachel se vio invadida por una sensación de tragedia, casi de arrepentimiento.

—¿Eres de Nueva York? —le preguntó la señorita S. Pierce.

— _¡Britt!_

Los que acababan de llegar rodearon a Brittany S. Pierce y la arrastraron. Rachel sonrió y apuró su copa. Sintió la primera oleada de calor del whisky subiendo en su interior. Habló con un hombre al que le habían presentado el día antes en el despacho del señor Bernstein y con otro que no conocía. Miró a la entrada que había al otro extremo del salón, una entrada que en aquel momento era sólo un rectángulo vació. Y pensó en Quinn. Tal vez volviera para preguntárselo una vez más. La antigua Quinn lo hubiera hecho quizá, pero la nueva no. Quinn debía de estar en su cita del bar Elysée. ¿Con Santana? ¿Con Stanley McVeigh? Rachel apartó la vista de la puerta como si temiera que Quinn reapareciese y ella tuviera que decirle otra vez que no. Aceptó otra copa y sintió que el vacío de su interior se llenaba poco a poco con la certeza de que, si quería, podría ver a Brittany S. Pierce muy a menudo. Y aunque ella no volvería a involucrarse con nadie, tal vez podría sentirse amada.

—¿Quién hizo los decorados de _El Mesías perdido_ , Rachel? ¿Te acuerdas? —le preguntó un hombre que había a su lado.

—¿Blanchard? —contestó ella ausente, todavía pensando en Brittany S. Pierce con un sentimiento de repulsión, de vergüenza por lo que acababa de ocurrírsele, y que sabía que no le volvería a pasar. Escuchó la conversación sobre Blanchard y otros, e incluso participó en ella, pero su conciencia se había detenido en una maraña en la que una docena de hilos se mezclaban e intrincaban. Uno era Brody. El otro Quinn. Otro era Brittany S. Pierce. Uno seguía y seguía fuera de la maraña, pero su mente estaba atrapada en la intersección. Se inclinó para que le dieran fuego y sintió que caía un poco más profundamente en la red, y se agarró a Brody. Pero el fuerte hilo negro no llevaba a ninguna parte. Lo sabía, como si alguna voz agorera le dijera en su interior que no llegaría muy lejos con Brody. Y la soledad la barrió como un viento misterioso, como las tenues lágrimas que de pronto le anegaron los ojos, demasiado tenues, lo sabía, para ser advertidas mientras alzaba la cabeza y miraba.

—No te olvides. —Brittany S. Pierce estaba junto a ella, dándole golpecitos en el brazo y repitiendo deprisa—: Seiscientos diecinueve. Nos vamos. —Empezó a marcharse y se volvió—. ¿Subes? Harkevy también irá.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pensaba que podría, pero me he acordado de que tengo que ir a otro sitio.

La mujer la miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué pasa, Rachel? ¿Algo va mal?

—No —sonrió, avanzando hacia la puerta—. Muchas gracias por invitarme. Seguro que volveremos a vernos.

—Seguro —dijo la actriz.

Rachel fue a la habitación contigua al salón y cogió su abrigo de la pila que había sobre una cama. Salió corriendo por el corredor hacia la escalera. Pasó junto a la gente que esperaba el ascensor, entre ellos Brittany S. Pierce, y a Rachel no le importó si la veía o no lanzándose por la amplia escalinata como si huyese de algo. Sonrió para sí. Sintió el aire frío y dulce en la frente. Oía su leve rumor como el de unas alas que se deslizaran junto a sus oídos y se sintió volar por calles y aceras. Hacia Quinn. Y quizá Quinn ya lo supiera en aquel momento. Porque otras veces Quinn había adivinado cosas así. Cruzó otra calle y allí estaba la marquesina del Elysée.

El jefe de camareros le dijo algo en el vestíbulo y ella le contestó:

—Estoy buscando a una persona.

Se quedó en el umbral, mirando por encima de la gente, hacia las mesas del salón donde sonaba un piano. La luz no era muy intensa y al principio no la vio, semi-oculta en la sombra, contra la pared más lejana, de frente a ella. Quinn tampoco la vio. Había un hombre sentado frente a ella y Rachel no sabía quién era. Quinn se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Rachel sonrió: aquel gesto era Quinn. Era la Quinn que siempre había amado y a la que siempre amaría. Oh, y ahora de una manera distinta, porque ella era distinta. Era como volver a conocerla, aunque seguía siendo Quinn y nadie más. Sería Quinn en miles de ciudades y en miles de casas, en países extranjeros a los que irían juntas, y lo sería en el cielo y en el infierno. Rachel esperó. Después, cuando estaba a punto de avanzar hacia ella, Quinn la vio. Pareció contemplarla incrédula un instante, mientras Rachel observaba cómo crecía su leve sonrisa antes de que su brazo se levantara, de repente, y su mano hiciera un rápido y ansioso saludo que Rachel nunca había visto. Rachel avanzó hacia ella.


	25. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Cuando escribí _The Price of Salt_ , empezaban a aparecer, un tanto tímidamente, algunas novelas sobre la homosexualidad, aunque las propagandas de las fajas de los libros las calificaran de «osadas». Y los homosexuales, hombres y mujeres, las leían, como seguramente las leían también algunos heterosexuales que sentían curiosidad hacia un sector de la sociedad para ellos desconocido, casi un submundo. La década de 1940 y los comienzos de 1950 eran tiempos en que los bares gays de Nueva York solían tener puertas bastante oscuras y los clubes privados celebraban fiestas los viernes por la noche, a tres dólares la entrada, consumición incluida y con derecho a invitar a un amigo. Había baile, cena y mesas con luz de velas. La verdad es que en aquellos clubes el ambiente era muy decoroso. Los gays hablaban de la última novela homosexual, y quizá se reían comentando el final de la historia.

La novela homosexual de entonces tendía a tener un final trágico. En general, solía tratar de hombres. Uno de los personajes principales, si no ambos, tenía que cortarse las venas o ahogarse voluntariamente en la piscina de alguna bonita mansión, o bien tenía que decirle adiós a su pareja porque había decidido elegir la vía recta. Uno de ellos (o de ellas) tenía que descubrir el error de sus costumbres, la desdicha que le esperaba, y tenía que conformarse para… ¿qué? ¿Para que le publicaran el libro? ¿Para garantizarle al editor que nadie le pondría un ojo morado por haber defendido la homosexualidad? Era como si hubiera que advertir a la juventud contra la atracción hacia el propio sexo, igual que ahora se advierte a la juventud contra las drogas. ¿Se les pedía a los escritores de aquellos días que cambiaran el final? Algunos de los libros así parecen indicarlo.

En 1952 se dijo que _The Price of Salt_ era el primer libro gay con un final feliz. No estoy segura de que esto fuese cierto, porque tampoco lo he investigado nunca. De todas maneras, las cartas que empezaron a llover tras la edición de bolsillo de 1953 eran sorprendentes, en número y en contenido, a veces doce diarias y manteniendo ese volumen durante semanas. _Gracias_ , decía la mayoría, y las escribían chicas y chicos, jóvenes y de mediana edad, pero la mayoría de ellos jóvenes y dolorosamente tímidos. Me daban las gracias por haber escrito sobre dos personas del mismo sexo que se enamoraban, que sobrevivían al final y con una razonable dosis de esperanza en un futuro feliz. «Vivo en una pequeña ciudad. Aquí no hay nadie como yo. ¿Qué cree que debería hacer…?» Y «No puedo decirle lo contenta que estoy de que alguien tenga el valor de escribir una historia sobre dos lesbianas que esperan conseguir el éxito…» Por encima de todo, había optimismo, y aquellas cartas de Eagle Pass, Texas, de alguna parte de Canadá, de ciudades que yo nunca había oído nombrar de Dakota del Norte, de Nueva York e incluso de Australia olían a coraje. Contesté todas las que pude, puse a un alma aislada en contacto con otra similar, le pedía a una que le escribiera a tal otra y así me ahorraba el trabajo de contestar a todos, y les expresaba mi agradecimiento por sus canas. ¿Qué le puede decir una a alguien que está solo en su pequeña ciudad excepto que se traslade a una ciudad más grande, donde habrá más oportunidades de encontrar pareja?

La década de 1980 ofrece un cuadro muy distinto. Y si una de cada diez personas es gay, o tiene cierta inclinación, según afirman las estadísticas, una pequeña ciudad no parece tan desolada como antaño. Los gays ya no se esconden. El chantaje ha perdido parte de sus garras gracias a las leyes sobre el consentimiento mutuo, aunque el hecho de ser homosexual puede costarle a alguien su trabajo, dependiendo más del trabajo que del comportamiento o el carácter de la persona. Lo cual es bastante absurdo, porque un individuo con una vida personal satisfactoria está más inclinado a desempeñar mejor su trabajo que alguien que carezca de ella, sea cual fuere el trabajo.

El lector de la década de 1980 quizá encuentre a Therese (Rachel) demasiado tímida y vergonzosa como para ser creíble. Pero ella vivía en una época mucho más represiva. Hoy, una chica con sus ambiciones y su nivel de percepción conocería el mundo gay desde los doce años de edad, o desde la edad a la que descubriera hacia dónde se inclinaban sus deseos. Las revistas y los libros son ahora más sinceros y accesibles. Las actividades sexuales empiezan mucho más temprano que a los diecinueve años de Therese. Quizá ahora, incluso en las pequeñas ciudades, los chicos y chicas homosexuales salen a la luz en su temprana adolescencia y al menos descubren que no están solos en su desviación del camino habitual. Pero incluso en el mundo occidental hace falta ser un chico o una chica excepcional, con un coraje excepcional, para hacer esa confesión a los padres a los catorce años, como una declaración de independencia y de libertad. ¿Se tomarán los padres esas noticias con calma? ¿No habrá una escena, amenazas e incluso una visita forzada al psiquiatra? Probablemente incluso ahora hay poca gente gay que no intente sobrevivir el máximo tiempo posible durante los terribles años que van desde los catorce a los dieciocho haciendo comedia ante los padres, esperando mantener las cosas ocultas hasta el gran día en que acaben de estudiar y puedan buscar un trabajo, irse a vivir con un amigo o encontrar un sitio propio, aunque sea modesto. A pesar de toda la liberación actual y de los sofisticados padres que pueden decir en una fiesta a sus coetáneos: «¿A que no sabes una cosa? ¡Nuestra hija es gay!», hay amargura y decepción en su descubrimiento. Probablemente no habrá nietos para esa descendencia particular. La familia prevé y predice relaciones inestables y desastrosas.

En esta época, más libre, debe de haber pocas Thereses, pero siempre habrá Carols (Quinns) en miles de ciudades, con historias similares. Una chica se casa joven, a menudo con cierta presión paterna, con una vaga e inexplorada convicción de que está haciendo lo correcto. Unos años después, la verdad sale a la luz, tiene que expresarse porque ya no se la puede reprimir por más tiempo. Muchas veces han tenido ya algún hijo. A las furias del infierno hay que añadir la furia del marido y padre que ha «perdido» el amor de su mujer por otra mujer. Impotentes como hombres, recurren a la ley para realizar lo que ellos ven como justicia y a menudo como venganza justificable, así que insisten en que la ley revele su peor faceta.

¿Por qué a la gente le fascina tanto la vida sexual de la otra gente? En parte es por el placer que se deriva de la fantasía. Los chismes de los periódicos son mucho más picantes si se refieren a un miembro de una familia real de donde sea, porque presumiblemente el decorado es más elegante. En parte, se debe a la primitiva y desagradable urgencia de castigar a los que se descarrían de la tribu. Si uno ve una gruesa figura con gabardina en medio de una carretera brumosa, la primera pregunta que se plantea: ¿hombre o mujer? Es una pregunta inmediata e inconsciente que necesita respuesta. Si la gruesa figura se para y pregunta una dirección, y todavía seguimos sin saber el sexo porque la persona es mayor, tiene la voz andrógina y la cabeza envuelta en una bufanda, se convierte en una historia cómica para contar a los amigos. El sexo se define por características físicas y debe indicarse en los pasaportes. El amor está en la cabeza, es un estado de la mente.

Para algunos, enamorarse es algo anticuado, peligroso, incluso innecesario. El lema es: evitar las emociones fuertes. Jugar a todo, marcar tantos y disfrutar de la vida. Para ellos, el sexo es una cuestión de ego. ¿Qué pensaría gente así del difícil camino de Therese y Carol hacia una relación? _The Price of Salt_ fue rechazada por el primer editor que la leyó y aceptada por el segundo. Tuvo «serias y respetables» críticas en su edición de tapa dura. Sin más críticas, fue una victoria aplastante en su edición de bolsillo, porque la publicidad fue únicamente de boca a boca. Mucha gente debió de identificarse con Carol o Therese. Así, un libro que al principio fue rechazado, llegó arriba del todo. Me alegra pensar que les dio a varios miles de personas solitarias y asustadas algo en que apoyarse.

 _Octubre de 1983_


End file.
